<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La vengeance du Serpent by Oromsss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722536">La vengeance du Serpent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oromsss/pseuds/Oromsss'>Oromsss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orochimaru is "Neutral-Chaotique" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuunin Exams, Gen, Orochimaru is a father, Umino clan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oromsss/pseuds/Oromsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'Orochimaru avait dû fuir Konoha, il était plein de haine et d'envie de vengeance. C'était son épouse qui l'avait gardé sur le droit chemin et l'avait empécher de réellement devenir un monstre. Elle lui avait strictement interdit de se venger de Konoha, d'en planifier la destruction ou le meurtre de ses hautes instances.<br/>Sauf Danzo.<br/>Lui il avait le droit de planifier sa mort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orochimaru is "Neutral-Chaotique" [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bienvenue au Village Caché du Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Orochimaru, les bras croisés, solidement campé sur ses jambes, observait attentivement ses élèves combattre. Dosu et Zaku tournaient lentement l'un autour de l'autre, analysant l'autre, cherchant une faille à exploiter.</p>
<p class="western">Le troisième membre de l'équipe, Kin, était accroupie, jonglant avec un senbon de manière inconsciente. Son regard était fixé sur ses équipiers. Elle aussi, bien qu'elle ne combatte pas, cherchait des failles et analysait les mouvements.</p>
<p class="western">L'assaut commença, dur, brutal. Dosu attaqua au corps à corps, kunai en main tandis que Zaku dégainait son tanto. Le junin était fier de ses élèves. Lorsque sa Kage les lui avait mis dans les pattes, deux ans et six mois auparavant, c'était trois gosses immatures, arrogants et orgueilleux.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru les avait testés afin d'évaluer leur niveau et leur capacité de progression. Zaku avait tendance à être arrogant et sûr de lui lors des combats, au point de ne pas savoir comment mesurer la puissance des ennemis qu'il rencontrait. Il avait foncé tête baissé sur Orochimaru armé en tout et pour tout de son taijutsu académique et d'un kunai. Le Sannin l'avait envoyé voler en trois mouvements, lui cassant le bras gauche au passage.</p>
<p class="western">Kin avait elle aussi été trop confiante en ses capacités. Mise en confiance par le fait que Orochimaru ne l'avait pas mise hors-jeu dès les premiers échanges, elle avait perdu sa concentration et avait fini piégée dans un genjutsu la privant de sa vue et de son odorat, la désorientant complètement.</p>
<p class="western">Dosu fut un peu plus malin que ses équipiers. Prudent, il attendit avant d'attaquer. Orochimaru avait été surpris de devoir esquiver un jutsu sonore assez vicieux. Le gamin était doué. Le plus doué des trois. Mais trop confiant également. Orochimaru l’avait assommé et ligoté avant de le suspendre à un arbre, la tête en bas.</p>
<p class="western">Les gamins étaient des cas perdus. Arrogants, trop confiants et surtout sans aucun esprit d'équipe. Orochimaru ne pensait pas les prendre comme étudiants. Et soudainement Kin et Zaku avaient attaqué pour libérer Dosu.</p>
<p class="western">Le junin les avait fait passer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit d'équipe comme l'entendait Orochimaru, mais ils étaient loyaux jusqu'à la faute. Après tout fallait vraiment être brave (ou stupide) pour attaquer un junin de niveau S alors qu'on était aveugle ou avec un bras cassé.</p>
<p class="western">Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi et Dosu Kinuta. C'était la deuxième équipe d'Oto que Orochimaru faisait passer et le Sannin était certain qu'ils deviendraient tous les trois d'excellents shinobi, qu'ils formeraient la future Élite d'Oto.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru avait pris un très grand plaisir à <strike>torturer</strike> former ses trois élèves. Il avait pris bien six mois à augmenter leur vitesse, leur force, leur capacité d''observation et d'analyse. Il les avait obligés à travailler ensemble et à s'entraider pour progresser et pour accomplir leurs missions de rang D. La leçon fut très vite apprise. Apparemment les genins avait cru Mitsuki lorsqu’il leur avait annoncé que son père s'amusait à disséquer vivant les élèves qui le contrariait. Non pas que ce soit vrai, Keiko lui avait interdit d'expérimenter sur les genins même s'ils étaient mauvais…</p>
<p class="western">Après cela, Orochimaru entra véritablement dans la formation ninja à proprement parler. Voir ses mignons petits élèves galérer à grimper aux arbres ou à marcher sur l'eau fit beaucoup rire Orochimaru et l'avait ramené bien des années en arrière lorsqu’il était à leur place. Jiraya, Tsunade et lui s'étaient fait un nombre de bleus hallucinants avant que Hiruzen-sensei ne les prennent en pitié et leur explique la technique.</p>
<p class="western">Les trois genins eurent une formation solide mais généraliste en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu et Genjutsu pendant plusieurs mois avant que leur sensei leur parle de spécialisation. Kin avant un excellent contrôle de chakra et une imagination débordante. Orochimaru l'envoya s'entrainer sous la tutelle de Isshin Kurosaki, le second de l'Hôpital, pour qu’elle apprenne ses techniques de Flux de Chakra et qu'elle augmente ses capacités en genjutsu. Zaku lui était assez polyvalent. Il aurait pu se spécialiser en taijutsu ou en fuinjutsu ou même en ninjutsu. A la place, il réussit à convaincre le grognon Zakuza de le prendre sous son aile et lui apprendre le Kenjutsu. Orochimaru fut très fier de son élève.</p>
<p class="western">Dosu alla travailler avec Keiko lorsqu’elle avait 5 minutes de pause. La compagne du Sannin possédait un Kekkai Gekai très puissant et finalement assez semblable à celui de Dosu. Elle était donc la plus désignée pour lui apprendre à gérer son propre kekkai. Le genin pouvait manipuler des ondes sonores. Il les créait, les dirigeait, les amplifiaient au gré de ses envies. Correctement maîtrisées, ses techniques pouvaient être mortelles.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru avait laissé trois jours de libres à ses étudiants pour qu'ils se perfectionnent dans leurs spécialités avec leurs enseignants particuliers. Trois autres jours étaient réservés aux missions courtes et aux entraînements communs. Et un jour était réservé au repos.</p>
<p class="western">Le trio était passé genin depuis huit mois lorsque Orochimaru les avait emmenés dans leur première mission de rang C. C'était une simple réception de commande. Du papier de chakra commandé à Taki. Rien de dangereux normalement. Et comme d'habitude la mission avait dégénéré lorsque l'équipe se fit embusquer par des Nunkenins d'Iwa. Ils étaient une dizaine de rang chunin. Ce fut un véritable massacre.</p>
<p class="western">Kin, Zaku et Dosu tuèrent pour la première fois lors de leur première mission de rang C. Ce fut également la première fois qu'ils virent leur sensei en action. Les techniques d'Orochimaru ne laissa aucune chance aux Nunkenin.</p>
<p class="western">A la fin du combat, le Sannin avait créé rapidement un clone pour s'occuper des corps tandis qu'il s'occupait de ses genins en état de choc. Ils gérèrent leur premier meurtre de manière différente et l'acceptèrent en un temps plus ou moins long mais au final, après quelques séances avec les psys d'Oto, ils surmontèrent cette épreuve.</p>
<p class="western">Un jutsu sonore de Dosu particulièrement dévastateur vint s'écraser sur la barrière que Orochimaru avait construit au début du match, sortant le junin de ses pensées. La paroi de chakra vibra un instant se parant de chatoyantes couleurs irisées. Zaku qui s'était planqué sous terre en voyant l'attaque arriver, attaqua Dosu dans le dos, son katana dans une main, son tanto dans l'autre.</p>
<p class="western">Les capacités des gamins avaient vraiment bien augmenté. Ils étaient prêts.</p>
<p class="western">« Kin. »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Sensei ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu entres en scène. Libre à toi de t'associer avec l'un d'entre eux ou d'attaquer les deux. »</p>
<p class="western">Les lèvres de Kin se parèrent d'un sourire menaçant. Elle dégaina ses senbons, vérifia l'attache de ses grelots à sa ceinture avant de bondir par-dessus la barrière.</p>
<p class="western">Son attaque des Aiguilles à Grelots Illusoires prit les deux adversaires par surprise. Orochimaru sourit. Il était certain que Kin attaquerait ses deux camarades. La petiote ne résistait pas à un bon challenge.</p>
<p class="western">Les trois gamins avaient bien progressé. Dès qu’un village allié proposerait d’abriter un Examen Chunin il nominerait son équipe.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Keiko, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre observait le village étendu à ses pieds. Son bureau était tout en haut du bâtiment administratif d’Oto que les habitants avaient affectueusement nommé « le Nid ». La Kunoichi aux courts épis blancs aimait se percher ainsi à sa fenêtre, même si ça filait des sueurs froides à ses gardiens. Elle avait une vue dégagée sur la place centrale, sur l’Académie et sur la Porte Est du village.</p>
<p class="western">Des cris lui parvinrent, portés par le vent. Elle baissa son regard au bas du nid et sourit en voyant son époux et ses trois genins. Les gakis étaient couverts de bleus et de terre mais ils avaient un sourire gigantesque. Leur junin-sensei avait lui aussi l’air très satisfait. Rien que pour ce sourire apaisé Keiko était heureuse d’avoir fondé Oto. Le bonheur de sa moitié valait bien les sacrifices qu’elle avait dû faire.</p>
<p class="western">Un toquement léger l’obligea à détourner son regard de la scène en contrebas où Kin avait sauté sur le dos de Zaku sous le rire libre de Dosu.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Otokage-sama, voici un message de Konoha, » annonça sa secrétaire en passant sa tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci Kyoko-chan. Et je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Keiko ! »</p>
<p class="western">La femme adressa un sourire moqueur à sa supérieure.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Keiko-dono. »</p>
<p class="western">La Kunoichi aux cheveux blancs lança une boulette de papier à la tête de sa secrétaire qui l’esquiva en gloussant. Ce jeu des formalités durait depuis que les Uzumaki avaient rejoint le village et que la femme aux cheveux <span>roux vifs</span> avait décidé d’occuper le poste mal aimé de Maître de la paperasse.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko récupéra le rouleau scellé du sceau rouge de Konoha. Elle brisa la cire et déroula le papier. Le reposant après avoir lu le papier, la dirigeante du village caché du son laissa dériver son regard sur les photos punaisées au mur. Il y avait sa famille évidement et les genins qu’elle avait eu à Oto. Mais il y avait également quatre photos où le bandeau frontal qu’elle avait représentait une feuille et non pas une note de musique. Sur la première image Keiko avait 6 ans et elle venait de devenir genin. Elle était en avance et avait été placé comme apprentie pour un homme qui était devenu une des légendes de Konoha. La deuxième photo avait été prise deux ans après la première. Sensei avait décidé de compléter l’équipe. Keiko avait rencontré les deux garçons de huit ans quelques jours après avoir reçu sa veste de Chunin. Les dernières photos étaient plus récentes et étaient les derniers souvenirs qu’avait la kunoichi de son apprenti et de la seule équipe de genins de Konoha qu’elle ait eu.</p>
<p class="western">Cela faisait déjà treize ans qu’elle avait fui Konoha et douze qu’elle et Orochimaru avaient fondé Oto. Cela n’avait pas été un voyage tranquille. Les négociations avec le Daimyo avaient été tendues mais fructueuses. Les deux nunkenins avaient dû pacifier la côte nord du pays en échange d’un bout de terrain dans les montagnes des Crocs et le droit de fonder un village caché.</p>
<p class="western">Oh, ils en avaient bavé. Orochimaru n’avait jamais été le plus stable des hommes, mais la trahison qu’il avait subie avait vraiment failli le faire plonger dans les ténèbres. A cette époque Keiko était certaine que sans ses techniques héréditaires, son conjoint aurait fini par la tuer. Ils avaient manqué de s’entre-déchirer de façon littérale.</p>
<p class="western">Aujourd’hui, 13 ans après sa mort « officielle » Keiko recevait un message de l’Hokage. Bien sûr il était adressé à l’Otokage et non pas à Keiko, mais cela revenait au même. La Kunoichi se doutait que Oto était invité à participer à l’Examen Chunin de Konoha uniquement pour assouvir la curiosité de l’un des 5 grands.</p>
<p class="western">Oto existait depuis une dizaine d’années mais ils étaient restés très discrets. Ils ne s’étaient ouverts au monde que depuis trois ans et très peu d’infos avaient fuité. Kumo avait vaguement tenté quelques infiltrations et n’avait pas apprécié la réponse.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko gloussa. La tête de A lorsqu’il l’avait trouvé dans son bureau, son sixième espion ligoté dans un coin de la pièce valait son pesant de cacahuètes.</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage attrapa un stylo et un papier. Évidemment que Oto serait présent à l’Examen Chunin de cet <span>automne.</span> Quant au nombre d’équipes, Keiko pariait sur deux ou trois. Les équipes de Sojun et Orochimaru étaient prêtes pour le test. La question se posait pour l’équipe de Maki. Les autres étaient encore trop jeunes.</p>
<p class="western">Une épaisse cire violette tamponnée du sceau complet d’Otogakure ferma la réponse de Keiko. La Kunoichi se leva, enfila en vitesse son haori et enfonça l’affreux chapeau violet et blanc que Onoki et A lui avaient offert comme plaisanterie lorsqu’ils l’avaient nommée comme Ombre du Son et non plus comme Dirigeante du Son. Les deux Kages se mordaient des doigts désormais car ils ne pouvaient plus voir la chose affreuse en peinture et Keiko se faisait un plaisir de le mettre à chaque fois qu’elle rencontrait ses homologues.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous partez Otokage-sama ? » Demanda Kyoko en émergeant de derrière une pile de papier incroyablement haute.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Le vieux singe attend sa réponse. Et après cela je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Akito et les petiots sont revenus de missions, je suis certaine qu’un petit combat leur fera plaisir. Prends ta soirée et profite donc de tes enfants ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Merci Otokage-sama. Amusez-vous bien mais évitez de creuser une nouvelle vallée, le Daimyo n’a toujours pas digéré la création de la vallée de cristal. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko grogna. Ils s’étaient un peu emballé avec Orochimaru il y avait quelques années et avaient légèrement modifié le paysage. Leurs enfants en ricanaient encore et leur petit-fils clamait haut et fort que lui aussi, lorsqu’il serait grand, ferait exploser des montagnes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru, assis devant le bureau de l'Otokage observait le plateau de jeu avec attention. S'il ne se méfiait pas, son roi allait se faire capturer et il allait encore perdre… Pour un génie, il était vraiment très mauvais au shogi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à en assimiler toutes les subtilités. Il déplaça une pièce, bloquant le jeu de son adversaire avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce n'est pas que me faire encore une fois laminer au Shogi me déplaît Keiko, mais je doute que tu m’aies convoqué uniquement pour jouer. »</p>
<p class="western">En face de lui, majestueuse dans son manteau de kage, le visage dans l'ombre de son chapeau Keiko sourit. Elle joua à son tour, reprenant encore une fois l'avantage avant de répondre au Capitaine de ses ANBUS.</p>
<p class="western">« Effectivement j'ai autre chose en tête. Une mission pour être exacte. A Konoha. »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru releva son regard ambre sur la femme à la chevelure blanche comme neige. L'Otokage et lui étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Sa peau blanche s’opposait à l’épiderme caramel de sa compagne, ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène alors que ceux de l'Otokage étaient aussi blancs que ceux de Jiraya. Ils étaient opposés mais tellement complémentaires. Sans Keiko, Orochimaru savait qu'il serait devenu fou depuis longtemps. Sans la chaleur et l'empathie de sa femme, le sannin aurait été dévoré par sa sociopathie depuis longtemps. Sans Keiko… Sans Keiko, il serait devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang et dénué de la moindre morale depuis bien longtemps.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est en rapport avec le Faucon je suppose. »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Avec l'examen, le village sera en ébullition. C'est le moment idéal pour frapper et détruire le faucon. Le dernier rapport de notre fils aîné est très encourageant. J'attends sa confirmation, mais normalement, l'opération révélation se terminera avec le prochain examen chunin. »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sanin acquiesça du chef. Cela faisait treize ans que Keiko cherchait à détruire Danzo Shimura. L’Homme de tous les complots était à l’origine de la chute d’Orochimaru et Keiko en avait après son sang. Lentement, avec une minutie effrayante, l’Ombre du Son avait tissé sa toile autour du vieux shinobi de Konoha. Le piège était prêt et il ne manquait plus que l’appât pour que Danzo y plonge.</p>
<p class="western">« Que souhaites-tu que je fasse ? » Demanda Orochimaru</p>
<p class="western">« Konoha pense que tu diriges Oto. Ils sont persuadés que tu as un plan démoniaque en marche. Nos équipes vont avoir les ANBUs au cul dès qu’ils auront un pied dans le village. Ta mission sera de dégager le passage pour l’équipe d’intervention. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je dois faire le singe savant pour détourner l’attention. »</p>
<p class="western">« Exactement ! »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. C’était logique. L’attention serait portée sur les équipes d’Oto et notamment leurs junins senseis. Pendant ce temps les petites mains de l’Otokage passeront à l’action. La foutue fierté de Konoha allait perdre le village. Toujours se méfier des insoupçonnables !</p>
<p class="western">« Les ordres de Sojun et Maki seront de rester avec les équipes genins en priorité. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien, » répondit Orochimaru.</p>
<p class="western">Il comprenait tout à fait la demande de son Kage. Maki était un tank. Ses jutsus de toiles étaient aussi puissants que dévastateurs. Quant à Sojun, son utilisation du Jinton était un atout pour Oto et plus longtemps cette carte resterait cachée, mieux cela serait.</p>
<p class="western">« Par ailleurs, quand tu seras à Konoha, tends l’oreille. Peut-être auront-ils des pistes pour la localisation de Tsunade. »</p>
<p class="western">« La situation de Kimimaro a empiré ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Sa dernière crise l'a vraiment affaibli… Aussi bien Isshin que Amachi s'inquiètent de l'évolution de sa maladie. Ils s'arrachent les cheveux à trouver un traitement…Et les Oinins galèrent à trouver la trace de ton équipière. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu comptes lui demander de soigner le petit ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Et je souhaite également lui proposer une place à Oto. »</p>
<p class="western">« C'est joueur… Je doute que Tsunade accepte de rejoindre un village caché. Elle a quitté Konoha mais lui reste tout de même fidèle. »</p>
<p class="western">« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Lorsque vous reviendrez pour le mois d’entraînement je m’occuperai des gakis quelques jours pour tester leurs limites. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es bien confiante. Rien ne te dis que les gakis atteindront le tournoi. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ils sont plus que prêts pour devenir Chunin. Ils ne tomberont pas dans les pièges des examinateurs. Pas après avoir passé plus de trois ans sous ta tutelle. »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru ricana. Il était fier de ses entraînements terribles. Kin, Zaku et Dosu étaient la deuxième équipe qu'il prenait. Ils avaient cru mourir ! Orochimaru ne pratiquait pas le favoritisme. Il faisait souffrir tout le monde de manière égale. Et lorsqu'il était d'humeur vraiment joueuse, il laissait Keiko entraîner ses genins.</p>
<p class="western">« Le reste des détails de la mission est dans le rouleau, » déclara Keiko en le tendant à son époux. Orochimaru le rangea dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste avant que son attention retourne sur le plateau de shogi qu'ils avaient tous deux abandonné durant la discussion.</p>
<p class="western">« Putain ! Mais j'ai encore perdu ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Et oui petit scarabée… Tu as encore du chemin à faire avant d'atteindre le maître que je suis… Le perdant devait un gage au gagnant, c'est ça ? »</p>
<p class="western">Voyant le sourire gourmand de son épouse, Orochimaru eut une brève pensée pour les expériences qu'il <span>voulait</span> faire ce soir. Elles devront attendre le lendemain, sans aucuns doutes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru était un ninja de rang S. Il était le terrible Sannin aux Serpents. Il était un scientifique à la morale très flexible et aux techniques interdites. Il était à la fois craint et détesté. A Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">A Oto, il était l'un des Fondateurs. Il était le Chef Scientifique et le Capitaine général des Anbus. Et surtout, il était un sensei, un époux et un père. Il était aimé et admiré.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsqu'il avait dû fuir Konoha avec Keiko et leurs enfants, il était plein de haine et d'envie de vengeance. C'était son épouse qui l'avait gardé sur le droit chemin à grand renfort de jutsu Futton, de cris de rage, de sexe de réconciliation et de coups de kunai.</p>
<p class="western">C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de fonder Oto, mais c'était Keiko qui en avait fait un vrai Village Ninja. C'était elle qui avait pris le chapeau et qui gérait la paperasse et l'administratif tandis que lui s'amusait dans ses labos ou entraînait des ninjas.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsqu'ils avaient fondé Oto, Keiko lui avait strictement interdit de se venger de Konoha, d'en planifier la destruction ou le meurtre de ses hautes instances. Sauf Danzo. Lui il avait le droit de planifier sa mort. La compagne du Sannin lui avait également interdit toutes expérimentations sur des humains vivants. Et évidement tuer des gens pour expérimenter après était absolument prohibé !</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru avait respecté les volontés de son épouse. Autant perdre son village d'origine et son sensei l'avait chagriné mais sans plus si l'on mettait son orgueil froissé de côté, autant l'idée de perdre sa femme et ses enfants lui était tout simplement insupportable. Jiraya en serait mort de rire s'il était au courant. Tsunade aussi.</p>
<p class="western">Évidement l'invocateur des serpents avait eu du mal au début à oublier sa colère et sa haine. Mais entre la construction du village, les recrutements à travers tout le territoire, l'éducation de ses enfants et les discutions sans fin avec le Daimyo du Pays du Riz il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et puis le temps avait fait son œuvre. Sa colère et sa haine s’étaient apaisées.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru remua les légumes dans la poêle. Ils seraient bientôt cuits. Le poisson attendait dans le four chaud. Ils pourraient passer à table d'ici 10 minutes. Ce serait le dernier repas qu'ils passeraient en famille avant un long moment. Demain sa fille et lui partaient pour Konoha. La petiote y participait avec son équipe. La maison allait être bien vide sans trois des quatre démons pour y mettre le souk. Heureusement que Mitsuki restait !</p>
<p class="western">« Ça sent bon ! »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru sourit à sa seule fille lorsque celle-ci entra dans la cuisine. Elle était la plus jeune de la fratrie. C'était également celle qui avait vécu le moins longtemps à Konoha. Elle n'avait pas un an lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le village.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu mets la table s'il te plaît. »</p>
<p class="western">La brunette grommela que c'était normalement à Mitsuki de le faire, mais s'en occupa tout de même. L'adolescente était le portrait de sa mère au même âge à trois exceptions près. Sa peau était un peu plus claire que celle de sa génitrice. Elle avait également hérité des cheveux d'encre et des pupilles fendues de son père. Mais ce dernier détail était très peu voyant avec les iris chocolat de l'adolescente. Chez Mitsuki par contre…</p>
<p class="western">Le junin de 22 ans était le deuxième fils de la fratrie Umino. C'était également l'enfant d'Orochimaru qui lui ressemblait le plus sur le plan physique. Il avait la peau blanche, le nez aquilin et les yeux du Sannin. A vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas récupéré les cheveux blancs de sa mère, Mitsuki aurait pu passer pour le clone de son père.</p>
<p class="western">Si Mitsuki était le portrait physique de son père, Orochimaru n'avait aucun doute que c'était Kabuto qui lui ressemblait le plus sur le plan intellectuel. Tous deux étaient des scientifiques à la morale très flexible. Ils partageaient cette avidité de connaissances et cette envie de toujours repousser les limites de la Science. Par contre, Kabuto, contrairement à son père avait également l'envie de transmettre et les capacités pédagogiques allant avec. Il tenait cela de sa mère.</p>
<p class="western">« Bon… C'est prêt… A TABLE ! »</p>
<p class="western">Le cri résonna dans la maison avant que diverses réponses ne reviennent suivies rapidement par des bruits de pas. Mitsuki fut le premier à arriver. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile gris trop large pour lui et d'un T-shirt avec un dessin enfantin de Serpent tirant la langue qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Log était perché sur les épaules de son oncle et babillait joyeusement sur sa journée à l'Académie.</p>
<p class="western">Le gaki de presque 9 ans était une erreur de jeunesse, un coup d'un soir qui avait eu de sacrées conséquences. Lorsque leur fils aîné avait débarqué, affolé avec le bambin de quelques semaines dans les bras, Orochimaru avait… bugué.</p>
<p class="western">C'était Keiko qui avait pris les choses en mains. Elle avait demandé à Isshin de pratiquer quelques tests, histoire de vérifier que le gamin soit vraiment leur petit fils. Elle avait rassuré le jeune père et avait géré le poupon les premiers jours. En grandissant Log était devenu le clone de son grand-père à une exception près. Ses iris étaient d'une belle couleur verte au lieu d'un doré vibrant.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko fut la dernière à s'installer à table. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux blancs rebiquaient dans tous les sens et ses mains étaient pleines d'encre. Orochimaru savait qu'elle sortait de son bureau où elle finissait de traiter des dossiers urgents. Être Kage était plus une mission à long terme qu’un métier. Le travail ne s’arrêtait jamais. Même si elle quittait son bureau de la Tour, elle devait rester prête à réagir au moindre problème. Elle était la Première Ombre du Son, la gardienne protectrice et la plus forte Kunoichi d'Oto.</p>
<p class="western">En termes de techniques Orochimaru savait qu'il était plus puissant. Sa quête de savoir était payante. Cependant en termes de puissance brute… Keiko était la petite-fille d'un Kage et la fille d’un autre… Ses réserves de Chakra étaient juste énormes. Seuls les Jinchuriki en avait plus.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru était très, très fier de sa famille. Il avait une épouse merveilleuse, aussi attentive que dangereuse, un aîné qui était passé maître depuis longtemps dans les techniques d’infiltrations et qui travaillait comme agent double depuis ses 11 ans, un benjamin qui avait son intelligence et sa passion pour les sciences en plus de la gentillesse de sa mère, un cadet qui avait maîtrisé le Senjutsu des Serpents à 13 ans, une magnifique petite princesse au caractère piquant et la langue bien pendue qui était bien partie pour être nommée Maîtresse d'Armes avant ses 16 ans et un petit fils qui marchait dans les traces de son père, promettant d'être un shinobi d'exception.</p>
<p class="western">Aussi étrange que cela sonne à ses oreilles, Orochimaru avait retrouvé la paix intérieure qu'il avait perdu avec la mort de ses parents puis le départ de Tsunade puis Jiraya.</p>
<p class="western">« Bon, qui veut des aubergines ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les équipes d'Oto arrivent à Konoha et font des rencontres interéssantes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Woo, putain, y déconnent pas avec les Hokages ! »</p>
<p>« Tayuya ! Langage ! »</p>
<p>« Oui sensei ! »</p>
<p>Tenten étouffa un ricanement. Sojun-sensei passait son temps à reprendre la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge sang sur son langage. Tayuya promettait systématiquement de plus jurer. Et elle tenait sa promesse. Pendant 10 minutes.</p>
<p>Mais bon, sur ce coup, la plus jeune enfant de l'Otokage devait bien avouer que c'était putain d'impressionnant ces quatre grosses têtes gravées dans la montagne.</p>
<p>« Un poil d'histoire les mioches, » s'exclama Maki en frappant dans ses mains. « Qui peut me nommer les Hokages ? »</p>
<p>« Hashirama Senju fut le premier Hokage. Il est l'un des Fondateurs de Konoha avec Madara Uchiwa. Son frère Tobirama Senju fut le second Hokage. Ce qui fut certainement une ÉNORME connerie, » déclara Kidomaru en agitant ses six mains.</p>
<p>« Théorie intéressante, » commenta Orochimaru. « Explique-nous ton point de vue. »</p>
<p>Le genin se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné d'avoir attiré l'attention du Serpent Blanc d'Oto.</p>
<p>« Il est dit que Tobirama Senju haïssait le Clan Uchiwa pour la mort de son cadet. Il les a relégués à un rôle de second plan. Ils étaient plus ou moins bloqués dans la Police de Konoha. C'est très bien qu'il y ait une police, je dis pas le contraire, mais forcer un clan, un seul et unique mais entier Clan a en faire partie… C'était foireux. A mon avis, c'est sous son règne que les graines du doute ont commencé à germer ce qui a fini par aboutir au schisme des Uchiwas avec Konoha. Ce qui a mené à la disparition des Uchiwa. S’ils n'avaient pas été mis à l'écart, s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi remplis d'une haine centenaire causée par une grande injustice, peut être que Itachi Uchiwa n'aurait pas pété un câble et massacré son clan. Je pense que Hashirama aurait dû choisir un Uchiwa pour lui succéder. Madara ou l'un de ses fils. Ou alors carrément un gars d'un autre Clan, genre un Nara ou un Akura… Amu… Raaag, un type qui manipule les insectes. »</p>
<p>« Aburame. L'actuel chef de clan est Shibi Aburame. Son fils et héritier Shino devrait participer à l'examen avec son équipe. Tes arguments tiennent débout, » commenta le Sannin. « Effectivement l'histoire aurait été bien différente avec un Madara Nidaime Hokage… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Alors, les deux Hokage suivant ? »</p>
<p>« Hiruzen Sarutobi est le troisième et actuel Hokage, » répondit Zaku. « Il était dans une équipe genin sous les ordres du Nidaime puis apprenti particulier du Shodaime Hokage. Il est appelé le Professeur ou de Dieu des Shinobi. J'aimerais bien voir un combat entre lui et Otokage-sama… »</p>
<p>« Ce serait trop la Classe ! »</p>
<p>Orochimaru sourit devant l'enthousiasme des genins. Il partageait leur point de vue. Les entraînements amicaux entre Keiko et lui étaient déjà vraiment très impressionnants. Alors un combat avec l'actuel Hokage serait vraiment époustouflant. Le Sanin sortit un large rouleau de son sac et l'ouvrit faisant apparaître le corps d'un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux poivre et sel. C'était un fermier d'une grosse cinquantaine d'années qui était mort quelque temps auparavant, se brisant la nuque en chutant dans son escalier. Son corps avait été donné au village d'Oto pour la science ou pour aider les ninjas en mission d'infiltration.</p>
<p>C'était Keiko qui avait mis cela en place après qu'Orochimaru eu amélioré sa technique du vol de visage. Désormais tous les membres de la Division Infiltration d'Oto connaissaient cette technique et le village possédait une large réserve de corps où ils piochaient en fonction de leurs missions.</p>
<p>Orochimaru effectua rapidement les signes, entrant littéralement dans la peau du fermier. En moins de deux minutes il était devenu quelqu’un de complètement différent. Etirant la peau de son visage afin de finir de la positionner, Orochimaru se redressa et observa la petite troupe avec attention.</p>
<p>« Bon, en marche les mioches ! On a un village à atteindre ! » Déclara fortement Maki.</p>
<p>Orochimaru fit signe à Sojun de fermer la procession tandis que lui-même en prenait la tête. Il était le seul à connaître le chemin de Konoha. La petite troupe reprit la route silencieusement, sautant d'arbres en arbres. Leur petite pause était finie, ils devaient désormais rejoindre le pied de la falaise qu'ils avaient admirée de loin et les portes de Konoha. Si personne ne se cassait la gueule, ils auraient rejoint le village en fin d'après-midi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Izumo et Kotetsu avaient l'habitude d’être de garde. Depuis leurs nominations Chunin ils étaient assignés de façon très régulière à la mission de surveillance de l'entrée de Konoha. Habituellement c'était un boulot pénard. Les allées-et-venues étaient peu nombreuses. Mais en période d'Examen Chunin, c'était une autre paire de manches.<br/>Les équipes étrangères se succédaient. Il fallait toutes les enregistrer et prévenir l'administration du village. Différents protocoles étaient appliqués en fonction des villages d'origine. Par exemple, les genins de Suna ou Kusa qui étaient alliés à Konoha n'étaient pas surveillés plus que cela. Les équipes des villages ayant signé un accord de non-agression comme Taki ou Ame étaient surveillés de loin par les AMBUs. Et puis il y avait les autres villages… comme Oto.<br/>« C'est où ça Oto ? »<br/>« Pays du Riz. Sandaime Hokage est au courant de notre venue. Le chef de notre village l'a prévenu et plusieurs accords ont été signés dont notamment l'autorisation pour nos équipes d'entrer dans Konoha afin de participer à l'examen, » expliqua assez sèchement le junin à la peau mate et aux cheveux grisonnant qui était le porte-parole du groupe.<br/>Kotetsu hocha la tête de façon impassible tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Junin-san, qui ne s'était d’ailleurs pas présenté, avait vraiment une expression flippante.<br/>« Nous n'avons reçu aucunes consignes en ce sens. Je vais vous demander d'attendre pendant que mon partenaire contacte nos supérieurs, » déclara le Chunin de Konoha.<br/>Le junin d'Oto leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre son groupe qui attendaient à quelques mètres du poste de garde.<br/>« Alors ? »<br/>« On attend. »<br/>Divers grognements s'élevèrent du groupe tandis que plusieurs billets changeaient de mains. Le jeune homme avec trois paires de bras s'enrichit considérablement.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kabuto, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, laissait son regard divaguer sur les toits de Konoha. Il profitait un peu du calme avant d’être englouti par la tempête. Une petite chatte aux longs poils gris lui sauta sur les genoux en ronronnant. Kabuto lui grattouilla la tête derrière les oreilles par automatisme tout en se bouinant contre le montant de sa fenêtre. Il était bien là au soleil à ne rien faire.</p>
<p>Jamais un shinobi de passage n’aurait pu deviner que Kabuto était tout sauf détendu. Après tout, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui travaillait comme médecin dans la partie civile de l’hôpital n’était pas exactement un citoyen modèle. Sinon il ne serait pas en train de planifier la mort de l’un des Conseillers de l’Hokage.</p>
<p>« Que me veut Nii-san ? » Finis par demander Kabuto en rouvrant les yeux.</p>
<p>« Il souhaite te prévenir que Keiko-san a envoyé trois équipes pour représenter le village. Orochimaru-san et Ten-chan font partie de la délégation. »</p>
<p>« La partie s’accélère. »</p>
<p>« Oui. Ton frère a reçu ses ordres. Il devrait te contacter prochainement pour passer à l’action. Préviens le reste de ton équipe et prépare-toi à tout nettoyer. »</p>
<p>Kabuto opina du chef. Après quasiment cinq ans en mission d’infiltration, les choses bougeaient enfin. Le gentil petit médecin un peu naïf allait enfin céder sa place au junin d’Oto héritier des techniques destructrices du Sanin des Serpents.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme libéra la petite chatte qui disparut d’un bond et bascula à l’intérieur avant de fermer la fenêtre. Le plus dur dans les jours à venir serait de ne pas aller voir sa famille. Ils lui manquaient tous. Même ce grand con de Mitsuki avec ses commentaires déplacés et son humour à deux ryos lui manquait !</p>
<p>Kabuto attrapa son porte-monnaie en forme de tête de renard (c’était un cadeau de sa junin-sensei et il l’aimait beaucoup !) qui traînait sur la table. Son frigo était vide, il était temps d’aller faire des courses. Et puis il ferait également un détour par le bar du Canard Boiteux où travaillait Rinji.</p>
<p>Descendant la rue principale vers l’épicerie où travaillait Guren et où il avait ses habitudes, Kabuto croisa de nombreuses Équipes étrangères. Il croisa les symboles de Suna, de Taki, de Ame et évidement d’Oto.</p>
<p>Le médecin aux cheveux gris reconnus sans mal Sojun-san et Maki-chan parmi les trois junin-sensei. Ce qui signifiait que l’homme à la peau burinée et aux cheveux poivre et sel était Orochimaru avec sa technique de vol de visage.</p>
<p>« On peut venir ? Dis, dis, on peut venir ? » Demandait une genin aux cheveux rouge clair.</p>
<p>(Tayuya Uzumaki si les souvenirs de Kabuto étaient bons.)</p>
<p>« Nan la mioche, ce soir c'est picole et tu as pas encore l'âge, » répondit Maki avec un grand sourire.</p>
<p>« Mais… »</p>
<p>« Nan. Les règles sont claires, les ninjas d'Oto, que ce soit au Village ou ailleurs n'ont le droit de boire qu'à partir du moment où ils ne sont plus genin, ou qu'ils ont plus de 18 ans. Réussis ton exam et je te paye à boire, » ricana la junin devant la mine dépitée de son élève.</p>
<p>Kabuto retint difficilement un sourire. Il se souvenait très bien avoir été à la place de ces genins. C’était à Iwa. Masaki et lui voulaient absolument visiter les bars du coin. Ils avaient même réussi à convaincre leur ronchon équipier Byakuya. Mais Okami-sensei avait été intransigeante et ils avaient dû abandonner leur idée de base.</p>
<p>« Vous pouvez sortir visiter Konoha. Veillez simplement à renter suffisamment tôt, nous avons entraînement demain, » intervint Sojun au moment où Kabuto passait au niveau de la troupe.</p>
<p>Son regard croisa celui transformé de son père qui lui fit un tout petit signe de tête avant d’emboîter le pas de ses collègues qui prirent la direction du vieux centre du village. Alors que Kabuto poussait la porte de l’épicerie, des cris lui parvinrent depuis la rue. Tayuya avait encore insulté Dosu, Kidomaru avait encore une fois fait un commentaire pervers et Tenten l'avait encore frappé. La routine quoi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>« Ca y est, débarrassées ! » S'exclama Kin.</p>
<p>Les trois genins féminines d'Oto avaient enfin réussi à virer les garçons qui leur collaient aux basques. Bon, certes, cela n'avait pas été très difficile.</p>
<p>Zaku avait trouvé une boutique de fleurs qui vendait également des bonzaïs et y était entré avant que ses camarades n'aient le temps de le stopper. Connaissait l'amour du genin épéiste pour les plantes, les autres étaient partis sans lui. Il allait certainement passer plusieurs heures dans la boutique.</p>
<p>Et Kidomaru et Dosu avaient filé dans un casino. Les ninjas et leurs lois étaient toujours pleins de contradiction. Ainsi si les genins d'Oto n'avaient pas le droit de boire, rien ne les empêcher de parier. Et Kidomaru, en bon accro aux jeux qu'il était en profité pleinement.</p>
<p>« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »demanda Kin.</p>
<p>« On se trouve un resto sympa pour manger et après on verra, » proposa Tenten.</p>
<p>Toutes les autres acquiescèrent. Et la dure recherche du saint graal commença. Après moult débats, les trois kunoichis en herbes tombèrent d'accord et s'installèrent au comptoir d'Ichiraku Ramen. L’Uzumaki du groupe était évidemment aux anges.</p>
<p>Elles discutèrent un peu de l’examen à venir en dégustant leurs nouilles avant de commencer à partager et commenter les dernières rumeurs du village <span>(</span>non, y avait vraiment pas moyen que Zabuza-san soit fiancé !<span>)</span> lorsqu'un adolescent de leur âge, où un peu plus jeune s'installa un siège à la droite de Tenten.</p>
<p>Il commanda, au plus grand effarement des filles quatre bols de ramen avant de se tourner vers elles avec un sourire éclatant.</p>
<p>« Bonsoir ! Je vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous venez d'où ? »</p>
<p>Tenten haussa un sourcil avant de pointer son bandeau protecteur qu'elle portait en brassard.</p>
<p>« On est d'Oto. On est là pour l'examen Chunin. »</p>
<p>« Sérieux ? »</p>
<p>Tayuya ricana devant les grands yeux éberlués du blondinet. Il était mignon avec ses yeux bleus et ses drôles de cicatrices sur les joues formant comme des moustaches.</p>
<p>« Tu as l'air surprit. » Commenta Kin avant de croquer dans un morceau de viande.</p>
<p>« Ben… Vous avez pas bien plus vieille que moi. Et mon junin-sensei nous a pas parlé de l'Examen. Vous devez être super fortes ! Battebayo ! »</p>
<p>Tenten éclata de rire.</p>
<p>« On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on est super fortes… On est douée dans nos domaines mais il y a vraiment plus fort que nous. »</p>
<p>« Yep. Comme Guren-san ou Pakura-san qui déchire grave en ninjustu, Zabuza-san ou Ameyuri-chan qui sont des maîtres incontestés de Kenjutsu, Jugo, que tu ne défies pas en Taijutsu à moins de vouloir mourir. »</p>
<p>« Ou bien ma mère… » commenta Tenten avec un grand sourire.</p>
<p>« En même temps ta mère c'est l'Otokage, » répliqua Kin en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu es genin ? »</p>
<p>« ça fait <span>six </span>mois, » répondit le genin blond en commandant un autre bol.</p>
<p>Les trois filles se regardèrent surprises.</p>
<p>« Chez nous, les équipes ne peuvent postuler pour l'examen Chunin qu'après avoir fait au moins deux ans avec leur sensei. »</p>
<p>« Mais c'est super long ! »</p>
<p>« Pas tellement. Mais bon, ensuite ça dépend des senseis. Deux ans avec Rochi-sensei, c'était… fallait s'accrocher pour pas crever. C'est qui toi ton sensei ? »</p>
<p>« Kakashi Hatake. D'ailleurs, j'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki et je serais le prochain Hokage ! »</p>
<p>Tenten sursauta. Blondie était genin sous le fameux Copy-nin ! Son niveau devait être aussi bon que le leur, voire supérieur malgré la nouveauté de sa promotion. Si son équipe était nominée, elle rentrerait dans la catégorie « à éviter ».</p>
<p>A côté de la spécialiste en armes blanches, Tayuya toussait comme une perdue, ayant avalé ses nouilles de travers.</p>
<p>« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Naruto.</p>
<p>« Répète ton nom ! » s'exclama Tayuya, rouge de s’être étouffée.</p>
<p>« Naruto Uzumaki… pourquoi ? » <span>q</span>uestionna l'adolescent l'air méfiant.</p>
<p>« Disons que notre amie a été surprise par ton nom de famille. Vois-tu, je m'appelle Tenten, la brune imperturbable qui continue de manger, c'est Kin Tsuchi. Et là c'est Tayuya… Uzumaki. »</p>
<p>Le genin blond de Konoha devint tout pale avant que des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues.</p>
<p>« J'ai de la famille… »</p>
<p>Le trio d'Oto passa l'heure suivante à parler avec Naruto. Elles apprirent qu'il était orphelin, qu'il avait treize ans, que son équipier Sasuke était un connard fini, que sa Sakura-chan était une véritable connasse même si Naruto ne s'en rendait pas compte et que leur sensei ne valait guère mieux que ses genins.</p>
<p>De son côté, Tayuya lui parla du Clan Uzumaki, de leur ancien village du Tourbillon, de la façon dont il avait été détruit au cours de la Deuxième Grande Guerre Ninja. Elle lui expliqua que son clan s'était éparpillé un peu partout.</p>
<p>Ils plaisantèrent sur tout et n'importe quoi et entamèrent un débat mouvementé sur « Qu'est-ce qui est la Nourriture des Dieux ? » Tayuya et Naruto clamaient haut et forts que c'étaient les Ramens, Tenten appuyait que c'était les soupes au miso tandis que Kin refusait de penser que cela puisse être autre chose que les dangos.</p>
<p>Le soleil était couché depuis un long moment lorsque les filles décidèrent de rentrer. Tenten et Kin payèrent et sortirent du restaurant, laissant Tayuya et Naruto ensemble.</p>
<p>« Tu sais gaki, je doute que tu sois un vrai Uzumaki. Après la destruction d'Uzushio, Konoha a refusé d'accueillir des réfugiés du village. Tu m'as dit que tu étais orphelin. Tu as dû être nommé pour honorer notre Clan et son alliance avec les Senju. »</p>
<p>« Mais… »</p>
<p>« J'aurais été contente d'avoir un autre cousin… Mais… »</p>
<p>Voyant que Naruto était à nouveau sur le point de pleurer, Tayuya le serra un peu brusquement dans ses bras.</p>
<p>« Je demanderai à Ameyuri-san, la matriarche du Clan Uzumaki. Peut-etre que certains des nôtres ont vécu à Konoha avant la destruction d'Uzushio. Peut-être que tu es vraiment un Uzumaki, mais que les cheveux rouges se sont perdus quand le sang s'est dilué. Et puis même si t'es pas de la famille, on pourra toujours se retrouver pour manger ensemble avant l'examen. Hein ? »</p>
<p>Naruto opina du chef avec un petit sourire triste. Tayuya le regarda sortir du stand de ramen avec un sourire contrit. Elle aurait véritablement été contente qu'il fasse partie de sa famille. Il était sympa, avait un sens de l'humour désastreux, comme elle et semblait vraiment être une personne gentille. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir brisé ainsi ses espoirs, mais cela aurait été pire qu'il s'accroche à l'idée qu'ils soient de la même famille. Entre le fait qu'il ait dit être orphelin et ses cheveux dorés… il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit de son sang. C'était certainement pour le mieux étant donné qu'ils étaient de villages différents.</p>
<p>« On rentre les filles ? » Proposa doucement Tenten.</p>
<p>Tayuya opina doucement du chef. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'esprit à la vadrouille ou à la fête après cette rencontre.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hanzaki rangeait les rapports des différents Capitaines AMBUS. C'était son travail en tant que bras droit d'Orochimaru-sama lorsque celui-ci était en mission. Il était en train de lire en diagonal le rapport de l'équipe Umi lorsque le grand chat au pelage roux et blanc apparut dans son bureau.</p>
<p>« Orochimaru-kun a un message pour Keiko-chan, » déclara le neko-nin avant de poser sur la table le message accroché dans son gilet frappé du symbole du Son.</p>
<p>L'homme du Clan Fuma récupéra le rouleau et remercia l'invocation qui disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Laissant ses dossiers en plan, Hanzaki quitta son bureau, en activa tous les sceaux de sécurité et rejoignit le bureau de son Kage.</p>
<p>Keiko, son long haori de Kage sur le dos, son chapeau négligemment posé sur le dossier de sa chaise était en train de signer divers papiers à l'air vraiment ennuyeux.</p>
<p>« Otok… »</p>
<p>« L'originale est en salle des missions. Elle mange avec Mitsuki-kun, » grommela le clone en agitant mollement la main en direction de la porte, sans même lever les yeux de sa paperasse.</p>
<p>Hanzaki, caché derrière son masque de porcelaine, leva les yeux au ciel avant d'utiliser un shunsin pour rejoindre la salle des missions. Des éclats de rire l'accueillirent. Isshin Kurosaki, débout sur une table, un bento dans une main, agitant ses baguettes dans l'autre, la bouche pleine de riz, mimait quelque chose tandis que l'Otokage pleurait de rire, écroulée sur un bureau et que Mitsuki-san riait comme une hyène.</p>
<p>Kureno Soma, l'un des junins venu déposer son rapport de mission avait un petit sourire attendrit tandis que ses trois genins gloussaient. Byakuya, un jeune chunin qui préparait son examen junin semblait horrifié de l'attitude de son collègue. La scène entière était familière pour le second des AMBUs.</p>
<p>« Pffou, c'est certainement la pire demande en mariage que j'ai jamais entendu et cela comprend celle d’Orochimaru, » déclara Keiko en essuyant ses larmes.</p>
<p>« J'avais pas vraiment prévu que Takashi-san m'envoie ses foutus flèches de chakra au cul ! » couina Isshin pitoyablement.</p>
<p>Hanzaki ricana. Kurosaki vivait avec la famille de l'Otokage depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en faisait quasiment partie. Apparement, il avait enfin franchi le pas et demandé la main de sa petite-amie à son père légèrement (trop) protecteur. Tout le clan Fuma savait que Isshin allait demander la main de Masaki. Hanzaki, en tant que chef de clan n’avait rien à redire sur cette alliance.</p>
<p>« Toutes mes félicitations. »</p>
<p>« Merci <span>Faucon</span>-san ! S'exclama Isshin en descendant de sa table.</p>
<p>L'AMBU tendit le message à sa Kage. Keiko s'en empara, déroula et le décoda rapidement. Les Oto-nin étaient arrivés sans problème à Konoha et les genins souffraient sous la supervision de leurs senseis en attendant le début de l'examen.</p>
<p>Apparemment le niveau allait être élevé cette année. Outre le fait que l'équipe du Copy-Nin soit en lice, il y avait également les équipes d'Asuma-kun et Kurenai-chan. Il y avait également une équipe de Suna composée des trois enfants du Kazekage et donc du Jinchuriki de Suna.</p>
<p>D'autres détails sur les défenses de Konoha, la routine de l'Hokage, les parcours des patrouilles AMBUS étaient inscrits dans la lettre.</p>
<p>Le Post-scriptum fit hausser un sourcil à Keiko.</p>
<p>« Ahah, manque pas d'air le gamin. »</p>
<p>« Tu vas lui répondre ? » Demanda Misuki qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.</p>
<p>« Ouais. Ça va emmerder Konoha sans fin. Et en plus c'est toi qui vas porter la réponse, » ricana Keiko.</p>
<p>« Pardon ?! Mais… »</p>
<p>« Non, pas de « mais ». Vous avez une mission <span>junin</span>-san. Et je compte sur vous, » déclara l'Otokage.</p>
<p>Misuki soupira mais hocha de la tête. Lorsque sa mère employait ce type de formule avec ce ton-là, il savait très bien que cela ne servait à rien de chercher à marchander. Elle n'était plus la mère aimante et attentionnée, mais l'Otokage, fière et dangereuse.</p>
<p>« Tu as des visages de réserves ? »</p>
<p>« Oui. La Morgue a reçu un nouveau corps hier matin. Un civil, trentenaire, mort dans l'effondrement d'un pont. Il était inscrit sur le registre des donneurs. »</p>
<p>« Parfait. J'écris sa réponse à ton père et tu files. »</p>
<p>« Oui maman. »</p>
<hr/>
<p>Allongé sur un vieux matelas aplati, Naruto observait le ciel en silence. Kakashi-sensei leur avait annoncé ce matin qu'il les avait nominés pour l'Examen Chunin. Le junin retardataire s'était ensuite fait la malle, déclarant que s'ils voulaient y participer, ils devaient se rendre dans l'annexe principale de la Tour de l'Hokage à 10 heures le lendemain.</p>
<p>Depuis le blondinet était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Sa rencontre avec Tayuya remontait à deux jours. Apprendre que certains villages obligeaient les genins à rester deux ans au moins sous la tutelle de leur junin-sensei avant de présenter l'examen embêtait Naruto. Est-ce que son équipe était vraiment prête ? Il aimait penser que oui. Mais il en doutait de plus en plus.</p>
<p>Il avait revu la genin aux cheveux rouges et ses deux amies tous les soirs depuis. Ils avaient mangé ensemble dans un restaurant spécialisé en barbecue, puis un restaurant de sushi et enfin un dernier végétarien. Tenten avait suggéré qu'il y aille sous henge lorsqu'il leur avait avoué du bout des lèvres qu'il n'était le bienvenu dans aucun restaurant de la ville excepté le stand de Ramen où ils s'étaient rencontrés.</p>
<p>C'était donc déguisé en adolescent brun aux yeux verts et aux joues non scarifiées qu'il avait passé la soirée. Il avait passé un excellent moment. Les filles et lui ne parlaient pas de techniques ou entraînements ninja, pas plus que de leur village. Ils restaient sur des sujets neutres, comme l'histoire, les commérages divers sur les Daimyos du Feu ou du Son, sur les derniers films à l'affiche ou sur les divers évènements sportifs.</p>
<p>Kidomaru, l'équipier de Tayuya et Tenten lui avait appris à jouer aux cartes. Il était sympa même si ses six bras étaient un peu flippants au début. Le genin-araignée avait demandé à Naruto s'il était de la famille de Tayuya lorsque le blondinet s'était présenté. Cet épisode avait laissé une certaine tension dans l'air et avait replongé Naruto dans ses incertitudes.</p>
<p>Décidant brusquement que s'en était assez, il se redressa et observa la ville depuis le toit de son immeuble. Il aimait grimper ici pour réfléchir et observer les nuages. Il y avait installé plein de plantes de toutes sortes, des plantes carnivores, des cactus, des arbres fruitiers, des légumes ou des fleurs. C'était son jardin secret. Personne n'était au courant. Sauf peut-être Jiji.</p>
<p>S'approchant du bord du toit de son immeuble, il attrapa la gouttière et se lança dans le vide. Les gouttières étaient son échelle personnelle. Maintenant qu'il maîtrisait l'escalade avec chakra, il pourrait grimper directement en marchant sur les murs, mais ce serait nettement moins fun.</p>
<p>Revenu dans son appartement Naruto échangea son short contre un pantalon long et enfila son sweat orange par-dessus son débardeur noir. Il ferma soigneusement sa porte d'entrée et activa tous ses pièges avant de quitter son immeuble et rejoindre la Tour de l'Hokage.</p>
<p>Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau du vieil homme.</p>
<p>« Naruto, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu. Que puis-je pour toi ? »</p>
<p>Le blondinet hésita quelques instants avant de se lancer.</p>
<p>« Qui sont mes parents ? Fin… Non. Si… Heu… Si. Qui sont mes parents. Je sais qu'ils sont morts lors de l'attaque du Kuybi, mais c'est tout. »</p>
<p>Hiruzen Sarutobi observa le jeune genin. Il ressemblait tellement à Minato et Kushina. L'Hokage avait échoué tellement de chose avec Naruto. L'enfant aurait dû être aimé et vu comme un héros pour supporter la lourde charge du Kyubi. A la place, il était haï et négligé.</p>
<p>« Beaucoup de grands ninjas sont morts cette nuit. Des ninjas connus dans tout le monde Shinobi, des ninjas avec de nombreux ennemis. Tes parents en font partie. Je ne peux pas te dire pour l'instant qui ils étaient. »</p>
<p>« Mais ! »</p>
<p>« Je te le dirais. C'est une promesse. Mais seulement lorsque tu seras Chunin. A ce moment-là, j'estime que tu seras suffisamment mature et expérimenté pour savoir garder secrète les informations importantes et pour pouvoir te défendre. »</p>
<p>Hiruzen soupira en voyant la mine défaite de Naruto. Il aurait vraiment voulu lui dire qui étaient ses parents, lui parler du Kage formidable qu'était son père, lui décrire les terribles colères de sa kunoichi de mère… Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.</p>
<p>« Mais… est-ce que je suis vraiment un Uzumaki ? Est-ce que l'un de mes parents ou grands-parents était un Uzumaki de Uzushio ? » Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix. « Où est-ce que mon nom est également un faux ? »</p>
<p>L'Hokage, surprit que le blondinet connaisse le nom du village caché des Tourbillons, village disparut durant la Deuxième Guerre Shinobie, répondit automatiquement.</p>
<p>« Ta mère était Kushina Uzumaki, Habanero la Sangui… »</p>
<p>« Merci Jiji ! » Coupa Naruto avant de courir hors du bureau avec un sourire gigantesque.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Iruka, assis à la table de sa cuisine, regardait Naruto finir de recopier ses lignes. C'était dimanche soir et comme chaque semaine, le genin blond passait la soirée avec son ancien sensei d'Académie. C'était une routine qu'ils avaient mise en place lorsqu'Iruka avait découvert que son élève ne savait quasiment pas lire.</p>
<p>Le professeur l'avait compris un peu par hasard après que Naruto lui eut remis un rapport de mission pitoyable. Lorsque Iruka, affolé avait demandé au blondinet pourquoi il ne lui avait pas signalé ce problème avant, Naruto était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il avait misérablement bafouillé dans sa barbe des excuses abracadabrantes.</p>
<p>Iruka avait compris au milieu de tout cela que c'était à la fois la honte de ne pas savoir bien lire et écrire et la peur du rejet qui avait empêché Naruto de venir chercher de l'aide. La fibre professorale du Chunin avait été titillée et il avait embarqué Naruto chez lui pour reprendre les bases des bases.</p>
<p>Depuis sa graduation genin, l'hôte du Kyubi passait donc trois soirs par semaines chez Iruka à apprendre correctement à lire, écrire et même compter. Avec son professeur Naruto avait également repris le programme de l'Académie. Avec un professeur aimable et attentionné pour lui tout seul, le blond avait fait des progrès fulgurants et n'avait pas de problème pour rester concentrer.</p>
<p>Sauf ce soir.</p>
<p>Voyant son élève rayer, pour la douzième fois en trois lignes, son mot, Iruka décida d'arrêter le massacre. Naruto n'était pas en état de travailler ce soir. Le Chunin posa son stylo, rangea les copies qu'il corrigeait et tira sa chaise à côté de celle de Naruto.</p>
<p>"Hey, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ?"</p>
<p>Iruka adorait Naruto. Le blond était le bonheur et la joie de vivre incarnés, mais il fallait être honnête, le genin était encore trop gentil et naïf pour son propre bien. Il fut aisé pour le Chunin de lui tirer les vers du nez.</p>
<p>Naruto parla à son sensei de Tayuya Uzumaki, la jeune Genins d'Oto venue à Konoha pour l'Examen Chunin. Il lui parla de son espoir de famille, de son envie de ne plus être seul, de sa crainte de ne porter le nom d'Uzumaki alors qu'il n'en était pas un. Le blond lui expliqua également que cette crainte était infondée et que l'Hokage lui-même lui avait confirmé son affiliation au clan Uzumaki.</p>
<p>« Ma mère était Kushina Uzumaki, » déclara Naruto, fier comme un paon.</p>
<p>« Mmmm, le nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Attends, ne bouge pas. »</p>
<p>Iruka se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Le Chunin était un bibliophile. Il aimait lire et possédait une très vaste bibliothèque de livres. Vérifiant les titres, il attrapa le livre souhaité. Possédant une couverture bleue nuit, il faisait environs deux centimètres d'épais, quinze de haut et dix de large.</p>
<p>« C'est quoi Iruka-sensei ? »</p>
<p>« Ceci Naruto est un Bingo Book. Celui de Kumo très précisément. Il a été édité juste après la fin de la Troisième Guerre Ninja et… Là ! »</p>
<p>Iruka observa son élève se pencher sur le livre et ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis.</p>
<p>« C'est… C'est… »</p>
<p>« Kushina Uzumaki, dite Habanero la Sanguinaire. Elle était catégorisée comme Ninja de rang S et sa tête était mise à prix par Kumo à 25 millions de ryôs. Il y a ses techniques phares listées si ça t'intéresse. Et je pense qu'elle doit apparaître dans les Bingos Book des autres villages également. »</p>
<p>Naruto sauta sur Iruka et serrant ses bras autour de lui, entreprit de lui faire un câlin broyeur de côtes.</p>
<p>« Merci sensei ! Merci ! »</p>
<p>« De rien Gaki. Je te prête les livres si tu veux. Par contre, tu en prends soin, ils sont de collection, » sourit Iruka en ébouriffant la tignasse de Naruto, le faisant couiner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>« Debout les nains ! »</p>
<p>« 5 minutes… » gémit Zaku en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.</p>
<p>Deux mains agrippèrent sa couette et la tirèrent le laissant en boxer sur son matelas. Le genin se roula en boule pour conserver sa chaleur. Divers grognements lui apprirent que ses camarades n'étaient pas mieux lotis.</p>
<p>« Allez, debout ! L'examen c'est ce matin dans deux heures ! » S'exclama Orochimaru-Sensei en chantonnant avant d'ouvrir les volets d'un grand geste de bras, inondant la pièce de lumière.</p>
<p>Un courant d'air glacé convainquit Zaku qu'il ferait mieux de se lever. Il se redressa sur son lit, les cheveux dressés droits sur la tête. Kidomaru avait été plus réactif que lui et se traînait lentement vers la salle de bain tandis que Dozu, en boxer et t-shirt trop grand faisait l'étoile de mer, allongé sur le ventre.</p>
<p>Le genin d'Oto observa un instant son camarade vautré sur son matelas. Les courts cheveux violets de Dosu rebiquait n'importe comment et le col trop large de son haut laissait voir une partie de la large cicatrice qui lui couvrait l'épaule gauche, une partie de son cou et de son omoplate.</p>
<p>Une demi-heure après les trois genins émergeaient de leur chambre et rejoignaient le reste de la délégation du Son. Ils grignotèrent un moment avant de rejoindre le bâtiment où se déroulerait la première épreuve.</p>
<p>« Alors, parés ? » Demanda Sojun-san avec un sourire rassurant.</p>
<p>« On va dire que oui, » marmonna Tenten, l'air un peu verte.</p>
<p>« Vous êtes tous au point. Vous avez largement le niveau Chunin. Le tout c'est ne pas laisser le stress ou les tentatives d'intimidations vous monter à la tête. Restez ensemble, veillez les uns sur les autres et tout ira bien. »</p>
<p>Kidomaru hocha de la tête. De l’autre côté de la pièce Orochimaru-sensei et Maki-sensei rassuraient leurs propres équipes. Les petiots étaient surtout là pour s’entraîner, pas pour réellement passer le test Chunin. Le genin aux six bras poussa la porte du bâtiment. Ses équipières habituelles, Tenten et Tayuya lui emboîtèrent le pas suivies rapidement par les deux autres équipes.</p>
<p>Les six genins de 14 ans et leurs cadets de 13 ans montèrent au deuxième étage, virent le genjutsu misérable sur les numéros de salles et poursuivirent leur chemin. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle, loin des autres équipes.</p>
<p>Tayuya était en train de parier avec Kidomaru sur quelles équipes allaient réussir la première épreuve lorsqu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus avec un bruyant « Tayuya-nee ! »</p>
<p>« Naruto ? »</p>
<p>Un sourire immense mangeait le visage du genin de Konoha et ses yeux pétillaient.</p>
<p>« Je suis VRAIMENT un Uzumaki ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.</p>
<p>Kidomaru, comprenant que la conversation qui allait suivre se devait d'être privée, monta rapidement une barrière, isolant Tayuya et Naruto du reste de la salle. Dosu, Kin et Zaku l'aidèrent à monter et maintenir la paroi de chakra tandis que les autres genins du Son s’éparpillaient dans la salle pour glaner des informations.</p>
<p>« Quoi ? Mais… Comment ? » Demanda Tayuya complètement perdue après avoir décollé Naruto.</p>
<p>« J'ai demandé à Jiji. Il voulait pas me dire qui était mes parents. Mais j'ai plus ou moins réussi à le piéger grâce aux conseils de Dosu-kun. Ma mère s'appellait Kushina Uzumaki. »</p>
<p>« Et ton père ? » Demanda Tayuya en prenant son nouveau cousin dans ses bras.</p>
<p>« J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! » déclara Naruto en agitant négligemment la main. « Le seul truc qui compte c'est qu'on est vraiment de la même famille, dattebayo ! »</p>
<p>Tayuya éclata de rire devant l'excitation et la joie de son cousin.</p>
<p>« Oui. Ca veut aussi dire que Tenten-chan est également de ta famille, » commenta la genin d’Oto, « Mais de façon plus éloignée… Son arrière-arrière-grand-mère était une Uzumaki… Ton équipe sait que tu parles avec l'« ennemie » ? » demanda brusquement Tayuya en changeant de sujet.</p>
<p>« Non. Sasu-Teme a décidé de se battre avec un autre genin de Konoha. Du coup j'ai créé un clone et je suis venu te voir en avance. »</p>
<p>« Oh ! C'est bien pensé… Mais tu devrais les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne découvrent la supercherie, » déclara la genin d'Oto aux cheveux rouge-roses en faisant signe à ses équipiers de baisser la barrière.</p>
<p>« Ok ! A plus Tayuya-Nee-Chan ! » S'exclama Naruto avant de saluer l'ensemble des équipes et filer rejoindre l'équipe 7.</p>
<p>L’équipe d’Orochimaru-sama et Kidomaru se tournèrent vers l’Uzumaki avec une mine inquisitrice.</p>
<p>« Alors ? »</p>
<p>« Putains de commères ! "</p>
<hr/>
<p>Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Kabuto finalisait mentalement le plan d'attaque. Aujourd'hui les équipes d'Oto avaient passé la première épreuve de l'Examen Chunin avec brio. Le fils du Fondateur d'Oto connaissait les élèves présents. Les gaki étaient très doués et les junins d'Oto les avaient bien briefés sur les techniques de Konoha et les pièges qui les attendaient pour l'examen.</p>
<p>Anko Mitarashi était l'examinatrice de la seconde épreuve. Kabuto savait que son père avait été surpris de revoir son ancienne apprentie. Lorsque Anko avait décidé de rompre leur contrat d'apprentissage, le Sannin avait véritablement été très heurté. La gamine avait été l'un des piliers de la vie d'Orochimaru après sa femme et ses enfants.</p>
<p>La jeune femme aux cheveux violets était partie lorsqu'elle avait commencé à voir la santé psychique de son maître vaciller. Et cela avait été le début de la fin. Moins d'un mois après le Sannin était accusé, à raison, d'expériences sur des êtres humains et était obligé de fuir le village.</p>
<p>Aujourd’hui, Anko avait bien grandi. Elle était devenue une kunoichi forte et indépendante au caractère affirmé. Elle avait mené les gakis devant l'une des entrées du Terrain d’Entraînement 44, également appelé Foret de la Mort. Elle leur avait fait signé un certificat de conscience du danger qu'ils allaient courir et de l'acceptation des risques avant de leur expliquer l'épreuve.</p>
<p>Celle-ci allait tester l’habilité à accomplir une mission et à survivre en environnement hostile sans aide extérieure : les participants seraient isolés dans une zone d'entraînement dangereuse et devraient survivre cinq jours tout en devant collecter deux rouleaux afin d'accéder à la troisième épreuve.</p>
<p>Des collègues shinobis de Kabuto avaient rejoint la Tour centrale de la Forêt de la Mort. Le médecin aux cheveux gris avait croisé Anko à cette occasion alors que son chef d’équipe lui refilait le boulot de trois de ses collègues.</p>
<p>Inari merci ! Kabuto maîtrisait le Clone d’Ombre depuis longtemps. Comme il était officiellement un civil pour Konoha personne n’imaginerait qu’il puisse être ailleurs qu’à l’Hôpital cette nuit ! Or ce soir, lorsque le soleil serait couché, l'Opération Braquage débuterait.</p>
<p>Les invocations de Rinji avaient commencé à cartographier la tanière de Danzo. Entre les connaissances d'Orochimaru, le repérage des chauves-souris invoquées et les plans volés par le fils aîné du Sannin, les trois quarts de la Tanière du Faucon de Guerre étaient désormais connus des junins d'Oto.</p>
<p>Ce soir alors que le clone de Kabuto patrouillerait à l’Hopital et que ceux de Rinji et Guren profiteraient d’une séance de cinéma en amoureux, les originaux, accompagnés de l’aîné de Keiko forceraient l'entrée du Quartier Général de Ne, laissant les autres junins d’Oto servir de distraction pour les ANBUS de Konoha.</p>
<p>La lune brillait doucement sur le village endormi. Kabuto aurait préféré une nuit noire sans lune afin de faciliter les déplacements de l'équipe dans le village ennemi. Mais il ne pouvait pas modifier la météo.</p>
<p>Glissant d'ombres en ombres, le Médecin, vêtu de la tenue de la Division Infiltration d'Oto, rejoignit un petit parc complètement désert. Il dépassa les jeux pour enfants et le petit étang. Face à lui se dressait un arbre gigantesque aux feuilles rouges et au tronc blanc.</p>
<p>Entrant dans la lumière lunaire, Kabuto se plaça face à l'arbre.</p>
<p>« A te voir marcher en cadence, Belle d’abandon… » commença-t-il.</p>
<p>« On dirait un serpent qui danse au bout d’un bâton, » termina une voix masculine depuis l'intérieur du feuillage.</p>
<p>Une silhouette vêtue de noire se laissa glisser au sol à moins d'un mètre du médecin. Kabuto sourit et serra brièvement l'autre homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.</p>
<p>« Bonsoir p’tit frère. »</p>
<p>« Bonsoir Iruka. »</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L'Examen se poursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iruka et les Oto-nin partent en mission pendant que l'épreuve de la Forêt de la Mort se poursuit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans un parc désert, perché dans un large arbre, Iruka patientait. Vêtu d'une tenue entièrement noire, il avait dans la main un paquet de bandage et dans son dos était fixé un tanto au manche rouge sang.</p><p>Iruka savait que sa famille faisait partie de la délégation d'Oto. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il avait été dur de ne pas aller vers eux. Le jeune sensei avait dû attendre que les Oto-nin fassent un geste vers lui, ce qui avait été immensément frustrant. Mais il avait pris sur lui.</p><p>Après tout, plus de treize ans de mission d’infiltration apprenait forcément la patience.</p><p>Le Chunin de Konoha était venu en avance au rendez-vous qu’il avait fixé avec son frère.</p><p>Une seconde silhouette se matérialisa à quelques mètres de l’arbre dans un petit nuage de poussière. Iruka reconnu aisément sa chevelure argentée de son cadet.</p><p>« A te voir marcher en cadence, Belle d’abandon… » commença le Médecin.</p><p>« On dirait un serpent qui danse au bout d’un bâton, » termina Iruka dans l'arbre tout en se laissant glisser au sol. Il se réceptionna souplement à moins d'un mètre de son frère. Kabuto sourit et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Iruka lui rendit son sourire avant de prendre la parole</p><p>« Bonsoir p’tit frère. »</p><p>« Bonsoir Iruka. Tu as besoin d’aide ? » Demanda Kabuto en désignant les bandages que tenait Iruka.</p><p>Le Chunin-sensei accepta et tendit le tissu à son frère. Le médecin lui enveloppa le crâne efficacement, le laissant apparent que les yeux et un peu de peau autours.</p><p>« Comment va ton dos ? »</p><p>« Je suis parfaitement remis et tu le sais très bien. »</p><p>Kabuto huma une réponse indistincte. Il s’était chargé du suivi de la blessure de son frère après que le gros des réparations eurent été faites par les medic-nins de Konoha. Keiko en recevant le rapport de ses fils avait menacé de venir à Konoha pour annihiler le cafard qui avait osé porter la main sur son petit poussin. Quant à leur père… Kabuto doutait qu’il reste quoi que ce soit de Mizuki si le Sanin lui mettait la main dessus.</p><p>« Bien. Au boulot dans ce cas ! »</p><p>Iruka se plaça dos à dos avec Kabuto. Ils étaient si différents physiquement… clair et sombre, noir et argent… et pourtant ils étaient si semblables… Ils enchaînèrent les mudras et frappèrent la terre au même instant.</p><hr/><p>Une petite chauve-souris au pelage gris-noir voletait doucement dans l'ombre des hauts plafonds de la vaste salle souterraine. Descendant un peu plus bas, elle s'engagea dans un couloir étroit. Elle le suivit sur une centaine de mètres avant de tourner dans une petite salle emplie d'étagères. Elle s'agrippa au crépi du plafond, replia ses ailes et attendit.</p><p>Quelques minutes après, un serpent long d'environ deux mètres, aux écailles vert sombre glissa hors de la bouche d'aération.</p><p>La chauve-souris déplia ses ailes, les agita et disparu dans un petit pouf de fumée. Transporté à sa place, Rinji eut l'heureux réflexe d'injecter du chakra dans ses pieds afin de coller au plafond. Se casser la gueule, risquer un trauma crânien et surtout risquer d'alerter l'ennemi de leur intrusion à cause d'une Invocation inversée foireuse aurait vraiment été con. Guren qu’il serrait dans ses bras s’accrocha rapidement au plafond avant de se détacher de Rinji.</p><p>Marchant tranquillement vers les murs puis vers le sol, les deux shinobis virent que le serpent vert ouvrait et ouvrait et OUVRAIT la gueule suffisamment grande pour que Kabuto et son frère aîné en sortent. Ils remercièrent le serpent qui disparut ensuite dans un pouf de fumée.</p><p>« Cette technique est glauque, » commenta Rinji à voix basse, avant de saluer l'Héritier d'Orochimaru-sama.</p><p>Kabuto leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait abandonné sa tenue de médecin et ses lunettes. Il avait mis des lentilles à la place de ses éternelles lunettes rondes et avait quitté le henge qui camouflait ses marques claniques. Sa ressemblance avec Orochimaru-sama n'en était que plus frappante.</p><p>A ses côtés, l'ainé des enfants de l'Otokage et du Sannin était habillé de la tenue officielle de la Division Infiltration d'Oto. Il portait un pantalon ninja et un T-shirt à manches longues noirs. Son armure de cuir renforcé était teinte en gris foncé de même que ses protège-tibias et protections d'avant-bras. Ses cheveux longs avaient été rattachés en un chignon serré et son visage était enroulé dans des bandages gris ne laissant voir que deux orbes couleurs chocolat cerclées d’un violet très pale.</p><p>Les quatre ninjas se séparèrent après les dernières recommandations d'Iruka. La sécurité avant la mission. S'ils étaient repérés, les oto-nins devaient quitter le bâtiment et remplacer leurs clones dans leurs vies civiles. S'ils trouvaient des documents, ils les copiaient, donnaient les originaux aux serpents invoqués par Kabuto et laissaient les copies. Idem pour Iruka-san qui devait lui reprendre sa place parmi les ninjas de Konoha.</p><p>Rinji opina du chef et s'engagea dans les couloirs, plus discret qu'une ombre, deux de ses invocations, volant en éclaireurs</p><hr/><p>Tenten jura tandis qu’elle tranchait net les sangsues géantes. L'équipe d'Oto avait été prise en embuscade par les putains de monstres qui peuplaient cette forêt de merde !</p><p>« Putain sa mère de marino décoiffé ! » Hurla Tayuya tandis que l'un de ses géants écrasait une sangsue d'un brutal coup de poing.</p><p>« Je déteste cette forêt, » rajouta Kidomaro. « Tous les trucs vivants qui la peuplent essayent de nous bouffer ! »</p><p>Lorsque le massacre fut terminé, les trois genins, couverts de sang noirâtre et de boue s'entre-regardèrent et laissèrent échapper un ricanement nerveux. Les nerfs lâchaient.</p><p>« 'Tain, j'comprends pourquoi ta mère a foutu l'camps, » déclara Tayuya.</p><p>Tenten opina du chef de manière absente. Elle se concentrait plutôt sur la suite des évènements. Son équipe avait très rapidement récupéré le rouleau qui leur manquait. Ils avaient attaqué une équipe de Konoha et avaient récupéré un rouleau ciel, pile celui qu'il leur fallait.</p><p>C'était après que les choses s'étaient compliquées. Il avait fallu éviter les autres équipes tout en avançant vers le centre de la Forêt de la Mort. Et après l'assaut des sangsues, le crépuscule était tombé et le ciel commençait à se piquer d'étoiles.</p><p>« Bien. On a les deux rouleaux. Deux solutions. Premièrement, on fonce vers la Tour. Mais dans ce cas, on va finir le trajet dans le noir, risquant de croiser d’autres équipes, des pièges ou bien la faune locale. Deuxième choix, on pionce par ici. Mais faut qu'on trouve vraiment un supère planque. Vous en pensez quoi ? »</p><p>Tayuya vota pour dormir dans la forêt, arquant que tenter la traversée de nuit serait de la folie, surtout vu les habitants des lieux. Elle proposa également de truffer leur zone de repos de détecteurs de présence et de pièges.</p><p>« Je suis avec la Tomate sur ce coup là, » annonça Kidomaru. « Et puis j'ai une idée sympa pour notre lieu de repos. »</p><p>Le sourire trop grand pour être honnête de son équipier fit frémir Tenten. Qu'avait-il encore imaginé ?</p><hr/><p>Laissant son clone surveiller les alentours, Zaku rejoignit ses équipiers dans l'eau froide mais pure de la petite clairière. Le trio de genin avait galéré à trouver un point d'eau libre de toutes sangsues ou autres saloperies aquatiques. Mais finalement, ils avaient réussi !</p><p>Aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance, Zaku se glissa dans l'eau et s'assit au fond sur le sable granuleux. Un peu plus loin Dozu frottait sa tignasse violette en jurant contre les nœuds, faisant glousser Kin.</p><p>La kunoichi, aussi nue que ses camarades, avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et peignait sa très longue chevelure qui s'étalait à la surface de l'étang telle une corolle.</p><p>L'acceptation de soi et de son corps avait été l'une des leçons les plus dures qu’Orochimaru leur avait transmise. Lorsque leur junin-sensei et Otokage-sama les avaient emmenés, lors d'une mission diplomatique au Pays des Sources Chaudes dans un osen, le trio avait été ravi. Ils avaient déchanté en découvrant que c'était des bains mixtes.</p><p>Après cette journée, Zaku avait été incapable de regarder sa coéquipière ou sa Kage dans les yeux et devenait aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Ameyuri-san lorsqu'il les voyait. Keiko-sensei en riait encore. Kami merci, Dozu et Kin avaient été aussi à l'aise que lui.</p><p>Mais bon, après une mission de patrouille de trois mois à partager les bains avec deux kunoichies de quatre ans ses aînées et un vieux chunin de quarante ans, Zaku avait appris à gérer sa gêne et à la surpasser. D'autant plus que l'une des règles de Orochimaru-sensei était qu'un bon ninja devait toujours être près à tout. Et surtout prêt à combattre dans toutes circonstances. Et après plusieurs attaques au saut du lit, en pleine nuit ou sous la douche, l'équipe du Sanin avait appris à combattre littéralement à poil.</p><p>« Tu veux de l'aide Hime ? » Demanda Zaku en se rapprochant de Kin.</p><p>« Volontiers. »</p><p>Le genin épéiste attrapa le peigne que lui tendait son équipière et entreprit, délicatement à peigner les longs cheveux d'encre et à les tresser. C'était quelque chose qu'aussi bien Dozu que Zaku avaient appris à faire. Et aussi bien l'un que l'autre adorait s'occuper des cheveux de Kin. Ils étaient si doux, si soyeux. Et puis avec une telle longueur, il y avait tellement de coiffure possible.</p><p>Tenten avait l'habitude de dire qu'ils pourraient se reconvertir en coiffeurs lorsqu'ils seraient lassés de la vie de shinobis. Cela faisait rire Kin.</p><p>Nattant délicatement les épais cheveux, Zaku laissa son regard dérivé sur le corps d’albâtre de son équipière. Il en connaissait chaque courbe, chaque cicatrice, chaque défaut. Non pas parce que Kin et lui avaient couchés ensembles, mais parce qu'il l'avait vu nue très souvent, parce qu'elle était sa partenaire, qu'ils partageaient leurs bains, qu'il avait pansé ses blessures et laver son corps lorsqu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.</p><p>Kin était belle. Très belle même. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, Zaku ne pourrait imaginer transformer leur lien si fort et si précieux en quelque chose de sexuel. Elle était son équipière, la personne avec Dozu en qui il avait le plus confiance. Il mettait sa vie entre ses mains et savait qu'elle protégerait son dos quoi qu’il advienne. Parce qu’ils étaient une équipe.</p><hr/><p>« Maito-san, Hatake-san, c’est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »</p><p>Gai, décidant de rester prudent, répondit au shinobi étranger sans ses grandes envolées lyriques habituelles. Il ne connaissait rien de ce potentiel ennemi. Son interlocuteur s’était présenté à la Porte de Konoha en début de journée avec un message à faire passer aux junin-sensei d’Oto. L’Hokage les avait envoyés, Kakashi et lui, pour servir de guide et de baby-sitters au messager.</p><p>L’homme avait de courts cheveux blancs en épis qui n’étaient pas sans rappeler la coiffure de son rival qui étonnamment n’avait pas son nez plongé dans son porno. Sa tenue était des plus basiques. Pantalon noir, sandales shinobies et veste protectrice semblables à celle des junin de Konoha. Sa seule originalité était le masque de porcelaine blanc peint de la note de musique d’Oto qui cachait entièrement son visage.</p><p>« Veuillez nous suivre Tsuki-san, » déclara finalement Kakashi.</p><p>Le nom de l’homme devait certainement être aussi faux que sa raison de venir à Konoha, mais les junins ne pouvaient rien faire. Temps que l’autre jouerait selon les règles, il serait protégé par les lois d’hospitalité liées à l’examen Chunin.</p><p>Les trois junins restèrent dans la rue et remontèrent jusqu’à la salle où attendaient les junins-senseis d’Oto. Les autres junins des villages étrangers dont les équipes étaient encore en liste étaient éparpillés dans d’autres pièces du bâtiment.</p><p>Les trois junins d’Oto, deux hommes, l’un aux cheveux noirs tombant jusqu’aux épaules et aux yeux violacés vêtu de noir, l’autre aux cheveux grisonnant vêtu de l’uniforme d’Oto et une femme habillée elle aussi de l’uniforme d’Oto mais possédant un turban couleur sable, étaient installés dans un canapé. Le premier lisait, le second semblait dormir et la dernière observait avec inattention la retransmission de l’épreuve de la Forêt de la Mort. Il y avait des caméras seulement à proximité de la Tour, il ne se passait donc pas grand-chose.</p><p>La femme fut la première à voir le trio. Elle bondit du canapé, réveillant efficacement son collègue au passage et attirant l’attention du second. Elle adressa un sourire gigantesque au messager d’Oto, un sourire particulièrement perturbant par sa sincérité.</p><p>« Tsuki-kun ! » s’exclama-t-elle en lui sautant littéralement dans les bras.</p><p>Kakashi cligna de l’œil devant ce débordement d’affection tandis que les sourcils de Gai bondissaient vers le sommet de son crâne.</p><p>« Maki, relâche Tsuki, tu vas l’étouffer, » déclara avec humour le plus jeune des deux hommes en fermant son livre tandis que son collègue baillait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.</p><p>« Merci Sojun-san. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Maki-chan. »</p><p>Les deux junins de Konoha s’éloignèrent un peu laissant un peu d’intimité aux Oto-nin. Le plus âgé d’entre eux sorti un pinceau et un pot d’encre de sa poche. Il dessina rapidement un symbole au sol avant de l’activer.</p><p>Tous les sons provenant des Oto-nin disparurent et leurs silhouettes devinrent floutées, comme s’ils étaient des mirages en plein désert. Kakashi releva son bandeau, dévoilant son sharingan. Il siffla doucement, appréciateur.</p><p>« Une putain de barrière de chakra… Il maîtrise son sujet… »</p><p>Protégé derrière la barrière sonore, Mitsuki se détendit un peu. Il tendit un rouleau à son père.</p><p>« Voici le descriptif du reste de votre mission. Sinon, pour le reste, Kaa-chan et Ameyuri ont étudié la question du petit Uzumaki dont la présence a été rapportée par Tayuya. »</p><p>« Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Kashina Uzumaki, Tayuya a réussi à nous faire remonter l’information avant d’entrer dans la Forêt de la mort, » déclara Orochimaru.</p><p>« C’est ça. Ameyuri a retrouvé la trace de Kushina dans les archives d’Uzumio. Et Kaa-chan a complété avec ses propres informations. Naruto-kun est le fils du Piment Sanglant et du Teme. Même s’ils n’ont jamais été mariés, tout Konoha savait que Kushina couchait avec Namikaze et d’après la photo du gaki qui était dans le rapport, il ressemble vraiment beaucoup à son géniteur. »</p><p>Orochimaru acquiesça. Même lui savait que le Yondaime et la furie Uzumaki étaient en couple et pourtant c’était l’époque où il passait plus de temps dans ses labos que dans son lit.</p><p>« Et il est également le Jinchuriki de Kyubi. »</p><p>Le Sannin jura, faisant rire Maki. Orochimaru n'était pas une personne facilement déstabilisée. Qu'il jure était extrêmement rare.</p><p>« Ce sont des nouvelles… intéressantes. Quand repars-tu ? »</p><p>« Dès que possible. Je dois faire un crochet par la Capitale du Pays de Feu puis je rentre au bercail. » Répondit Mitsuki. « Tiens, les infos du Clan Uzumaki sur Kushina et Naruto. »</p><p>Orochimaru attrapa le second rouleau et le déroula pour le lire rapidement. Pendant ce temps Sojun faisait un rapide débriefing des Examens Chunins. Les trois équipes avaient réussi la première phase. L’épreuve de la Forêt de la Mort avait commencé depuis trois jours. L’Équipe de Tenten était arrivée à la Tour la veille, celle de Dosu dans la matinée. Il ne restait plus que celle de Menma. Les Senseis pourraient rejoindre la Tour dans deux jours pour la clôture de la seconde épreuve et le lancement de la Troisième.</p><p>Orochimaru rangea le rouleau sur les Uzumaki avant d’attraper son fils par la nuque et poser son front sur celui froid du masque de porcelaine. Ils ne dirent rien. Le Sanin n’avait jamais été un bavard et Mitsuki, lorsqu’il était en mission devenait quasiment muet.</p><p>« Sois prudent sur la route, » déclara Sojun alors que le Sanin abaissait la barrière isolatrice.</p><p>« Toujours Sempai, » répondit Tsuki en rejoignant son escorte.</p><p>Kakashi et Gai avaient été rejoints par Kurenai. L’Hokage était au courant de la présence d’un messager d’Oto et avait un message à transmettre à l’Otokage. Alors que Kakashi ouvrait la voie vers le Bureau de la plus haute instance du village, Kurenai observa avec attention le junin d’Oto.</p><p>Sa tenue n’avait absolument rien d’exceptionnel et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cet homme. Ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés, son pas un peu sautillant… Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas un long haori sans manche, sans quoi Kurenai aurait pu se croire revenue dix-sept ans en arrière. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Iruka-kun croise cet Oto-nin.</p><p>Mitsuki quitta le village de Konoha en milieu d’après-midi. Il avait avec lui une invitation officielle adressée à l’Otokage pour assister à la phase finale de l’examen chunin. Il avait été suivi par des ANBUs pendant une bonne heure avant qu’il ne sorte de leurs périmètres de surveillance. Maintenant il devait rejoindre la Capitale du Pays du Feu pour poser une requête officielle de la part du Daimyo du Pays du Riz et du Clan Uzumaki.</p><hr/><p>Naruto, appuyé contre un large tronc feuilletait avec précaution l'un des bingo book qu'Iruka-sensei lui avait prêté. C'était celui d'Iwa. Il avait lu et relu la fiche de sa mère. Il avait appris le nom de ses techniques par cœur, pouvait réciter le nombre et le rang de ses missions ainsi que son Identifiant Ninja. Il savait qu'elle était née un 10 juillet, qu'elle était devenue chunin à 12 ans et junin à 16 et qu'elle avait habité Uzushio avant de venir à Konoha.</p><p>Les pages de papier glacé étaient tout ce que Naruto avait de sa mère. Son nom, ses techniques, quelques informations sur sa carrière et une photo. Le genin blond était heureux de voir que même s'il n'avait pas hérité des magnifiques cheveux flamboyant de sa mère, ils partageaient le même visage. Et apparemment le même tic de langage.</p><p>Naruto caressa du bout des doigts la photo avant de tourner la page. Il aimait bien feuilleter le bingo book. C'était très enrichissant. Il avait été publié par Iwa quelques mois après la fin de la Troisième Guerre Ninja et Naruto avait été surpris et un peu impressionné de voir que son sensei avait une page à lui. Avec peu d'informations certes, mais c'était quand même la classe !</p><p>Le genin blond avait également trouvé les portraits du Yondaime, du Sandaime et des Sanins. Il avait prêté grandement attention aux trois derniers, se demandant pourquoi il ne les avait jamais croisés au village s'ils étaient si forts que ça. S'il n’oubliait pas, il demanderait à Iruka-sensei de lui reparler de Tsunade Senju, Jiraya et Orochimaru.</p><p>Continuant de feuilleter le livre, Naruto tomba sur un nom connu. Umino. Surprit, Naruto lu avidement la fiche. Keiko Umino, surnommée la Princesse des Poisons, possesseur du Kekkai gekkai Futton et junin de Konoha. Le genin blond parcourra les faits d'armes de la Kunoichi avec admiration. Apparemment, elle avait commencé à écrire sa légende durant la Seconde guerre Shinobi alors que la majorité de sa tranche d’âge sortait à peine de l'Académie.</p><p>Scrutant avec plus d'attention la photo de la femme à la peau caramel et aux cheveux blancs, Naruto lui trouva des points communs avec Iruka-sensei. Ils étaient du même sang. Mais était-ce sa mère, une tante ou une sœur beaucoup plus âgée, Naruto aurait bien été incapable de le dire. C'était une autre question à poser à Iruka-sensei.</p><hr/><p>Menma examina cadavre de l'ours géant avec intérêt. Comment un plantigrade pouvait-il atteindre une telle taille ? Une bizarrerie génétique ? Quelque chose lié à l'environnement ? Était-ce une capacité reproductible ? Holàlà, que de questions ! Il faudrait faire une petite dissection pour y répondre, mais Suigetsu n'accepterait jamais… Sauf si…</p><p>Le genin d'Oto fouilla son sac un instant et en sortit un gros rouleau de parchemin. Il le déroula et infusa l'un des sceaux peint avec son chakra. Et brusquement l'ours disparu dans le rouleau de stockage. De cette façon, il pourrait faire joujou avec plus tard ! Et puis Isshin-sempai serait certainement très intéressé par cette bizarrerie.</p><p>« Oy, Menma, y a Kisa qui veut te parler, » déclara lourdement Suigetsu, sortant son équipier de ses pensées.</p><p>Faisant un doigt d'honneur à l’apprenti épéiste, le genin se releva et rejoignit sans un bruit son équipière. La Kunoichi, couverte de sang et de morceaux de viscères, les bras croisés, surplombait les deux corps déchiquetés des genins de Kusa. L'équipe de genins d'Oto était arrivée à temps pour sauver la troisième Kusa-nin. La kunoichi aux longs cheveux rouge sang était évanouie un peu plus loin.</p><p>« Kisa ? » Questionna Menma à voix basse.</p><p>« Je crois que c’est une Uzumaki… On devrait la ramener au village avec nous, » déclara la jeune kunoichi aux grands yeux dorés en grattant la couche de sang séché qui lui couvrait le visage.</p><p>Menma ne répondit pas immédiatement.</p><p>« Mmmm, cheveux rouges, capacités de senseurs… On attend son réveil et on avise à ce moment-là, » conclut le chef d’équipe avant d’ordonner à Suigetsu de ramener ses fesses pour aider à bouger la kusa-nin.</p><hr/><p>« Merde ! »</p><p>Iruka esquiva une autre volée de kunai sans ralentir. L'Opération Braquage avait bien commencé. Ils étaient entrés sans soucis et s'étaient séparés pour fouiller. Cela avait duré toute la nuit sans qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Alors ils avaient recommencé le lendemain.</p><p>La rencontre avec les AMBU-Ne avait eu lieu le deuxième soir. Iruka était tombé nez à nez avec trois d'entre eux. Il avait réussi à les mettre hors-jeu, mais pas suffisamment rapidement. L'alerte avait été donné et la chasse avait commencé.</p><p>Le chunin de Konoha s'était retrouvé avec quasiment tous les AMBUS-Ne collés au cul. Il avait évidemment mis les voiles. Plusieurs jutsu Futton avait eu raison du gros des troupes mais une dizaine continuait de lui coller aux basques. C'était évidemment les plus teigneux et les plus doués.</p><p>Esquivant un jutsu Katon, Iruka bondit hors du Quartier général de Ne. Il jura en voyant le soleil levant. C'était l'Aube, le village s'éveillait et avec lui ses cohortes de ninjas officiels !</p><p>Un Kunai imprégné de chacra Futon transperça la cuisse de l'un de ses poursuivants. Et un de moins. Iruka jura en voyant où ses assaillants essayaient de le rabattre. La Tour de l'Hokage. S'il était bloqué là-bas, il était cuit ! Sauf si…</p><p>" Futton, brume acide," murmura Iruka, lâchant une profonde expiration.</p><p>L'air s'emplit d'un lourd nuage acide d'une opaque couleur violette. Iruka y pénétra aisément. Son Kekkai le protégeait de ses propres attaques. Fallait pas déconner non plus ! Un large dragon d'eau sortit du nuage, suivit de très près par Iruka.</p><p>L'attaque Suiton s'écrasa contre la Tour de l'Hokage perçant aisément la paroi. Iruka s'engouffra dans le trou et se retrouva face à une dizaine de junins ahuri.</p><p>« MERDE ! »</p><p>Iruka frappa le sol en forçant le chakra dans ses pieds. Le sol n'y résista pas et lui fit un bon monstrueux en avant. Il frappa l'un des junins sur son chemin d'un violent coup de coude, défonça la porte avec son épaule et reprit sa course. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Hokage-sama.</p><p>Courant un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, Iruka pouvait entendre ses poursuivants se rapprocher. Brusquement un corps le percuta violemment, lui coupant le souffla et l'envoyant percuter le mur. Un corps se plaqua contre le sien, l'écrasant contre le mur. Deux mains puissantes lui bloquèrent les bras dans une prise douloureuse. Une odeur de musc et d'orange emplis l'espace vital d'Iruka.</p><p>Se débattant, le jeune homme, officiellement chunin de Konoha, officieusement junin d'Oto, parvint à se décoller légèrement du mur. Donnant un coup de tête en arrière, Iruka entendit un fort craquement suivit d'un grognement et d'une forte odeur de sang. Son assaillant ne relâcha pas sa prise, confirmant les craintes d'Iruka, l'autre était un putain de professionnel.</p><p>Parvenant à poser un pied sur le mur, l'Oto-nin força en arrière, faisant tituber l'autre homme. Profitant que la concentration de son geôlier vacille un instant, Iruka, utilisant le taijutsu du Serpent, dégagea l'une de ses mains de la prise de son adversaire, lui vola un kunai et, avant que l'autre ou que les autres junins qui arrivaient en courant au bout du couloir ne puissent réagir, se planta l'arme dans la carotide.</p><p>Iruka grimaça lorsque les souvenirs de son clone lui revinrent. Il se glissa dans sa douche et alluma l'eau. Cela avait été chaud. Sans la distraction causée par son nuage d'acide et par sa technique du dragon aqueux, il n'aurait pas réussi à s'en sortir.</p><p>Kami merci ! Guren l'attendait pas très loin de son point de chute et l'avait ramené discrètement chez lui. La kunoichi aux cheveux bleus lui avait dit que les autres avaient réussi à sortir sans problème du QG pendant qu'il servait de distraction. Et le mieux était que Rinji avait trouvé les copies des dossiers de Danzo. Les Serpents avaient les rouleaux.</p><p>Laissant l'eau entraîner la crasse et la sueur Iruka sourit. Le fait d’être détecté et quasiment attrapé ne faisait pas partie du plan originel. Mais il avait tout de même accompli sa mission. Le grand plan de sa mère était lancé, plus rien ne pourrait le stopper. Plus maintenant.</p><p>Le junin d'Oto, soulagé de la réussite de sa mission s'autorisa à plonger plus en détails dans les souvenirs de son clone. Le bâtard qui l'avait attrapé n'y était pas allé de main morte. Aurait-il mis moins de chakra dans le Bunshin, que ce dernier se serait évaporé dès le « plaquage ». Iruka se demanda un instant qui avait été son geôlier. Certainement un Inuzuka vu son odeur musquée.</p><p>Le junin d'Oto se savonna et se rinça rapidement. Il s'habilla tranquillement, refit notamment sa couette haute et sortit de la salle d'eau. Ses cours à l'Académie commençaient dans moins de dix minutes. Il allait vraiment être juste.</p><hr/><p>Tenten regarda l’assistance pour voir son père, dans la coursive, bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, mais il ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire moqueur. Dans l'arène, à ses côtés, Kidomaru semblait presque s’endormir sur place, Dozu se tenait droit comme un piquet et écoutait les dires de l’Hokage avec attention, Zaku avait un air blasé en regardant son équipier alors que Tayuya observait son cousin du coin de l’œil. Kin écoutait ce que disait l’Hokage tout en reluquant un Konoha-nin coiffé en ananas, Menma s’appuyait lourdement sur Kisa, à moitié endormi ou dans les vapes et Suigetsu vidait bouteille d’eau sur bouteille d’eau.</p><p>« L’examen Chunin fait office de guerre miniature. Cette guerre sert à opposer nos villages. Pour ce faire la dernière épreuve de l’examen sera un tournoi à élimination directe. »</p><p>Tenten, ramenée à la réalité par l'annonce de l'Hokage haussa un sourcil. L’examen s’achevait avec un tournoi ? Quel manque d’originalité.</p><p>« Cette édition est exceptionnelle. Vous êtes exceptionnels. Quatorze équipes, quarante-deux d'entre vous sont parvenus jusqu'ici. C'est du jamais vu. Cependant un tournoi à quarante-deux candidats n'est pas possible à mettre en place et serait beaucoup trop long pour le public. Donc, nous allons procéder à des épreuves préliminaires. Mais avant de commencer, est-ce que certains d'entre vous souhaiteraient abandonner ? »</p><p>L’équipe de Maki-sensei abandonna en cœur. Les genins avaient eu les deux rouleaux et étaient arrivées jusqu’à la Tour à temps, mais ils étaient épuisés et blessés. La Forêt de la Mort avait été terrible pour eux. Un dernier genin, à l'épaule apparemment luxée quitta lui aussi le tournoi avant que l'Hokage reprenne la parole.</p><p>« Très bien. Nous avons donc trente-six candidats. Hayate-san, c'est à vous. »</p><p>Un homme avança. Il avait la tenue basique des shinobis de Konoha, des cheveux châtains et des yeux foncés. Ses seules caractéristiques atypiques étaient l'épée à sa taille et son air de zombi.</p><p>Il expliqua les règles en crachant ses poumons tous les cinq mots avant de lancer la roue du hasard pour choisir les deux premiers combattants. Les deux panneaux se mirent à afficher une suite de nom très rapidement avant de se figer pour montrer deux noms.</p><p>« Sasuke Uchiwa de Konoha VS Yoroï Akadô de Konoha » annonca l'arbitre avant de quitter l'arène.</p><p>Le reste des genins lui emboîta le pas excepté les deux premiers compétiteurs. Tenten observa impassible le combat entre Sasuke Uchiwa et Yoroï Akadô. Le gamin Uchiwa, le dernier de son clan et un soi-disant génie se fit largement dominer par son compatriote de Konoha. Celui-ci absorbait son chakra en riant de la faiblesse de son adversaire.</p><p>Ce fut une erreur fatale. Tous les bons ninjas savaient qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture. Si tu domines ton adversaire, profite-en et achève-le. Ne te moque pas, ne perds pas de temps à le narguer ou il risque de riposter avec ses dernières forces.</p><p>Et c'est exactement ce qui arriva. Sasuke riposta et lamina misérablement Yoroï avec un style de Taijutsu que Tenten ne connaissait pas. Vu les cris indignés du public, le gamin à la coiffure en cul de canard avait copié ce style de combat sans demander l'avis de son propriétaire avec son sharingan. Quel con.</p><p>Le combat suivant vit s'affronter deux kunoichis. Temari no Sabaku explosa son adversaire, Kaede Mito en trois coups d'éventail et deux techniques Futon destructrice. La pauvre gosse de Konoha n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer la moindre attaque. La différence de niveau était juste trop importante.</p><p>Le troisième combat réunit Tao de Ame et Kin Tsuchi d'Oto. Tenten encouragea sa camarade lorsqu'elle descendit dans l'arène.</p><p>Kin, tout en descendant l'escalier remonta sa longue chevelure en un chignon lâche qu'elle fixa avec trois senbons. Elle fixa ses barrettes à grelots de chaque côté de sa tête et repositionna les clochettes à sa ceinture. Kabuto lui avait parlé des différents genins participants à l'Examen. Son adversaire était issu d'un clan mineur d'Ame, expert en jutsu Doton. Elle allait devoir agir vite pour prendre l'avantage.</p><p>Elle lança ses Aiguilles à Grelots Illusoires dès que le match fut lancé et bondit vers son adversaire.</p><p>Dans les gradins, Kurenai jura. La kunoichi d'Oto venait de lancer deux genjutsu majeurs et trois mineurs, tous en même temps et tous liés les uns aux autres. Si son analyse était bonne, le genin de Ame était actuellement aveugle et sourd, incapable de savoir où était sa droite et sa gauche, le haut et le bas.</p><p>La brunette bondit sur le shinobi de Ame, esquivant les lances de terre qui tentaient de la frapper, elle frappa quatre fois. Et Tao s'effondra.</p><p>« Vainqueur Kin Tsuchi, » déclara fortement Hayate tandis que des médic-nins emportaient Tao hors de l'arène.</p><p>« Bordel, mais il s'est passé quoi ? » Jura Asuma.</p><p>« Elle a utilisé des techniques médicales pour lui sectionner les tendons des jambes et des bras, » répondit Kakashi qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas le nez dans son bouquin et qui avait son sharingan dévoilé.</p><p>« Putain, y a du niveau cette année. »</p><p>Kakashi acquiesça silencieusement, observant du coin de l’œil, la gamine d'Oto être félicitée par ses condisciples et son sensei. Celui-ci était familier pour une raison inconnue. Un cri puissant le sortit de ses pensées.</p><p>« Vas-y Tayuya ! »</p><p>Le junin à la chevelure argentée se tourna vers son élève blond, surprit.</p><p>« Maa, Naruto, depuis quand tu encourages des inconnus ? »</p><p>« C'est pas une inconnue Kakashi-sensei ! C'est une Uzumaki ! C'est la famille ! » S'exclama Naruto, penché par-dessus la balustrade pour s'offrir une meilleure vision du combat.</p><p>Kakashi se retrouva étrangement à court d'arguments. Il resta silencieux et regarda la genin aux longs cheveux rouges, une autre gamine d'Oto, piéger un genin de Kusa utilisant, étrangement, une marionnette. Elle le força à quitter sa retraite et l'attaqua à grand renfort de jutsu Doton et de genjutsu. Le gaki, loin d'être sans ressource parvint à coincer la rouquine au corps à corps après que sa marionnette eut été franchement abîmée par une attaque katon.</p><p>Tous pensaient le combat finit lorsque l'Uzumaki fit quelque chose de très très bas. Le marionnettiste finit plié en deux, les mains sur ses bijoux de famille tandis que tous les hommes de l'assistance grimaçaient.</p><p>« Elle a toujours ce sale défaut, » ricana le genin d'Oto au visage bandé.</p><p>« Y a une raison pour laquelle je porte une coque en permanence, » répliqua celui ayant six paires de bras avant de crier. « Bravo Tayuya ! »</p><p>Après cette défaite… douloureuse, Ino et Sakura furent appelées dans l'arène. Kakashi hésita à aller se cacher pour les dix prochaines années en voyant le résultat pathétique de son élève. Le fait qu'Asuma soit dans la même situation que lui ne lui remonta même pas le moral.</p><p>Dosu était absolument mort de rire en voyant le combat entre la gamine aux cheveux couleur chewing-gum et la blondinette. C'était absolument ridicule. Et le fait que ce soit deux fangirls rendaient tout cela pire encore. Heureusement, elles se mirent mutuellement K-O rapidement, arrêtant le massacre.</p><p>Le combat suivant eut lieu entre Shikamaru Nara et Shizuka Kikuta. Le genin parvient à piéger son adversaire avec sa technique de manipulation après avoir couru comme un lapin pour éviter ses shurikens et autres kunais. Une fois piégée, l'adolescente fut obligée de s’assommer elle-même lorsque Shikamaru fit un flip arrière. Forcée par sa technique d'Ombre de faire le même mouvement, Shizuka se cogna la tête contre le mur et tomba dans les pommes.</p><p>C'était franchement anti climatique.</p><p>« Compétiteurs suivants, Tenten Munoi et Misumi Tsurugi. »</p><p>« Si tu gagnes, on ira dans un karaoké, » annonça Sojun, sachant qu'en disant ça, il réveillait le Monstre.</p><p>Tenten Umino, unique fille du couple Umino, future Epeiste du Son était accro au karaoké à un point véritablement effrayant. Lors d'une mission de rang B Sojun, son équipe et l'équipe chunin qui les accompagnait avaient été pris en embuscade par des déserteurs de Iwa et Kusa. Cela avait été un massacre. Les Oto-nin avaient beau être huit, leurs adversaires étaient cinq dont trois junins et un ex-ambu. Alors que deux des chunins avaient été tués, que Kidomaru était sur le point de succombé et tout espoir était perdu, Sojun avait murmuré une phrase à Tenten. Une poignée de mots à peine. « Si on y reste, tu ne pourras plus jamais faire de karaoké ». Et le cours de la bataille avait été renversé.</p><p>La genin était devenue complètement berserk. Elle avait détruit, complètement vaporisé le chunin et le junin restant dans un débordement incontrôlé de chakra corrosif tandis que Sojun transperçait la poitrine de l'Ambu avec ses techniques Jiton.</p><p>Tenten vivait pour et par le chant et quiconque se mettait entre elle et sa passion risquait gros.</p><p>Le regard pétillant et le sourire trop grand de Tenten, confirma les pensées de Sojun. Il adressa une brève prière à Kami-sama pour que le genin de Konoha survive. Sa genin était remontée à bloc. Le genin de Konoha se retrouva face à une épéiste très, très motivée. Le gaki avait beau être aussi flexible qu'un chewing-gum mâché, il ne put rien faire contre le barrage de coup qui déferla sur lui. Bondissant à travers l'arène, suivie et précédée par ses clones de roche, la brunette attaqua son adversaire sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Elle finit le massacre en sautant sur son adversaire et en lui brisant les deux bras avant de lui plaquer son arme contre la gorge.</p><p>« Victoire de Tenten, » annonça l'arbitre dans l'arène silencieuse.</p><p>« YEEESSSS ! Mouahaha !Ah ah ! Karaoké ce soir !!! » S'exclama Tenten.</p><p>Orochimaru, dans la cursive, blêmit de façon significative. Il savait que sa fille ne le laisserait pas échapper à cela.</p><p>« Tu as créé un monstre… » murmura Maki en observant la genin bondir, extatique, dans les escaliers.</p><p>« Mais non mon amie ! C'est juste la fougueuse Flamme de la jeunesse qui s'exprime ! »</p><p>La kunoichi d’Oto jeta un regard blasé au junin habillé d'une très laide tenue moulante verte. Son sourire était juste trop étincelant pour être naturel. La junin-sensei, cachée sous son turban, grogna en entendant le rire psychopathe de l’élève de Sojun.</p><p>« Non, c'est un monstre. Venait ce soir et vous verrez, » déclara Orochimaru.</p><p>« J'y serais ! Pour célébrer la Flamme de la Jeunesse en chantant. »</p><p>« Mouais, mouais… »</p><hr/><p>Iruka, las, vraiment très las, lança un regard blasé à Guren et Kabuto. Son frère et son équipière avaient la consigne stricte de ne JAMAIS venir chez lui. Et voici qu’ils étaient là, installer dans le canapé d'Iruka et pillant son frigo sans vergogne.</p><p>Le chunin de Konoha, après avoir accueilli l'équipe de Naruto et salué discrètement sa sœur et ses amis était retourné au Quartier général de l'Examen, avait rendu son rapport à Anko et était rentré chez lui.</p><p>En découvrant son frère et son équipière dans son salon, Iruka n'avait pas cillé. Il avait longuement soupiré et était allé ranger ses courses dans son frigo. Après quoi, il avait fait chauffer de l'eau et avait sorti son assortiment à thé.</p><p>« Il y a une raison pour que vous deux veniez ici, au risque de foutre toutes nos couvertures en l'air ? » Finis par demander le faux chunin en servant trois tasses de thé brûlant.</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>Guren leva les yeux en l'air face à réponse succincte de son camarade. La Kunoichi comprit rapidement que si elle ne prenait pas les choses en mains, ils allaient y passer la nuit.</p><p>« L’équipe de Maki-chan a fait une rencontre… intéressante dans la Forêt de la Mort. »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c’est encore et comment ça a fini chez moi ? » Grommela Iruka.</p><p>« Une genin de Kusa. Ou plutôt une ancienne genin de Kusa. Son équipe s'est fait bouffé par un Ours géant. Les gakis sont à peine arrivés à temps pour la sauver elle. Et encore, Menma a eu du boulot pour la stabiliser. »</p><p>« Elle avait plein d'hémorragies internes. Sans sa constitution exceptionnelle et ses capacités héréditaires, elle aurait passé l'arme à gauche avant que Maki me l’amène et cela malgré les soins de Menma. »</p><p>Iruka haussa un sourcil. Faisant défiler dans sa tête les fiches des genins participants à l'Examen, il sélectionna ceux de Kusa et les passa rapidement en revue.</p><p>« Tu veux dire… Une Uzumaki ?! »</p><p>« Oui, confirma Guren. Karin Uzumaki. 13 ans, née un 20 juillet, Groupe sanguin AB, Chakra type Doton et Suiton comme la majorité de son clan, elle peut également soigner en donnant une partie de son sang et son chakra. »</p><p>« Kimi, la mère de Karin avait la même capacité. Kusa en a abusé. Kimi est décédée d'épuisement de chakra et sanguin après avoir été obligé de soigner les habitants du village après une attaque surprise de Ame. Karin a été forcée de remplacer sa mère et a bien failli y passer aussi, » compléta Kabuto en sirotant son thé.</p><p>« J'imagine que vous lui avait proposé de rejoindre Oto, » demanda de façon rhétorique Iruka.</p><p>« Oui. Officiellement, elle est morte avec son équipe. Après l'avoir soignée, les petiots l’ont transformée en Suigetsu tandis que lui se faisait trimbaler dans sa gourde d’eau. Kisa et Menma ont porté la gamine jusqu’à la Tour où ils ont refait un échange. Tou-san s’est chargé de me faire passer grâce à des invocations inversées, » expliqua le médecin.</p><p>« Elle est OU ? » demanda Iruka, craignant la réponse.</p><p>« Actuellement dans ton pieu, » répondit Guren avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>« Sérieusement ? »</p><p>« Hey ! Je vis en colloque avec trois autres nanas, une boite de sardine est plus spacieuse que l’appart de Kabuto ! Ici, personne ne songera à la chercher ! » s’exclama la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus.</p><p>Iruka grommela pour la forme, mais il devait bien avouer qu’elle n'avait pas tort. L’autre solution aurait été d’installer Karin chez Rinji, mais l’agent infiltré avait quitté Konoha la veille. Officiellement le jeune barman déménageait au Pays des Sources Chaudes pour aider sa vieille mère malade. Officieusement, après deux ans à Konoha, il rentrait à la maison.</p><p>Guren était en train de lire l’un des romans d’Iruka, Kabuto était plongé dans des dossiers de l’hopital et Iruka était en train de découper des courgettes lorsque Karin émergea silencieusement de la chambre à coucher. Le chunin de Konoha se retourna vers l'adolescente avec un sourire doux.</p><p>La petite avait les cheveux rouge sang typiques des Uzumaki et de grands yeux tout aussi rouges. Elle avait des branchettes dans les cheveux, des traces de poussières sur le visage et les vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs en bien piètre état.</p><p>« Oh ! Kabuto ! Tu es vraiment un hôte horrible ! Tu aurais au moins pu lui proposer de prendre une douche ! » S'exclama Iruka, fusillant son frère du regard.</p><p>« Mais ! Elle dorm… »</p><p>Balayant les excuses de l'argenté, l’aîné d'Orochimaru rejoignit Karin, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.</p><p>« Bonsoir ma chère. Je suis Iruka Umino, le frère aîné de cette andouille-là, » déclara-t-il en désignant Kabuto qui boudait sur le canapé. « Viens avec moi, je vais te trouver des vêtements propres et te montrer la salle d'eau. »</p><p>Karin, complètement perdue, hocha légèrement du chef en emboîtant le pas du faux chunin.</p><hr/><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi, assis à son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton, les coudes appuyés sur la table, repassait en revue les événements de ce début d'examen Chunin. Dire qu'il avait été plein de surprise serait un euphémisme. Outre le fait que deux jinchūriki y participent, la présence d'un nouveau village caché avait mis du piment dans le jeu.</p><p>Oto était récent, une dizaine d'années tout au plus, et particulièrement impénétrable. Konoha n'avait réussi à y placer aucuns espions et à priori, aucuns des autres Grands Villages n'avait réussi. Il y avait cependant des rumeurs comme quoi les Raikage, Mizukage et Tsuchikage avaient un grand respect pour le leader fantomatique d’Oto, un respect suffisamment grand pour le nommer Otokage.</p><p>Les informations sur Oto étaient vraiment rares. Les Oto-nins utilisaient beaucoup d'attaques basées sur le son, comme l'indiquait le nom de leur village. Il y avait pas mal d'utilisateurs de kekkai gekai d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir lors de l'examen et le niveau exigé était élevé. Il suffisait de voir dans quel état le combat entre les deux genins d'Oto avait laissé le terrain d’entraînement de la Tour de la Forêt de la Mort.</p><p>Mis à part cela, rien n'avait fuité. Officiellement tout du moins.</p><p>Officieusement, Jiraya avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Orochimaru serait le Fondateur et dirigeant d'Oto. Si cela était avéré, la situation était mauvaise. Hiruzen, malgré tout ce qu'avait fait le Sanin aux Serpents, continuait de le voir comme son élève et l'aimait malgré tout. L'Hokage ne savait pas s'il aurait la volonté et le courage de se battre contre Orochimaru si un combat s'engageait entre eux.</p><p>Et outre la rumeur de la présence de son ancien élève à Oto, il y avait le problème de l'attaque sur la Tour de l'Hokage. Les Anbus qui avaient enquêté ne savaient pas qui avait pénétré le lieu de pouvoir. Les théories étaient nombreuses. De Iwa à Kumo en passant par Kiri et Ame, les ennemis de Konoha étaient nombreux. Et puis il y avait également tous les déserteurs du village, Orochimaru en tête de liste.</p><p>Les Ambus n'avaient pas réussi à attraper le véritable shinobi. Les recherches ne s'étaient pas arrêtées et l'Hokage avait encore l'espoir d'attraper le ninja infiltré. L'Hokage avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser.</p><p>Hiruzen jouant machinalement avec l'un des rouleaux posés sur son bureau. Kakashi l'avait trouvé après que le clone du ninja ennemi se fut dissipé. L'Hokage ne savait que penser des informations contenues dans le rouleau.</p><p>Si celles-ci étaient exactes, alors Hiruzen allait droit dans des emmerdes monstrueuses et un mal de crânes titanesque. Si Danzo avait réellement continué ses magouilles avec Ne… S'il avait réellement ordonné toutes ces missions dans le dos du Patriarche Sarutobi… Les sanctions allaient devoir être prises et de nombreuses archives allaient devoir être ressorties et réexaminées.</p><p>Mais avant cela, il fallait organiser l'arrivée, l'escorte et le logement des Leaders et Kages des autres villages. Suna, Taki et Kusa avaient déjà répondu positivement, Ame avait décliné et maintenant Hiruzen avait la réponse officielle de l'Otokage annonçant sa venue pour la veille du premier jour de la troisième phase.</p><p>L'Hokage se demandait bien quel pantin son ancien élève allait pouvoir envoyer si les informations de Jiraya étaient exactes et s'il était bien le leader officieux d'Oto. Orochimaru n'était pas bête. Il ne viendrait jamais se jeter dans la gueule du loup.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>"huit, neuf, dix, onze et … ha, Kisa, bien ! Douze. Tout le monde est là ! Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !"</p><p>Tenten haussa un sourcil circonspect devant les bêtises de son père. Il était un putain de déserteur de niveau S, qu'il se comporte un peu comme tel ! Et non pas comme une espèce de papa gâteau croisé mère poule !</p><p>Ce matin trois des trois équipes d’Oto rentraient à la maison. Les cinq genins ayant réussi les préliminaires reviendraient dans un mois avec la délégation de l’Otokage pour participer à la phase finale.</p><p>La petite troupe avait quitté Konoha aux premières lueurs de l'aube après une très longue soirée au karaoké. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des plus frais. Iruka et Karin, tous deux sous henge les avaient rejoints dans la forêt hors du village. L'Uzumaki de Kusa avait rejoint le groupe tandis qu'Iruka retournait à Konoha pour le plus grand déplaisir de Tenten.</p><p>Son grand frère lui manquait et désormais qu'ils avaient les rouleaux et que le plan de leur mère était lancé, ils n'avaient plus besoin que l’aîné des Umino reste au village des feuilles. Le chunin infiltré lui avait répondu que la mission n'était pas encore terminée et qu'il devait encore veiller à ce que tout aille bien.</p><p>Rejoindre la Vallée de la Fin fut assez rapide. Malgré leur manque de sommeil, gueule de bois ou blessures en rémission selon les cas, les Oto-nin arrivèrent à la frontière un peu après midi. Ils s'installèrent sur la tête de Madara Uchiwa pour casser brièvement la croûte avant de reprendre leur chemin.</p><p>Orochimaru profita de la pause pour se débarrasser de sa fausse peau. Après l'avoir quittée, il la scella précieusement. L'homme qui avait fait don de son corps après sa mort serait incinéré et ses cendres rependues dans les jardins de l'Otokage comme tous ceux avant lui.</p><p>Karin, épuisée, finit le trajet sur le dos de Kimimaro. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l’attendait à Oto. Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que Kusa. Et puis à Oto, il y aurait d’autres Uzumaki. Tayuya était gentille malgré son caractère rugueux. Elle l’aimait bien. Bercée par son porteur et fatiguée par la course du matin, l'Uzumaki s'endormit. Elle rata l'arrivée au village et l'accueil par l'Otokage et ses conseillers. Elle rata le rapport de mission et la rencontre avec le reste de son clan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dites moi si vous voulez un récapitulatif des personnages pour le prochain chapitre !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A l'entrainement !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La seconde phase de l'Examen Chunin est terminé. Naruto a gagné sa place dans le Tournois. Désormais il a un mois pour s'entrainer avec son sensei.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="western">Naruto n'était pas en colère. Non. Il était absolument furieux ! Furieux et immensément triste. Encore une fois il avait été rejeté.</p><p class="western">Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kakashi-sensei Naruto avait espéré que l'Equipe 7 deviendrait sa famille. Avec Kakashi comme guide et figure paternel, Sakura comme une grande sœur super intelligente qui guiderait le groupe et Sasuke comme rival et jumeau, comme aide pour toujours se surpasser.</p><p class="western">Ses attentes avaient quasiment immédiatement été détruites lorsque les trois autres l'avaient abandonné attaché à son poteau. Mais Naruto était un éternel optimiste. Il avait continué d'espérer, espérer encore et toujours.</p><p class="western">Mais là, même lui ne pouvait plus continuer. Ses espoirs s'étaient définitivement brisés lorsque Kakashi lui avait expliqué qu'il devait absolument entraîner Sasuke et Sasuke seulement pour le préparer à utiliser correctement ses précieux yeux.</p><p class="western">Bakashi-sensei devait absolument préparer son chouchou parce que celui-ci avait une pupille magique, mais Naruto, qui avait un putain de démon dans le bide, démon fournisseur de chakra de manière complètement incontrôlable, il en avait rien à foutre !</p><p class="western">Pareil pour Sakura. Elle s'était mise à pleurer de joie d'apprendre que Sasuke était qualifié pour les finales, mais elle en avait rien eu à foutre que lui soit également qualifié.</p><p class="western">Cela avait complètement détruit le moral du jeune genin. Il s'était pointé aux sources chaudes pour y rencontrer son « super sensei de remplacement » (dixit Bakashi). Il avait passé une demi-journée avec Ebisu-san à s'entraîner à contrôler son chakra dans ses pieds pour marcher sur l'eau. C'était chiant, mais au moins Ebisu surveillait, commentait et corrigeait ce que faisait Naruto.</p><p class="western">Et puis il y avait eu ce pauvre abruti qui espionnait les nanas à travers un trou dans la palissade. Le type, un vieux pervers, avait assommé Ebisu, privant Naruto de toute guidance. Cela avait réduit la patience déjà bien entamée du blond à néant. Il avait engueulé le vieux et lui avait ordonné de remplacer Ebisu.</p><p class="western">Le vieux avait accepté de mauvaise grâce après que Naruto l'eut menacé de crier pour prévenir les baigneuses. L'homme, après s’être présenté sous le nom de Jiraya lui avait donné quelques exercices à faire avant de lui donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain au même endroit.</p><p class="western">Naruto y était retourné le jour suivant. Le pervers lui avait fait signer le contrat d'invocation des crapauds. Il y avait peu de nom sur le grand parchemin. Trois, quatre avant celui de Jiraya, celui d'un type nommé Minato, et enfin celui de Naruto.</p><p class="western">Après cela, l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait montré les signes nécessaires pour invoquer un crapaud et avait ordonné au genin de s’entraîner. Le jeune Uzumaki avait très vite réussi à appeler quelque chose. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était qu'un têtard. Mais c'était un début. Cependant, Jiraya, loin d'aider son « élève », matait les femmes dans leurs bains en gloussant. Lorsque Naruto lui avait demandé de l'aide, il l'avait toisé de manière dédaigneuse avant de faire un commentaire méchant sur le têtard que le blond tenait dans ses mains.</p><p class="western">Cela avait mis le genin hors de lui. Naruto avait pris sa voix la plus aiguë pour hurler au pervers. Cela avait alerté les baigneuses qui étaient sorties en masse pour massacrer Jiraya. L'Uzumaki avait utilisé son Sexy-méta et un simple henge de serviette pour se fondre dans la masse, son têtard toujours avec lui.</p><p class="western">Et maintenant, à peine trois jours après la deuxième phase de l'Examen Chunin, il se retrouvait tout seul, sans guide ni sensei, attablé à Ichiraku, mangeant des nouilles avec morosité. Sa vie était une putain de merde.</p><p class="western">« Et bah, ça va Naruto ? » Demanda Iruka, surgissant dans le dos de son élève, le faisant sursauter violemment.</p><hr/><p class="western">Iruka était bouillonnant de colère et de haine. Comment Kakashi osait-il ?! Rraagh ! S'il ne risquait de faire sauter sa couverture de faible petit Chunin gratte-papier, il serait déjà allé casser la gueule au Copy-Nin ! Bordel !</p><p class="western">Guren, entrant dans l’appartement d’Iruka se figea en voyant son ami d'enfance dans un état d'énervement particulièrement avancé. Son chakra saturait la pièce et il était enveloppé d'une aura violette parcouru régulièrement d'éclair noir. C'était mauvais signe.</p><p class="western">La dernière fois que la manipulatrice du Cristal avait vu Iruka dans un tel état, c'était lors du kidnappind de Log. L'Héritier Umino avait détruit les ninjas de Taki responsables en faisant preuve d'une violence inouïe. Il avait écrasé le crane de l'un d'entre eux à mains nues, avait démembré le second toujours à mains nues et avait fait fondre les autres dans ses Techniques Acides.</p><p class="western">Cela avait été un véritable bain de sang.</p><p class="western">« Hola Ruka, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »</p><p class="western">Il fallut toute la maîtrise de soi que Guren avait accumulé au cours des années pour ne pas réagir face au regard haineux de son ami. Iruka ne maîtrisait plus qu'à grand peine ses émotions comme en témoignait ses yeux brillants de chakra et son manteau de brume acide. Le henge qu’il portait habituellement avait également disparu, laissant apparaître les marques violettes qui entouraient ses yeux et coulaient vers son nez.</p><p class="western">« C'est ce foutu junin ! Il… Il… Rraaag ! Il me sort par les yeux ! J'ai envie de le tuer ! Il a deux élèves qualifiés et il ne va en entraîner qu'un seul, car il considère que l'autre est trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit ! »</p><p class="western">Guren grimaça. Elle comprenait la colère de son ami. Le junin évoqué par Iruka était véritablement un salaud. On n'abandonnait pas un équipier. Cela ne se faisait pas ! Et comme l'aurait dit le sensei de Keiko-sensei, ceux abandonnant leurs équipiers étaient pires que les plus horribles des merdes.</p><p class="western">« Entraîne le gaki dans ce cas, » déclara Guren calmement en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de son ami, un pot de glace dans la main.</p><p class="western">Les paroles de Guren figèrent Iruka dans ses cent-pas.</p><p class="western">« Hein ? »</p><p class="western">« Envoie un clone à l'Académie et entraîne le genin délaissé. Tu es un Chunin, tu as le droit d’avoir un Apprenti si je me souviens bien des textes de lois… »</p><p class="western">« C'est… C'est une excellente idée Guren ! Merci ! Je vais de suite proposer à Naruto de l’entraîner ! »</p><hr/><p class="western">Naruto était… pensif et surprit et curieusement reconnaissant. Lorsqu'Iruka avait sonné chez lui hier soir, vraiment tard dans la nuit, le genin blond avait ouvert la porte, complètement dans les choux. Il avait mis un long moment à enregistrer les paroles surexcitées de son sensei d'Académie. Lorsque son cerveau avait fini par capter, tout ce qu'il avait pu répondre avait été un « Hein ? » endormi.</p><p class="western">Le Chunin au nez scarifié avait proposé à Naruto de l’entraîner pour la phase finale de l'Examen. La tête dans le cul, le blond avait juste répondu « Ok » avant de retourner sous sa couette.</p><p class="western">Être réveillé le lendemain à l'aube par un Iruka-sensei trop heureux pour être honnête avec un large sac sur le dos avait été une véritable surprise. Puis il s'était souvenu de leur discussion tardive et avait bondis hors du lit. Il s'était habillé en vitesse, avait avalé une boite de ramen et avait été littéralement traîné hors de sa demeure par un chunin bien trop actif pour l'heure matinale qu'il était.</p><p class="western">Naruto, son têtard qu'il avait nommé Gamatama dans un grand saladier d'eau sous le bras avaient été traînés jusqu'à un terrain d’entraînement aux allures de foret hantée.</p><p class="western">« Et voici le terrain d’entraînement numéro 13. Il appartient à ma famille depuis la création de Konoha. C'est ici qu'on va s’entraîner toi et moi pour le mois à venir. »</p><p class="western">« Mais… Et l'Académie Iruka-sensei ? »</p><p class="western">« Kage bushin, Naruto, Kage Bushin. »</p><p class="western">Naruto avait été sifflé d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il considérait à la fois comme une figure paternelle et comme un grand frère connaisse une technique aussi badass. Il avait juste opiné du chef avant de demander quel était le programme. Iruka avait souri d'une manière vraiment très flippante et la torture avait commencé.</p><p class="western">Après un échauffement de compet', le chunin de Konoha avait testé les compétences de Naruto.</p><p class="western">Endurance, vitesse, taijutsu, genjutsu, lancer de shuriken, maniement du kunai, tout y était passé ! Même des trucs comme le kenjutsu, le contrôle de chakra, la création et le désamorçage de piège et le fuinjutsu !</p><p class="western">Cela leur avait pris toute la journée avant que Iruka-sensei estime avoir une idée correcte du niveau de Naruto. Et son rapport avait fait très mal. Selon lui, le niveau de Naruto correspondait à celui d'un jeune et mauvais élève de l'Académie dans la majorité des domaines. Ceux où il était meilleur était l'endurance, grâce au Kyubi, le Taijutsu, où il avait un niveau de genin néophyte, les pièges et le ninjutsu, principalement garce à ses techniques originales.</p><p class="western">Iruka lui avait même avoué du bout des lèvres que le Sexy-méta était vraiment une bonne idée et lui avait dit qu'ils travailleraient ensemble sur son amélioration. Naruto en était resté muet un long moment, regardant son instructeur comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.</p><p class="western">Le ciel était rouge et or lorsqu'Iruka-sensei lui avait fait testé l'affinité chakra de Naruto.</p><p class="western">« Hey, Iruka-sensei, pourquoi vous me donnez 5 papiers ? » Demanda Naruto en attrapant de façon automatique ce que lui tendait le chunin. « Je pensais qu'une seule feuille suffisait. »</p><p class="western">« La majorité des villages n'utilise qu'une seule feuille pour tester le chakra de leurs ninjas. Mais il y a un problème avec cette technique. Regarde. Ceci est un papier de chakra traditionnel. Je l'ai acheté ici, à Konoha, » déclara l'homme en agitant entre deux doigts, un petit carré de papier blanc. « Et voilà ce qui se passe si j'y injecte du chakra. »</p><p class="western">Un petit flash de lumière illumina les doigts du chunin avant que le papier… ne réagisse pas le moins du monde.</p><p class="western">« Hein ? »</p><p class="western">Iruka-sensei ricana devant la mine perdue de son élève. Travailler avec Naruto était rafraîchissant. Il était tellement spontané et ouvert.</p><p class="western">« Voilà ce qui se passe si quelqu'un ayant deux affinités de même puissance injecte son chacra dans un papier de test traditionnel. Le papier ne réagit pas, car il ne sait pas quelle affinité montrer. »</p><p class="western">« C'est naze ! » S'exclama Naruto. « Et puis, si quelqu'un a deux affinités, mais que y'en a une plus forte que l'autre, il se passe quoi ? » Demanda le genin blond en repensant à un lointain cours d'Académie où un sensei avait parlé de ninjas ayant plusieurs affinités.</p><p class="western">« Tu as mis le doigt sur le nœud du problème. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Avec un test traditionnel, tu ne connais que ton affinité principale. »</p><p class="western">« Et ces papiers ne sont pas des tests traditionnels, je suppose. »</p><p class="western">« Bien vu gaki. Chaque feuille va réagir à un type particulier. Du coup, tu connaîtras toutes tes affinités. »</p><p class="western">« Cool ! »</p><p class="western">« Allez, teste. »</p><p class="western">Après cela, Naruto avait injecté son chakra dans les papiers de test. La feuille du chakra futon s'était littéralement coupée en deux tandis que celle du Suiton était devenue humide. Il avait donc une très forte affinité Futon et une plus faible Suiton. Iruka-sensei en avait été satisfait.</p><p class="western">« Parfait. Mon affinité principale est le Futton. C'est un Kekkai gekkai fonctionnant comme celui de Haku-san, » expliqua Iruka. « Je maîtrise donc le Suiton et le Katon de manière égale. Par contre mon répertoire de technique Futon frôle le néant. »</p><p class="western">« Ah… Et c'est bien le Suiton ? »</p><p class="western">« C'est une affinité peu courante à Konoha. Cela te donnera un bel avantage sur les utilisateurs de Katon, mais tu seras en difficulté face à un manipulateur de Doton. Mais on en reparlera demain ! »</p><p class="western">Naruto avait salué son sensei et était reparti en marchant lentement. Il était courbaturé de partout.</p><p class="western">Dans son saladier-bocal, Gamatama se posa sur son caillou, tout en regardant son invocateur vautré sur son lit. L'humain dormait, épuisé par les évènements du jour. Le têtard aimait bien son humain soleil. Son chakra était chaud et épicé et brillait comme une étoile dans une nuit sans lune. Le futur crapaud était content d'avoir répondu à l'appel de l'humain. Désormais, il avait la priorité sur les appels du garçon. Évidemment, pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un petit têtard, mais avec tout le chakra de l'humain, il allait devenir le guerrier le plus badass de tous les crapauds !</p><hr/><p class="western">Iruka, posa son stylo et regarda le planning qu'il venait de concocter pour Naruto. Le fils d'Orochimaru savait qu'il jouait avec le feu. En entraînant le gaki, il prenait le risque de dévoiler ses réelles capacités et de ruiner sa couverture.</p><p class="western">Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Naruto n'était pas un génie dans le sens scolaire du terme, mais il était motivé et se donnait à fond dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait la volonté et l'énergie. Ne lui manquait qu'un guide. Iruka était très heureux d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir prendre cette place. Et puis de toute façon sa mission était terminée.</p><p class="western">L'héritier Umino avait découpé les semaines à venir en trois périodes. La première serait consacrée à revoir entièrement les bases que les anciens professeurs du blond avaient négligées. Durant les deuxièmes et troisièmes périodes, ils passeraient sur des techniques niveaux chunins.</p><p class="western">La première chose qu'Iruka que demanderait à Naruto, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient le lendemain pour leur premier jour après les tests, serait de créer une centaine de clones. Il avait le chakra pour le faire, autant en profiter. Iruka, lui en créerait 5. Ses réserves étaient plus larges que la moyenne grâce à son héritage maternel, mais il n'avait pas non plus le niveau du gaki.</p><p class="western">Deux de ses clones iraient aider une vingtaine de Narutos à s’entraîner à effectuer des mudras, un autre en prendrait 10 pour revoir les lancers de kunais et shurikens tandis qu'un autre clone entraînerait une grosse cinquantaine de clone faire des exercices de contrôle de chakra.</p><p class="western">Le dernier clone guiderait la vingtaine de clones blonds restant à la bibliothèque de Konoha. Ils y iraient sous henge et envahiraient les sections ninjas et civils sans distinctions.</p><p class="western">Iruka resterait avec le Naruto original. Il lui expliquerait la capacité unique des Kage Bunshin de transmettre leurs savoirs à leurs créateurs. Et après cela, ils travailleraient sur l'endurance et la vitesse du gaki blond qui étaient franchement nulles à chier pour un Uzumaki !</p><hr/><p class="western">Keiko, vêtue de son long haori sans manche bleu nuit brodé du symbole argent du Clan Umino quitta tranquillement l’enceinte fortifiée d’Oto pour rejoindre le terrain d’entraînement de la Vallée de Cristal. Elle était accompagnée par Orochimaru. Le Sanin avait noué ses longs cheveux d’encre en un chignon lâche et était vêtu d’un kimono gris aux bordures violettes et d’un pantalon noir. Ils marchaient paisiblement main dans la main, oubliant pour quelque temps qu’ils étaient le Shiroi Hebi et la Dozu no Ojo, deux shinobis de rang S, craints à travers toutes les Nations Élémentaires.</p><p class="western">Keiko entendit ses subordonnés avant de les voir. Maki avait peut-être une tête de poupée de porcelaine, elle gueulait aussi fort qu'Ameyuri au top de sa forme. La junin dirigeait l’entraînement des genins. Actuellement, ils s'échauffaient, courant dans une large boucle, parsemée d'obstacles assez pénible. Autant le saut par-dessus l'arbre était simple, autant enchaîner avec l'esquive d'une pluie de kunai était sadique.</p><p class="western">« Bonjour Maki-chan, Sojun-san. »</p><p class="western">« Keiko-sama, Orochimaru-sama ! » Salua Sojun, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe grasse du terrain d’entraînement.</p><p class="western">« Otokage-sama, » déclara Maki, sans lâcher des yeux ses mignons.</p><p class="western">« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, » commenta Orochimaru.</p><p class="western">« J'avoue que c'est assez relaxant, » répliqua l’héritier du clan Kuchiki en affûtant son katana.</p><p class="western">« DU NERF DOSU ! TU ES A LA BOURRE ! » Hurla Maki, lançant une volée de senbon au malheureux genin.</p><p class="western">« Comment se passe l’entraînement ? » Demanda Keiko en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Sojun.</p><p class="western">Orochimaru s’installa en tailleur derrière elle, lui permettant de se blottir contre lui. Le junin sensei sourit en voyant les fondateurs de son village ainsi. Ils étaient mignons. Il raconta à sa Kage comment les premiers jours d’entraînement s'étaient déroulés. Sojun était très fier de ses élèves, mais il ne les épargna pas lorsqu'il évoqua leurs défauts.</p><p class="western">Sur les neufs genins envoyés à Konoha, l’équipe de Maki et Zaku ne s’étaient pas qualifiés pour le tournoi final. Les premiers avaient abandonné après la Forêt de la Mort et le dernier était tombé sur plus fort que lui aux préliminaires.</p><p class="western">Maki avait accepté d’entraîner les trois équipes pendant une petite semaine pour booster leurs endurances, vitesse et réflexes. Après elle reprendrait sa routine de junin-sensei avec ses élèves, laissant Sojun et Orochimaru gérer leurs étudiants respectifs.</p><p class="western">« Voici la liste des combats des huitièmes de final, » annonça Sojun en tendant un papier à Keiko.</p><p class="western">La Kage le lu rapidement. Avec cinq genins sur neuf, Oto avait fait très fort. Et il y avait de forte probabilité pour que plusieurs genins accèdent aux quarts de finale.</p><p class="western">« Aucun de leur combat ne sera facile, » commenta Keiko en jouant négligemment avec une mèche échappée du chignon de son époux. « Mais je m’inquiète surtout pour Kin. Son adversaire au second tour est Sasuke Uchiwa. S’il a débloqué son Sharingan et s’il a ne serait-ce qu’un quart du génie de son frère, Kin sera en mauvaise posture. »</p><p class="western">« Je vais l’envoyer s’entraîner avec Isshin et Kagero. Le premier l’aidera avec ses techniques médicales et la seconde avec ses genjutsus, » annonça Orochimaru.</p><p class="western">« Je compte également envoyer Tayuya s’entraîner avec Kagero lorsqu’elle ne travaillera pas ses techniques familiales, » commenta Sojun. « Takashi Fuma a déjà proposé d’entraîner Kimimaro avec son archerie, quant à Tenten, je suppose que Mitsuki va l’aider avec son Futton quand je ne travaillerais pas son kenjutsu avec elle. »</p><p class="western">« C’est effectivement ce qui est prévu, » dit le Sanin. « Zaku rejoindra l’équipe de Zabuza pour un mois et je m’occuperais de Dosu avec l’aide de Guren lorsqu’elle rejoindra le village. »</p><p class="western">« Quand reviennent les agents infiltrés ? » demanda Sojun.</p><p class="western">« Rinji est arrivé depuis déjà dix jours et a fini ses séances d’évaluations psychologiques, Guren devrait arriver en fin de semaine et Kabuto d’ici un mois et demi. Quant à Iruka, la situation est plus délicate. Il doit quitter Konoha sans être poursuivi par les Oi-nin. Je crois qu’il va devoir mourir. Mais faire cela sans éveiller de soupçons est compliqué, surtout connaissant l’attachement du vieux singe. »</p><hr/><p class="western">Arrosant de manière automatique ses plantes, Naruto réfléchissait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s’entraînait sous la tutelle d'Iruka-sensei et il avait remarqué plusieurs choses… étranges, anormales. Iruka-sensei était fort. Très fort. Naruto pensait même qu'il était aussi fort que les AMBUS. Son taijutsu était impeccable, il mettait tous ses shurikens dans plus petit cercle de la cible et possédait un répertoire de jutsu juste hallucinant. C'en était quasiment flippant.</p><p class="western">Naruto avait imaginé confronter son sensei là-dessus. Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée. Il ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer la seule personne à veiller sur lui. Si Iruka le laissait tomber lui aussi, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.</p><p class="western">Si Iruka ne voulait pas révéler son véritable niveau, c'était qu'il devait avoir ses raisons.</p><p class="western">Par contre Naruto lui avait posé des questions sur les ninjas qu’il avait découverts dans le Bingo Book. Les Sanins étaient vraiment des Ninjas incroyables. C’était juste dommage qu’aucun d’entre eux ne soit plus à Konoha. Quant à la Princesse des Poisons…</p><p class="western">« Keiko était ma mère. C’est d’elle que j’ai hérité mon Futton. Elle a disparu pendant l’attaque du Kyubi. »</p><p class="western">Naruto avait été désolé pour son sensei et avait tenté de s’excuser. Iruka l’en avait empêché, lui expliquant qu’il n’y était pour rien dans l’attaque du démon et que quiconque disait le contraire était un abruti fini.</p><p class="western">« Et ton père Iruka sensei ? »</p><p class="western">Iruka-sensei avait mis un peu de temps à répondre. Son regard s’était voilé un instant avant qu’il ne réponde à Naruto avec un sourire.</p><p class="western">« Je n’ai jamais su qui il était. Le Clan Umino a une longue tradition d’enfants sans père. Ma mère, tout comme sa mère avant elle, a grandis sans père. Je ne suis que le dernier de la lignée, » expliqua Iruka.</p><p class="western">Naruto avait pas mal cogité autours du concept de mère célibataire. Évidemment, contrairement à ce que beaucoup croyaient, il n’était pas complètement naïf par rapport à la vie de shinobi et par rapport à la vie tout court. Son appartement était très proche du Quartier Rouge et plusieurs prostituées vivaient dans son immeuble délabré. Il connaissait très bien le principe de vendre son corps et avait eu droit à La Discussion lorsqu’il avait eu dix ans de la part de ses voisines.</p><p class="western">Et puis il connaissait également les missions de Corps. C’était en maraudant de nuit à la bibliothèque qu’il était tombé sur divers ouvrages en parlant. C’était des missions extrêmement bien payées mais demandant des sacrifices énormes. Il y avait fort à parier que le père d’Iruka sensei soit un shinobi étranger que sa mère avait dû séduire pour diverses raisons.</p><p class="western">A vrai dire, il y avait également des chances pour que sa propre mère ait effectué une mission de Corps.</p><p class="western">Naruto remplis son arrosoir avant de retourner arroser les jardinières où il faisait pousser ses légumes. Il n’avait pas la bonne couleur de cheveux pour être un Yamanaka et sa peau était trop pale pour que son père soit de Kumo.</p><p class="western">Naruto était né après la troisième Guerre Shinobi qui avait principalement opposé Konoha à Iwa. Il y avait donc des probabilités élevées pour que son père soit originaire du Pays de la Terre ou d’un de ses alliés… </p><p class="western">Le genin blond soupira. Il n’aimait pas être seul. Son cerveau finissait toujours par aller réfléchir à des choses compliquées qui lui crevaient le cœur ! Heureusement qu’il avait son têtard pour lui tenir compagnie et Iruka-sensei qui tentait de le tuer avec ses entraînements. Cela lui évitait de penser.</p><hr/><p class="western">Appuyée contre le large tronc d'un arbre centenaire, Keiko observait ses élèves du jour combattre. L’Otokage avait réussi à fuir sa secrétaire/assistante/geôlière pour la journée et était venue entraîner les genins. Aujourd’hui était l’un des trois jours de la semaine ou les équipes se réunissaient pour que les gakis s’entraînent ensemble.</p><p class="western">Le duel était réduit au Taijutsu uniquement. Kin et Tayuya avaient longuement râlé avant que Keiko les menace de leur rajouter des poids d’entraînement aux chevilles. Les deux genins, spécialistes en genjutsu s'étaient tues et avaient obtempéré sans faire plus d'histoire.</p><p class="western">Cela faisait déjà 15 jours que la deuxième phase de l'examen chunin s'était terminé, quinze jours que les genins d'Oto trimaient sous la surveillance accrue de leurs senseis.</p><p class="western">Les junins avaient mis sur pied un programme d’entraînement du tonnerre. Avec ça, à moins d'un gros manque de bol, les genins d'Oto devraient tous passer en quart de finale, voir plus loin ! Deux senseis avaient décidé également de faire tourner les genins. Par période de trois ou quatre jours, en fonction des besoins les genins étaient rassemblés en duo sous la supervision d'un sensei qui n'était pas forcément le leur habituellement. Cette technique assurait un bon brassage des connaissances et permettait aux poussins de voir un peu de variétés avant les combats. Évidemment Maki et les autres junin-sensei d’équipes plus jeunes s’étaient joint au programme d’entraînement quitte à diminuer le nombre de missions de rang D effectuées.</p><p class="western">Tayuya heurta le sol avec violence, soulevant un paquet de poussière. Keiko s'écarta de son arbre et arrêta le combat.</p><p class="western">« Bien joués les filles. Kin, fais attention à ton pied gauche, tu refais la même erreur. »</p><p class="western">« Oui Keiko-sensei. »</p><p class="western">« Tayuya, c'était mieux. Quelle est ta plus grosse erreur ? »</p><p class="western">« Je me suis focalisée sur ses bras et ait oublié de regarder ses jambes. »</p><p class="western">« Exact. Et comme ta garde n'était pas parfaite, son attaque est passée, » expliqua Keiko.</p><p class="western">Les deux genins étaient rouges et suantes. Elles combattaient depuis déjà deux heures sous le chaud soleil d’Oto.</p><p class="western">« Tenez, » déclara Keiko en leur lançant une gourde d'eau à chacune.</p><p class="western">Les deux kunoichi burent avec avidité avant de rejoindre leur sensei du jour à l’ombre d’un grand arbre. Les deux petites se couchèrent dans l’herbe pour souffler un peu. L’air était étonnamment chaud pour ce milieu d’automne. Un peu plus loin, surveillé par Guren, Dosu combattait Arisa Uotani, une ancienne élève de Keiko. Eux aussi n’utilisaient que du taijutsu et la Chunin était en train de mettre une misère au genin.</p><p class="western">« Étirez-vous les filles, nous referons quelques katas après. »</p><p class="western">Dosu avait quitté son épaisse fourrure et sa tunique à manches longues, optant pour un T-shirt gris avec le symbole d'Oto dans le dos. Ses cheveux violet clair, libérés de sa capuche fourrée, étaient complètement ébouriffés par le combat. Arisa avait son éternel masque de chirurgien sur le visage et son long manteau rouge qui était rempli de couteaux. Le combat finit, sans grande surprise par Dosu à terre, Arisa lui tirant les bras en arrière, un genou planté dans le dos du gaki.</p><p class="western">Arisa aida Dosu à se relever et le tira vers Guren qui entreprit de lui expliquer les fautes qu’il avait commises durant le combat.</p><p class="western">Keiko se releva. Kin et Tayuya avaient attaqué la troisième série d’étirements. C’était très bien. Dans dix minutes Keiko reprendrait avec elles les enchaînements de Katas du style de taijutsu qu’elles pratiquaient toutes les deux.</p><hr/><p class="western">Naruto dévissa le bouchon et renifla discrètement le contenu de la gourde. Depuis que Iruka-sensei avait piégé une gourde avec du Wasabi pour lui apprendre à ne pas boire ou manger n'importe quoi donné par le premier passant venu, Naruto se méfiait. La leçon avait été bien apprise.</p><p class="western">Le Chunin de Konoha fit signe à sa charge de le rejoindre à l'ombre. Naruto s’assit dans l'herbe. Le genin avait véritablement progressé durant ces deux semaines. Tandis qu'un clone d'Iruka reprenait les bases avec les multiples clones de Naruto, l'original trimait avec Iruka. Le sensei avait noté l'évolution extraordinaire du blondinet.</p><p class="western">Il en avait parlé, pas plus tard que la veille, avec l’Hokage. Hiruzen avait accordé son congé à Iruka sans problème après que l’Umino lui eut expliqué qu’il entraînait Naruto.</p><p class="western">Les premiers jours le gaki bouffait la poussière dès les premières minutes, tombait dans les pièges les plus basiques, galérait à tenir sur l'eau ou à lancer un shuriken droit. Aujourd'hui, il tenait au moins dix minutes, créait de bonnes stratégies, maîtrisait son chakra à un niveau correct même si pas exceptionnel et réussissait à mettre les trois quarts de ses shurikens au centre de la cible. Cette dernière évolution était grandement due à Kabuto qui avait rendu la vie du gaki misérable pendant des jours avant qu'il parvienne à ce résultat.</p><p class="western">Le médecin passait de temps à autre, pour former Naruto au premier secours. Le genin devait certainement imaginer que Kabuto était un ami d’Iruka. Aucun des deux frères ne l’avait corrigé.</p><p class="western">Naruto avait quitté son éternelle tenue orange pour un t-shirt bleu marqué du logo complet du Clan Uzumaki et un short noir. Iruka lui avait également offert une nouvelle pochette de kunai brodée du symbole du Clan Umino. Se faisant, il clamait haut et fort que le gaki était sous sa protection. Maintenant, Iruka attendait, presque avec impatience que quelqu’un tente quelque chose envers son protégé pour qu’il puisse leur défoncer la gueule et rappeler à tous que les manipulateurs du Futton n’avaient pas disparu !</p><p class="western">« Bien. Tu as bien avancé avec tes jutsus Suiton. Tu en connais combien maintenant ? »</p><p class="western">« J'ai cinq techniques. Je maîtrise bien le clone aqueux, le camouflage de brume et le tir aqueux. Je travaille encore sur le tourbillon aqueux et sur le Suiton Ja no Kuchi. »</p><p class="western">Iruka opina du chef. C'était déjà bien pour quinze jours de travail. Et puis il avait été malin dans son enseignement. Les clones et la brume étaient deux techniques simples mais particulièrement utiles, surtout face à un Hyuga et le tir aqueux ne nécessitait aucun signe, juste une bonne maîtrise du chakra Suiton. Autant dire que le petit bâtard Uchiwa ne pourra pas copier cette technique.</p><p class="western">Le Tourbillon aqueux ne nécessitait pas de signes non plus, mais était plus complexe à appréhender et le Suiton Ja no Kuchi, aussi appelé l'attaque de la gueule du Serpent était une technique de rang B, donc complexe également à maîtriser.</p><p class="western">« C'est vraiment impressionnant. »</p><p class="western">Le visage rayonnant de Naruto peina Iruka. Naruto avait-il été à ce point sevré d'amour, de soutien et de compliments ? Quelques mots gentils et il était le plus heureux des hommes. Konoha avait vraiment merdé avec le gamin.</p><p class="western">« Donc au programme aujourd’hui, tu voulais essayer d’apprendre des techniques élémentaires n'étant pas de tes affinités, » déclara le Chunin en sortant un carnet de sa veste.</p><p class="western">« Oui Iruka-sensei. Cela me donnerait un grand avantage sur mes adversaires. Même si ce sont des techniques de rang D, ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que j'attaque avec des techniques autres que Suiton. »</p><p class="western">Iruka sourit. Les cours de stratégie qu’il faisait avaler à son étudiant commençaient à payer. Le Suiton était l'un de ses affinités. Naruto commençait à avoir pas mal de techniques. Les ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas stupides. Ils allaient rapidement comprendre que le blondinet avait une affinité eau. Avoir quelques attaques autres seraient un formidable atout. Quel dommage qu'Iruka ne puisse pas demander d’aide à Asuma… Il avait coupé les ponts depuis trop longtemps avec le Sarutobi.</p><p class="western">« Ok. Je connais une seule et unique technique Futon et je te l'ai déjà apprise… On va donc se rabattre sur le Raiton ! Magnifique affinité que le Raiton, très efficace contre les techniques Doton et leurs dérivées comme le sable… Ce n’est pas une de mes affinités, mais ce sont des techniques qui se marient très bien avec les techniques Suiton, » expliqua Iruka.</p><p class="western">Le Raiton était l'une des rares choses que la mère d’Iruka était heureuse d’avoir hérité de l'homme qui partageait la moitié de son patrimoine génétique.</p><p class="western">Iruka n’avait jamais connu son grand-père maternel. Le Sandaime Raikage n'était pas vraiment un homme accessible… Et puis il était un peu un ennemi de Konoha. Kohari Umino avait pris une mission de Corps. Elle avait passé cinq ans à Kumo et de nombreux mois dans les draps de l'homme qui allait devenir le Saidaime Raikage. Sa mission avait été une réussite. Elle avait ramené les plans et informations souhaités par Konoha… et un petit passager clandestin.</p><p class="western">Se reconcentrant sur l'instant présent, Iruka montra à Naruto les signes nécessaires à la formation d'un clone de foudre. Vu le talent du gaki pour le clonage (il avait mis deux heures à maîtriser les clones aqueux !), le chunin était certain qu'il réussirait très rapidement à créer un clone. Après cela, il lui apprendrait l'attaque de la Frappe de foudre et peut-être une technique Doton…</p><hr/><p class="western">Gamatama, assis sur l'épaule de Iruka-sensei regardait son invocateur se battre contre un clone du sensei. Son humain avait vraiment bien progressé. Gamatama lui aussi avait bien progressé.</p><p class="western">Être enveloppé 24 heures sur 24 par le chaleureux chakra de son invocateur et par celui piquant de son sensei lui avait permis d'atteindre le prochain stage de sa vie très rapidement. Gamatama s'était métamorphosé et était désormais un fier petit crapaud à la peau bleu vif et blanche de la taille d'une orange.</p><p class="western">Le crapaud avait eu une discussion animée avec son invocateur et son sensei. L'adulte humain possédait deux contrats d'invocations et était quelque peu au courant des mœurs des créatures Invoquées. Naruto lui découvrait tout. C'était amusant.</p><p class="western">Ainsi Gamatama avait appris à son humain que comme il avait été le premier à répondre à son (faible) appel, le crapaud bleu et blanc avait désormais la priorité sur les appels de Naruto. Il était sa Première Invocation.</p><p class="western">Le batracien avait également expliqué au genin blond qu'il restait avec lui car le monde des humains était bien plus fun que le Mont Myoboku. Gamatama y était retourné une dizaine de jours après son invocation par Naruto pour vérifier l'état de ses frères et sœurs.</p><p class="western">Le monde des Invocations était rude. Seuls les forts y survivaient. Les Animaux invoqués avaient besoin de chakra pour vivre et se développer. Et le leur ne suffisait pas lorsqu'ils étaient petits. C'était les humains invocateurs qui leur fournissaient le supplément.</p><p class="western">La famille de Gamatama n'était pas comme celle de Gamabunta-sama. Ils n'étaient pas des crapauds géants, ils ne maniaient pas le sabre et n'étaient franchement utilisable au combat. C'était pour cela que les invocateurs les oubliaient.</p><p class="western">A cause de cela, la famille du crapaud bleu était mourante. Gamatama avait expliqué l'affaire à Naruto en le suppliant de l'aider à sauver ses frères et sœurs. Naruto avait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir aider son Invocation Principale. Il avait invoqué tous les têtards du sang de Gamatama afin de les nourrir avec son chakra.</p><p class="western">L'effort l'avait fait s'évanouir. Iruka-sensei avait engueulé Naruto pour sa connerie pendant un long moment au réveil du genin blond. Cette andouille avait invoqué plus d'une trentaine de têtards affamés de chakra d'un coup !</p><p class="western">Cela faisait désormais neufs jours que Naruto avait invoqué la famille de Gamatama. Sept têtards étaient morts, prit en charge trop tard. Mais tous les autres avaient survécu et s'étaient suffisamment gavés de chakra pour commencer leur mutation en crapauds. Ils étaient repartis au Mont Myoboku, promettant de devenir très vite des crapauds badass pour pouvoir aider Naruto-sama.</p><p class="western">Seule Amagama, l'une des sœurs de Gamatama était restée. Encore plus petite que son frère, elle avait la peau noire et orange vif pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto. Et tandis que son aîné surveillait le combat de leur invocateur, la petite crapaud apprenait diverses techniques de ninjutsu.</p><hr/><p class="western">S'effondrant lamentablement sur son lit, Naruto lacha un geignement pitoyable. Il était… exténué. Il avait mal partout et s'était même découvert des muscles. Ceux-ci criaient le martyre. Iruka-sensei était un monstre !</p><p class="western">Iruka-sensei avait usé et abusé de la capacité exceptionnelle de Naruto à faire des Kage Bunshin pour son programme d’entraînement. Tandis que des clones bossaient sur son contrôle ou sur les enchaînements de mudras pour des techniques élémentaires, Naruto, le vrai, participait au programme d’entraînement spécial Umino, bossant les domaines où les Kage bushin ne pouvaient l'aider comme l'endurance ou la dissipation de genjutsu.</p><p class="western">Ce domaine était le grand échec de Naruto. Il était juste incapable de lancer le moindre genjutu, pas même le plus basique… Kabuto-sempai et Iruka-sensei avaient tous deux abandonné l'idée de réussir à lui en faire lancer un et s'étaient concentrés sur la manière de détecter et briser les illusions. Naruto était encore mauvais dans ce domaine mais n'avait plus son abyssal niveau initial.</p><p class="western">Le domaine où il avait le plus progressé était sans conteste le ninjustu. Iruka avait comme principales affinité le Katon et le Suiton, ce qui formait son kekkai gekai Futton. Son affinité secondaire était le Doton grâce à son père et il avait réussi à apprendre et maîtriser quelques techniques Raiton et une technique Futon, parce qu'il était plus tétue qu'une mule.</p><p class="western">La première chose qu'Iruka avait fait avait été d'apprendre à Naruto à former ses mudras rapidement. Il avait fait faire aux clones de longues séries de signes, toujours plus rapidement avant qu'il soit satisfait. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il lui avait enseigné des techniques.</p><p class="western">La première technique de Naruto était également la seule technique futon du répertoire d'Iruka : l'injection de chakra Futon dans une lame pour la rendre plus affûtée et mortelle.</p><p class="western">Les techniques suivantes avaient été des techniques Suiton. Naruto en avait désormais 7 dans son répertoire. Le blondinet avait également tanné son sensei pour qu'il lui apprenne d'autres techniques. Résultat Naruto avait cru pleurer des larmes de sang. Le Chunin qui devait au moins être aussi fort que Bakashi-sensei lui avait bourré le crane avec des putains de techniques Raiton.</p><p class="western">Le genin blond en avait désormais trois dans son répertoire dont une petite attaque sympathique se combinant merveilleusement bien avec des techniques Suiton. A côté de cela, il avait également appris une technique Doton pour laquelle il avait vraiment galéré. En même temps, le Doton était l'affinité supérieure au Suiton.</p><p class="western">Mais la technique pour laquelle il avait le plus galéré était sans aucun doute sa technique la plus pitoyable. Yotta hibana no dansu était une toute petite technique, normalement utilisée pour allumer les feux de camps des ninjas en mission. C'était ses invocations qui lui avaient dit d'apprendre une technique Katon afin de pouvoir la combiner avec les jutsus des crapauds.</p><p class="western">Sans se relever de son lit, Naruto jeta un coup d’œil au calendrier. Trois jours avant la Troisième phase. Plus que deux jours d’entraînement. Ça allait le faire… Peut-être… Demain, il s’entraînerait au combat avec Iruka-sensei. Tous les coups seraient permis. Et l'après-midi, il bosserait avec ses invocations afin de voir le fonctionnement des attaques combinées.</p><p class="western">Ça allait saigner.</p><hr/><p class="western">Keiko leva la tête vers les immenses portes de Konoha. Elle ressentit un léger pincement de cœur à revoir les portes de ce qui avait été sa maison. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle en été partie, sa fille dans son porte-bébé, ses fils et Isshin accrochés à son haori au milieu de la nuit alors que le village brûlait encore.</p><p class="western">L’Otokage s’assura que le visage de porcelaine noir était bien en place avant de remettre son large chapeau violet de Kage dont le voilage blanc cachait efficacement ses cheveux blancs. Aujourd’hui et pour les jours à venir, elle était l’Otokage et non plus Keiko Umino. Personne ne devait ne serait-ce qu’avoir l’illusion d’un doute sur sa véritable identité. La vie de ses enfants, de son époux et le futur de son village étaient en jeu.</p><p class="western">Orochimaru et Sojun ouvraient la marche avec les cinq genins participants à la phase finale. Ils étaient suivis par Isshin et Zaku. Le medic-nin avait soutenu mordicordus qu’il avait besoin d’un assistant et que Zaku était parfait pour cela. Sachant que le gaki était un gros bourrin se préparant à rejoindre les Epéistes, tous les Oto-nin savaient que c’était un bobard. Mais Keiko avait laissé pisser. Zaku avait le droit d’assister aux combats de ses coéquipiers.</p><p class="western">Derrière le genin et le medic venait Keiko et son escorte de junins. L’Otokage n’avait pris que des Shinobis… dangereux. Entre deux nunke-nin de Kiri porteurs d’Epées Légendaires, la petite Kagero qui était un monstre en genjutsu et Satsuki qui avait un esprit guerrier dévastateur, fallait pas venir emmerder l’Otokage.</p><p class="western">Keiko fut accueillie par le Sandaime et la partie militaire de son conseil avant qu’une équipe d’ANBUS les guide vers l’hôtel particulier où étaient installés les différents dirigeants de village et leurs escortes.</p><p class="western">« Neko-san et son équipe sont là pour vous servir de guide et de protection dans le village. »</p><p class="western">L’Otokage avait hoché la tête. Les ANBUS étaient là pour surveiller les Oto-nin. Elle le savait et l’Hokage savait qu’elle savait.</p><p class="western">« Je vous en remercie Hokage-sama. »</p><p class="western">Keiko comptait bien faire tourner en bourrique ses gardiens dès que possible.</p><p class="western">A peine arrivés dans l’habitation les Oto-nin fouillèrent la pièce à la recherche de mouchards. Keiko ne fut pas surprise de voir qu’il n’y en avait un bon paquet. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Orochimaru dressa rapidement une barrière de protection empêchant quiconque d’écouter et de voir ce qui se passait dans l’hôtel depuis l’extérieur.</p><p class="western">« Bien. On est à Konoha les enfants alors on reste sage. Le tournoi commence après-demain. Les nains, vous avez quartier libre. Pensez quand même à vous reposer, » annonça Keiko aux genins. « Zabuza, Mangetsu, vous ne vous promenez pas seuls. Vous êtes encore considéré comme des Nunke-nin de Kiri et si un petit malin tente de vous attraper pour empocher votre prime, ça va vite devenir très chiant. »</p><p class="western">« Hai Otokage-sama. »</p><p class="western">« Maintenant que ces détails sont réglés, vous avez tous quartier libre. Allez, ouste ! »</p><p class="western">Les six genins fuirent la pièce rapidement, déjà en train de planifier leur fin de journée. Les junins les suivirent assez rapidement. Satsuki voulait acheter du matériel pour ses enfants et avait convaincu Sojun de l’accompagner, Isshin avait prévu de faire une visite souvenir du village et les deux Épéistes et Kagero comptaient faire la tournée des bars et finir ivres-morts.</p><p class="western">Keiko se tourna vers son dernier ninja présent. Orochimaru avait cette fois encore un masque de peau. Il était différent de la dernière fois. Keiko se décala sur le canapé, faisant une petite place à son compagnon. Orochimaru se glissa contre elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras et nicher sa face au creux de son cou.</p><p class="western">« Je t’aime. »</p><p class="western">« Moi aussi. »</p><hr/><p class="western">Gai était heureux et fier de lui. La troisième phase des examens chunin allait bientôt débuter et pour le célébrer, la Panthère de Jade avait réussi à tirer la majorité de ses collègues et amis dans l’un des bars shinobi de Konoha.</p><p class="western">Aoba, Genma et Raido échangeaient les derniers potins, Ibiki avait été tiré de sa tanière par Anko, Kurenai et Asuma étaient arrivés en même temps mais ce n’était qu’une coïncidence tout comme leur heure et demie de retard. Ebisu, sa jambe dans le plâtre suite à une rencontre malencontreuse avec Jiraya, avait fait le déplacement tout comme Kakashi. La présence de son éternel rival était définitivement la plus belle victoire de Gai.</p><p class="western">La bonne humeur était présente et les verres se vidaient régulièrement. Asuma parlait de son protégé qui avait atteint le Tournoi final. Le jeune Shikamaru était un petit génie qui laminait régulièrement son sensei au shogi. Gai allait parler des progrès de Lee qui était sorti de l’hôpital lorsqu’un éclat de rire l’interrompit. Les junins, curieux, tournèrent la tête vers l’entrée. Un curieux trio venait de pénétrer dans le bar.</p><p class="western">Les deux hommes portaient des tuniques noires sans manches et des pantalons assortis avec des jambières grises et une ceinture blanche. Le plus petit avait des cheveux blancs aux reflets bleutés tandis que le plus grand avait de courts cheveux hérissés noirs aux reflets rougeâtres. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils avaient de grands sourires dévoilant leurs dentitions aiguisées.</p><p class="western">Leur camarade, une kunoichi aux cheveux pales coupés en carré long, avait une robe blanche sans manches des plus basiques. Son bandeau frontal lui servait de ceinture.</p><p class="western">« Serveur ! Trois sakés ! » Commanda la femme avant de se laisser tomber à moitié sur le siège du plus grand des hommes.</p><p class="western">« T’es bourrée Kagero. » annonça très sérieusement le grand brun.</p><p class="western">« Tu peux parler sempai, » rétorqua le junin aux cheveux blancs.</p><p class="western">« C’est le principe d’un barathon ! »</p><p class="western">La kunoichi, Kagero, gloussa, les joues rouges. Aux côtés de Gai, Asuma jura.</p><p class="western">« Mais c’est le Démon du Brouillard et la Seconde venue du Démon, » siffla à voix basse le sensei de l’Équipe dix.</p><p class="western">« Quoi ? » s’exclama Kalashi en redressant brusquement la tête de son verre. « Impossible, je l’ai tué. »</p><p class="western">« Je vais mieux, merci ! » Cria Zabuza Momoshi depuis l’autre côté du bar en levant sa coupelle de saké.</p><p class="western">Kakashi s’étouffa dans son verre tandis que Raido et Ebisu se mettaient à tousser comme des perdus. Le Démon de Kiri, qui avait un bandeau frappé d’une note de musique sur le côté de la tête éclata de rire tandis que son compatriote qui avait apparemment lui aussi rejoint Kiri avait la tête posée sur la table et semblait dormir.</p><p class="western">« Uzumaki ! » s’exclama Kagero en mettant une taloche au grand brun, « Otokage-sama nous a interdit de casser les Konoha-nin ! »</p><p class="western">« Oy ! Lâche-moi harpie ! »</p><p class="western">« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »</p><p class="western">En entendant le sifflement furieux de la kunoichi, Gai finit rapidement son verre. Les Flammes de la Jeunesse risquaient de déferler dans le bar d’ici pas longtemps et il ne tenait pas spécialement à entre coincer ici lorsque ça arriverait… Les Oto-nin étaient barges. Gai se souvenait trop bien de cette soirée karaoké pleine de fougue qui avait eu lieu un mois auparavant.</p><p class="western">Loin dans Konoha, Keiko frissonna. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…</p><hr/><p class="western">Naruto, assis en tailleur dans l’herbe d’un parc public, une poignée de carte dans les mains, riait à en perdre haleine à la mine déconfite de Kidomaru. Si on lui avait dit un mois auparavant qu'il trouverait auprès des Oto-nins ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, des amis, une famille ! il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Mais les faits étaient là.</p><p class="western">Tayuya-nee-chan était revenue au village avec toute la délégation d’Oto dans l’après-midi. Elle avait traîné ses amis chez Ichimaru-ramen où se trouvaient Naruto et Iruka. Le blondinet avait présenté son sensei et Tayuya avait présenté ses camarades. Le Chunin avait rapidement laissé les genins profiter de leur soirée ensembles.</p><p class="western">Résultat, il était minuit passé et les sept genins, un de Konoha, six d’Oto, se trouvaient dans un parc, un peu éloigné des habitations, en train de jouer aux cartes à la lueur d’un feu de camps et d’une poignée de sceaux éclairants.</p><p class="western">Des genins étrangers, ennemis en un sens, étaient devenus en moins d’une journée des amis, des confidents. Le blond se sentait bien avec cette bande de tarés. Il était accepté et aimé. Les gens n'essayaient pas de le changer, ils l'acceptent comme il était, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses défauts et ses qualités.</p><p class="western">C’était incroyablement rafraîchissant.</p><p class="western">Chez Ichimaru, ils s’étaient tous présentés. Tayuya, sa cousine aimait jouer de la flute, Kin faire des arrangements floraux, Kidomaru parier, Zaku les bonzaïs, Dosu observer les étoiles et Tenten les karaokés. Ils avaient parlé de leurs rêves et aucuns n’avaient ris lorsqu’il avait dit vouloir devenir Hokage.</p><p class="western">« Je te souhaite bien du courage ! C’est vraiment pas de la tarte de diriger un village ! » s’était exclamée Tenten. « Ma mère attend qu’une chose, de pouvoir se débarrasser du Chapeau ! »</p><p class="western">« Personne n’acceptera de prendre sa place ! Le démon de la paperasse est bien trop puissant ! » Avait ri Zaku avant que la conversation ne dérive sur autre chose et que les genins finissent par faire un strip-poker.</p><p class="western">Assis sur la tête de son invocateur, Gamatama observait le jeu avec attention. Naruto avait vraiment une bonne main. Le gaki était soit un excellent tricheur, soit avait une chance de cocu.</p><p class="western">« Putain, mais c'est pas possible une veine pareil ! » Grinca Kidomaru, voyant que le genin blond gagnait encore une fois la partie.</p><p class="western">Tayuya, en brassière, éclata de rire tandis que Kidomaru, déjà torse-nu enlevait son pantalon. A ce rythme, Naruto allait être le seul habillé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les Huitièmes de Final de l'Examen Chunin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cette année l'examen chunin proposait de très nombreux candidats de haut niveau. L'Hokage avait décidé d'organiser le tournois final sur deux jours durant le week-end du 5/6 octobre de l'an 288 de l'Ere des Daymios.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Le surlendemain de leurs arrivées à Konoha la délégation du Son rejoignit le grand stade où aurait lieu le tournoi final de l’examen Chunin. Alors que ses homologues filaient directement dans la loge qui leur été réservée, l’Otokage fit un rapide détour par les tribunes des genins et de leurs senseis.</p>
<p class="western">« Otokage-sama, voici Uzumaki Naruto, mon cousin, » présenta Tayuya.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond se figea un instant. L’Otokage était impressionnante de par sa taille et de par l’aura de puissance tranquille qu’elle dégageait. Le visage de porcelaine qu’elle portait empêchait de connaître son humeur. Naruto s’inclina devant la Kage du Pays du Riz</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance Otokage-sama. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto était peut-être un orphelin détesté par son village, vivant de lui-même dans un taudis, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il soit un sauvage. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures caché sur un toit à écouter les cours d’étiquettes de l'héritier du clan Mito, des marchands de Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">« Voici donc le fils de Habanero la Sanguinaire, » sourit Keiko. « Tu es plus poli qu’elle. »</p>
<p class="western">« Vous avez connu ma mère ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Nous avons des origines communes. Tâche de la rendre fière ainsi que d’honorer ton sensei, » déclara Keiko en pointant le symbole du clan Umino sur la poche à kunai du genin.</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage quitta la loge des genins, suivie par Satsuki. Les mines crispées des konoha-nin étaient très drôles. Ils devaient mal digérer le fait que la dirigeante d’un village étranger salue le réceptacle de leur haine.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko s’installa ensuite aux côtés du Kazekage et Satsuki s’installa au fond de la longe avec les divers autres garde-du-corps. Les différents dirigeants de village n’avaient droit qu’à un seul protecteur dans la loge. Et même ainsi, ils étaient nombreux !</p>
<p class="western">L’arbitre que Keiko reconnu très rapidement comme étant Genma Shiranui arriva dans l’arène. Il était un très bon ami de Raidô et était passé quelques fois à la maison lorsque Keiko était encore une Kunoichi de Konoha. Le gaki n’avait pas perd sa fichue manie d’avoir un truc dans la bouche. Il était juste passé des brindilles aux senbons.</p>
<p class="western">Le premier combat qu’il appela fut Kegon de Taki contre le petit Uchiwa. Sauf que celui-ci n’était pas présent. Keiko proposa immédiatement de le disqualifier, arguant qu’un ninja, s’il ratait le coche, avait tendance à finir six pieds sous terre. Sans grande surprise la dirigeante de Kusa s’y opposa, proposant de repousser le combat de l’Uchiwa à plus tard.</p>
<p class="western">« Si Sasuke Uchiwa ne se présente pas avant le combat Dosu Kinuta et Tayuya Uzumaki d’Oto, il est disqualifié. Cela vous conviendrait-il Otokage-sama, Kusajôgi-sama ? » Proposa le Kazekage en jetant un coup d’œil au programme.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko opina du chef mécontente. Si jamais un de ses ninjas s’était pointé en retard à un examen, elle leur aurait arraché la tête !</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen indiqua à l’arbitre d’appeler le combat suivant.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Kin dégluti difficilement. Elle avait un stress monstrueux lui nouant les trips. En soi le combat ne l’effrayait pas. Elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains contrairement aux bébés de Konoha. Mais elle n’aimait pas le monde ! Les Shinobis étaient faits pour l’ombre, pas pour parader dans une arène sous le nez des civils !</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru lui tapota l’épaule en signe de soutien avant de la pousser dans l’arène gentiment tandis que lui retournait dans le couloir sombre.</p>
<p class="western">Kin rejoignit l’arbitre d’un pas décidé tout en observant son adversaire. Shigure de Ame était très grand. La kunoichi lui donnait cinq ou six ans de plus qu’elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient hérissés et des bandages recouvraient son front. Il a également deux cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage, l'une d'entre elles se trouvant sur son œil droit, le rendant certainement aveugle. Il portait sur son dos une bonbonne à oxygène et un étui à parapluie.</p>
<p class="western">D’après ce qu’elle avait pu voir durant les préliminaires, Shigure était un spécialiste dans les attaques au corps à corps et pouvait manipuler la distance des aiguilles sortant de son parapluie. Il allait être galère à battre.</p>
<p class="western">L’arbitre annonça le début du combat avant de disparaître. Kin bondit en arrière, évitant le coup de pied de son adversaire. Comme Shigure ne la laissait pas s’éloigner, Kin révisa sa stratégie et créa rapidement des lames de chakra autour de ses mains et se posta face à son adversaire prête à l'accueillir comme il se fallait. Sa posture était assurée et ferme. Keiko reconnu aisément les lames de chakra sur les mains de la kunoichi ainsi que la posture du style du serpent. Son stage à l'hôpital sous la surveillance d’Isshin avait été extrêmement profitable à la jeune kunoichi.</p>
<p class="western">Elle se prit quelques mauvais coups et Shigure manqua d’attraper sa longue tresse plusieurs fois. Cela aurait été problématique. Cependant Kin esquiva un coup à la tête en se vrillant comme Orochimaru le lui avait appris et elle trouva l’opportunité qu’elle attendait depuis le début du combat.</p>
<p class="western">Elle frappa trois fois, dans les côtes, la hanche et l'épaule. L’une des jambes de Shigure lâcha l’envoyant rouler au sol.</p>
<p class="western">L'Enjintô avait sectionné le muscle couturier en haut de la hanche, avait frappé le diaphragme, coupant la respiration du brun et avait tranché net le ligament coraco-acromial, mettant l'une de ses épaules hors d'usage.</p>
<p class="western">Sans perdre de temps Kin se rapprocha de son adversaire à terre qui tendait la main vers son parapluie. Elle envoya voler l’arme d’un grand coup de pied avant de plaque sa paume de main sur le front de Shigure, l’envoyant dans les vapes à l’aide d’un genjutsu mineur.</p>
<p class="western">« Victoire de Kin Tsuchi de Otokagure, » déclara l’arbitre en vérifiant que l’ame-nin était toujours vivant mais bien hors d’état de combattre.</p>
<p class="western">Kin sourit, s’inclina face à l’arbitre qui la regarda surprit, puis suivi les medic-nin hors de l’arène.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">« J’appelle Shino Aburame de Konoha et Temari No Sabaku de Suna à descendre dans l’arène, » déclara Genma après que les autres shinobis eurent quitté l’arène.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko se redressa dans son siège. Bien des années auparavant, peu avant de déserter, elle avait tenu dans ses bras le petit Shino qui avait alors quelques jours. Elle était impatiente de voir comment avait grandi le fils de Shibi.</p>
<p class="western">Sans grande surprise le jeune Shino ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais il avait hérité de la couleur plus claire des cheveux de sa mère. Le mariage de Shibi avait été arrangé, mais il était rapidement tombé amoureux de la jolie civile Aburame qui lui servait de femme.</p>
<p class="western">Face à Shino, la kunoichi de Suna avait déployé son éventail géant. Keiko grimaça. Le gaki Aburame était mal barré face à une experte en Futon. Les Kikaichu étaient des armes particulièrement puissantes et dangereuses, mais les petits insectes craignaient le feu et un vent augmenté par du chakra les dispersaient aisément.</p>
<p class="western">Les kikaichu étaient également extrêmes sensibles aux attaques Futton comme Shibi en avait fait la désagréable expérience l’une des premières fois où il avait combattu Keiko. Sensei avait complètement paniqué lorsque son genin était tombé dans les pommes après que plus de la moitié de sa ruche se soit fait exterminée en 20 secondes.</p>
<p class="western">Sans grande surprise et même s’il avait réussi à mettre en difficulté son adversaire plusieurs fois, Shino finit par abandonner. Ses insectes étaient impuissants face aux attaques de vent de Temari No Sabaku et sa ruche en subissait le contrecoup.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Ok, maintenant Naruto était véritablement énervé. Cette foutue marionnette était une véritable plaie ! Entre les lames, les senbons et les grenades chargées de gaz toxiques, cette saloperie était dangereuse devant, derrière et au milieu ! Heureusement que le jinchuriki, entre son entraînement avec Iruka-sensei et son squatteur, était insensible aux poisons sauf peut-être les plus foudroyants.</p>
<p class="western">Désormais remonté à bloc, Naruto gonfla ses joues et cracha quatre Suiton Shagekai droit sur Kankuro. Le Suna-nin esquiva le premier tir d'eau hyper rapide et très puissant, dévia le second avec sa marionnette qui se prit les deux suivant avec violence.</p>
<p class="western">Trois des quatre bras de la saleté volèrent. Un silence stupéfait tomba sur le stage.</p>
<p class="western">« J'emmerde ta foutue poupée, » lâcha crûment Naruto avant de lancer un tourbillon aqueux en direction de Kakuro et de sa marionnette.</p>
<p class="western">Le Suna-nin utilisa encore une fois Karasu pour parer l'attaque. Souriant de manière assez cruelle, Naruto enchaîna les mudras et couvrit la zone d'une épaisse brume saturée de chakra. Ni Sharingan, ni Byakugan ne pouvaient voir à travers. Naruto envoya plusieurs clones aqueux sur Kankuro. Évidemment le genin les détruisit d'un simple coup mais finit trempé par la même occasion.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto forma calmement ses signes. L'attaque qu'il allait envoyer faisait partie de celles qu'il ne maîtrisait pas très bien. Toujours sans se presser, le marionnettiste était occupé avec des clones, Naruto finit ses mudras et plaqua sa main sur le sol.</p>
<p class="western">Une vague d'éclairs fusa de son bras et couru le long de l'eau. Un cri de douleur averti Naruto que l'attaque avait touché sa cible. L'attaque du Meutre électromagnétique se mariait vraiment très bien avec l'eau.</p>
<p class="western">Rejoignant Kankuro, Naruto vérifia que le genin allongé au sol avait toujours un pouls. Par contre, pour la construction de bois et métal… paix à son âme… Une fois rassuré sur le sort de son adversaire, le genin blond dissipa la brume en s'éloignant de son adversaire évanouie.</p>
<p class="western">« Oy, arbitre-san, je crois que j'ai gagné. »</p>
<p class="western">« Effectivement. Victoire de Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha par KO. »</p>
<p class="western">Dans les gradins, Kagero laissa échapper un rire psychopathe. Elle venait de se faire un pognon incroyable avec cette victoire. Parier sur la défaite du Suna-nin alors que tout le monde le donnait gagnant était du génie ! Elle était riche !!!!</p>
<dl>
<dd class="western"><hr/></dd>
</dl>
<p class="western">Suspendu la tête en bas, Kidomaru observait un adversaire avec curiosité. Le genin aux yeux blancs était une véritable boule de haine couverte du plus haut complexe de supériorité que Kidomaru ait jamais vu. Et il comptait dans ses expériences les épisodes berserk/mégalo de Dosu.</p>
<p class="western">Le gaki qui devait avoir l’âge de Kidomaru mais qui donnait l’impression d’être un sale mioche de trois ans piquant une crise, était en train de rager comme quoi « un raté restera toujours un raté. », « Quelqu'un comme toi n'arrivera jamais à comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir un sceau qui ne peut s'effacer. » et que « On ne change jamais ! » tout en détruisant les toiles qui l’entravaient.</p>
<p class="western">Kidomaru leva les yeux aux ciels. Donc vers le sol étant donné sa position actuelle. Tenant son fils avec quatre mains, puis le pinçant entre ses pieds pour stabiliser sa position, le genin d’Oto tissa avec habitude son arc de toile dorée et une dizaine de flèches. L’Hyuga au sol s’excitait tout seul dans la forêt de toile où Kidomaru l’avait enfermé.</p>
<p class="western">Le Taranchura lança ses flèches les unes à la suite des autres sans répit. Sans grande surprise Neji utilisa son Tourbillon Divin du Hakke. Alors que son adversaire s’enfermait dans une sphère de chakra bleu-blanc, Kidomaru shunshina dans un léger bruit de statique. Il réapparut dans l’angle mort de la pupille magique de Neji et crachat de la toile gluante.</p>
<p class="western">L’Hyuga trébucha. Kidomaru bondit. Et Neji se retrouva saucissonné et suspendu la tête en l’air entre quatre fils traversant l’arène de part en part.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu sais Neji-kun, j’ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit ici et pendant les préliminaires. J’ai aussi vu ce que tu as fait avec à ta cousine. C’est pas cool ce que tu lui as fait. On touche pas à la famille, même quand on l’aime pas. Et pas la peine de t’agiter, t’as un bâillon et je me fous pas mal de ce que tu peux avoir envie de dire. Je parle, tu écoutes. Donc, je disais… Ah oui, la famille… »</p>
<p class="western">Dans les tribunes Orochimaru gloussa. Il n’avait jamais aimé les possesseurs de Dojutusu, que ce soit les Hyuga ou des Uchiwa. Trop hautains, trop orgueilleux. Sans parler de cette infamie qu’était le sceau de l’oiseau en cage.</p>
<p class="western">Kidomaru avait eu une vie de merde avant d’arriver à Oto. Il avait vu son clan se faire exterminer par des brigands, par les habitants du Pays de la Lune, par la peste grise puis par la famine. C’était une cousine de Kidomaru qui avait titubé dans le campement de tentes qui allait devenir Oto avec le petiot de deux ans sur la hanche. Elle avait des airs de squelette ambulant. Elle avait jeté un coup d’œil au serpent géant à trois têtes qui accompagnait Orochimaru, lui avait tendu le bambin, un sac rempli de parchemins et était tombée raide morte.</p>
<p class="western">Cela faisait toujours rire jaune mais cela faisait du Clan Taranchura l’un des Clans Fondateurs d’Oto avec les Uminos et les Fumas.</p>
<p class="western">Kidomaru s’était battu toute sa vie contre le monde qui voulait sa mort, contre le destin qui tentait de l’entuber, contre beaucoup de choses et rien ne l’énervait plus que des ahuris qui croyaient que tout était inscrit dans la pierre. Et apparemment le petit Hyuga était en train de comprendre qu’il avait sérieusement énervé l’Oto-nin.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Orochimaru, aux milieux des genins d'Oto, éclata de rire lorsque Naruto jeta son ami par-dessus la balustrade, empêchant de déclarer forfait comme il l'espérait. L'Héritier Nara était encore pire que son père au même âge.</p>
<p class="western">Tournant son regard vers la loge des Kage, Orochimaru sourit. Même s’il ne pouvait le voir à cause du masque de porcelaine, le Sanin savait que sa compagne devait avoir un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant de malice. Le Capitaine des ANBU d'Oto mettait sa main à couper que sa meilleure moitié repensait à l'examen de Shikaku, lorsque Inoichi avait dû le trainer sur le terrain pour que le Nara combatte.</p>
<p class="western">C'était des bons souvenirs.</p>
<p class="western">Dans l'arène, le jeune Nara fut preuve du génie militaire de sa famille et réussi à piéger son adversaire dans ses techniques d'ombres. Il déclara cependant forfait, arguant qu'il était vraiment limite en chakra, permettant au genin de Kusa d’accéder à la phase suivante.</p>
<p class="western">Alors que Shikamaru et son adversaire quittaient l’arène Sasuke Uchiwa et son sensei apparurent dans l’arène dans un grand flash de fumée. Keiko se figea. Inari que Kakashi ressemblait à son père ! Les mêmes cheveux gris indomptables, les mêmes yeux sombres, la même taille et forme… Si les traits du Copycat n’avait pas été adoucie par les gènes de sa mère Keiko aurait pu croire que son Sensei était revenu d’entre les morts.</p>
<p class="western">Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge et elle bénit son masque de porcelaine qui cachait ses yeux. Que ça faisait mal ! Si revoir la quasi parfaite copie de l’homme qui avait été une figure paternelle pour elle, comment réagirait-elle en voyant ses anciens élèves, ce trio de genin qui étaient quasiment des enfants de sang pour elle ?</p>
<p class="western">Lorsqu’elle releva la tête et pointa son regard vers l’arène, ses yeux étaient secs. En bas le petit le petit aux Sharingan était en train de laminer son adversaire au taijutusu. Sans grande surprise, même si le genin de Taki avait fait quelques belles actions, il finit par rendre les armes. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur l’Uchiwa qui évitait tous les coups, pièges et jutsu grâce à ses pupilles sanglantes.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Tenten s'arrêta, haletante et horrifiée à une dizaine de mètres de son adversaire. Gaara no Sabaku était un monstre. Un putain de monstre.</p>
<p class="western">La genin d’Oto avait en tête les informations et recommandations de ses parents et de son junin-sensei. Le Suna-nin était le Jinchûriki de Ichibi. Il manipulait le sable, n’avait aucune considération pour la vie, était mentalement instable avec une soif de sang monstrueuse. Il avait d’ailleurs manqué de tuer un genin de Konoha lors des préliminaires.</p>
<p class="western">Tous le lui avaient dit. Sa priorité était de rester en vie, pas de gagner. Tenten esquiva une autre vague de sable. Elle avait sa fierté et avait combattu avec la rage de vaincre. Elle avait sorti le grand jeu. Elle avait vidé son parchemin géant de toutes les armes qu’il contenait, utilisant par trois fois sa technique Souryû Tensakai qui invoquait depuis le ciel des dizaines de lames qui fonçaient ensuite vers l’ennemi.</p>
<p class="western">Cela avait à peine égratigné l’armure de sable de son opposant. Elle avait donc sorti son joker et avait lancé sa Technique des Dragons Jumeaux en prenant soin d’imprégner de chakra Raiton ses armes. Elle avait béni sa mère lorsque ses projectiles s’étaient enfoncé dans la sphère de sable où s’était enfermé Gaara.</p>
<p class="western">Sauf que les armes n’étaient pas parvenues à blesser le Suna-nin. Cela l’avait juste énervé. Résultat Tenten courrait comme un lapin depuis dix minutes en esquivant les vagues de sable de Gaara qui était toujours planqué dans sa sphère. Elle n’avait plus d’armes et était tellement limite en chakra que le henge qui cachait ses marques faciales avait sauté.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ABANDONNE ! » Hurla la kunoichi en sautant pour éviter une autre attaque.</p>
<p class="western">En l’air, elle ne put rien faire pour éviter le bras de sable qui la percuta, l’envoyant voler dans le public.</p>
<p class="western">Shikamaru regarda Naruto bondir dans le nuage de poussière et de gravats que venait de créer l’Oto-nin en atterrissant dans les gradins. Son camarade blond en sorti rapidement, soutenant la kunoichi. Elle avait du sang et de la poussière sur le visage et l’un de ses chignons était défait. Le jeune Nara eut l’impression de voir d’étranges marques violettes autour des yeux mi-clos de l’adolescente, mais avant qu’il puisse regarder correctement, le junin-sensei aux cheveux poivre et sel était apparu et avait pris la genin dans ses bras, la cachant de tous. Shikamaru était quasiment certain que ce n’était pas le même que durant les premières épreuves. Oh, les deux junins se ressemblaient énormément, mais il y avait quelques différences… Des jumeaux ?</p>
<p class="western">« Tou-san… m’étouffe… »</p>
<p class="western">Le junin leva les yeux au ciel mais relâcha sa prise. Lorsque le visage de la kunoichi fut à nouveau visible, il n’y avait plus la moindre trace de violet.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue Tenten ! Viens, allons rejoindre les autres. Isshin va t’examiner et moi je vais empêcher ta mère de déclarer la guerre à Suna… »</p>
<p class="western">Shikamaru regarda la paire disparaître avec un léger bruit de statique. Ainsi l’Otokage avait un compagnon et une fille. Il faudrait qu’il le répète à son père, c’était des informations importantes.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Le combat de Tayuya fut un très beau combat selon Naruto. Et non, il n'était pas biaisé parce qu'elle était sa cousine. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouge sang avait affronté Dosu. C’était certainement l’un des pires adversaires pour elle. Tayuya utilisait de très nombreux genjutsus basés sur le son. Dosu lui manipulait les ondes sonores. Autant dire que la meilleure arme de l’Uzumaki était hors service.</p>
<p class="western">L’élève du Sanin aurait pu finir le combat en une attaque. Il le savait, leurs junins senseis respectifs le savaient et Tayuya le savait aussi. Mais Keiko-sama leur avait expliqué que ce tournoi était une estrade pour parader, une scène pour attirer de nouveaux clients.</p>
<p class="western">Du coup, ils avaient fait le show. Les deux Oto-nin avaient commencé lentement en taijutsu, presque comme s’ils s’échauffaient. Puis Tayuya avait dégainé son Tanto et Dosu ses shurikens et ses kunais. Les lames s’étaient heurtées avec violences, produisant des étincelles en claquant sinistrement. Quelques jutsus Doton et Suiton avaient été lancés, mais ils s’étaient surtout limité au kenjutsu.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto, perché en équilibre instable sur la balustrade avait analysé le combat avec des yeux avides, demandant des explications à Iruka lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas des techniques.</p>
<p class="western">Le fils du Sanin avait été l'un des premiers à noter le changement de régime du match. Tayuya avait décroché la flûte qui était à sa ceinture et l'avait portée à ses lèvres. Trois gigantesques géants étaient apparus, formant une barrière protectrice entre la rouquine et son adversaire.</p>
<p class="western">Le premier avait les yeux bandés et deux lames d'os fixés à chaque avant-bras, le second avait un énorme bô entre les mains et le visage caché derrière de longs cheveux grisâtres et le dernier n'avait pas de bras et le haut du corps, visage comprit, entièrement bandé.</p>
<p class="western">Dosu avait remonté ses manches et commencer une suite de mudras inconnue. Et du bruit explosa dans l’arène, faisant flancher Iruka et envoyant Naruto au sol, ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">« Ce fut des huitièmes de finale… très enrichissant, » déclara Raja de Suna tandis que les gradins du public se vidaient lentement.</p>
<p class="western">Il y avait eu tellement de très bons candidats cette fois-ci, que le tournoi avait été organisé sur deux jours. Cela devait être un cauchemar à organiser mais cela allait remplir les caisses de Konoha, car les touristes affluaient et les hôtels étaient pleins à craquer.</p>
<p class="western">« Je confirme, » déclara Keiko, songeant à tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné avec les paris.</p>
<p class="western">« Quels sont les matchs de demain Hokage-sama ? » Demanda la jeune Leader de Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que la kunoichi lui rappelait quelqu’un. C’était agaçant. L’Oto-nin savait qu’elle avait déjà rencontré cette femme, mais où ?</p>
<p class="western">« Dans la matinée, il y a le match de Kin Tsuchi face à Sasuke Uchiwa… »</p>
<p class="western">« A moins d'un miracle, le vainqueur est désigné d'avance, » ricana la représentante de Kusa amenant un sourire moqueur sur le visage du représentant de Taki.</p>
<p class="western">« Il est vrai que face Uchiwa-san, une genin sans nom risque de ne pas faire long feu, » poursuivit la femme.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko lâcha une vague d’intention meurtrière en direction des représentants des deux petits villages cachés.</p>
<p class="western">« Venant de la part de quelqu’un dont aucun genin n’est parvenu jusqu’ici, je trouve cela assez mal placé… »</p>
<p class="western">Le représentant de Taki grimaça. L’homme dont les cheveux bruns hérissés dépassaient de son bandana beigeâtre n’était pas l’homme avec qui Keiko avait quelques fois discuté pour mettre en place une alliance entre Taki et Oto. Tous les efforts et avancées qui avaient été faits étaient tombés en poussière après la mort de Hisen et l’ascension au pouvoir de cet abruti.</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen frissonna involontairement. L'Otokage était furieuse Si sa voix était complètement maîtrisée et polie, son chakra, piquant et agressif, tourbillonnait comme un ouragan. La femme aux cheveux blancs et à la peau sombre était incroyablement dangereuse, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait premièrement imaginé.</p>
<p class="western">« Ensuite nous aurons un affrontement entre Konoha et Suna à travers Temari No Sabaku et Naruto Uzumaki, » déclara lourdement l’Hokage, détournant sans subtilités l’attention de Keiko.</p>
<p class="western">« Votre fille est très impressionnante, Kazekage-sama, » déclara la dirigeante de Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">« Son adversaire l'a sérieusement mise en difficulté à un moment. »</p>
<p class="western">« Elle a su rebondir et exploiter les failles de la technique de Aburame-san pour gagner. Elle a fait preuve d'une très grande maitrise de ses techniques Futon, » analysa Keiko.</p>
<p class="western">Le Kazekage sourit, heureux que l'on félicite ses enfants.</p>
<p class="western">« En troisième, nous aurons un affrontement entre Kidomaru Taranchura et Uryu Kannabi. »</p>
<p class="western">« D'où vient Kidomaru, c'est la première fois que je vois un kekkai tel que le sien, » demanda la Leader de Kusa, intrigué.</p>
<p class="western">« Il est le dernier de son clan, » répondit sèchement Keiko sans s’étendre sur les détails.</p>
<p class="western">« Oh… »</p>
<p class="western">« Et après, Hokage-sama ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Le dernier combat opposera Gaara No Sabaku à Dosu Kinuta.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Hiruzen, assit à son bureau, regardait sans le voir le rapport qu’Ibiki lui avait fait parvenir dans la soirée. Beaucoup de choses lui encombrait l’esprit en ce moment. Des affaires internes et des affaires externes.</p>
<p class="western">Il y avait évidemment la finale de l’examen chunin. Organiser un évènement de cette ampleur était fatiguant. Gérer la présence de quatre dirigeants de village caché était une autre paire de manche. Le Kazekage en lui-même était acceptable. Suna n’étant pas un allié de Konoha, Rasa no Sabaku avait gracieusement accepté d’être suivi pas des ANBUS. Les leaders de Kusa et Taki, en tant que dirigeants de villages alliés, n’étaient pas surveiller. Aucun des deux ne faisait de vague même s’il était difficile de rater la haine de la jeune dirigeante de Kusa pour l’Otokage. Et en parlant du loup… des quatre dirigeants présents, celle d’Oto était sans aucun doute la plus prise de tête. La femme était une épine dans le flanc d’Hiruzen depuis son arrivée.</p>
<p class="western">Ils ne savaient rien d’officiel sur le fonctionnement Oto, seulement quelques rumeurs grâce à Jiraya. Selon le Sanin, Orochimaru était le fondateur et réel dirigeant du village. Des bruits courraient comme quoi le Sanin continuerait ses expériences innommables sur des cadavres, qu’il projetterait de détruire Konoha, qu’il aurait détruit Kusa, qu’il aurait trouvé le moyen de rajeunir et qu’il recruterait une armée de nunkenins de rangs S. Alors entre le vrai, le faux, les exagérations et les légendes sorties du chapeau, il était dur de faire la différence. Hiruzen avait donc décidé de traiter l’Otokage comme il aurait traité le Tsukikage. Avec prudence et méfiance.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait manqué d’avaler sa pipe en voyant deux des Epéistes de Brume, deux nunkenins de haut rangs parmi d’escorte de l’Otokage. Les deux kunoichis n’apparaissaient dans aucun Bingo Book des Cinq Grands, mais elles devaient être dangereuses si elles faisaient partie de la protection de leur dirigeante.</p>
<p class="western">Un autre problème était apparu durant l’examen chunin. Enfin, plutôt deux problèmes avec des conséquences possibles immenses.</p>
<p class="western">Le premier problème avait les cheveux rouges, un caractère affreux, une propension infernale à jurer et à parler beaucoup trop fort. Comment Oto avait récupéré des descendants d’Uzushio, Hiruzen l’ignorait. Mais ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour reformer le Clan Uzumaki et l’Hokage sentait venir le gros mal de crâne lorsque Naruto l’apprendrait.</p>
<p class="western">Le second problème était encore en lien avec un Uzumaki, mais celui de Konoha cette fois. Hiruzen savait que Naruto devait être entraîné par Ebisu avant que Jiraya n’arrive au village et poursuive l’entraînement de son filleul. C’était pour cela qu’il avait bloqué quelques instants lorsque le jeune Umino avait déboulé dans son bureau clamant qu’il voulait un mois de congés pour entraîner son ancien étudiant. L’Hokage avait été tellement stupéfait qu’il avait accepté, acceptant par la même occasion la création d’un monstre.</p>
<p class="western">Comment Iruka avait-il réussi à transformer un genin très moyen, en ce monstre de puissance et de techniques en un mois ? Évidemment Naruto avait encore bien du chemin à faire avant d’imaginer devenir Junin, mais là, en termes de techniques et de stratégie sur le terrain, il avait largement le niveau d’un bon chunin.</p>
<p class="western">Beaucoup l’ignoraient ou préféraient l’oublier, mais Iruka était plus qu’un simple chunin. Il était aussi intelligent et redoutable que sa mère qui était crainte de part toutes les Nations Élémentaires. Outre le fait qu’il soit le chunin-sensei dont le plus d’élèves devenaient genins, il était le dernier Umino, le dernier manipulateur de Futton de Konoha. Il aurait pu postuler à l’ARC depuis des années, son dossier aurait été validé par le Conseil sans le moindre doute.</p>
<p class="western">Le fait qu’Iruka ait placé Naruto sous la protection de son Clan était à la fois une très bonne chose pour le blond et une très mauvaise pour Hiruzen. Les plaintes du Conseil et des Chefs de Clans lui avaient collé une migraine titanesque ! Seul Aburame-san était resté calme, trouvant toute l’affaire apparemment amusante. Sachant qu’il avait été l’équipier de la mère d’Iruka, il devait effectivement se marrer. Connard.</p>
<p class="western">Ensuite, après les problèmes liés à l’Examen Chunin, il y avait le problème de l’attaque de la Tour de l’Hokage et tout ce qui en avait découlé. L’enquête avait été une vraie saloperie. Personne se savait rien, si ce n’était que l’attaquant était apparemment un Clone d’un type inconnu à Konoha. Quant au rouleau retrouvé par Kakashi, Hiruzen était heureux qu’il ne soit pas sorti du village. Cela aurait pu détruire Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">L’Hokage avait demandé à des shinobis du T&amp;I dont la loyauté était absolument indiscutable d’enquêter. Ibiki et Shikaku avaient fait des découvertes effroyables en remontant la piste du rouleau.</p>
<p class="western">Durant le mois séparant les deuxièmes et troisièmes épreuves du tournoi chunins, profitant que les ninjas étrangers soient rentrés chez eux pour s’entraîner pour la finale, Hiruzen avait arrêté Danzo. Le Sarutobi n’avait aucune honte à admettre qu’il avait drogué son ami d’enfance en lui proposant de partager une coupe de saké. Evidement Danzo, en bon shinobi paranoïaque, était immunisé contre la plupart des drogues et paralysants. Mais Hiruzen avait demandé à Iruka de lui fournir l’un des vieux poisons de sa mère. Le Shimura n’avait rien vu venir et s’était endormi comme une masse. Il était maintenant dans l’une des cellules très haute sécurité de Konoha, maintenu en coma artificiel le temps que l’examen chunin finisse.</p>
<p class="western">Après coup, en découvrant que ce qui était écrit dans le rouleau était vrai et que Danzo s’était effectivement fait implanté un sharingan à la place de l’œil droit ainsi qu’une dizaine de pupilles dans le bras, l’Hokage se félicita pour sa prudence et pleura sur la perte de son ami.</p>
<p class="western">Actuellement tous les ANBUS de la Racine avaient été attrapés par les ANBUS réguliers de Konoha et placés dans les cellules de la Section d’Interrogatoire et Torture. Inoichi et divers autres Yamanaka hauts gradés travaillaient à un moyen de « déprogrammer » les pantins de Danzo et Jiraya cherchait un contre-sceau pour le fuinjutsu que Danzo avait mis sur la langue de chacun de ses pions</p>
<p class="western">Le rapport que lui avait remis Ibiki plus tôt dans la soirée était un compte-rendu de la fouille de l’ancien Quartier General de la Racine. Apparemment ils avaient trouvé le bureau et les Archives personnelles de Danzo. Ibiki avait fait sceller la porte et attendait désormais la venue de l’Hokage pour ouvrir la boite de Pandore.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">La musique pulsait dans la salle, résonnant dans les corps des danseurs. La piste de danse était bondée. Jeunes et moins jeunes bougeaient en rythme, au gré des accords de guitares et des battements de la batterie.</p>
<p class="western">Les genins d’Oto avaient traîné leurs junin-senseis dans un bar pour célébrer les victoires de Kin, Dosu et Kidomaru. Orochimaru-san avait vaguement tenté de résister à la demande des mini-terreurs, arguant qu’ils avaient un combat le lendemain, mais il avait cédé face aux yeux larmoyant de sa fille. Cela faisait toujours sourire Sojun de voir le fameux Serpent Blanc si faible face à sa progéniture.</p>
<p class="western">Ils avaient donc fini par rejoindre un des bar-discothèque de Konoha. C’était l’un de ces lieux principalement shinobi mais où quelques civils venaient également. Kabuto-san, toujours infiltré comme médecin y était avec quelques collègues civils et shinobis de l’Hôpital.</p>
<p class="western">Accoudée au comptoir Sojun sirotait un cocktail bleu fluo. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil ses élèves. Tayuya dansait un rock effréné avec son cousin blond au côté de Kidomaru et Tenten. Les deux couples enchaînaient les figures acrobatiques sous les encouragements de la foule. Un peu plus loin Dosu dansait avec Temari No Sabaku tandis que Zaku semblait négocier avec une jeune pousse de Konoha pour rejoindre la piste.</p>
<p class="western">Quasiment toute la délégation d'Oto était là, y compris l'Otokage. Les shinobi de Konoha n'avaient pas vraiment su comment réagir lorsque Keiko était entrée dans le bar, accompagnée par ses ninjas. Puis elle s'était installée au comptoir, avait commandé un verre d'alcool fort et la soirée était repartie.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Asuma, assis à une table avec Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Gemna et Raido écoutait vaguement ses amis discuter des huitièmes de finale de l'Examen. Gai ne s'était toujours pas remis de la défaite de son élève et Kakashi tentait de comprendre comment Naruto avait autant progressé en un mois.</p>
<p class="western">Le fils de l'Hokage ne partageait pas son avis et trouvait que Neji méritait largement le traitement que le petit d'Oto lui avait fait subir et il savait que Naruto était bien plus que ce que les gens pensaient qu'il était.</p>
<p class="western">D'ailleurs en parlant du renard, le gamin dansait avec les kunoichis d'Oto et Suna. Depuis son arrivée dans le bar traîné par Iruka il n'avait pas arrêté, passant de bras en bras. Les kunoichis semblaient faire la queue pour une danse avec lui. Du moins, celles qui n'étaient pas de Konoha. Actuellement, il dansait avec la genin d’Oto coiffée avec deux chignons. Cette petite était d’ailleurs étrangement familière sans qu’Asuma parvienne à savoir pourquoi.</p>
<p class="western">La venue de l'Otokage, habillée de son long manteau et son chapeau de kage avait été étrange, surtout qu’elle était escortée par deux nunkenins des Epéistes de Kiri à l’air particulièrement peu commode et par deux Kunoichis inconnues au bataillon mais dégageant un chakra très puissant. Et c’était sans parler des ANBUS qui surveillaient depuis l’extérieur.</p>
<p class="western">La dirigeante d’Oto était allée chercher un verre au comptoir avant de s’installer dans un coin. Elle avait fait signe à son escorte de se détendre. Ses shinobis s’étaient éloignés, un peu, mais ils restaient sur leurs gardes. Un seul junin, le sensei aux cheveux poivre et sel, était resté avec l’Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">L’ambiance s’était détendue après qu’Iruka eut invité à danser d’une des kunoichi d’Oto, celle avec le regard gentil, le sourire doux et un tatouage de taureau flippant sur l’épaule droite.</p>
<p class="western">Le petit professeur était d'ailleurs bien surprenant. Asuma connaissait Iruka depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. La mère de l'Umino avait été sa junin-sensei et le fils Sarutobi avait passé de nombreuses soirée chez les Uminos pour partager des dîners en équipe. Les morts de Keiko-sensei, de Mitsuki et Kabuto avaient été très dures pour Asuma, mais cela avait été plus terrible encore pour Iruka.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka avait beau être déjà Chunin lors de la disparition de sa famille, cela n'avait pas empêché le junin avait gardé un œil sur le fils de sa sensei. Il savait que son père faisait la même chose. Asuma avait imaginé que le gaki passerait junin comme sa mère, mais il avait préféré rester Chunin et travailler à l'Académie. Et en parlant du dauphin…</p>
<p class="western">« Allez, Kurenai-nee ! S'il te plait ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es saoul Iruka, » commenta la junin aux yeux rouges.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui ! Allez, viens, juste une danse ! »</p>
<p class="western">Laissant échapper un rire clair Kurenai se leva de sa chaise et suivie Iruka au milieu des danseurs. Les Oto-nin avec qui l'Umino avait beaucoup dansé les accueillirent avec de grandes exclamations et des applaudissements.</p>
<p class="western">« Kurenai-nee ? » Demanda Kakashi, apparemment sorti de ses pensées.</p>
<p class="western">« Iruka l'appelait comme ça lorsque sa mère était notre junin sensei, » expliqua Asuma.</p>
<p class="western">« J'ignorais que la Flamme de la jeunesse d'Iruka-san est le fils de junins de Konoha. Je ne connais pas de junin de ce patronyme, » commenta Gai.</p>
<p class="western">« Keiko-sensei est décédée il y a quasiment 14 ans et personne n'a jamais su qui était le père d'Iruka, » commenta Raido en vidant son verre cul sec.</p>
<p class="western">Asuma regarda son camarade avec inquiétude. De leur équipe Raido était celui qui avait le plus mal géré la mort de Keiko. Lui et la junin partageait un lien spécial étant donné qu'il avait été son apprenti pendant trois ans avant que Keiko ne prenne Kurenai et Asuma sous son aile pour compléter leur équipe.</p>
<p class="western">Mais tout cela était du passé. Il fallait se tourner vers l'avenir désormais. Et vers la future génération.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">« Barman, un autre ! » S'exclama Mangetsu. « Et un Bloody Mary pour la demoiselle. »</p>
<p class="western">Accrochée à son épaule, la jeune femme sourit à l'Oto-nin. L’ainé des frères Hôzuki était content. Il faisait partie de la délégation ayant escorté Keiko-sama à Konoha. C’était vraiment un beau village, mais l’Épéiste préférait quand même, et de loin, le village du Son. L'Otokage avait donné à tous ses ninjas leur soirée après avoir rejoint le bar où étaient les genins et leurs senseis, leur permettant de célébrer correctement les victoires des gakis.</p>
<p class="western">Désormais il était quasiment trois heures du matin. Les genins étaient allés dormir depuis longtemps, pour être en forme pour leurs futurs combats. Mangetsu avait vu plusieurs de ses camarades, filer en douce. D’ailleurs Zabuza-sempai et Kagero-chan s'étaient éclipsés en gloussant comme des adolescents et le junin aux cheveux blancs mettait sa main à couper qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu de rejoindre l'hôtel pour commencer à s'embrasser.</p>
<p class="western">Assis sur un tabouret du bar, sa conquête sur les genoux, Mangetsu laissait ses mains parcourir le dos cambré et les hanches de sa belle. Du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir le fils de Keiko-sama, les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges, la chemise débraillée, se déhancher sur la piste avec un type aux cheveux gris tandis que dans un coin Kabuto-san, qui était toujours officiellement un médecin civil de Konoha embrassait à perdre haleine une nénette de Kusa d'après son bandeau.</p>
<p class="western">Mangetsu et la brunette accrochée à son bras avaient fini leurs boissons et avait refait un tour de danse lorsque la jeune femme aux yeux brillants et aux lèvres appétissantes le traina hors du bar.</p>
<p class="western">« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Demanda-t-elle après l'avoir plaqué contre un mur et l'avoir embrassé avec passion.</p>
<p class="western">« Comme tu veux Hime, comme tu veux. »</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La fin de l'Examen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pendant que les genins se préparent pour la finale, quelques adultes ont des morning-after surprenants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mention de relation homosexuelle dans ce chapitre. Mention de blessures graves et sanglantes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Iruka gémit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal ! Et puis ce putain de soleil n'arrangeait vraiment rien ! Bordel !</p>
<p class="western">Roulant sur le côté dans l'espoir de se cacher de la lumière assassine, Iruka heurta quelque chose. Quelque chose de chaud. Et vivant.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka se figea brutalement tandis qu'un bras chaud venait s'enrouler autour de son ventre et que la personne a qui appartenait ledit bras venait se plaquer contre le dos de l'Umino. D'après la lente respiration chaude dans son cou, le brun en déduisit que l'autre personne était encore en phase de sommeil.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka, son cerveau encore endormi basculant en mode bataille, balaya la pièce dans laquelle il était. Le lit avait été apparemment quiché dans un coin. Quelques tableaux avaient été accrochés aux murs vert pâle et une poignée de photos avaient été punaisées au-dessus du bureau. Mis à part cela, la pièce était sacrément vide. L'air était saturé d'odeurs corporelles et d'alcool et des vêtements jonchaient le sol en vrac.</p>
<p class="western">Satisfait de voir que le niveau de danger actuel était faible et que personne ne lui tendait de guet append à la sortie du lit, Iruka entreprit la minutieuse tâche de sortir des bras qui l'emprisonnaient.</p>
<p class="western">D'après la morphologie de la poitrine plaquée contre son dos, Iruka s'était envoyé en l'air avec un homme. Et vu le chakra qui brillait à la limite de son esprit, c'était un shinobi. C'était plutôt deux bonnes nouvelles. Les shinobis dont l'espérance de vie était très courte avait une culture du coup d'un soir très développée, son amant ne lui prendrait pas la tête pour qu’ils se revoient. Et puis avec un homme, pas de risque de voir un berceau apparaître sur son palier neuf mois après ! Il avait déjà donné !</p>
<p class="western">Iruka sentit une fierté assez ridicule à réussir à échapper à l'étreinte poulpesque de son amant sans le réveiller. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il gloussa en voyant le motif en shurikens noirs sur les draps. Définitivement un shinobi ! Se retournant pour enfin voir le visage de l'homme ayant partagé sa nuit, Iruka blêmit.</p>
<p class="western">Des cheveux argentés en bataille, une peau d'albâtre, une longue cicatrice traversant l'œil et la joue droite… Et merde ! Hatake Kakashi…</p>
<p class="western">Iruka avait couché avec le ninja-copieur. C'était pas bon. Enfin si… d'un point de vue purement biologique, Iruka pouvait dire qu'il avait passé une excellente nuit, vraiment. Mais sur le point psychologique, c'était autre chose… La dernière fois que l'Umino et l'Hatake avaient échangé des paroles, c'était lorsque le junin avait inscrit son équipe à l'Examen Chunin, et leurs propos n'avaient pas été des plus amicaux, loin de là. Et puis, la cerise sur le gateau, le junin dégageait une caractéristique odeur d'orange et de musc.</p>
<p class="western">S'extirpant de sous les draps, Iruka se pencha vers son camarade de sommier. Le faux chunin soupira en s’apercevant que Hatake était encore dans les bras de morphée. C'était bien, comme ça, il évitait une situation gênante et potentiellement mortelle. Cependant, d'après la fluctuation de son chakra, cela ne saurait durer. Iruka se rhabilla en vitesse. Et s’assura de laisser le moins de traces de son passage possible.</p>
<p class="western">Une fois prêt, Iruka ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre après en avoir désactivé les sceaux protecteurs. Evitant habilement la plante verte posée sur le rebord, l'Umino sauta hors de l'appartement. Il devait désormais rentrer chez lui, ranger ses affaires, prendre une douche, enfiler son uniforme et rejoindre ses parents à l'arène tandis qu'un clone irait encourager Naruto.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Formant un triangle quasiment parfait, trois shinobis étaient installés dans un grand sceau de confidentialité au centre d'une pièce sombre et reculée de l'Arène de Combat. Les acclamations de la foule leur parvenaient assourdis à travers le plafond. Kin devait produire un sacré spectacle contre l’Uchiwa.</p>
<p class="western">« Le fils de Sakumo-sensei ? Sérieusement ? » gémit Keiko.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, aurait éclaté de rire devant la mine mi-abasourdie, mi-désespérée, mi-catastrophée du clone de sa femme. Et oui, cela faisait plus de un !</p>
<p class="western">« Je sais, je sais, c'est pas cool, » s'excusa Iruka.</p>
<p class="western">« Au moins, il y a aucune chance pour qu'il tombe enceinte, » commenta sarcastiquement Orochimaru.</p>
<p class="western">« Papa ! »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin découvrit avec un amusement infini, de nouvelles nuances de rouges sur les joues de son fils aîné.</p>
<p class="western">« Bon, reprenons. Tu as couché avec Hatake-junior. Et alors ? » Demanda Orochimaru, un grand sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p class="western">« En soit, cela n'a aucune importance, » déclara Keiko. « Iruka fait bien ce qu'il veut de son cul. »</p>
<p class="western">« Du cul de Hatake actuellement, » maugréa le dauphin.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça, je veux pas savoir ! Bordel… c'est le fils de Sakumo-sensei… » gémit l'Otokage avant de reprendre beaucoup plus sérieusement. « Le problème est que ton clone a été attrapé dans la tour de l'Hokage par Kakashi et qu'il y a une possibilité, infime mais présente, pour qu'il reconnaisse ton chacra et surtout ton odeur ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Et les Hatake ont un odorat rivalisant avec celui des Inuzuka, » murmura Orochimaru, rajoutant volontairement de l’huile sur le feu.</p>
<p class="western">« Exactement ! S'il se souvient de l'odeur du clone et de mon odeur, ma couverture est grillée ! Et si Nara-san se penche sur le problème, il va forcément faire le lien entre moi et Oto. Sachant que ton appartenance au village est un secret de polichinelle Papa, Konoha pourrait décider de nous déclarer la guerre ou bien de ne pas enquêter sur les rouleaux que mon clone a transmis et donc foutre toute ma mission en l'air ! »</p>
<p class="western">Un silence tendu tomba dans la salle tandis qu'Iruka reprenait son souffle après sa tirade enflammée.</p>
<p class="western">« Cela fait beaucoup de « si » et peu de certitudes, » déclara Orochimaru. « Le réseau de chakra des clones et des originaux diffère suffisamment pour qu'un sharingan ne le reconnaisse pas. Et puis ton odeur propre a été mélangée à celle du bar puis à celle de Hatake-kun. Les probabilités pour que ta couverture soit compromise sont quasiment nulles. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka soupira de soulagement. Il aurait détesté faire tout foirer à cause d'une putain de nuit de beuverie.</p>
<p class="western">« Cependant, on va partir du principe que tu as été compromis… » commença Keiko</p>
<p class="western">« Ce qui est entièrement vrai, » coupa le Sannin avec un sourire grivois.</p>
<p class="western">« Oro, s'il te plait ! » s'exclama l'Otokage alors que son époux lui fit un sourire d'excuses. « Donc, je reprends. Iruka, ayant été compromis, on t'évacue. Tu as tes affaires ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Non. Je dois vider mon appartement, ainsi que mes caches annexes. Ça va me prendre du temps. »</p>
<p class="western">« D'accord. Zabuza et Mangetsu viendront t'aider. Pour le reste, je doute qu'Hiruzen déclare la guerre à Oto. On représente une trop grosse inconnue pour l'instant et l'enjeu n'en vaut pas la peine, sans vouloir te vexer chéri. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ma fierté en prend un coup, » fit tragiquement Orochimaru, en posant la main sur son cœur.</p>
<p class="western">« Moi aussi je t'aime. L'Hokage enquêtera sur les données que ton clone à transmise. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir là-dessus. On dirait bien que ta mission est finie mon poussin, » déclara Keiko-clone avec un sourire doux. « Félicitation junin Umino. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka lui sourit en retour.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Merci Otoka… »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Vous voilà ! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Kabuto, franchit la barrière de confidentialité. (Orochimaru l'avait paramétrée pour qu'elle laisse passer les Oto-nin. Il ne s’attendait cependant pas à voir son fils, normalement encore sous couverture avec la poitrine entièrement bandée et une kunoichi en sous-vêtements sur l’épaule.)</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Kabuto ? » S'exclama Keiko.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« On a un putain de problème ! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Encore ? » Commenta Orochimaru, se demandant comment faisaient ses fils pour se mettre toujours dans des situations impossibles. Heureusement que sa petite princesse était sage !</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Kusa va attaquer Konoha ! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Quelles sources ? » Demanda sérieusement l'Otokage.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« C'est cette connasse qui me l'a dit, » annonça le médic-nin en jetant sa charge qui était pieds et poings liés. « Ou plutôt, elle a dit, et je la cite : Tu es vraiment un putain de bon coup, quel dommage que mon village détruise le tien dans quelques heures. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Mais pourquoi tu nous as pas averti avant ? » Demanda Iruka.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Elle m'a planté un kunai dans le ventricule droit avant que je parvienne à l'assommer ! J'ai passé plus de trois heures en fibrillation cardiaque ! Et tu sais à quel point ça fait mal la fibrillation cardiaque ?!! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Orochimaru bénit les gènes Uzumaki, bien que très dilués de ses enfants et les capacités médicales exceptionnelles de Kabuto qui lui avait permis de survivre. A ses côtés, le clone de Keiko se frotta les tempes en maugréant. La situation passait de compliquée à catastrophique. L'originale devait être mise au courant !</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Le kage bunshin disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée laissant les trois hommes et la captive de Kabuto commencer à imaginer un plan d'actions.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kin, prudente, analysait son adversaire. Sasuke Uchiwa, le dernier de son Clan, le Rookie de l'année, déclaré partout comme étant un génie, un surdoué. Naruto ne s'était pas fait prier pour raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur son équipier à Kin. Utilisateur de Katon, utilisateur du Sharigan, bon en Taijutsu, chouchou des profs, emo-gothique ayant un parterre de fangirls. Maintenant que Kin le rencontrait, elle ajoutait à la liste « arrogant et orgueilleux ».</p>
<p class="western">Kin savait que ses genjutsu ne seraient pas aussi puissants que d'habitude face à un Uchiwa. Après tout, les illusions étaient leurs spécialités. Cependant, l'élève du Serpent blanc savait que si elle jouait bien ses cartes, elle pouvait gagner.</p>
<p class="western">Impatient, Sasuke rompit l'attente en premier et lança une boule de feu géante à Kin. La genin d'Oto profita que l'attaque la cache aux yeux du konoha-nin pour s'enterrer, laissant un Clone de Terre face à Sasuke.</p>
<p class="western">Tandis que le clone servait de diversion, Kin tissa avec minutie la toile délicate de ses attaques. La technique qu'elle comptait utiliser était l'une de ses créations. C'était un soigneux empilement de genjutsu visant à perturber tous les sens de la victime. Si elle réussissait son coup, l'Uchiwa aurait sa vision inversée, son ouïe perturbée par des acouphènes et son sens de l'équilibre rendu équivalent à celui d'un homme ivre.</p>
<p class="western">Sentant la destruction de son clone, Kin bondit hors de la terre en bombardant son adversaire de Senbons empoisonnés d'une main et son triple genjutsu de l'autre. Atterrissant en une roulade souple, Kin dégaina deux kunais. Sasuke était figé au centre de l'arène, le regard dans le vague.</p>
<p class="western">Kin sourit cruellement. Son attaque avait touché ! Elle passa rapidement à l'attaque, ses armes aux poings. La kunoichi d'Oto voulait bien reconnaître une qualité à son adversaire. Il s'adaptait vite.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke se prit deux coups avant de réussir à parer puis à contre attaquer. Le genjutsu continuait de perturber ses sens et plusieurs fois, il fit de grosses erreurs, permettant à Kin de passer sa garde et lui infliger plusieurs coupures.</p>
<p class="western">Finissant par comprendre, il profita qu'une de ses attaques écarte Kin pour dissiper le genjutsu. Du moins l'un des trois. Vu sa nouvelle précision de ses coups, c'était celui attaquant la vue.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi échangeait des coups de kunais et des coups de pieds avec Sasuke lorsque celui-ci rompit le combat et sauta plusieurs mètres en arrière, couvrant son évadée d'une boule de feu. Kin esquiva l'attaque en montant une rapide barrière de roches.</p>
<p class="western">C'est un piaillement d'oiseaux qui l'alerta. Sentant ses poils se hérisser ses bras et l'odeur d'ozone envahir l'espace, la médic-nin se plaqua au sol.</p>
<p class="western">Les mains de Keiko, crispée sur l'accoudoir de son siège étaient blanches et ses ongles étaient entrés dans le bois tendre. Dans l'arène, le bras couvert d'éclairs de l'Uchiwa avait traversé la paroi de pierre à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la poitrine de Kin quelques instants auparavant.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi roula sur le côté et se redressa en bondissant pour le plus grand soulagement de sa Kage.</p>
<p class="western">« Si ma genin est tuée par l'Uchiwa dans un examen alors que l'arbitre a clairement énoncé que la mise à mort volontaire était prohibée, il y aura des répercussions, » siffla Keiko furieuse.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis certain que Sasuke n'a pas fait exprès, » déclara l'Hokage.</p>
<p class="western">L'Otokage lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Le vieil homme n'était absolument pas convaincu par ses propres paroles et semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Le « ne me prends pas pour une conne » de Keiko resta silencieux mais tout le monde dans la loge des Dirigeants l'entendit.</p>
<p class="western">« Le Chidori est connu à travers tout le monde Ninja comme la meilleure technique d’ASSASSINAT du Copy-<span>nin</span>. » Déclara la femme avec un ton glacial.</p>
<p class="western">Dans l'arène, Kin était absolument folle de rage. Keiko le voyait à ses gestes vifs et nerveux. La genin d’Oto lança une volée de kunais explosifs vers son ennemi qui créa un second chidori. L'Otokage siffla de rage, faisant se crisper les autres occupants de la loge.</p>
<p class="western">Le terrain fut englouti dans un torrent de flammes lorsque les kunais explosèrent. Keiko, son regard protégé par son masque de porcelaine fut parmi les premières à voir ce que faisaient les deux genins. Son intention meurtrière fit frémir Rasa qui bondi sur ses pieds. A ses côtés le haori et la tunique violette de l’Okage retombèrent en tas sur le siège vide de la femme.</p>
<p class="western">Sur le terrain, Kin était à genou, son bras droit plaqué sur son épaule gauche. Le sang, vermillon, coulait à flot, trempant ses vêtements et le sol. Sa kage se tenait au-dessus d’elle. Le kunai tenu par l’Uchiwa était planté dans la paume de la kunoichi. La lame qui dépassait de l’autre côté de la main avait été bloquée à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de la genin en état de choc.</p>
<p class="western">Un silence de mort tomba dans l’arène. L’Uchiwa releva lentement les yeux jusqu’à fixer le masque noir de l’Otokage avec ses Sharingan tournoyant. La main traversée par le kunain de l’Otokage se referma presque avec douceur sur celle de Sasuke. Et en un battement de paupière l’Uchiwa volait vers le mur de l’arène. Il le frappa avec une violence infinie.</p>
<p class="western">« ISSHIN ! »</p>
<p class="western">Le Medic-nin d’Oto apparu auprès de sa Kage. Il s’accroupit immédiatement aux côtés de la genin, ses mains luisant de chakra curatif.</p>
<p class="western">« Vainqueur Sasuke Uchiwa de Konoha, » annonça froidement l’Otokage à la place du pauvre arbitre qui ne savait pas quoi faire.</p>
<p class="western">De l’autre côté de Rasa, l’Hokage jura à voix basse. Le Kazekage sourit discrètement. Il souhaitait bien du courage à son homologue pour traiter avec la mère blaireau qu’était l’Otokage. Lui-même avait déjà subi les foudres de la femme hier soir suite à la bourde de Gaara. Avec une tentative de meurtre avérée alors que c’était strictement interdit, Konoha allait devoir ramper pour qu’Oto pardonne.</p>
<p class="western">En bas le gosse de Konoha avait été évacué par des medic-nin de son village tandis que les quatre junins servant normalement de garde-du-corps de l’Otokage disparaissaient avec la genin et Isshin. L’Otokage récupéra son chapeau tombé sur le terrain et marcha tranquillement le long du mur jusqu’à la loge des dirigeants.</p>
<p class="western">Rasa nota sa couleur de peau à peine plus claire que celle des habitants du Pays de la Foudre et son habillement des plus sobres. Elle avait un pantalon cargo brun, des bottes renforcées, une pochette de kunai sur chaque jambe et un débardeur bleu nuit à bretelles larges. Elle avait plusieurs cicatrices visibles dont une très impressionnante sur l’avant-bras gauche.</p>
<p class="western">Sautant juste devant l’Hokage, elle remit son chapeau, cachant ses courts cheveux blancs.</p>
<p class="western">« Sasuke n’a pas fait exprès hein ? » Demanda narquoisement la femme en agitant sa main ensanglantée sous les yeux de son homologue. « Nous en reparlerons Hokage-san. J’espère une juste rétribution de la part du Clan Uchiwa et de Konoha pour la perte subit par Kin et par Oto. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je vous assure Oto… » commença le vieux singe.</p>
<p class="western"><span>« I</span>l y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai le titre de Kage et non pas de leader. Il y a également une raison pour qu'aussi bien Onoki d'Iwa et A de Kumo me craignent. Konoha ne veut pas voir Oto lui déclarer la guerre, » gronda la dirigeante du Son.</p>
<p class="western">« Est-ce une menace Otokage-sama ? » Demanda Hiruzen, relâchant une incroyable intention meurtrière.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko ne broncha absolument pas et répondit de la même façon, déployant en plus de sa rage meurtrière, son chakra corrosif qui commença à attaquer le bois de son siège.</p>
<p class="western">« Oh non, pas une menace, juste un avertissement. »</p><hr/>
<p class="western">« Je vais le tuer, » gronda Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Prends un ticket Naru-chan, » siffla la genin d’Oto aux cheveux rouges qui était a priori elle aussi une Uzumaki.</p>
<p class="western">Shikamaru frémit devant l’intensité du regard du blond et de tous les Oto-nin. Il ne voulait pas se <span>trouver à la place de Sasuke lorsque son équipier lui mettrait la main dessus. </span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Un peu plus loin, le jeune Nara pouvait voir que ses anciens camarades de classes étaient sous le choc. Hatake-san semblait horrifié et la plupart des autres junins semblaient préoccupés. Iruka-sensei qui accompagnait Naruto lui semblait sur le point d’éventrer quelqu’un avec les dents. Il bouillonnait de rage et des vagues d’intention meurtrière lui échappaient régulièrement. Voir son ancien sensei si gentil, si patient avec autant de haine en lui était encore plus perturbant que tout le reste.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western">« Alors, c'était comment avec ta nuit avec le gars aux cheveux gris ? » Demanda Mangetsu avec un sourire grivois.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka lâcha la pile de rouleau qu’il tenait sous le choc de la question et jura lorsque l’un d’entre eux lui écrasa le petit orteil.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu t’es fait un vieux, petit Dauphin ? » Ricana Zabuza avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.</p>
<p class="western">« NON ! Non c’était pas un vieux et non je ne dirais rien de ma nuit foutue flaque d’eau ! » Grinça Iruka. « D’ailleurs comment tu es au courant toi ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui, c’est vrai Mangetsu, comment t’es au courant ? » Demanda le plus âgé des Epéistes sans se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« On était dans le même bar. Tu t’es barré avec Kagero avant qu’Iruka ne mette le grappin sur son gars. A moins que ce ne soit l’inverse, lui qui lui a mis le grappin dessus… »</p>
<p class="western">« MANGETSU ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Oy ! Ruka ! Pas la peine de crier, » déclara l<span>e chef du Clan</span> Hozuki en empaquetant calmement divers habits du faux chunin. « C’est normal d’évacuer la tension de temps à temps. Et puis il avait pas l’air si moche… même si c’était difficile à dire avec son masque et son bandeau qui lui cachait les trois quarts du visage… »</p>
<p class="western">Zabuza trébucha et rattrapa in-extremis son équilibre et la pile de carton qu’il ramenait de la cuisine de l’Umino.</p>
<p class="western">« Attends Mangetsu. Le gars avec qui Ruka s’est envoyé en l’air, il avait les cheveux gris, un air nonchalant un masque en tissu noir sur le bas du visage et son bandeau frontal comme ça, sur l’œil ? » Demanda le porteur de Kubikiribocho en basculant son bandeau sur son œil.</p>
<p class="western">« Ouaip ! Tu connais ? »</p>
<p class="western">« C’est le batard qui m’a planté son bras dans la poitrine, » grogna Zabuza. « Haku a jamais autant béni ma malformation que ce jour-là ! C’est le Ninja Copieur, Kakashi Hatake. »</p>
<p class="western">Mangetsu siffla admiratif tandis qu’Iruka virait au rouge pivoine. Après son père, il fallait que ses amis et collègues s’y mettent. Prenant le rougissement de l’Umino pour la confirmation que c’était les deux Epéistes reportèrent leur attention sur le faux chunin.</p>
<p class="western">« Et du coup, avec HA-TA-KE, c’était bien ? » Demanda le junin aux cheveux blanc bleuté. « Je suis sûr qu’il doit être hyper souple… en tout cas, il avait l’air d’être souple hier sur la piste de danse… »</p>
<p class="western">« Ok, stop ! » Grogna Iruka. « Mangetsu, personne ne t'a demandé comment tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec ta partenaire, alors occupe-toi de tes fesses. »</p>
<p class="western">L’ainé des Umino regrettait déjà la présence des deux abrutis dans son appartement. C’était la dernière fois qu’il acceptait une mission avec les deux Epéistes. Ils étaient absolument insupportables ensembles !</p>
<p class="western">« Coincé le nain ! » ricana Zabuza.</p>
<p class="western">« Mariko-chan est très douée, » répliqua l’ainé des Hozuki avec un grand sourire plein de dents. « Surtout avec… »</p>
<p class="western">« Arrg ! Je veux pas savoir ! Je veux pas savoir ! Je veux pas savoir ! » S'écria Iruka en lançant une volée de kunai à l’Hozuki. « Par Inari, mais tu n’as donc aucune pudeur ? Et ne réponds pas à cette question, c’est rhétorique !!! »</p>
<p class="western">Ce fils de pute se liquéfia juste à temps pour que les couteaux lui passent à travers sans le blesser. Les kunais finirent leurs courses enfoncés de plusieurs centimètres dans le mur.</p>
<p class="western">« Moi ça m'intéresse, » commenta Zabuza, en riant avant d’esquiver une volée de senbons cette fois.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis certain que Kagero sera ravie de le savoir, » répondit Iruka, faisant blêmir le porteur de Kubikiribocho.</p>
<p class="western">Mangetsu se moqua du second déserteur de Kiri avant de recommencer à tanner Iruka.</p>
<p class="western">« Allez ! Dis-moi au moins qui était au-dessus ! »</p>
<p class="western">« NON ! »</p>
<p class="western">« S'il te plaaaiiiit ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Mangetsu… »</p>
<p class="western">« Raagh, je vais aller devoir demander à l’épouvantail. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit, vu ce qu'il avait bu. »</p>
<p class="western">« Son sharingan a dû enregistrer, » commenta l’air de rien Zabuza en scellant dans un grand rouleau la dizaine de cartons qu’il avait préalablement fait.</p>
<p class="western">Un silence abasourdi tomba dans la pièce. Iruka pâlit drastiquement. Outre le fait que Hatake ait potentiellement une sex-tape mentale de leur nuit passée ensemble alors que lui n’avait plus aucuns souvenirs à cause de l’alcool, le vrai problème était que Kakashi devait avoir la preuve qu’il était le fils d’Orochimaru quelque part dans sa tête. Et c’était un vrai problème !</p>
<p class="western">Mangetsu, loin d’avoir ce genre de réflexion, papillonna des yeux un instant avant qu’un sourire purement pervers s’installe sur son visage.</p>
<p class="western">« Mais c'est génial ! Il peut s'enregistrer et revoir quand il veut ses propres pornos ! »</p>
<p class="western">Zabuza acquiesça avant d’expliquer un peu plus en détail les capacités du Sharingan et comment les utiliser pour avoir un bon porno.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka se tourna vers les deux Oto-nin.</p>
<p class="western">« Ok. Vous me faites chier. Futton – Brume Acide ! » Siffla Iruka en effectuant le mudra du cheval.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Keiko bouillonnait de rage. Elle allait massacrer cette petite merde, l’étrangler avant de l’éviscérer et tricoter une écharpe avec ses tripes ! BORDEL ! Ce gamin dégénéré avait hérité du cerveau confit de son consanguin de père ! (Midoko était bien trop parfaite pour être la mère de ce gosse ! )</p>
<p class="western">« Par ici Otokage-sama. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko tourna à la suite du medic-nin qui la guidait dans le dédale de couloirs de l’hôpital. Isshin s’y était immédiatement téléporté avec Kin tandis que l’Otokage allait menacer un coup le vieux singe. Elle avait ensuite quitté l’arène avec Satsuki et Kagero. Orochimaru et Sojun étaient restés avec le reste des genins dans les tribunes.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko était à mi-chemin entre l’arène et l’hôpital lorsqu’elle avait reçu les souvenirs de son clone. Elle s’était mordue les joues jusqu’au sang pour ne pas jurer et rester impassible. Entre Kin dans un état inconnu et certainement gravissime et Iruka à évacuer parce qu’il avait été compromis par sa propre bêtise, l’Otokage n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’avoir une attaque de Kusa en plus sur les bras !</p>
<p class="western">Ces fils de putes baiseurs de champignons commençaient à l’emmerder royalement. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient tenté quelque chose Keiko avait été gentille. Elle avait laissé Iruka diriger le sauvetage de Log et contre-offensive. Son fils aîné et héritier c’était contenté de massacrer à peu près un sixième des forces de Kusa dont leur ancien dirigeant. Cette fois si Kusa venait la chatouiller d’un peu trop près, elle raserait le village.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est ici. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko et ses deux junins entrèrent dans une salle d’attente dont l’un des murs vitrés permettait de voir Isshin s’afférant autour du corps trop pale de Kin. Kabuto et quelques infirmiers ainsi qu’un clone de Zabuza, (à moins que ce ne soit l’original ici et un clone avec Iruka,) étaient également présents.</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise tandis que Satsuki et Kagero se plaçaient de part et d’autres de la pièce, prêtes à intervenir. Keiko soupira. La situation d’Iruka était prise en main. Les caches et toutes ses affaires et documents dangereux étaient en train de disparaître. L’attaque de Kusa lui permettrait de détruire son appartement sans éveiller de soupçon et de se faire passer pour mort facilement. D’ailleurs en parlant des baiseurs de champignons… La kunoichi capturée par Kabuto était en train d’être interrogée par des clones d’Iruka, de Kabuto et d’Orochimaru dans les sous-sols de Konoha tandis qu’un clone acide de Keiko faisait le guet. Lorsqu’ils auront les infos, les clones se disperseront, communiquant les informations aux originaux.</p>
<p class="western">Pour l’instant il y avait que les Uminos au courant de l’attaque, mais tous les Oto-nin savaient comment réagir face à une attaque et normalement il y aurait un Umino au moins avec chaque groupe. Tout devrait bien se passer… Keiko ne pouvait désormais que prier.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Le style de combat de Naruto était… anormal. Ce n'était ni le style de l'Académie, ni le « style » bâtard que le blond semblait avoir développé depuis sa graduation genin. Non… C'était… autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.</p>
<p class="western">« Merde ! » S'exclama Asuma.</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi se tourna vers son camarade. Le fumeur avec les sourcils froncés et semblait contrarié. Ses mains étaient crispées sur la barrière et ses épaules étaient tendues.</p>
<p class="western">« Mmm ? » Demanda Kakashi</p>
<p class="western">« Ce taijutsu… IRUKA ! » Cria le barbu.</p>
<p class="western">Le ninja copieur haussa un sourcil. Il était… étonnant qu'Asuma réagisse aussi vivement. L'homme était d'un naturel apaisé et serein.</p>
<p class="western">« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Asuma ? » Demanda Iruka, surgissant aux côtés des junins sans l'ombre d'un bruit.</p>
<p class="western">« Le style de Naruto est… »</p>
<p class="western">« Celui de ma famille, oui. Et alors ? » Demanda le Chunin.</p>
<p class="western">« Keiko-sens… »</p>
<p class="western">« Asuma, tu n'as aucuns droits de parler à la place de ma mère. Tu n'étais QUE son genin. Même Raido qui était son APPRENTI n'a rien à dire ? JE suis le Patriarche du Clan Umino de Konoha, JE transmets le style de MA famille à qui JE veux ! COMPRIS ! »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka, les joues rouges, les yeux lançant des éclairs quitta les deux junins d'un pas furieux, son chakra bouillonnant autour de lui. Kakashi nota l'étrange manteau violet parcouru d'éclairs noirs qui enveloppait le chunin.</p>
<p class="western">« Je … Je… Je voulais simplement dire que… Keiko-sensei… Elle… »</p>
<p class="western">« Laisse tomber Asuma, il est parti, » déclara Kakashi, retournant son attention dans l'arène.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto, les poings ensanglantés, était positionné à une dizaine de mètres de son adversaire. Aucun de ses coups n'avait réussi à passer la barrière de l’éventail.</p>
<p class="western">« Bordel… Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? »</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Magnifique affinité que le Raiton. Souvent inattendue.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Naruto sourit, remercia mentalement Iruka-sensei pour son enseignement et concentra son chakra dans son pied. Prenant une grande impulsion, Naruto balaya l'air de sa jambe, effectuant un tour sur lui-même. Un large fouet d'eau s'éleva de l'étang de l'arène et forma un tourbillon qui alla frapper l’éventail de Temari.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi recula sous l’impact et se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle sauta en l’ait, utilisant son affinité pour aller encore plus haut tandis que sous elle, guidé par l’eau, des éclairs frappaient l’endroit où elle se tenait un instant auparavant.</p>
<p class="western">Dans les gradins Kakashi jura. Naruto venait d'employer une putain de technique raiton de rang B !</p>
<p class="western">« Mais comment ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Qui s'est occupé de lui le mois dernier ? » Demanda Kurenai.</p>
<p class="western">« Ebisu, » répondit Kakashi.</p>
<p class="western">« Non, ça risque pas, il a passé une semaine à l’hôpital puis a passé le reste du temps avec le pied dans le plâtre, » commenta Aoba.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est Iruka qui s’en est occupé, » murmura Asuma les yeux fixés sur le genin blond qui s’apprêtait à poser l’un de ses jokers.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>La foule retint sou souffle alors Naruto disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Son adversaire s'était elle aussi stoppée. Lorsque des invocations étaient employées, il y avait un changement de niveau.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>La tension fut brisée par un éclat de rire dans la foule lorsque la fumée fut dissipée. Nulle créature géante ou lourdement armée. Non. Juste Naruto accroupi, une main plaquée au sol avec de petit batracien de la taille d'une orange pour le plus volumineux avec lui. Un crapaud bleu et blanc était posé sur la tête du genin, un autre noir et orange sur l'épaule droite et une grosse dizaine d'autres aux couleurs tout aussi flashy au sol, encadraient leur invocateur.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Mouhahaha ! Et tu veux faire quoi Uzumaki avec des invocations naines ? » Ricana Temari.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Naruto, loin d'être déstabilisé, laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire menaçant.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Tu vas voir Temari-san, tu vas voir… Formation chashu ! » Cria Naruto en s'élançant vers son adversaire, un kunai infusé de chacra futon dans chaque main.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Dans le public le clone d’Iruka soupira dépité tandis que Tayuya éclatait de rire. Il fallait bien un Uzumaki pour nommer une formation militaire d'après un ingrédient de ramen.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Gamatama, bondissant aux côtés de Naruto préparait son attaque. Il savait que ses arrières étaient gardés par les membres de sa famille qui eux-mêmes préparaient un assaut.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Ichi, Ni, San, Yon et Go étaient frères et sœurs, cousins de Gamatama et seuls survivants de leur fratrie. Ils avaient prêté serment à Naruto-sama. Ils étaient à son service et l'aiderait, autant que faire se peut, à abattre ses ennemis. A commencer par la grande blonde.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Se tenant tous par la main, ils rassemblèrent leur chakra. L'énergie, reflet de celles qui les avaient nourries lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de petits têtards, étincela avant d'exploser.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Sur les gradins Kakashi siffla de douleur. Le junin ignorait que son élève possédait une invocation. Surprit, intrigué et fier, Naruto était son élève après tout, il avait relevé son bandeau, dévoilant son sharigan. Il voulait tout sauvegarder du combat pour en discuter plus tard avec Naruto plus tard. Et c'était à ce moment-là que les crapauds avaient fait un truc étrange. La quantité de chakra rassemblée lui avait brûlé la rétine !</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Un hoquet d'horreur lui fit relever la tête. Dans l'arène, un renard, magnifique, énorme, avec neufs très longues queues rugissait à la genin de Suna. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Temari hoqueta de terreur lorsque le démon surgit à la place du genin blond qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle avait entendu parler du Kyubi no Yokai. Elle côtoyait quotidiennement un démon. Elle savait, du plus profond de ses tripes le danger qu'ils représentaient. Et…</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Il manquait quelque chose. Le chakra malveillant, si mauvais qu'il en devenait étouffant… il n'était pas là… Absent… </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Genjutsu !</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« KAI ! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Le renard géant s'effaça, uniquement pour être remplacé par une pluie de senbons ! Temari para en catastrophe avec son éventail, récupérant tout de même une poignée d'aiguilles dans l'épaule. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Futon, grande lame de vent ! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>L'attaque de Temari fut bloquée par un grand mur de terre. Le genin blond sauta par-dessus et attaqua la kunoichi au taijutsu. Tout en esquivant les coups, vicieux de son adversaire, l’aînée des No Subakku devait esquiver les attaques des crapauds. Perchés sur le mur de terre, ils attaquaient régulièrement, alternant les types d'attaques.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Iruka observait avec fierté Naruto combattre Temari. Il coordonnait ses attaques avec ses invocations de façon magistrale. Les Batraciens mélangeaient les attaques de tous types d'affinités, empêchant la kunoichi de prévoir les prochains coups.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Temari jura lorsqu'une boule de glu lui attrapa la main. Bloquée, elle ne put parer le coup de pied de son adversaire qui la projeta en arrière ou elle fut englobée dans une grande prison aqueuse.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Naruto, couvert de sueur, de poussière et de sang relâcha sa garde. Il remercia d'un signe de tête Amagama. La petite crapaud à la peau moire et orange qui maintenait la prison aqueuse rit.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« C'était un chouette combat Naruto-sama. Merci de nous avoir invité à participer. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Des acclamations heureuses s’élevèrent du haut du mur où les autres crapauds étaient stationnés.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Je suis heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés, » répondit Naruto avant de se tourner vers Temari, toujours prisonnière. « Déclares-tu forfait Temari-san ? »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Temari acquiesça et brusquement l'eau disparue.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« J'abandonne, Arbitre-san. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Très bien. Vainqueur Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« OUAIS ! A moi la MONNNNNAAAAIIIIE !!! »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Naruto éclata de rire en voyant Kidomaru se ruer vers les bookmakers, pressé de récupérer son argent. C’était douloureux de rire après ce qui était arrivé à Kin, mais ça faisait aussi beaucoup de bien.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western">« Ce gaki est une perle Hokage-sama. J'ai hâte de voir son prochain combat, » déclara Keiko en comptant de manière ostensible la liasse de billets que Kagero venaient de lui amener.</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage était partie dès la fin du combat de sa kunoichi. Elle était revenue tout à la fin du combat de Naruto. Elle semblait plus calme même si la colère continuait de gronder dans son cœur. Hiruzen aurait bien demandé des nouvelles de la jeune Kin mais devant l’attitude glaciale de la femme, il avait abandonné l’idée.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto est un ninja… imprévisible. Je doute que quiconque ait imaginé qu'il parvienne jusqu’ici. »</p>
<p class="western">« Nous avons au moins été deux, Kidomaru et moi, » déclara Keiko sobrement. 10 000 ryos. Belle pioche.</p>
<p class="western">« Cette attitude n'est pas très… professionnelle Otokage-sama, » déclara mécontente la représentante des Kusa-nin.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce n'est pas mon problème Leader-san. Je ne brise aucune règle et aucun de mes villageois ne se soucie que je parie. Si Konoha a un problème avec cela… disons que leur avis m'importe peu. »</p>
<p class="western">Le « et le votre non plus », ne franchit pas les lèvres de Keiko, mais tout le monde l’entendit dans la loge des Kages. L'ambiance déjà tendue devint électrique.</p>
<p class="western">Croquant dans une ration de survie Orochimaru se rapprocha de son dernier genin en lisse. Le Sannin était très fier de Dosu. Il faisait preuve d'un contrôle de soi, d'une puissance et d'un esprit stratégique impressionnant. Il était plus que prêt pour être promu Chunin.</p>
<p class="western">« Dosu ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Sensei ? » </p>
<p class="western">« Ton prochain combat te mettra face à Gaara No Sabbaku. C'est l'hôte de l'Ichibi et le démon chuchote à son oreille. Ce gosse est complètement psychopathe et avide de sang. »</p>
<p class="western">« Comme moi… » déclara Dosu sobrement, les yeux voilés.</p>
<p class="western">« Non, c'est différent. Toi tu rentres dans une rage berserk où tu ne différencies plus ennemis d'amis. Lui il massacre tout le monde sans distinction de façon volontaire. Sa fratrie a eu beaucoup de chance de lui survivre jusqu'à aujourd’hui… Tu as une stratégie pour passer son armure de silice ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Je dois accorder la fréquence de mes attaques afin d'entrer en raisonnante avec son sable. Guren-san m'a aidé à m’entraîner. Elle peut former différents cristaux qui vibrent de façon différente. Je parviens à en trouver la fréquence en trente-sept secondes. C'est encore beaucoup, mais je pense que ça devrait suffire face à mon adversaire. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je te le souhaite Dosu-chan. »</p>
<p class="western">« Sensei ! » S'indigna l'adolescent face au surnom enfantin.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru, sous sa peau d’emprunt, lui frotta la tête, ébouriffant sa fourrure. Il appréciait beaucoup ses genins et Dosu tout particulièrement.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. N</span>'oublie la différence entre courage et témérité. »</p>
<p class="western">Dosu hocha la tête. Son combat viendrait après celui de son ami. Élève et professeur s’accoudèrent à la rambarde, observant Kidomaru et son adversaire entrer dans l’arène.</p>
<p class="western">Le genin aux six bras et son opposant originaire de Kusa <span>attendaient le top départ de l’arbitre lorsque les souvenirs de son clone frappèrent Orochimaru. </span>Le Sannin grogna. C’était la merde noire. Le coup d’un soir de Kabuto avait fini par cracher ses informations. Kusa s’était allié Taki et avait recruté des missing-nins pour envahir et détruire Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux petits Pays en voulait à Konoha pour avoir dévasté leurs territoires et les avoir changés en théâtres de guerre durant la dernière Guerre Shinobie. Ils s’étaient allié dans l’optique de faire souffrir les ninjas arrogants du Pays du Feu. Et Kusa voulait aussi prendre sa revanche sur Oto.</p>
<p class="western">Cependant la femme avait fait une tentative de suicide avant dans dire plus et le clone de Kabuto était à peine parvenu à la maintenir en vie.</p>
<p class="western">Les Oto-nin n’avaient donc pas plus d’informations pour le plus grand malheur du Sannin. Les junins avaient été prévenus et étaient sur leurs gardes. Tous les clones avaient été dissipés. Zabuza avait rejoint l’hôpital, prêt à évacuer Kin avec Isshin et Kabuto. Keiko avait envoyé ses garde-du-corps rejoindre les genins d’Oto avec Mangetsu, Sojun et Orochimaru. Iruka lui se tenait prêt du petit Uzumaki qu’il avait pris sous son aile. Ils étaient prêts.</p><hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zabuza a une anomalie congénitale nommée situs inversus, c'est à dire que ses principaux viscères et organes sont inversés dans une position en miroir par rapport à leur disposition normale.<br/>Cela lui a sauvé la vie lorsqu'il s'est confronté à Kakashi dans le passé.<br/>(Un jour je développerai la mission au Pays des Vagues en prenant en compte le fait que Zabuza et son équipe sont d'Oto)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. L'Invasion de Konoha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kusa et Taki attaquent</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Description de blessures, de meutres, de combats et de violence de manière générale<br/>C'est la première fois que j'essaye d'écrire des combats et j'espère que c'est pas trop mal !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Alors qu'un ballet de plume entamait une lente valse au abord de son champ de vision, Keiko réagit d'instinct. La douleur vive de sa main coupée brisa le genjutsu et lui permit d'entendre le son sifflant d'une lame bondissant vers sa nuque.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi la plus forte d'Oto se plia en avant tout en se vrillant. Sa main jaillit et percuta le poignet de son assaillant. Le craquement très satisfaisant qui résulta du choc fit sourire Keiko derrière son masque. D'un geste bien rodé, elle brisa la nuque du shinobi qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffons.</p>
<p class="western">Voyant la barrière violette qui la coupait du reste du monde, Keiko jura. Elle n'était peut-être pas un maître en la matière, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour reconnaître la plus puissante des barrières existantes. Se tournant vers le reste des Kages, la kunoichi ne fut pas surprise de voir les dirigeants de Taki et Kusa côte à côte. Leur accompagnateur, lui par contre était une surprise.</p>
<p class="western">« Coro Arai, déserteur de Iwa, Capitaine de l'Unité de Dynamitage, expert en Bakuton, classé rang S dans le bingo book du village caché de la roche… » déclara Keiko en rejoignant calmement les autres kages.</p>
<p class="western">« Et oui ! Tu vas payer pour la dernière fois, » siffla haineusement la kunoichi de Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">« Oto aurait-il eut des démêlés avec Kusa dernièrement ? » demanda Rasa, quelque peu sarcastique.</p>
<p class="western">« Pas depuis que Sora Inoue a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de… MAIS OUI ! Tu es la sœur de l’abruti qui pensait pouvoir kidnapper mon petit-fils. ! Il me semblait que ce visage m’était familier ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Silence ! Tu es seule, ton monstre de fils n'est pas là et je compte bien venger mon frère et te faire ravaler ta verve ! »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusée.</p>
<p class="western">« Maa, Orihime-chan, je pensais que la dernière fois t'aurait suffi. » commenta Keiko en rassemblant discrètement son chakra. « Je doute que ton village se soit remis du massacre. »</p>
<p class="western">« Silence salope ! Je vais te tuer, lentement et je me servirais de ta dépouille comme étendard lorsque mes shinobis marcheront sur ton pitoyable village ! Lorsque je vous aurai tué tous les trois, je raserai vos villages et alors Kusa prendra la place qui lui revient de droit comme l'un des Grands Villages Ninjas et Kumo et Iwa s'inclineront devant ma puissance. »</p>
<p class="western">« Complètement timbrée, » murmura Keiko.</p>
<p class="western">« Trois shinobis ne font pas le poids face à trois Kages, » renifla dédaigneusement Rasa.</p>
<p class="western">« Konoha ne tombera jamais face à l'adversité, » rajouta Hiruzen.</p>
<p class="western">Le Leader de Taki éclata de rire. C'était un rire rocailleux et désaccordé, aux accents de folie meurtrière.</p>
<p class="western">" J'ai toute confiance en Coro-san et Inoue-san ici présents, » déclara le junin de Taki. « Mais face au Professeur, Rasa no Jiton et à la Satsujinkage, un peu de renfort ne sera pas de trop ! Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei ! »</p>
<p class="western">Et merde ! Jura Keiko alors que l'intérieur de la barrière était envahis d'une fumée opaque.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Tayuya senti le genjustu plus qu’elle ne le vit. Elle le brisa sans effort avant de le briser chez le reste des Oto-nins d’un geste inconscient. Elle était l’une des meilleures dans ce domaine et avait appris à protéger son équipe de ce genre d’attaque.</p>
<p class="western">Avisant dans l’arène Kidomaru à terre et son adversaire qui s’approchait avec un kunai en main, Tayuya ne réfléchit pas. Elle bondit dans le vide.</p>
<p class="western">Le puissant jet d’eau qu’elle avait craché obligea le genin de Kusa à sauter en arrière et à se concentrer sur elle et non pas sur son équipier piégé dans le genjutsu. Tayuya créa une épaisse brume dans l’arène et invoqua ses trois géants.</p>
<p class="western">Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il y avait un gros problème. Elle devait donc récupérer son équipier afin de pouvoir se mettre à l’abri et attendre des directives et/ou du renfort. Elle n’avait donc pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.</p>
<p class="western">Tandis que ses invocations attaquaient le genin de Kusa, Tayuya rejoignit Kidomaru. Celui-ci était simplement endormi comme tous les civils et une partie des genins dans le public. Mais bon, étant donné qu’il était en plein combat et apparemment un poil court en chakra lorsque l’attaque avait été lancée, elle n’allait pas lui en tenir rigueur.</p>
<p class="western">Appliquant ses mains sur la poitrine de son équipier à six bras, la jeune Uzumaki injecta violemment une infime partie de son chakra dans le système de Kidomaru.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Hiruzen jura en voyant trois grands cercueils émergés du sol et s'ouvrir lentement. Deux silhouettes sortirent des deux premiers tandis qu'une ombre s'écroula au sol à l'ouverture du dernier.</p>
<p class="western">Le vieil Hokage se sentit soulager de voir le cadavre d'un homme aux cheveux rose portant le bandeau d'Oto. Qui que voulait invoquer Suien de Taki, cela avait échoué. A ses côtés l'Otokage jura abondamment.</p>
<p class="western">Cependant le soulagement d'Iruzen fut de courte durée.</p>
<p class="western">« Oulà, tu as vieilli Hiru-chan ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Sensei… »</p>
<p class="western">« Suien ! infâme salopard, couille de rat fermentée, guen… »</p>
<p class="western">« Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'es pas ravie de revoir ton cher papounet, » déclara, railleuse la leader de Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">La flopée de jurons, très imagés de l'Otokage fut sa seule réponse. Hiruzen, détourna son regard de son ancien maître et posa ses yeux sur la seconde personne réincarnée. L'homme était gigantesque et très musclé. La peau très mate contrastait fortement avec ses longs cheveux blancs hérissés et sa barbe fournie. Il avait des canines pointues et sa lèvre supérieure était d’une nuance plus sombre que celle inférieure et sur son épaule droite était tatouée le kanji du fer.</p>
<p class="western">« Le sandaime Raikage. »</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen pinça ses lèvres en comprenant les subtilités de ce que venait de révéler le chef des Kusa-nin. Si le sandaime Raikage était effectivement le père de l'Otokage, cela signifiait que la kunoichi était également la sœur de l'actuel Raikage. Elle devait avoir déserté Kumo après la mort de son père en voyant son frère monter sur le trône de foudre. Avide de pouvoir elle avait dû rencontrer Orochimaru qui l’avait aisément convaincue de construire avec lui un nouveau village caché… Mais dans ce cas, quels étaient les avantages qu'en retirait le déserteur de Konoha ?</p>
<p class="western">« Limace atrophiée du bulbe, engeance de babouin, bite moisie, austra… »</p>
<p class="western">Tandis que l'Otokage continuait de déverser un flot injurieux sur la leader de Kusa, le dirigeant de Taki, d'un geste rapide, enfonça un kunai dans le crane des shinobis ressuscités. Ceux-ci retrouvèrent comme par magie leurs couleurs et aspects d’antan. Coro fit craquer ses doigts et sortie de sa poche une petite boule d'argile. Les lèvres d’Orihime s'étirent en un sourire mauvais tandis que ses yeux glacés luisaient d'une lueur malsaine.</p>
<p class="western">« Tuez-les. »</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Zabuza jura lorsque les souvenirs de son clone lui revinrent. Le junin savait que Kusa allait attaquer avec Taki et une armée de déserteurs. Du coup il avait plusieurs clones déguisés dans le village qui étaient chargés de lui faire des rapports de situations réguliers.</p>
<p class="western">« Konoha est attaquée. Des invocations géantes sont en train de détruire les murailles Ouest pour permettre le passage des assaillants, » déclara Zabuza à voix basse.</p>
<p class="western">Isshin et Kabuto se regardèrent avant de regarder Kin. Son opération s’était terminée depuis moins d’une heure et elle était dans le coma. Zabuza en avait vu des horreurs à Kiri et lui-même était loin d’être blanc comme neige. Mais là, il devait bien avouer qu’il avait été malade.</p>
<p class="western">L’Uchiwa avait pulvérisé le bras de la petite. Si la coupure avait été nette, Kabuto et Isshin auraient pu le lui raccrocher. Là… Là il manquait une grosse quinzaine de centimètres du membre. Cette partie avait simplement été vaporisée par le chidori.</p>
<p class="western">Zabuza était arrivé peu après le départ de Keiko-sama. Il n’avait pas vu lorsque les deux médecins avaient dû nettoyer la plaie des bouts d’uniforme incrustés dans les chairs, des cailloux et de la terre. Par contre il avait été présent et avait même servi de réserve de chakra lorsque Isshin et Kabuto avaient dû retirer les chairs carbonisées, les esquilles d’os et autres choses dégueulasses. Ils avaient galéré. Mais ils étaient parvenus à maintenir Kin en vie suffisamment longtemps pour nettoyer la plaie et suturer ce cauchemar. La petiote était sauvée.</p>
<p class="western">« On doit foutre le camp, » déclara Kabuto.</p>
<p class="western">« Ta couverture ? » Demanda Isshin.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est le meilleur moment pour disparaître. Avec l’attaque, Konoha pensera que je suis mort et même s’ils découvrent que je suis en vie, à Oto, ils seront plus occupés à reconstruire qu’à courir après un espion. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien. Du coup, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Zabuza en replaçant son épée sur son épaule.</p>
<p class="western">« On met en place un sarcophage de transport et on dégage. Isshin et moi porterons Kin. Tu seras notre seule défense Zabuza. »</p>
<p class="western">L’Epéiste sourit derrière ses bandages. La protection et les combats, c’était son domaine.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kidomaru se redressa les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait l’impression de s’être pris un éclair dans la poitrine !</p>
<p class="western">Il était en plein brouillard. Des cris et des bruits de combats lui parvenaient de plus loin. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait ni où il était ni pourquoi Tayuya était accroupie à ses côtés.</p>
<p class="western">« Amnésie passagère. Effet secondaire de l’injection de chakra que j’ai dû faire pour briser le genjutsu que tu as subits. On est à Konoha, dans l’arène du Tournoi Chunin. »</p>
<p class="western">Kidomaru hocha la tête. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient même si c’était encore sacrément flou.</p>
<p class="western">« Où sont les autres ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Dans les tribunes. »</p>
<p class="western">Le genin à six bras acquiesça avant de se relever. D’une main il attrapa le poignet de son équipière <span>et avec deux autres il effectua rapidement les mudras pour effectuer un Shunshin.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Les deux genins disparurent de l’arène, laissant le brouillard se dissiper.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western">
  <span>Orochimaru jeta un regard vers le gigantesque cube de chakra aux reflets violacés qui venaient d’apparaître vers la loge des Kages. Keiko était seule là-bas ! Elle avait renvoyé ses gardes-du corps volontairement.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Le Sannin inspira profondément. Il était le plus haut gradé présent. Il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher pour tenter d’aller sauver sa femme. Il avait un devoir à accomplir. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux genins de Konoha dans son dos, il regarda ses shinobis. Il manquait trois genins.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Mangetsu ! Tu gères Tenten et Zaku. Retour à Oto. Passez par le village. Tu devrais rattraper Isshin et son équipe. Protégez-les. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>L’Epéiste opina du chef et attrapa les deux seuls genins présents avant de disparaître des gradins. Le Sannin allait tourner son attention vers les junins restant lorsque Tayuya et Kidomaru apparurent à quelques mètres d’eux.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Tayuya avait sa flûte en main et soutenait à moitié son équipier. Celui-ci avait les pupilles dilatées et était un peu pâle. Des signes non trompeurs. L’Uzumaki avait dû le réveiller du genjutsu de manière brutale.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Sojun ! Tu t’occupes de tes étudiants. Rentrez au plus court et interdiction de mourir. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>L’Héritier Kuchiki acquiesça. Il attrapa son étudiant et le cala dans son dos. Kidomaru sembla vouloir protester un instant mais se ravisa, conscient du sérieux de la situation. Tant qu’il ne serait pas remis de son réveil, il serait plus en sécurité dans le dos de son junin-sensei. Sojun secouât les manches de son long haori blanc en faisant jaillir des centaines de petits copeaux de métal. Ceux-ci flottèrent autour de lui et de ses élèves formant une protection mortelle. Le junin accorda un dernier signe de tête à son supérieur avant de bondir hors des gradins avec Tayuya et Kidomaru.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Bien. Kagero, retrouve Dosu. Satsuki, avec moi, on va sortir Keiko de sa cage. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Les deux kunoichi opinèrent du chef. La junin aux cheveux bleu-vert plongea vers le sol de l’arène et disparu sous terre. Orochimaru était à chaque fois impressionné par la maîtrise de Kagero pour les techniques Doton. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Il se tourna vers sa dernière </span>
  <span>
    <span>kunoichie</span>
  </span>
  <span>. Satsuki, les yeux fermés, les mains fermement positionnées dans le mudra du bœuf déployait son chakra. Son tatouage coula hors de sa peau, prenant de plus en plus de volume. Très rapidement Satsuki rouvrit les yeux et sourit alors que derrière elle son esprit guerrier, un taureau gigantesque secouait la tête avec violence.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Rasa commençait doucement mais sûrement à être vraiment énervé. Les cinq ninjas ennemis ne leur laissaient pas le moindre répit et le combat n'avançait pas.</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi-san tenait tête aux leaders de Taki et Kusa. Seuls, ils n’étaient pas vraiment à craindre, mais leur travail <span>d’</span>équipe leur permettait de répondre coups sur coups, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain. Les techniques katon et suiton se heurtaient avec une violence inouïe sans que l'un ou l'autre des adversaires ne prenne l'avantage. Cela laissait Rasa admiratif. Même si le singe de la feuille était vieux, rares étaient les ninjas capables de lui tenir tête.</p>
<p class="western">Un peu plus loin, les deux utilisateurs du Raiton se battaient au corps à corps. La kunoichi d'Oto usait de sa vitesse et de son agilité pour palier à la force immense de son opposant. Le Kazekage devait bien admettre que son alliée était extrêmement douée. Cependant son style de taijutsu ne lui était pas inconnu… Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où il l'avait déjà vu.</p>
<p class="western">Le ninja de Suna para l'attaque du shodaime hokage avec une vague de paillette d'or avant de sauter hors de la trajectoire d'une bombe de Coro. De tous, le déserteur était le plus chiant ! Il était hors de portée des attaques des trois Kages et ses bombes étaient vraiment dangereuses.</p>
<p class="western">Rasa sauta en arrière, évitant les énormes racines qui perforèrent le sol. Entre le jiton et le mukoton, le combat de ninjutsu tournait en rond. Les attaques étaient beaucoup trop similaires pour être efficaces les unes contre les autres.</p>
<p class="western">« Oh merde ! »</p>
<p class="western">Le Kazekage tourna la tête et vit avec le même effarement que sa collègue le bras du raikage repousser. L'Otokage avait réussi à arracher le bras gauche de son adversaire et à lui broyer les côtes. Et le cadavre réanimé se relevait comme si de rien était et son putain de bras repoussait comme la queue d'un lézard !</p>
<p class="western">Le shinobi jura dans la langue des nomades du désert en voyant cela. Soudainement le souffle d'une explosion le sépara de son adversaire et le projeta droit sur Sarutobi Hiruzen.</p>
<p class="western">« On doit se débarrasser de <span>Arai</span> ! » Cria Rasa en les protégeant, le vieux kage et lui d'une attaque de Suien.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kakashi jura en voyant la large barrière aux reflets poupre qui isolait l'ensemble des différents kages et chef de villages du reste du monde. Une flopée d'ANBUS était déjà en train de tenter de faire tomber la barrière.</p>
<p class="western">Le junin aux cheveux gris tua un kusa-nin d'une volée de kunais avant de se mettre à la recherche de son élève restante. Sasuke était à l'hôpital et Naruto était parti à la poursuite de Gaara avant le début de l’attaque. Sautant de sièges en sièges, Kakashi traversa les gradins et arriva à l'endroit où la majorité des genins s'étaient regroupés pour regarder les combats.</p>
<p class="western">Sakura était postée au-dessus du corps endormi de Kiba et Akamaru, un kunai dans la main. Face à elle se tenait un shinobi vêtu d'une armure de cuir noir et tenant dans la main un long katana à la lame ensanglantée. A ses pieds, baignant dans leurs sangs, se trouvaient les corps lacérés de plusieurs ninjas ennemis.</p>
<p class="western">L'homme se tourna vers Kakashi. Le junin fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le visage scarifié de Umino Iruka, le chunin à la langue trop pendue.</p>
<p class="western">« Bien, bien… les renforts sont là… Parfait… Veillez sur les petits, ils sont l'avenir de ce village, » déclara Iruka avec un sourire fou, rendu encore plus effrayant par les éclaboussures de sang sur son visage.</p>
<p class="western">Le chunin explosa ensuite en un petit nuage de fumée, laissant un Kakashi surprit avec une brochette de genin évanouis et son élève terrifiée.</p>
<p class="western">« Sakura, réveille tes camarades, vous avez une mission à accomplir. »</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Isshin leva les yeux vers le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait Kabuto depuis quasiment toujours. Cela avait été très étrange de le voir sans ses marques claniques jouant le petit médecin civil. Heureusement il avait retrouvé le vrai Kabuto lorsqu’il avait sauvé Kin.</p>
<p class="western">L’Umino avait enfilé une veste protectrice d’Oto et avait laissé tomber son henge retrouvant ses pupilles fendues, ses yeux fièrement encadrés de violet et ses canines plus pointues que la normale.</p>
<p class="western">« Kin est stabilisée dans un sarcophage de soin. On peut dégager. »</p>
<p class="western">Zabuza opina du chef avant d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre. L’hôpital grouillait de personnel en panique et de shinobi venus défendre l’endroit. Isshin et Kabuto attrapèrent les extrémités du brancard ou se trouvait Kin dans son cocon de chakra médical.</p>
<p class="western">L’Épéiste, étrangement discret pour quelqu’un qui se baladait avec un couteau de cuisine géant dans le dos, suivit les indications de Kabuto et les fit rapidement sortir de l’Hôpital en évitant personnels et ninjas.</p>
<p class="western">Dehors l’apocalypse s’était abattue sur Konoha. La place grouillait de shinobis ennemi et de Konoha-nin. L’air était chargé de cris, de bruits de lames et de ninjutsu et de poussière. Zabuza empoigna son épée à deux mains avec un sourire mauvais.</p>
<p class="western">« Ne me perdez pas, » grogna-t-il avant de balayer l’air de sa lame, ouvrant un passage sanglant parmi les combattants.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Mangetsu n’attendit pas la fin des explications d’Orochimaru-sama. Il faisait partie de l’Élite d’Oto et savait exactement ce qu’il devait faire même si cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.</p>
<p class="western">Il dégrafa le rouleau d’invocation attaché à sa hanche. Le déroulant d’un geste sec, il injecta son chakra dedans. Les trois sceaux pleins brillèrent violemment avant de s’effacer. Mangetsu jeta le parchemin à Tenten qui le détruisit d’un jutsu acide.</p>
<p class="western">« Zaku, Tenten préparez-vous. Deux escouades ennemies s’approchent par le nord-ouest. Vous connaissez notre mission. »</p>
<p class="western">« Hai Taicho. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien. Inerdiction de mourir, » conclut Mangetsu avec un sourire plein de dents pointues.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux genins s’entraînaient depuis des années pour devenirs des Épéistes du Son. Ameyuri, Zabuza et Mangetsu les avaient poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, exigeant toujours plus. Aujourd’hui était leur dernier test. Soient ils réussissaient, soient ils mourraient.</p>
<p class="western">Zaku fit tournoyer Shibuki avec facilité et maîtrise. Un grand sourire un peu fou se dessinait sur ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Tenten avait une allure un peu ridicule. Kabutowari était une arme monstrueuse composée d’un marteau et d’une hache gigantesques reliés par une chaine et Tentent faisait petite poupée fragile comparativement.</p>
<p class="western">Les shinobis ennemis arrivaient. Les trois Épéistes sourirent, agrippant leurs armes. Cela allait être un carnage.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Satsuki marchait de long en large le long de la barrière protectrice lançant régulièrement des attaques dessus. Ses arrières étaient protégés par son Esprit Guerrier, elle pouvait se concentrer sur sa tâche.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi aux longs cheveux blonds ambré était énervée. Sa Kage était derrière cette barrière à affronter de puissants ennemis dont son père et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l’aider !</p>
<p class="western">Elle frappa violemment la paroi la faisant vibrer. Cela attira l’attention de l’un des Suna-nin. L’homme au visage masqué par un voile de tissus créa une lame de vent autour d’un kunai et l’abatis violemment sur la barrière qui trembla légèrement.</p>
<p class="western">Peut-être qu’ils parviendraient à la faire chuter ! Surtout si les imbéciles d’ANBUS de Konoha se décidaient à se sortir les doigts du cul !</p>
<p class="western">« Cela ne sert à rien Satsuki, » annonça calmement Orochimaru après qu’elle eut frappé la barrière une demi-douzaine de fois. « On doit tuer les quatre piliers de la barrière. »</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi jeta un regard aux quatre shinobi enfermés dans une double protection. C’étaient eux qu’il fallait détruire pour atteindre sa kage et ils étaient inaccessibles.</p>
<p class="western">« Comment on passe leur protection ? »</p>
<p class="western">« On ne peut pas. Mais Iruka doit pouvoir. »</p>
<p class="western">« Sa couverture ? » demanda la kunoichi.</p>
<p class="western">« On s’en fout. Otokage-sama est en danger et lui seul peut faire quelque chose. Trouves le. »</p>
<p class="western">Satsuki opina du chef avant de disparaître. Elle réapparut avec un léger bruit de statique sur le dos de son Esprit Guerrier qui ne broncha pas. Elle l’avait nommé Osuushi sans grande imagination. Accroupie sur son encolure, une main posée sur le crâne de l’animal, l’autre fermement enroulé autour de son collier de corde Satsuki lui ordonna de trouver l’odeur d’Iruka-sama.</p>
<p class="western">Le taureau au poil noir de plus de trois mètres au garrot et de plus de deux tonnes souffla bruyamment par les naseaux avant de s’élancer. L’animal galopa, tête baissée vers le bord du toit. Il empala un ennemi puis le projeta d’un coup de tête dans les airs. Osuushi bondit dans le vide, attirant un trop grand sourire sur les lèvres de sa propriétaire.</p>
<p class="western">Satsuki éclata de rire lorsqu’ils frappèrent la terre avec un bruit sourd. La poussière les enveloppa et le sol se déchira sous eux à l’impact. Osuushi envoyant voler plusieurs missing-nins tandis que Satsuki en attaquait d’autres avec des attaques Suiton. Une kunoichi de Konoha habillée de rouge et blanc lui jeta un regard suspect.</p>
<p class="western">L’Oto-nin, accroupie sur l’encolure de son Esprit Guerrier lui adressa un salut moqueur avant d’ordonner à Osuushi de continuer sa traque. Elle devait trouver Iruka-sama.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">« Oh fuck ! »</p>
<p class="western">Esquivant une énième attaque raiton, Keiko sauta en arrière et se retrouva dos à dos avec les deux autres Kages. Se plaçant instinctivement en triangle de façon à se couvrir les uns les autres, Keiko accosta les deux autres.</p>
<p class="western">« Une idée pour se sortir de cette galère ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Plusieurs, » répondit Rasa. « Mais cela signifie abattre de nouvelles cartes. »</p>
<p class="western">« On doit faire tomber Inoue. Elle hors-jeu, je pense que les âmes réincarnées se dissiperont, » annonça Hiruzen.</p>
<p class="western">Le vieil homme s’était débarrassé de ses habits de kage depuis un moment. Il portait son armure, comme s’il s’attendait à être attaqué durant l’examen. Keiko était prête à mettre sa main au feu qu’il pensait être attaqué par Oto et non pas par des villages alliés.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous pensez ?! »</p>
<p class="western">« Je n'ai aucune certitude ! Cette technique est interdite pour une bonne raison et personne n'a expérimenté dessus ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Vous auriez dû ! » S'exclama Keiko. « Raarg, putain de bomberman de merde ! Ok, distrayez les zombis et le psychopathe, je m'occupe du déserteur ! »</p>
<p class="western">Délaissant son manteau de kage et son chapeau qui commençait à être en vraiment mauvais état, la kunoichi disparue dans un petit bruit de statique et réapparue aux côtés de Coro, son katana en main.</p>
<p class="western">L'ancien Iwa-nin n'étant pas classé S pour rien, il para de justesse l'attaque surprise et riposta immédiatement avec un jutsu Futon. Les coups d'épées s’enchaînèrent, agrémentés de-ci de-là de jutsus élémentaires.</p>
<p class="western">La danse mortelle était si rapide que les assaillants n'étaient plus que des traces de couleurs dans le paysage. Sentant la lame de son adversaire déraper sur son armure puis entaillée la chair non protégée de l'avant-bras, Keiko éclata de rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de combat d'un tel niveau. Bien sur Orochimaru était exceptionnel, mais à force, ils se connaissaient par cœur et pouvaient combattre l'un contre l'autre ou l'un avec l'autre, les yeux fermés.</p>
<p class="western">Coro Arai était différent. Moins doué, mais tout aussi dangereux. Il combattait sans limite et sans peur. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout ! </p><hr/>
<p class="western">Tenten tourbillonnait au milieu de ses ennemis en riant. Son henge camouflant ses marques claniques avait disparu depuis un moment. Elle avait besoin de tout son chakra pour manipuler Kabutowari. Elle sauta par-dessus un Taki-nin lui explosant le crane au passage. Elle était couverte de sang et de morceau de chair et l’un de ses chignons s’était déroulé laissant ses longs cheveux former un étendard soyeux dans son sillage.</p>
<p class="western">Une explosion suivie de cri retentit un peu plus loin. Zaku s’amusait beaucoup lui aussi. Il était un pyromane convaincu depuis toujours. Alors recevoir Shibuki l’épée explosive était comme un rêve de gosse devenu réalité.</p>
<p class="western">Tenten tourna sur elle-même, balayant l’air avec sa hache. Elle allait trancher un shinobi ennemi lorsque son sixième sens l’alerta. Elle bondit en arrière, atterrissant aux côtés de Zaku et Mangetsu-taicho sur un toit. Les trois Épéistes se retrouvèrent brusquement face à un scarabée deux fois plus grand que leur perchoir actuel.</p>
<p class="western">« Oh merde… »</p>
<p class="western">L’insecte chargea dans l’immeuble. Tout explosa et Tenten fut projetée dans le vide. Elle tenta de se repositionner pour amortir sa chute sans succès. Elle jeta le marteau de Kabutowari. Celui-ci explosa le mur où Tenten allait s’encastrer.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi roula sur elle-même, lâchant son arme. Elle se redressa en grimaçant. Elle avait l’épaule gauche démise et mal partout ailleurs. Mais vu son vol plané, elle s’en sortait très, très bien. Attrapant son bras gauche dans sa main droite, elle le leva, lui fit faire une légère rotation et remis l’épaule en place d’un coup sec.</p>
<p class="western">Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Et en plus Kabuto allait l’engueuler pour s’être remis l’épaule en place toute seule.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi attrapa Kabutowari, plaçant la hache dans sa main gauche. C’était la plus légère des deux armes. Elle courut ensuite vers le trou dans le mur et bondit. Elle atterrit sur le toit d’un immeuble moins haut. Elle continua sa route vers l’insecte géant contre lequel se battaient Zaku, Mangetsu et un shinobi aux cheveux blancs.</p>
<p class="western">Tenten venait de rejoindre ses équipiers quand l’inconnu lança une invocation. Une fumée blanche envahit l’espace et l’homme se retrouva perché sur la tête d’un crapaud géant.</p>
<p class="western">« L’Ermite à l’air d’avoir les choses en main, » déclara Mangetsu-Taicho. « On dégage ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Hai ! »</p><hr/>
<p class="western">La forêt avait été dévastée. Des arbres avaient été arrachées ou brisés par la puissance des attaques des shinobis présents. Dosu, perché dans un arbre à la lisière de la clairière nouvellement créée observait le duel sans pouvoir intervenir.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsqu’il avait vu Naruto quitter l’arène à la poursuite de Gaara du Désert, il lui avait emboîté le pas sans réfléchir. Le genin blond était un cousin de Tayuya, il devait donc être protégé !</p>
<p class="western">Maintenant, alors que ledit cousin tenait tête avec son armée de clones à une sorte de créature de sable monstrueuse, Dosu doutait que Naruto eut jamais besoin de son aide. Un peu sous lui le frère de Gaara, le Marionnettiste observait le combat, tendu comme un arc.</p>
<p class="western">Lui et Temari avaient rejoint Dosu qui courrait après Naruto qui se mettait sur la tronche avec Gaara. Les deux aînés du Kazekage lui avait appris que Konoha était attaqué et qu’il était parti à peine une minute avant qu’un puissant genjutsu soit lancé sur l’arène.</p>
<p class="western">Temari et Kankuro étaient à la recherche de leur frère car ils craignaient qu’il ne pète un câble avec les combats et libère le biju Ichibi. Les deux Suna-nin et Dosu avaient conclu une alliance de circonstance avant de repartir à la poursuite des deux <span>disparus</span>.</p>
<p class="western">Ils avaient fini par trouver Naruto et Gaara en train de se taper dessus en hurlant comme des cons. Apparemment ils comparaient leurs enfances pour savoir qui avait eu la plus pourrie. Du moins c’était ce que Dosu avait compris entre les hurlements de rage de Naruto et les grognements haineux de Gaara.</p>
<p class="western">Brusquement une vague de sable d’une ampleur sans précèdent balaya le terrain projetant Naruto dans les arbres. Il fut attrapé au vol par Temari qui redescendit lentement vers le sol flottant sur son éventail géant. Dans la clairière, Gaara, un rictus haineux déformant face, les yeux injectés de sang, effectua rapidement une suite de mudra… Et s’endormit.</p>
<p class="western">« On est mort, » annonça Kankuro en déployant ses deux marionnettes de combats.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Alors que l’Otokage fonçait vers Coro, son katana en main, Rasa lui ouvrit un passage à travers la forêt mouvante créée par Hashirama Senju à l’aide de sa poussière d’or. La kunoichi disparut de sa vue, laissant les deux autres Kages avec les leaders de Kusa et Taki et leurs deux pantins réincarnés.</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen invoqua le Roi des Singes qui se transforma en bâton. Le vieux kage avait encore la forme. Il bondit vers les quatre shinobis. Son attaque fit trembler le sol et força Orihime et Suien à se séparer tandis que A se faisait décapiter par le coup de bâton et que le Shodaime Hokage était propulsé dans sa forêt.</p>
<p class="western">Rasa projeta un geyser de poussière d’or sur Suien, le plus proche de ses adversaires. L’homme tenta de se protéger, mais l’attaque du Kazekage fut plus puissante et pulvérisa son mur doton et sa barrière de chakra. Le dirigeant de Taki tituba avant de tomber face la première dans la poussière. Un trou béant perçait sa poitrine à l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur et une bonne partie de ses poumons.</p>
<p class="western">Rasa s’autorisa un petit rictus satisfait avant de tourner son attention avec le reste des combattants. Hiruzen avait créé plusieurs clones pour tenir en distance Orihime et le Raikage tandis qu’il combattait au taijutsu son sensei.</p>
<p class="western">Voyant que le clone parvenait sans grand problème à tenir tête à la kunoichi Rasa lança ses vagues de limailles vers A. L’une d’entre elles lui trancha la jambe mais cela n’empêcha pas le zombi de faire exploser le clone de l’Hokage avec sa technique des doigts de l’enfer. L’homme réanimé tourna lentement sa tête vers Rasa avant de disparaître dans un éclair.</p>
<p class="western">Le Kazekage se vrilla en arrière, esquivant de justesse la main parcourue d’éclair de l’homme de Kumo. Kami qu’il était rapide ! Rasa peinait à tenir le rythme et à bloquer les attaques raitons avant qu’elles ne le touchent.</p>
<p class="western">Sentant qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à reprendre la main face à son adversaire qui utilisait deux de ses techniques les plus fameuses : l’armure raiton et les doigts de l’enfer pour augmenter sa vitesse et la dangerosité de ses frappes, Rasa laissa une faille dans sa défense.</p>
<p class="western">La main parcourue de chakra du Raikage lui griffa profondément le bras, faisant couler le sang. Rasa attrapa le poignet de son adversaire serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur à cause des éclairs qui lui frappaient la peau.</p>
<p class="western">La limaille d’or s’agglutina sur le Raikage, ralentissant ses mouvements jusqu’à le bloquer complètement. Le Kazekage avait réussi à enfermer le shinobi de Kumo dans son sarcophage d’or, une technique copiée et adaptée du sarcophage de sable de son plus jeune fils.</p>
<p class="western">Rasa hoqueta, sentant son thorax se déchirer. Une lame apparue au milieu de son abdomen et son sang jailli, coulant sur sa tunique crème. Il referma sa main, réduisant en bouilli le Raikage réanimé qu’il était parvenu à bloquer dans son sarcophage de limaille.</p>
<p class="western">Un caquètement fou résonna dans ses oreilles, révélant l’identité de son assaillant. Comment la dirigeante de Kusa était-elle parvenue jusqu’à lui sans qu’il ne la remarque ? Une explosion violente le coupa dans son interrogation et le souffla contre la paroi.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">« Comme au bon vieux temps ! »</p>
<p class="western">Zaku baissa la tête et observa l’homme qui venait de dire ça. C’était un grand blond aux yeux pales. Il était accompagné d’un brun tout sec et d’un homme enveloppé aux cheveux rouge-pourpre. Tous les trois portaient le symbole de Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">Le genin d’Oto balança Shibuki en avant, attrapant un Kusa-nin avec le côté explosif de son arme. Une magnifique explosion libéra le passage, nettoyant le toit de la vermine.</p>
<p class="western">« Fait gaffe Zaku ! » Cria Tenten en le rejoignant.</p>
<p class="western">Mangetsu-Taicho était perché un peu plus loin sur un réservoir d’eau. Ils avaient bien avancé. Bientôt ils seraient hors du village.</p>
<p class="western">« Les Épéistes de la Brume ! »</p>
<p class="western">L’exclamation fit se retourner Zaku et Tenten. En bas, dans la rue parsemée de cadavres, l’étrange trio de tout à l’heure avait leurs regards fixés sur les deux genins.</p>
<p class="western">« Non… déclara le brun. Pas de la Brume… Regarde leurs bandeaux fronteaux… Les Épéistes ont juré allégeance à Oto… »</p>
<p class="western">Zaku sourit fier de son village et de l’Ordre auquel il allait jurer allégeance. Les Sept Epéistes avaient été la force de frappe principale de Kiri. Mais l'ordre avait explosé lorsque certains de ses membres avaient tentés de tuer le Mizukage et avait tourné déserteurs. Chacun s'en était allé de son côté et les sept épées sacrées avaient été considérées comme perdues…</p>
<p class="western">C’était sans compter Keiko-sama et Ameyuri-sama. Les deux femmes avaient permis le renouveau de leur ordre. La première en ouvrant les portes de son village aux déserteurs de Kiri, la seconde en partant à la recherche des lames perdues. Aujourd'hui, cinq des épées avaient été retrouvées et rassemblées sous les ordres de l'Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">Avant que les shinobis de Konoha ne bougent, un épais brouillard envahi la rue où ils se tenaient. Zaku tourna la tête vers son capitaine. Mangetsu leur fit signe de bouger. Les deux genins ne se firent pas prier. Utilisant la technique de Mort Silencieuse ils filèrent. Même si Oto n’avait rien fait contre Konoha, aucun des ninjas du Son ne tenaient à traîner dans les parages. Le risque d’être attaqué par erreur par des Konoha-nin était trop élevé. Les Suna-nin avaient d’ailleurs appliqué la même technique, quittant le village au plus vite.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">L’Hokage siffla de douleur avant de concentrer son attention sur son environnement. Il avait été soufflé contre un entrelacement de racines par une explosion monstrueuse qui avait aussi soufflé la majorité des constructions de Hashirama-sensei.</p>
<p class="western">Le Kazekage était allongé contre la paroi dans une flaque de son propre sang. Le Sandaire Raikage n’était nulle part en vue. Apparemment Rasa était parvenu à s’en débarrasser définitivement.</p>
<p class="western">Orihime était un peu plus loin, un tanto ensanglanté en main. Elle titubait avec un grand sourire maniaque. Sa jambe était tordue et du sang coulait d’une profonde entaille sur son bras mais elle ne semblait pas s’en rendre compte.</p>
<p class="western">Un peu plus loin l’Otokage se tenait debout, son katana baissé vers le sol. Ses cheveux blancs étaient gris et rouges. Des petits éclairs les parcourraient. Son masque de porcelaine était brisé à ses pieds tout comme le corps de Coro dont la tête avait roulé un peu plus loin.</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen papillonna des yeux. Des points noirs flottaient dans son champ de vision et il avait envie de vomir. Son chakra était quasiment à sec et il avait heurté sa tête avec une infinie violence, ce qui lui faisait craindre une commotion.</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage tourna la tête vers Hiruzen et le vieil homme hoqueta. C’était impossible ! Elle était morte ! Tuée lors de l’attaque du Kyubi !</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi couru vers Hashirama. Son katana vola et sépara proprement la tête du Shodaime de ses épaules. L’Otokage ne ralentit pas sa course et bondit vers Orihime. La leader de Kusa avait titubé jusqu’à Rasa et s’apprêtait à le poignarder en plein cœur lorsque la dirigeante d’Oto lui bloqua le poignet et lui plaqua la paume de sa main sur le front.</p>
<p class="western">Voyant le manteau de chakra noirâtre aux reflets violacés, Hiruzen comprit que ce qu’il avait vu précédemment était réel. La Princesse des Poisons, l’une des plus dangereuses junins de Konoha et des nations élémentaires, la femme qui avait été envisagée comme Yondaime Hokage avant que le Conseil lui préfère Minato sous prétexte qu’elle avait quatre enfants sans père et qu’elle-même était une enfant née d’une mission de corps était vivante. Et très bien portante.</p>
<p class="western">Les cris d’agonie d’Orihime emplirent l’espace avant de mourir dans un gargouillis étouffé. Keiko Umino relâcha la dirigeante de Kusa qui s’effondra au sol. La peau de son visage était brûlée et striée de crevasse d’où suintait du sang, ses yeux n’étaient plus que deux orbites béantes et sa bouche ouverte dans un cri éternel laissait passer un flot de sang des plus impressionnants.</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu’une racine s’enroula autour de ses jambes avant de les briser plus facilement que du bois sec. La tête d’Hashirama s’était recréée sur ses épaules pendant que Keiko achevait Orihime et le Shodaime était reparti en guerre. Apparemment tuer l’invocateur ne détruisait pas les invocations dans le cadre de l’Edo Tensen.</p>
<p class="western">Alors qu’une racine s’enroulait autour de sa gorge et que sa vision noircissait le vieux Kage vit Keiko se couvrir de son manteau de chakra acide et former des mudras. Il lui sembla entendre un cri et il plongea dans le néant.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Sojun envoya d’un geste de main une vague destructrice de pétales de métal. Kami qu’il appréciait les techniques jiton de son clan. Un peu plus loin Tayuya attrapaient des shinobis ennemis dans ses genjutsu et Kidomaru, de nouveau opérationnel, les achevait avec ses kunais. Ils formaient une paire efficace dont Sojun était très fier.</p>
<p class="western">Dégainant son katana le Kuchiki para une volée de shurikens avant de trancher la gorge de son assaillant. Les Kusa-nin étaient pénibles. Ils grouillaient autour de Konoha comme des mouches autour d’une carcasse.</p>
<p class="western">Sojun et son équipe étaient parvenus à sortir très rapidement de Konoha en croisant très peu d’ennemis. Par contre ils avaient eu beaucoup moins de chance dans la forêt. Oto était à l’opposé de Kusa par rapport à Konoha et pourtant la forêt située au nord-est du village grouillait d’ennemies.</p>
<p class="western">Le trio se débarrassa de ses assaillants assez rapidement. Les deux genins se tournèrent ensuite vers leur capitaine. Sojun essuya sa lame sur le bas de son haori d’un geste mécanique.</p>
<p class="western">« Nous devons rejoindre Oto mais il semble que les territoires au Nord de Konoha sont infestés de vermines. Nous allons donc nous diriger plein Est en direction du Pays des Sources Chaudes. Nous prendrons cette direction jusqu’à ce soir. Nous aviserons alors s’il est possible de bifurquer au Nord ou s’il est plus prudent de continuer à l’Est. Otokage-sama comprendra cette précaution. Des questions ? »</p>
<p class="western">Ni Tayuya ni Kidomaru ne bronchèrent. Ils avaient malheureusement déjà été confrontés à une situation critique comme celle-ci où ils avaient dû traverser un territoire recelant de nombreux ennemis. Sojun fit signe à Kidomaru d’ouvrir la marche et à Tayuya de le suivre. Lui-même fermait la marche et surveillait leurs arrières.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kakashi para la lame du déserteur de Kiri avec un kunai et prépara un chidori pour mettre fin au jour de son adversaire. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Gai qui tournoyait entre ses opposants.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux junins de Konoha étaient bons. Très bon même. Ils étaient « la Panthère de Jade » et « le Ninja Copieur » et leurs réputations dépassaient les frontières du Pays du Feu. Mais là, leurs adversaires les dominaient en nombre et les deux junins commençaient à faiblir.</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi songea rapidement à ses genins. Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour Sasuke. Il était à l'hôpital, plongé dans un léger coma artificiel. L'Hôpital était une pièce majeure de Konoha et ce n'était pas demain la veille que le bâtiment tomberait entre les mains de ninjas étrangers.</p>
<p class="western">C'était plus pour Sakura et Naruto qu'il s'inquiétait. Le fils de Minato-sensei était parti à la poursuite du jinkurichi de Ichibi. Or ce dernier était complètement instable et menaçait de céder face au démon. Naruto n'était absolument pas prêt à affronter un Biju !</p>
<p class="western">Et puis il y avait Sakura. La gamine n'avait pas le bon état d'esprit pour être une vraie Kunoichi, mais elle essayait de faire des efforts. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait devenir véritablement douée, surtout avec son contrôle de chakra fabuleux…</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi l'avait envoyée avec l’élève blonde d’Asuma dans le village pour aider à l’Hopital tandis que la gamine de Gai et les Héritiers Aburame et Nara se lançaient à la poursuite de Naruto et de la fratrie du Sable. Leur mission première était de retrouver l’élève de Kakashi et de se mettre à l'abri. Sa seconde mission était de ramener les enfants du Kazekage au village. Surtout les deux aînés. L'hôte instable du Biju pouvait rester hors du village.</p>
<p class="western">« Les Flammes de la Jeunesse ont mis à terre 16 ennemis ! »</p>
<p class="western">« 18, » répondit laconiquement Kakashi.</p>
<p class="western">« Arrrg ! Si je perds ce défi, je ferais 300 tours du village sur les mains ! Et si je… »</p>
<p class="western">Un cri d'attaque coupa Gai dans son monologue enflammé. Une nouvelle vague d'ennemis arrivait et Kakashi doutait de plus en plus de survivre à l'invasion. L'ennemi était trop nombreux. Les envahisseurs allaient gagner à l'usure…</p>
<p class="western">Le ninja copieur sentait l'engourdissement gagner ses bras et ses jambes devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il fatiguait, perdait en précision, en vitesse et en puissance. Et les shinobis ennemis étaient toujours aussi nombreux…</p>
<p class="western">Une lame siffla aux oreilles du ninja aux cheveux d'argent et se planta dans le visage du déserteur de Suna que combattait Kakashi. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'origine du lancer, prêt à contre-attaquer. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant un taureau gigantesque traverser la place en faisant voler les ninjas ennemis. Sur son dos la kunoichi d’Oto aux cheveux blonds faisait pleuvoir des volées de kunais et de shurikens. Derrière elle, une deuxième personne vêtue de l’uniforme d’Oto était installée, <span>ses</span> longs cheveux noirs flottant tel un étendard soyeux.</p>
<p class="western">Le trio improbable passa non loin de Gai et Kakashi. L’accompagnateur de la kunoichi blonde se redressa. Se stabilisant avec une main sur l’épaule de la blonde, il forma le mudra du tigre de l’autre et expira violemment.</p>
<p class="western">Par réflexe Kakashi sauta en arrière rejoignant Gai. Un épais nuage orange engloutis la zone de combat. Les cris et les hurlements de souffrance firent frémir Gai. Quelque-soit cette attaque, elle était mortelle.</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi lui jura. Il connaissait ce chakra et ce type d’attaque ! Cependant avec la brume empoisonnée entre lui et l’homme qui lui adressait un signe de main moqueur, le ninja copieur ne pouvait pas partir à la poursuite de l’homme qui était entré par infraction dans la Tour de l’Hokage quasiment un mois auparavant.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kagero brisa la nuque du dernier shinobis de Taki avec un rictus satisfait. Elle était sur les traces de Dosu depuis déjà un petit moment. Trouver la trace du genin avait été facile. La suivre avait été plus compliqué car elle était sans cesse ralentie par des attaques ennemies.</p>
<p class="western">La junin d’Oto avait d’ailleurs rattrapé un genin de Konoha. Le gaki était du clan Nara et avait piégé neuf Taki-nin dans son piège d’ombre. Kagero était arrivée lorsque le dixième que le gaki ne pouvait pas capturer par manque de chakra allait trancher la gorge du genin. C’était sa tête à lui qui avait volé.</p>
<p class="western">Kagero s’était fait un plaisir de tuer tous les ennemis capturés avant de se tourner vers le petit. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de s’écrouler mais prit tout de même une posture défensive, un kunai en main.</p>
<p class="western">« Gaki, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je suis simplement à la recherche de Dosu Kinuta, » déclara Kagero.</p>
<p class="western">Les yeux du genin se plissèrent et il ne relâcha pas sa posture. La junin leva les yeux au ciel. Inari que les gosses pouvaient être têtus !</p>
<p class="western">« Je t’ai sauvé la vie et ais prit la leur, » dit la kunoichi en pointant les cadavres au sol.</p>
<p class="western">La posture défensive du genin se détendit légèrement. Il semblait vouloir la croire sans pour autant être sûr qu’elle était digne de confiance. Prenant la décision pour lui Kagero se téléporta derrière lui et l’immobilisa en appuyant sur deux centres nerveux. Le genin devint mou comme une poupée de son et bascula vers l’avant.</p>
<p class="western">Kagero le rattrapa avant qu’il ne s’aplatisse la tête la première par terre. Elle l’allongea contre un tronc à l’écart des cadavres.</p>
<p class="western">« Ecoute moi bien Konoha-nin. Je vais dresser une barrière protectrice camouflée par un genjutsu. De cette façon, nul ne pourra te voir et t’attaquer. Tu es à court de chakra. Lorsque tu pourras à nouveau bouger, tu devrais avoir retrouvé suffisamment de chakra pour faire tomber la barrière et sortir. Les mudras sont bœuf, tigre et rat après quoi tu injectes du chakra dans la barrière pour la détruire. »</p>
<p class="western">Un éclat fugace passa dans les yeux du genin. Kagero choisi de croire que c’était une affirmation comme quoi il avait compris le message. Elle se redressa, créa la barrière et appliqua le genjustu par-dessus avant de filer dans les arbres. Elle avait un genin à retrouver.</p>
<p class="western">Kagero avait parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres lorsqu’elle aperçut une silhouette monstrueuse dépasser des arbres. Elle modifia sa trajectoire et courut droit vers le monstre. Elle était quasiment arrivée lorsqu’elle vit une deux genins au sol, un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une gourde dans le dos et une fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle les piégea discrètement dans un genjutsu qui les ferait tourner en rond. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir plus de genins sur le théâtre d’opération, surtout si elle devait se frotter à un putain de BIJU !</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque la junin arriva dans la clairière, elle s’attendait à arriver sur une scène de désolation et de sang avec des genins morts. La désolation et le sang étaient présents mais pas la mort. Dosu et trois autres genins que Kagero reconnu rapidement comme étant les enfants du Kazekage et le cousin de Tayuya combattaient le monstre de sable de façon particulièrement bien coordonnée.</p>
<p class="western">Dosu avec ses attaques sonores tentait de faire entrer le sable en résonance pour détruire la structure géante. Cela marchait très bien mais seulement sur des zones réduites. La manipulatrice du Futon balançait de puissantes attaques de vent, aidant Dosu à détruire les vagues de sable et les membres de l’Ichibi. Le marionnettiste protégeait Dosu et sa sœur des attaques de silices venant des côtés. Et Naruto, le cousin blond de Tayuya attaquait à grand renfort de clones.</p>
<p class="western">« Fuma-san ! » Cria Dosu en apercevant la junin.</p>
<p class="western">Kagero se téléporta à ses côtés et lui demanda quelle était leur stratégie.</p>
<p class="western">« On doit réveiller Gaara. Mais il est sur la tête de l’Ichibi, hors d’atteinte ! »</p>
<p class="western">La junin évalua la distance jusqu’au sommet du crâne du monstre. C’était trop loin pour qu’elle s’y téléporte. Par contre avec les atouts qu’elle avait, elle pouvait planifier quelque chose.</p>
<p class="western">« Les deux blondinets, ven<span>ez</span> ici ! Dosu, Kankuro, vous nous couvrez aussi longtemps que possible ! »</p>
<p class="western">Temari et Naruto rejoignirent très rapidement la junin. Tandis que des clones jaunes et orange continuaient de déferler sur la créature de silice que Dosu grignotait à grands renforts de jutsu, Kagero expliqua son plan aux deux genins. Temari et Naruto opinèrent du chef avant de se mettre à courir. Kagero plaqua ses mains au sol, créant une vaste rampe qui grimpait en formant un vaste cercle autour de l’Ichibi.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto et Temari courraient, espérant monter le plus haut possible. Ils étaient à mi-hauteur lorsque l’Ichibi détourna son attention de Dosu et Kabuto suffisamment longtemps pour voir la rampe. D’un grand coup de patte il la pulvérisa. Les deux genins blonds volèrent. Temari balaya l’air de son éventail propulsant Naruto vers le haut.</p>
<p class="western">L’Uzumaki blond créa une armée de clones. Ceux-ci l’attrapaient puis le jetaient toujours plus haut avant de disparaître. Et il arriva en haut. Kagero chercha du regard Temari. Celle-ci flottait vers le sol sur son grand éventail. Alors que la junin créait un pieu de terre gigantesque qui alla se planter dans le ventre de l’Ichibi, le montre de sable se désagrégea. Kagero attrapa Dosu et Kankuro par le col avant de bondir en arrière, les sauvant de la vague de sable formée par l’effondrement de la créature de silice.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto ! »</p>
<p class="western">Dosu échappa à la poigne de la kunoichi et bondit vers le genin blond. Kagero relâcha Kankuro qui courut également vers son frère et suivi les deux genins à pas plus lent. Lorsqu’elle arriva à l’endroit où avaient roulé les deux jinchurikis elle trouva Temari, toute rouge entrain de hurler sur son plus jeune frère en le secouant tandis que Kankuro se tenait courageusement à l’écart et que Dosu vérifiait que Naruto allait bien.</p>
<p class="western">La junin laissa un peu d’intimité aux genins. Elle vit Naruto et Gaara échanger des paroles puis les deux aînés du Kazekage aidèrent leur cadet à se relever avant de l’emporter dans les arbres. Dosu tapa amicalement l’épaule de Naruto avant de rejoindre Kagero.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est bon, ton petit-copain va bien, on peut rentrer ? » Se moqua la kunoichi.</p>
<p class="western">Le genin leva des yeux horrifiés vers elle avant de s’exclamer qu’il n’était absolument pas intéressé par les mecs et que c’était cruel de sous-entendre des choses pareilles et que…</p>
<p class="western">Kagero éclata de rire, l’adrénaline courant dans son sang, retombant doucement. Elle fit signe au genin de la suivre dans de filer dans la forêt en direction d’Oto.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Jiraya observait la barrière avec intérêt et inquiétude. Son vieux sensei était de l'autre côté, allongé sur les tuiles détruites. Le Sannin ne savait pas s'il était mort ou vivant et cela l'emplissait d'angoisse. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, le Kazekage était dans un état encore plus critique, inconscient, potentiellement mort, baignant dans son sang. L'Otokage était la seule personne debout, mais elle n'avait pas l'air non plus très fraîche. Apparemment, il y avait au moins l'un de ses bras hors d'usage. Elle était penchée sur Rasa et semblait lui fournir les premiers soins, tentant de juguler son hémorragie.</p>
<p class="western">« Jiraya-san, veuillez-vous écarter. »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin se tourna vers son interlocutrice et découvrit une kunoichi d’Oto blonde avec un sourire très doux. Dans son dos se trouvait un taureau monstrueux dont les yeux luisaient de rage contenue. Jiraya se crispa en voyant l’homme accompagnant la kunoichi. Le junin avait une grosse vingtaine d’années, des yeux ambrés aux pupilles fendues, des cheveux très foncés et une épaisse cicatrice traversant son nez horizontalement. Mais ce qui avait attiré l’attention du Gama-Sannin étaient les marques d’un violet très pâle tranchant avec sa peau caramel qui encadraient les yeux du junin, des marques qu’il avait vues quotidiennement pendant des années… Orochimaru. Mais l’impression laissée par le chakra du jeune n’était pas la bonne. Trop piquant, quasiment acide, loin de la fraîcheur cotonneuse de son ancien équipier. Un cousin ou un neveu du Serpent Blanc ?</p>
<p class="western">« J'ignorais qu’Oto avait des magiciens dans ses rangs, » grinça Jiraya en utilisant son sarcasme pour cacher son trouble. « C’est impossible de détruire cette barrière de l’extérieur. »</p>
<p class="western">« Vous ignorez beaucoup de chose, Jiraya-san, » annonça le jeune homme d’une voix glaciale. « Et je pense vous devriez commencer à chercher chez vous avant de fouiner chez les autres. Écartez-vous. »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin obéis. Oto avait aidé Konoha durant cette invasion. Ils n'étaient pas d'immédiats ennemis, d'autant plus que leur <span>dirigeante </span>était piégée avec Hiruzen-sensei. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs possédant les mêmes marques autour des yeux que son équipier s’approcha de la barrière. Il posa la main dessus et ferma les yeux.</p>
<p class="western">« Satsuki-san, où est mon père ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Proche. »</p>
<p class="western">L’homme hocha la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et recula d’un pas avant d’effectuer, trop rapidement pour que Jiraya les voient, une suite de mudra.</p>
<p class="western">Un simple pic de chakra fut le seul avertissement que reçurent les shinobi de Konoha avant que le junin d’Oto crache sur la barrière un liquide gluant sur la barrière. Celle-ci se mit à crépiter et à briller en lâchant de petites étincelles. L’homme recommença son attaque deux fois avant qu’un craquement de fin du monde résonne sur le toit étrangement silencieux.</p>
<p class="western">Le taureau fonça sur la barrière, passant à travers comme si elle eut été faite de papier. L’animal encorna l’un des shinobis qui maintenait la barrière en place. Celle-ci explosa. Jiraya se précipita vers son Hokage alors que plusieurs shinobis d'Oto et de Konoha courraient capturer ou tuer les trois autres kusa-nin responsables de la barrière. Le Sannin vérifia le pouls de son sensei avant d'alerter immédiatement des ANBUS de Konoha pour qu'ils mènent l'Hokage à l'abri pour se faire soigner.</p>
<p class="western">Hiruzen était vivant. Incroyablement faible et quasiment à court de chakra, mais vivant !</p>
<p class="western">De l'autre côté de la zone de combat, plusieurs junins et ANBUS de Suna encadraient leurs Kazekage. L’un d’entre eux, les mains luisantes de chakra vert, s’occupait de la blessure abdominale de son dirigeant.</p>
<p class="western">Un peu à l’écart, l'Otokage ayant renouveau son masque, s’appuyait lourdement sur un junin aux cheveux poivre et sel. Vu la prise qu’il avait sur la taille de la femme, ils étaient amants, Jiraya en mettait sa main au feu. L’Otokage avait la même peau caramel que le cousin d’Orochimaru qui se tenait à quelques pas de la paire. La tignasse blanche ébouriffée de l’Otokage était assombrie par le sang et la poussière. Son bras droit pendait, inutilisable. L'angle étrange qu'il formait indiquait très clairement qu'il avait été cassé et à plus d'un endroit. Son pantalon gris était tailladé et trempé de sang au niveau de la cuisse droite. La kunoichi blonde s'agitait autour de sa kage, les mains luisantes de chakra vert.</p>
<p class="western">Se reconcentrant sur la situation, Jiraya distribua les ordres aux différents Konoha-nin présents. L'Invasion était terminée, il fallait désormais stabiliser la situation. Avec l'Hokage hors-jeu et les croûtons du Conseil emprisonnés, Jiraya était le plus haut gradé et avait la responsabilité du village.</p>
<p class="western">« Je veux Ibiki, Shikaku et Ours ici maintenant ! » Ordonna le Sannin avant de rejoindre le Kazekage.</p>
<p class="western">Baki, le sensei des enfants du Kazekage et bras droit de Rasa demanda l'autorisation pour les Suna-nin restant de circuler dans le village pour retrouver les enfants de l'Ombre du Vent. Jiraya la lui accorda et immédiatement les junins de Suna disparurent dans des flashs.</p>
<p class="western">Après quelques paroles échangées, le Kazekage fut escorté par ses hommes et par des ninjas de Konoha à l’Hôpital.</p>
<p class="western">Jiraya se tourna ensuite l'Otokage et découvrit le toit vide. Les quatre Oto-nin et le taureau géant avaient disparu. Le Sannin jura violemment. Il aurait voulu parler avec la femme, ne serait-ce que pour s’assurer des intentions d’Oto et aussi pour en savoir plus sur ce jeune qui avait les mêmes marques claniques que son ancien équipier, équipier qui était, d’après les rumeurs, le fondateur et dirigeant d’Oto.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Kabuto vit apparaître au loin les statues géantes de Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Sneju avec un soulagement non feint. Il était épuisé et sur les nerfs. La frontière était la preuve qu’ils allaient enfin pouvoir souffler.</p>
<p class="western">Le médic-nin jeta un coup d’œil à son escorte. Mangetsu, Tenten et Zaku avaient rejoint l’équipe de Kabuto peu après que les médecins et Zabuza eurent quitté Konoha. Cela avait soulagé le dernier fils de l’Otokage d’avoir d’autres protecteurs. Il avait toute confiance en Zabuza, mais vu le nombre d’ennemis qui traînaient dans les bois, la venue de Mangetsu et des deux genins avait été appréciée.</p>
<p class="western">Les Oto-nin franchirent la frontière et rejoignirent l’un des <span>postes de Patrouilleurs</span> placé à la bordure du pays du Feu. Après avoir installé Kin et vérifié ses constantes Kabuto se laissa tomber sur l’un de matelas avec un gémissement de plaisir. Ils avançaient en course rapide et forcée depuis leurs départs de Konoha, quasiment trois jours auparavant.</p>
<p class="western">Tenten roulée en boule dormait déjà, tout comme Zaku qui s’était allongé de travers sur deux matelas. Ils avaient été incroyables et avaient tenus le rythme fou des junins sans dire un mot. Isshin déplaça le genin brun avec délicatesse avant de se coucher non loin de Kabuto. Il se mouvait avec lentement avec une petite grimace de douleur et avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Maintenir le sarcophage de soin était épuisant et les deux médics avaient puisé profondément dans leurs réserves de chakra.</p>
<p class="western">"Dormez, on garde l’œil ouvert, » déclara Mangetsu.</p>
<p class="western">Kabuto hocha la tête et se laissa glisser dans le néant.</p><hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Et après ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kusa et Taki ont attaqué Konoha lors de la final de l'Examen Chunin.<br/>Il faut désormais se relever, soigner les blessés, honorer les morts et reconstruire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="western">Kakashi, sa main posée sur l'épaule d'Asuma, observait avec regret le corps froid d'Iruka Umino. Le sensei avait été retrouvé par l'équipe de Hana Inuzuka. Il était affalé contre un arbre, un katana ensanglanté dans la main, un bras manquant et deux lames plantées dans la poitrine. Du sang séché trempait son menton et tachait le côté gauche de son visage. Ses yeux noirs et vitreux étaient levés vers le ciel et il souriait.</p><p class="western">Maintenant qu'il était passé entre les mains des médic-nin, son visage avait été lavé et ses yeux fermés. Un drap blanc le couvrait jusqu'aux épaules, formant un creux étrange là où aurait dû se trouver son bras.</p><p class="western">Asuma était d'une pâleur livide et Kurenai, appuyée contre Gai, avait les yeux humides. Le fils Sarutobi s'écarta de Kakashi et posa sa main sur la poitrine froide et immobile d'Iruka.</p><p class="western">« Le dernier des Umino a quitté Konoha, » commença-t-il d'une voix nouée. « Puisse son chemin être baigné de lumière, que Inari l'accueille en ses jardins chaleureux car c'était un homme bon. »</p><p class="western">Kurénai rejoignit Asuma et déposa une branche de conifère qu’il reconnut comme étant du cyprès et une étrange fleur bleue dont le bout des pétales étaient dorés sur le torse de l'Umino.</p><p class="western">« Dévoué et aimant, » continua la maîtresse du genjutsu, « Il avait dédié sa vie à guider les jeunes générations sur les chemins de la grandeur. Puisse-t-il trouver la paix auprès de ses ancêtres. Et en paix son âme trouver le chemin de la réincarnation lorsque le temps viendra. »</p><p class="western">Kakashi frissonna à la fin de l'étrange éloge funèbre. Kurenai caressa la joue glacée du jeune chunin. Elle et Asuma rejoignirent Gai et le Copy-nin et sortirent de la froide salle de la morgue.</p><p class="western">« Je ne connaissais pas cet éloge, » dit doucement Gai, faisant preuve d'un tact insoupçonné.</p><p class="western">« Les Umino étaient un Clan majeur de Uzushio. Une branche a émigré à Konoha lors du mariage de Mito Uzumaki avec Hashirama Senju. Ils ont gardé leurs traditions du Pays des Tourbillons malgré leur installation à Konoha, » expliqua Asuma en tirant une grande bouffée sur sa cigarette.</p><p class="western">« Iruka-kun l'a récitée lors de l'enterrement de sa mère, notre sensei, et de ses frères et sœurs. C'était la première fois que j'entendais cet éloge funèbre. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. » Déclara Kurenai.</p><p class="western">« J'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à la dire… »</p><p class="western">« Moi non plus… »</p><p class="western">Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le quatuor de junin. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le chunin. La seule fois où ils avaient parlé, c'était lorsque le Copy-nin avait inscrit son équipe à l'examen Chunin. Et Kakashi avait été absolument odieux et puant avec Iruka. Il ne pouvait que le regretter désormais.</p><p class="western">« Je paye ma tournée, » déclara-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.</p><p class="western">Le regard reconnaissant d'Asuma et le sourire satisfait de Gai, lui indiquèrent qu'il avait bien fait. Ce soir, ils se saouleraient en songeant aux morts. Demain ils retrouveraient leurs équipes et iraient prendre des missions pour aider à la reconstruction du village. Demain Kakashi irait voir Naruto pour lui annoncer la mort d'Umino Iruka.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Naruto, habillé d’un long kimono noir regardait sans la voir la tombe de pierre blanche. Il pleuvait averse mais il ne sentait pas l’eau qui avait trempé ses habits de cérémonie. Iruka-sensei n’était plus qu’une tombe parmi toutes celles de Konoha.</p><p class="western">L’invasion du village avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant et c’était la première fois depuis que l’activité frénétique des habitants cessait. Ils étaient en deuil.</p><p class="western">Naruto avait vécu un mois merveilleux avec Iruka-sensei. Le Chunin qui était beaucoup plus fort que ce que disait son dossier, avait pris le blondinet sous son aile et lui avait accordé la protection de son Clan.</p><p class="western">Naruto, en sa qualité de pupille Umino et donc dernière famille d’Iruka-sensei avait dû gérer la mise en terre de l’une des rares personnes à avoir jamais pris soin de lui. Kakashi-sensei était venu le voir hier matin. L’homme vu avait maladroitement demandé s’il avait besoin d’aide. Naruto avait éclaté d’un rire hystérique avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de fondre en larme. C’était des mois auparavant qu’il aurait eu besoin d’aide. Maintenant il était trop tard.</p><p class="western">Le genin blond était seul avec les employés des pompes funèbres lorsque le cercueil avait été plongé au fond de la tombe. Personne n’était venu, ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi alors que Naruto les avait prévenus. Naruto était resté seul toute la cérémonie. Il avait posé un bouquet d’adonis, aloès et cyprès sur la tombe. Souvenirs douloureux, peine et deuil.</p><p class="western">Il était resté seul alors que les employés des pompes funèbres posaient la dalle de pierre gravée sous la pluie battante. Naruto avait utilisé les fonds monétaires légués par Iruka pour la brève cérémonie. Il avait fait enterré son sensei sur le terrain d’entraînement treize, celui appartenant aux Uminos, juste à côté de sa mère et de ses frères et sœurs.</p><p class="western">Il était seul sous la pluie. Les employés et le prêtre étaient partis depuis longtemps. Le ciel était noir au-dessus de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le genin était seul lorsque plusieurs chunins vêtus eux aussi de noir rejoignirent Naruto.</p><p class="western">Il reconnut parmi eux Suzume-sensei et Daikoku-sensei. Il y avait aussi d’autres Chunins dont la paire qui était quasiment toujours de garde à la l’entrée du village. Ils déposèrent des fleurs sur la tombe, bruyère, chèvrefeuille et jacinthe blanche et pourpre. Solitude, gentillesse naturelle, chagrin et désespoir. Suzume-sensei serra Naruto dans ses bras, le visage baigné de larme. Celui du blond était mouillé seulement par la pluie. Il avait épuisé ses larmes la veille. Daikoku-sensei lui tapota maladroitement l’épaule avant de repartir avec les autres Chunins.</p><p class="western">Le ciel noir d’orage s’assombrit encore plus alors que la nuit tombait. Rapidement la seule source de lumière était les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. Naruto, planté devant la tombe blanche ne bougeait pas. Son univers s’était réduit à la pierre devant lui. Ni la pluie, ni les grondements sourds du tonnerre ou les violents flash des éclairs n’avaient d’importance.</p><p class="western">Une main sur son épaule brisa la transe de Naruto. Il releva ses yeux bleus et vides vers le visage d’un junin inconnu. L’homme, aussi trempé que le jinchuriki avait des cheveux marron plaqués sur son crane par la pluie et des yeux noirs. Il avait une cicatrice enflée sur le visage, partant de l'arête du nez et plongeant vers le côté gauche de sa tête. Sa main posée sur l’épaule de Naruto portait plusieurs anneaux d’acier. Dans l’autre il avait plusieurs lys blancs.</p><p class="western">Sans lâcher Naruto il se dirigea vers les tombes. Il posa une fleur sur chacun des quatre pierres avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Il se pencha, attrapa le genin sous les aisselles et le souleva avant de le caler sur sa hanche. Par réflexe le genin s’accrocha à la veste protectrice de l’homme et ferma les yeux.</p><p class="western">Lorsqu’il les rouvrit il était chez lui. Le junin le posa au sol, le guida vers le canapé et le fit s’assoir.</p><p class="western">« Sèche-toi et mets des vêtements secs, » annonça l’homme d’une voix rauque avant de disparaître d’un shunsuin.</p><p class="western">Naruto papillonna des yeux, perdu. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il été gentil avec lui ? Ce n’était pas normal. Personne ne l’aidait jamais…</p><p class="western">Avançant automatiquement le jinchuriki abandonna son kimono trempé, se sécha rapidement et se glissa dans un pyjama épais avant de filer sous sa couette. Dehors l’orage était déchaîné. Passant sa main sous son oreiller Naruto attrapa l’album qui s’y trouvait. Il l’avait trouvé juste après l’invasion dans l’appartement dévasté d’Iruka-sensei sur la table de la cuisine. Il était dans un petit coffret portant le nom de Naruto, coffret qui s’était ouvert la veille, pour les 13 ans du jinchuriki.</p><p class="western">Naruto avait fondu en larme en voyant les photos. C’était lui. Lui a différents âges de sa vie, lui à Ichimaru, lui avec Iruka-sensei, lui s’entraînant, lui… C’était lui. Un recueil de preuve qu’il existait et qu’il avait compté pour quelqu’un. La dernière page était signée par Iruka-sensei lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.</p><p class="western">Le jinchiriki y avait trouvé des photos pleines de couleurs et de joie. Il était principalement avec Iruka sensei mais il y en avait aussi quelques-unes de ses plus belles farces dont la fois où il avait peint les faces des Hokages.</p><p class="western">Sur les dernières pages Naruto avait trouvé une photo de l’homme qu’il considérait comme un père. Iruka-sensei devait avoir neuf ou dix ans. Il avait déjà sa queue de cheval et sa cicatrice. Il portait une petite veste de chunin et faisait un sourire gigantesque à la caméra. Il y avait trois autres personnes sur la photo encadrant Iruka. La première était sa mère qui était enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Les deux autres étaient deux garcons plus jeune que le petit Chunin. Il y avait un air familier entre les trois enfants même si les plus jeunes étaient clairs de peau et de cheveux contrairement à Iruka. Outre la forme de leurs pommettes très semblable, il y avait ces étranges marques violettes autour des yeux et plongeant vers le nez des trois garçons.</p><p class="western">Naruto avait été très surpris en les voyant. Iruka-sensei n’avait pas ces étranges marques. Il avait balayé la notion. Le plus important était Iruka. Comme chaque nuit depuis qu’il avait trouvé l’album le genin blond s’endormit l’album photo serré contre lui, les yeux rouges et la gorge à vif d’avoir trop pleuré.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Assis dans le petit poste de garde de l’entrée principale d’Oto Ritsu affûtait ses armes d’un geste mécanique. Tous les chunins de garde étaient sur les nerfs, à peu près autant que les ANBUS qui patrouillaient autour du village.</p><p class="western">Uzumaki-sama, la secrétaire de Keiko-dono, Faucon-sama, le second des ANBU et Pakura-sama, la commandante Junin tenaient les reines du village en l’absence de Otokage-dono et Orochimaru-dono.</p><p class="western">La finale de l’Examen Chunin avait eu lieu quatre jours auparavant et ils n’avaient reçu aucune information de la part de Keiko-dono. Cela les inquiétait grandement.</p><p class="western">Ritsu avait appris par divers commérages que le trident dirigeant craignait une attaque contre leur dirigeante et son escorte durant son voyage entre Konoha et Oto. De plus les mouvements à la frontière perçus par les Patrouilleurs rajoutaient une autre source d’inquiétude.</p><p class="western">Du coup les supérieurs des Chunins de garde leur avaient dit de redoubler de vigilance. Ritsu jeta un coup d’œil à ses équipiers. Kiho, un ancien déserteur de Kumo, méditait dans un coin tandis que Nurari qui était originaire du Pays du Thé scrutait la route avec une longue vue.</p><p class="western">« Ritsu ! » l’interpella justement Nurari. « Regarde. Sud-sud-ouest. Il y a un nuage de poussière. Je crois que c’est un Esprit Guerrier. »</p><p class="western">Le Chunin aux longs cheveux roux clairs bondit vers son équipier. Dans son dos Kiho ouvrit les yeux. Ritsu attrapa la longue-vue et la braqua vers le point indiqué par Nurari. Il trouva sans problème le nuage de poussière. Parvenir à voir ce qui en était la source fut plus compliqué mais il reconnut finalement l’Esprit Guerrier de Satsuki-san. Pour qu’elle déploie Osuushi aussi visiblement et qu’elle le fasse galoper ainsi, il y avait vraiment un problème.</p><p class="western">« C’est Satsuki-san avec au moins deux autres personnes. Elle devrait être là d’ici 15 minutes, » déclara Ritsu en jugulant son angoisse. Son kimono et ses peignes raffinés lui manquaient dans cette situation si stressante.</p><p class="western">Kiho se redressa et fila vers le Nid. Ritsu concentra son chakra et déploya son Esprit Guerrier. Le Tamarin qui était à peu près dix fois plus gros qu’un tamarin normal jeta un coup d’œil rapide à son maître avant de disparaître dans un éclair orange. Tama savait exactement ce que Ritsu attendait de lui et était en route pour l’hôpital.</p><p class="western">Avec la venue anormale de Satsuki, les trois Chunins avaient employé la procédure habituelle des situations désastreuse. Un des chunins allait prévenir l’Okage ou le trident, un autre prévenait l’Hôpital et le dernier restait à la porte après avoir prévenu les ANBU de patrouille. Ici, avec Tama, Ritsu pouvait rester avec Nurari à la porte.</p><p class="western">Kyoko Uzumaki, Pakura et Faucon rejoignirent rapidement la grande porte. L’équipe de medic-nin arriva peu après, guidée par Tama. L’esprit guerrier disparu dans une explosion de chakra et réintégra le tatouage de Ritsu.</p><p class="western">Le Chunin, son tanto en main peinait à rester immobile. La tension dans l’assemblée au fur et à mesure que Osuushi se rapprochait. Il était désormais suffisamment prêt pour que les shinobi puisse distinguer les trois personnes installées sur son dos. La cousine de Ritsu semblait sur le point de s’effondrer. Dans son dos, débarrassé de sa peau d’emprunt le Sannin tenait dans ses bras Keiko-dono.</p><p class="western">Plus rapidement que Ritsu l’avait estimé Osuushi s’arrêta au pied de la muraille d’Oto. Orochimaru bondit de son dos avant d’être englouti par l’équipe de médic-nin. Ils lui arrachèrent Keiko-dono des bras avant de tenter de le forcer à s’allonger sur un brancard.</p><p class="western">Satsuki se laissa glisser à terre et manqua de s’effondrer. Ritsu sachant à quel point maintenir son Esprit Guerrier éveillé était épuisant se doutait que sa cousine n’allait pas bien. Il la rattrapa et la soutint lorsqu’elle posa un pied à terre.</p><p class="western">Osuushi réintégra le corps de sa maîtresse, colorant l’épaule de Satsuki de noir et blanc. La kunoichi murmura quelques mots avant de s’évanouir dans les bras du Chunin. Ritsu glapit de surprise alertant Kiho. Le vieux chunin le rejoignit et l’aida à allonger Satsuki dans l’herbe.</p><p class="western">« Va prévenir Kyoko-sama et envoie-moi des médic, je la surveille ! »</p><p class="western">Ritsu le remercia d’un hochement de tête avant de trotter vers la secrétaire de Keiko-dono. L’Uzumaki était penchée au-dessus d’Orochimaru-sama. Le Sannin avait été allongé de force sur un brancard à son plus grand mécontentement. Apparemment, il ne voulait absolument pas être examiné par des médics mais plutôt rejoindre sa femme qui était déjà en route pour l’hôpital.</p><p class="western">« Kyoko-dono ! Satsuki-san m’a fait un bref rapport de situation. »</p><p class="western">La femme appliqua un sceau d’emprisonnement sur le Serpent Blanc avant de faire signe aux médics de l’emporter à l’Hopital. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ritsu.</p><p class="western">« Merci Ri-Chan. Oro-teme n’a pas été très coopératif, trop inquiet pour Keiko-chan. »</p><p class="western">Le Chunin écarquilla les yeux devant le manque de respect dont faisait preuve la kunoichi. Orochimaru était une légende vivante et elle le traitait comme un enfant à problème.</p><p class="western">« Qu’a dit Satsuki ? » Demanda Kyoko.</p><p class="western">« Konoha a été attaqué par Kusa et Taki durant le tournoi. Otokage-dono a été capturée ou emprisonnée, je n’ai pas bien compris cette partie. Les shinobis ont été séparés. Cinq groupes en comptant celui-ci. Pas d’autres nouvelles. »</p><p class="western">La kunoichi rousse hocha la tête. Ritsu vit passer du coin de l’œil un brancard avec sa cousine allongée. Kyoko vit que son attention était tournée vers sa famille blessée. Elle le libéra de son tour de garde, remplaçant son équipe par une équipe d’ANBU, et lui ordonna d’aller prévenir son chef de clan de la situation de Satsuki.</p><p class="western">Ritsu s’inclina profondément devant la kunoichi et détala vers l’intérieur du village. Il devait prévenir Akito-sama qui était l’officielle chef de Clan et sa mère qui en assurait la régence jusqu’à ce qu’Akito se décide à récupérer sa place.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">« Pourquoi irais-je avec vous ? »</p><p class="western">Naruto, les bras croisés, observait, hostile, le Sannin aux cheveux blancs sur son seuil de porte. L'homme était venu toquer à une heure absolument indécente (le soleil n'était pas encore levé) pour demander à Naruto de l'accompagner hors de Konoha. Jiraya utilisa toutes ses capacités de junin expérimenté pour ne pas flancher devant le regard rouge remplis de haine que lui renvoya son filleul. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu le genin, c’était deux jours auparavant alors qu’il mettait en terre son sensei et protecteur.</p><p class="western">« Iruka sensei m'a toujours dit de me méfier des hommes qui accostaient les enfants pour leur demander de les suivre dans des coins sombres. »</p><p class="western">« QUOI ?! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est absolument pas ca ! Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux belles femmes en fleurs ! Pas aux sales mômes dans ton genre ! »</p><p class="western">« Lorsque que l'on veut convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose pour soi, on évite de l'insulter… Ero-sannin. »</p><p class="western">Cette fois Naruto profita pleinement du choc sur le visage du Sannin. Il ricana sans pitié devant la mine abasourdie de l'homme.</p><p class="western">« Je vais à la recherche de mon ancienne coéquipière, Tsunade Senju. Le Conseil souhaite lui proposer de poste d'Hokage. »</p><p class="western">« Mais bien sur… Faisons d'une missing-nin notre leader suprême, » commenta sarcastiquement Naruto en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée.</p><p class="western">« Tsunade est la petite-fille du Shodaime et… »</p><p class="western">« Et en quoi cela fait-il d'elle une personne qualifiée pour le poste ? Pour autant que je sache, aucun des Sannins n'a été vu dans le village depuis la désertion d'Orochimaru. Vous n'avez même pas été là pour le couronnement de votre élève, Minato Namikaze. Et votre Tsunade, elle n’a pas remis les pieds au village depuis dix-sept ans. Autant dire qu'elle est au courant de rien du tout et qu'elle en a rien à foutre de Konoha. »</p><p class="western">Jiraya pinça ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire face aux arguments de Naruto. Certes, il aurait pu argumenter sur sa présence au village. Le gama-sannin essayait de passer faire un compte-rendu oral à Hiruzen-sensei au moins tous les deux ans. Mais il ne restait jamais plus d'une semaine.</p><p class="western">L'homme à la tignasse blanche soupira. Le fils de son élève favori lui était franchement hostile. En fait Naruto semblait hostile à tout Konoha en ce moment. Il n’était pas sorti de son appartement depuis l’enterrement, refusant complètement de rejoindre son équipe.</p><p class="western">« Écoute Naruto, je pense qu'on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux. »</p><p class="western">Le blondinet haussa un sourcil, moqueur. L'expression de Jiraya était un bel euphémisme pour désigner leur rencontre.</p><p class="western">« Repartons du début veux-tu ? »</p><p class="western">« Deuxième et dernière chance, » indiqua Naruto.</p><p class="western">« Bien ! Bon, Naruto-kun, souhaites-tu m'accompagner rechercher Tsunade ? Elle est une excellente médic-nin et pourra certainement sortir le Sandaime de son coma. Et pour le poste de godaime Hokage, nous en rediscuterons avec le Conseil et Hiruzen-sensei. »</p><p class="western">« Mouais… Ok. Je viens. Mais vous avertissez Hatake de mon absence et je veux être payé. Au moins une mission de rang B, » prévint Naruto avant de refermer sa porte au nez du Sannin.</p><p class="western">Verrouillant sa porte, Naruto se laissa glisser au sol. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il savait qu'il était absolument odieux avec son entourage et cela ne lui ressemblait guère. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait rien à foutre. Il était en colère. En colère contre le village, contre ses soi-disant « amis » qui n’étaient pas venus à l’enterrement de l’homme qu’il considérait comme un père, contre ses équipiers, contre les hautes-instance du village. Depuis toujours on lui mentait et on le négligeait et il était fatigué de cela. Il voulait avoir droit au même traitement que tout un chacun ! Cela était son rêve le plus cher, plus cher encore que de devenir Hokage.</p><p class="western">Cela avait été la bienveillance gratuite et l'amitié sans arrière-pensées des Oto-nin qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce souhait. Et cela mettait un souk impossible dans sa tête ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire !</p><p class="western">Le passage des Oto-nin et la perte de Iruka-sensei lui faisait douloureusement prendre conscience du peu de lien qu'il avait avec le village. Après tout, les seules personnes à avoir jamais eu un mot gentil avec lui se comptait sur les doigts des mains. Takeshi et Ayame Ichimaru, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru et ses deux acolytes, Hinata-san, même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et Hokage-jiji, même si Naruto était toujours en colère contre lui pour lui avoir caché l'existence de son clan.</p><p class="western">Huit personnes sur tout un village. Sachant que Iruka avait disparu (Naruto refusait d’admettre qu’il puisse être mort et s’accrochait désespérément à l’idée qu’il soit en vie quelque part hors de Konoha), que le vieil homme était dans le coma, qu'Hinata s'évanouissait dès qu'il tentait d'engager le dialogue et que Konohamaru était suivi par le sensei pervers, il ne restait vraiment plus grand monde avec qui Naruto pouvait parler et passer son temps libre.</p><p class="western">Naruto secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses pensées encombrantes. Peut-être finalement que quitter le village quelque temps serait bénéfique. Cela lui permettrait de réfléchir tranquillement et sans interruption au bazar sans fin qu'était devenu sa vie depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tayuya-nee-chan.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Ameyuri Uzumaki, dirigeante du nouveau clan Uzumaki et <span>Capitaine </span>des Épéistes du Son, était assise dans un confortable fauteuil dans la chambre d’hôpital de sa supérieure et amie. La missing-nin de Kiri avait fait la rencontre de Keiko Umino durant la troisième Guerre Shinobie. Elles étaient dans des camps opposés et Ameyuri se demandait encore comment elle avait survécu à leur confrontation.</p><p class="western">Puis de l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Le Mizukage avait tenté de faire tuer Ameyuri et elle avait déserté. Orochimaru avait été trahi par son village et Keiko l’avait suivi dans sa fuite. Les deux femmes étaient des hors la loi. Ameyuri sombrait dans le désespoir et Keiko se battait pour construire quelque chose de nouveau. Lorsque l’Umino lui avait proposé de rejoindre son futur village caché l’Epéiste l’avait regardé comme s’il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.</p><p class="western">Ameyuri avait commencé par refuser. Keiko lui avait proposé de refonder le Clan Uzumaki auquel Ameyuri appartenait par sa mère. Et la rouquine s’était laissée tentée. Elle était repartie sur les routes à la recherche des membres de son clan. Les Uzumaki avaient officiellement rejoint Oto deux ans après la fondation du Village.</p><p class="western">L’Epéiste continuait encore aujourd’hui à sillonner les routes entre deux missions à la recherche de sa famille. C’était lors de l’une de ses excursions qu’elle était tombée sur Zabuza et sa petite équipe de déserteurs. Momochi était le petit-fils d’une Uzumaki et même s’il avait perdu la couleur rouge symbolique du Clan, il avait toutes les caractéristiques chakratiques des Uzumakis. Il était d’ailleurs un excellent senseur.</p><p class="western">« Ame-chan… »</p><p class="western">La dirigeante des Uzumaki tourna son attention vers sa kage. Keiko avait des cernes monstrueuses sous les yeux, elle était quasiment aussi pâle que son époux et son bras droit était plâtré jusqu’à l’épaule.</p><p class="western">« T’as une sale gueule, » commenta l’Épéiste.</p><p class="western">« Moi aussi je t’aime, » rétorqua Keiko. « Compte-rendu. »</p><p class="western">Ameyuri leva les yeux au ciel. Même allongée dans un lit avec un bras en écharpe et quasiment à sec de chakra, l'Otokage continuait de diriger.</p><p class="western">« Satsuki et Orochimaru t’ont ramenée au village hier dans la matinée. Tu as le bras cassé en trois endroits différents. Ils ont dû poser des broches et même en accélérant la guérison avec du chakra, il sera inutilisable pendant plus d’un mois. Satsuki a pu refermer ta coupure à la cuisse à Konoha. Elle a empêché l’hémorragie mais elle n’est pas une experte et ça va laisser une cicatrice immonde. »</p><p class="western">« Rien à foutre, ce ne sera pas à première, ni la dernière. Des nouvelles des autres ? »</p><p class="western">« Ton fils aîné est arrivé hier soir. Les équipes de Isshin et Mangetsu sont arrivées ce matin. Ils sont à sec niveau chakra mais sinon ils sont indemnes. Kin a été prise en charge. Kabuto et Isshin n’ont pas pu sauver son bras. La petite merde au Sharingan lui a vaporisé quasiment vingt centimètres d’os et de muscle. C’était impossible à reconstruire. »</p><p class="western">Keiko jura. L’un de ses shinobis avait été meurtri à vie lors d’un tournoi amical… Ce ne serait pas sans conséquence !</p><p class="western">« On a pas de nouvelle de Sojun et ses étudiants ou de Dosu et Kagero. On ignore même si Kagero a retrouvé le genin, » continua l’Uzumaki.</p><p class="western">« D’autres nouvelles de Konoha ? Ou de Kusa et Taki ? »</p><p class="western">« J’ai demandé à Mayuko Shiraki d’utiliser son réseau. Elle n’a pas de données venant de Konoha. Kusa est complètement désorganisé avec la mort d’Orihime Inoue donc elle n’a pas pu me donner grand-chose de solide. Par contre elle a eu des nouvelles très intéressantes de Taki. Il semble que les forces de Taki se soient scindées en deux il y a six mois. Apparemment l’autorité de Suien, l’homme présent à Konoha n’était pas reconnue par une partie non négligeable des Taki-nin dont leur Jinchuriki. »</p><p class="western">« Ce qui explique son absence… Qui a l’approbation des troupes dissidentes ? »</p><p class="western">« Le fils de Hisen l’ancien dirigeant de Taki, Shibuki Chiba. C’est un gamin trouillard, mais il s’est trouvé suffisamment de couille pour se faire la malle avec l’Eau des Héros. »</p><p class="western">Keiko ricana avant de faire signe à la junin de poursuivre.</p><p class="western">« Toujours selon les sources de Mayuko, le gaki qui se planque avec ses fidèles et le jinchuriki dans le nord du Pays de l’Herbe compte retourner à Taki et reprendre le contrôle du village suite à l’annonce de la mort de Suien. »</p><p class="western">« Très bien. Autre chose ? »</p><p class="western">« J’ai hâte que tu sois remise. En ton absence le trident galère à tout gérer et j’en ai marre que ma compagne passe plus de temps dans ton bureau que dans notre lit, » ronchonna la femme aux cheveux de feu.</p><p class="western">Keiko laissa échapper un rire clair. Elle demanda à ce qu’on lui apporte du papier et de quoi écrire et qu’on la tienne au courant dès que ses shinobis rentreraient au village avant de chasser Ameyuri de sa chambre.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Caché derrière son masque de porcelaine sculpté pour ressembler sommairement à un renard Rinji se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Keiko-dono était en train d‘engueuler l’un des genins de façon absolument magistrale.</p><p class="western">Kuchiki-sama, ses deux étudiants, Kagero-san et le genin rebelle étaient à peine arrivés qu’ils étaient menés jusqu’à la chambre d’hôpital de Keiko-dono. L’Otokage, qui était rentrée au village depuis deux jours et qui était réveillée seulement depuis la veille avait dirigé le débriefing complet des shinobis.</p><p class="western">Sojun-sama et les genins Kidomaru et Tayuya étaient rapidement repartis après avoir raconté leur parti de l’histoire. Puis était venu le tour de Kagero et Dosu. La junin avait raconté sa traque du genin, le combat contre l’Ichibi puis la fuite depuis Konoha jusqu’à leurs retrouvailles avec l’équipe de Sojun.</p><p class="western">Le visage de l’Otokage était resté de marbre toute l’explication. Puis elle s’était tournée vers le genin. Et l’enfer s’était déchaîné.</p><p class="western">« Complètement irresponsable ! J’ai pas passé tant d’heures à t’apprendre à manipuler ton kekkai-gekai pour que tu ailles mourir bêtement en attaquant un putain de démon à queue ! Crétin ! Tu as pensé à tes équipiers ?! Kin va avoir besoin de vous deux ! Et Zaku ! Tu as pensé à Zaku ! Avec déjà une équipière dans le coma, il aurait réagi comment en apprenant ta mort ?! Hein ! »</p><p class="western">Rinji inspira profondément pour tenter de juguler son fou rire et évita soigneusement de regarder Kagero qui était écrevisse de retenir son rire. L’Otokage était une Maman avec un M majuscule. C’était étrangement rassurant de savoir que cette femme si puissante tenait tellement à ses soldats. Après des années seul, cela avait été un choc brutal pour Rinji de découvrir qu’on tenait à lui. Cela avait été un choc pour les très nombreux orphelins qui composaient les rangs d’Oto, Dosu comprit.</p><p class="western">L’Otokage avait d’ailleurs fini de pourrir le gamin et le renvoya vers la chambre où était sa coéquipière. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ANBU avec un petit regard méchant.</p><p class="western">« Je sais que tu es mort de rire Rinji-kun. Mais je te rappelle que quelques années auparavant, c’était toi que j’engueulais parce que tu avais pris des risques inconsidérés et que tu avais fait flipper Ritsu et Kamiriki. »</p><p class="western">« Je me suis assagie depuis le temps Keiko-dono. »</p><p class="western">« Mouais, continue de te le répéter, cela deviendra peut-être vrai. J’ai une mission pour toi. Mission de rang A. Tu pars pour Suna avec un message pour le Kazekage. »</p><p class="western">« Quand ? »</p><p class="western">« Dès que possible. Tu gardes ton identité d’ANBU. Prépare des affaires et reviens me voir. Je te donnerai le message à ce moment-là. »</p><p class="western">« Bien Otokage-dono, » répondit Rinji avant de disparaître.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Naruto était malade. Après sa figure paternelle, voilà que son équipier et son junin-sensei étaient aux portes de la mort. Certes Sasuke était un bâtard et Kakashi un connard, mais ils étaient à lui ! Son Rival et son Sensei ! Et cette sous-merde d’Itachi Uchiwa les avait attaqués tous les deux !</p><p class="western">C’était inadmissible !</p><p class="western">Naruto n’avait rien pu faire pour aider son équipier à tuer Itachi, il n’avait rien pu faire lorsque l’homme-requin l’avait attaqué avec son épée monstrueuse et avait manqué de lui trancher le bras. Il n’avait rien pu faire ! Rien du tout ! Et il devait la vie à un bouffon courant le jupon.</p><p class="western">Voir Gai-sensei écraser sa sandale sur la tronche du pervers par erreur lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Mais pas pour longtemps. Sasuke était dans le coma après avoir été torturé par son propre frère.</p><p class="western">Cela rendait malade Naruto. Lui qui rêvait d’avoir une famille était plongé dans un océan d’incompréhension en voyant deux frères dans la situation des Uchiwas.</p><p class="western">Gai-sensei était reparti à Konoha avec Sasuke après avoir donné à Naruto une combinaison verte identique à la sienne et celle de Lee. Apparemment il avait été impressionné par la détermination de Naruto à ramener Tsunade Senju à Konoha.</p><p class="western">Dût-t-il la bâillonner, la ligoter et la traîner par le scalpe, Naruto comptait bien ramener la medic-nin au village. Elle devait soigner Bakashi-sensei et le teme parce qu’ils étaient à Naruto et qu’il protégeait ce qui était à lui. Elle devait aussi soigner Lee, parce qu’il était sympa même si bizarre et Hokage-jiji parce que le village avait besoin d’un chef et que Konohamaru tenait à son grand-père.</p><p class="western">Lorsqu’ils étaient repartis Naruto avait questionné Jiraya à propos de l’Akatsuki. Le Gama-sannin lui avait simplement dit qu’ils étaient après Kyubi. Cela avait angoissé Naruto. Il n’avait rien pu faire face au frère de Sasuke et son poisson de compagnie. Il n’avait rien pu faire pour protéger son équipier et même Bakashi-sensei s’était fait exploser la gueule.</p><p class="western">Il allait mourir.</p><p class="western">Il allait mourir parce qu’il était faible, que ses équipiers étaient faibles et parce que la seule personne qui avait proposé volontairement de l’entraîner était morte. Certes Ero-teme lui avait proposé de lui apprendre une nouvelle technique aussi puissante que le Chidori mais c’était uniquement pour que Naruto accepte de l’accompagner à la recherche de Tsunade.</p><p class="western">Le soir, lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent dans une ville où avait lieu un festival, Naruto laissa échapper son premier sourire depuis la mort d’Iruka-sensei. S’il devait mourir, il comptait bien en profiter un peu avant.</p><p class="western">« Gaki, donne-moi ton porte-monnaie. »</p><p class="western">Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur.</p><p class="western">« Pourquoi ? »<br/>
« Il existe trois interdits du ninja. L’argent, l’alcool et les femmes. Tu es trop jeune pour les deux derniers et je veux m’assurer que tu n’abuseras pas du premier, » répondit sérieusement Jiraya en tendant sa main vers Naruto.</p><p class="western">Celui-ci adresse un regard blasé au sannin et croisa les bras, s’arrêtant au milieu de la route.</p><p class="western">« Nope. Je te donne que dalle. »</p><p class="western">Jiraya ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour protester. Naruto tourna les talons et entra dans l’auberge devant laquelle ils s’étaient arrêtés. Il allait réserver une chambre pour lui tout seul et après il irait se balader dans le festival. Il fallait sérieusement que Ero-teme arrête de le prendre pour un con. Cet homme matait les femmes dans les bains publics, ses torchons pornos lui ramenaient un paquet de blé et il était certainement alcoolique, merci pour les interdits du ninja.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Zaku, sa large lame sanglée dans son dos, observait la salle bondée de l’Hôtel du Soleil Levant avec un rien d'appréhension. La foule formait un croissant de lune, laissant un large espace vide ou trônait Keiko-sensei et Orochimaru-sama. Zaku sourit en voyant son sensei. Il regardait son épouse comme s’il avait peur qu’elle disparaisse et avait un bras possessif enroulé autour de sa taille.</p><p class="western">Le jeune épéiste trouvait que Otokage-sama avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Sa peau caramel avait une teinte crayeuse et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux noirs. Son bras droit était bloqué dans un plâtre et elle s’appuyait assez lourdement sur Orochimaru-sensei.</p><p class="western">Mitsuki-san poussa gentiment Zaku et Dosu en première ligne de la foule d'Oto-nin. Les deux camarades y retrouvèrent l'équipe de Sojun-san. Tayuya avait l'air exténuée et s'appuyait franchement sur Kidomaru. Le genin à six bras avait le corps couvert de petites coupures et une plaie plus profonde sur le front. Cette dernière avait été recousue de manière propre et serrée. La cicatrice serait fine et droite. Tenten avait l'air également fatiguée. Elle s'appuyait sur le manche du marteau de Kabutowari et avait la grande hache sanglée dans son dos.</p><p class="western">« Abumi Zaku, Kinuta Dosu, Taranchura Kidomaru, Umino Tenten et Uzumaki Tayuya, avancez. »</p><p class="western">Les cinq genins obéirent à l'ordre de leur Kage. Ils traversèrent la place vide et posèrent un genou au sol, la tête baissée en signe de respect envers la femme qui avait tout pouvoirs sur eux.</p><p class="western">« Pour votre maîtrise en situation de crise, pour votre sang-froid et votre réactivité, pour avoir montré des capacités et techniques de niveau supérieur et pour avoir su faire preuve d'initiatives lorsque vos junins sensei étaient appelés sur d'autres théâtres d'opérations, moi, Umino Keiko, Shodaime Otokage, avec l'appui de vos responsables respectifs et des représentants des quatre Clans, vous déclare désormais Chunin D'Otokagure. Debout soldats. »</p><p class="western">Zaku se releva. La fierté et la joie menaçait de le submerger et il sentait des larmes de bonheur perler à ses paupières. Cinq junins se tenaient face à chacun des nouveaux chunin, une veste grise dans les mains.</p><p class="western">Zabuza-sensei aida Zaku à retirer la sangle qui maintenait Shibuki dans son dos avant de l'aider à enfiler sa nouvelle veste. Juste à côté Guren-san faisait de même avec Dosu, un peu plus loin Sojun-san aidait Kidomaru. Celui-ci avait une veste spéciale, taillée pour prendre en compte ses six bras. Tenten était aidée par Mangetsu-sempai et enfin Katsuya Uzumaki aidait Tayuya.</p><p class="western">Chaque chunin avait un lien avec le junin qui lui avait apporté sa veste. Mangetsu et Zabuza étaient des Épéistes du Son tout comme Tenten et Zaku, Dosu et Guren avaient passé un mois à travailler sur le kekkai gekai du genin et Katsuya était du même clan que Tayuya.</p><p class="western">La dernière sangle de la dernière veste fut attachée et la salle explosa en applaudissements. Zaku fut englouti par une masse de visages et de sourires qui le félicitaient. On lui tapait dans le dos, applaudissait ses compétences, lui souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite.</p><p class="western">Le nouveau chunin parvint à se glisser jusqu'à sa kage qui observait l'ensemble de ses ninjas avec un doux sourire maternel sur les lèvres. Elle était encadrée par son époux à droite et par son fils ainé à gauche.</p><p class="western">« Orochimaru-sensei, Iruka-sama, Keiko-sama, » salua le chunin.</p><p class="western">« Je ne suis plus ton sensei, tu es chunin désormais, » déclara le Sannin en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p class="western">« Même lorsque je serais junin avec une équipe de genins sous mes ordres, vous resterez mon sensei Orochimaru-sensei, » répliqua Zaku.</p><p class="western">Iruka éclata de rire.</p><p class="western">« Il t'a eu P’pa. »</p><p class="western">« Sales mioches… » grommela Orochimaru en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de sa compagne.</p><p class="western">Keiko leva les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de sa moitié et entreprit de lui caresser le haut du crâne.</p><p class="western">« Tu as l'air soucieux Zaku-kun. Ton esprit devrait pourtant être à la fête, » commenta la kunoichi</p><p class="western">« Je m'inquiète pour Kin, » répondit le chunin. « Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été promu. Je n'ai pas passé les préliminaires. »</p><p class="western">« Viens avec moi. »</p><p class="western">Zaku opina du chef et emboîta le pas à sa supérieure. Orochimaru et son fils s'étaient évanouis dans la foule, laissant seuls l’Otokage et le nouveau chunin. Keiko les mena hors du hall, dans les jardins des souvenirs. Slalomant doucement entre les plantations, le duo rejoignit un petit banc installé sur les bords du bassin de carpes Koi. Zaku vit une patrouille d'ANBUS courir sur le toit de l'Hôtel avant de disparaître hors de son champ de vision.</p><p class="western">« L'état de Kin est stable. Isshin la maintient dans un coma artificiel pour l’instant. Il est confiant sur son rétablissement et pense pouvoir la réveiller d'ici une semaine. »</p><p class="western">« C'est bien. »</p><p class="western">« Oui. Sa promotion chunin est assurée depuis son combat contre Uchiha-teme. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour ta coéquipière. Cependant, elle aura besoin de Dosu et toi pour se remettre dans le bain. Si elle souhaite poursuivre dans les rangs, elle devra faire face à une longue rééducation. Elle va devoir s’adapter et réapprendre de nombreuses choses. Et concernant ta promotion… Tu n'as effectivement pas été promu comme tes camarades grâce à l'Examen Chunin. Tu as reçu une promotion de terrain. Cinq ninjas de grade chunin ou supérieurs se sont portés garant de tes compétences et ont soutenus ta promotion, » expliqua Keiko.</p><p class="western">« Oh… »</p><p class="western">Zaku était surpris. Et satisfait. Et fier.</p><p class="western">« Et ouaip. Tu la mérites cette promotion, arrêtes de te biler ! » S'exclama l'Otokage en ébouriffant la tignasse de l’élève du Sannin.</p><p class="western">Celui-ci couina, faisant rire la kunoichi. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.</p>
<hr/><p class="western">Orochimaru soupira avec soulagement en serrant contre lui sa moitié. Il avait cru mourir de peur lorsque la barrière l'avait séparé de sa conjointe. Son premier réflexe avait été de foncer sur la barrière pour tenter de la faire tomber et pour rejoindre Keiko. Puis son conditionnement avait repris le dessus et il avait suivi les ordres précédemment donnés. Il avait fait confiance à sa kage pour vaincre et lui revenir vivante.</p><p class="western">Lorsque la barrière était tombée, (merci Iruka) Orochimaru avait sprinté et avait englouti Keiko dans ses bras. Cela avait été une action risquée. Noyée par l'adrénaline et par sa soif de sang, l'Otokage aurait pu attaquer le Sannin par réflexe. Et les attaques de Keiko étaient dangereuses.</p><p class="western">Mais c'était un bras grand ouvert qui avait accueilli Orochimaru. L'autre était cassé. Keiko l'avait embrassé avec passion. Elle était vivante, il était vivant, ils étaient vivants, tous les deux. Orochimaru savait que Jiraya pouvait le reconnaître à tout moment, mais il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Seule comptait Keiko blottie dans ses bras.</p><p class="western">Ils avaient fui dès que Jiraya avait eu le dos tourné. Iruka était reparti dans le village. Il avait une dernière chose à régler avant de quitter définitivement Oto. Satsuki avait fait appel à son Esprit Guerrier. Les trois shibonis restant s'étaient installés sur son dos et l'animal de chakra était parti à toute vitesse vers Oto.</p><p class="western">Le Sannin avait craint le pire lorsque Keiko avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Heureusement ils étaient arrivés rapidement au village. Il en voulait encore à Kyoko de l'avoir paralysé avec sa saloperie de sceau, mais il devait être honnête. S'il n'avait pas été bloqué, il serait resté avec sa femme et aurait fini par gêner les medic-nin dans leur travail.</p><p class="western">Le reste de la semaine était passé dans un brouillard étrange. L'adrénaline retombait et il fallait penser à la suite. Il travaillait en autopilote, s'assurant que tout allait bien chez les ANBUS, soulageant le travail de son second. Le Sannin avait retrouvé ses trois fils avec grand plaisir et avait assisté à la promotion de sa fille dans un état second. La fierté et la joie avaient dominé tout le reste.</p><p class="western">En fin de soirée Orochimaru et Keiko avaient rejoint leur chambre et s'étaient allongés dans le lit. Le Sannin avait passé ses bras autours de la taille de sa kage. La tête argentée s'était posée sur l'épaule d'Orochimaru et la <span>dirigeante </span>d'Oto avait plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve.</p><p class="western">Sous sa main gauche, posée sur le ventre plat de Keiko, le sannin pouvait sentir les vieilles cicatrices, héritages d'un âge sombre où les nations se dressaient les unes contre les autres. L'autre main d'Orochimaru glissait dans la chevelure argentée de sa compagne. Cela l'avait toujours étonné de sentir à quel point les cheveux de Keiko étaient doux. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait légué à Iruka et Mitsuki.</p><p class="western">Orochimaru posa un léger baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa femme. Elle était bien là, vivante, entre ses bras. Tout allait bien.</p>
<hr/><p class="western"><span>Tenten</span>, la bouche grande ouverte devant son miroir observait sa nouvelle dentition avec un rien de scepticisme. Elle appuya sur une de ses incisives et jura lorsqu'elle se piqua et que le sang perla. Souriant de toutes ses nouvelles dents, l’Épéiste laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Les dents pointues, c'était quand même vraiment étrange. Mais bon, ça venait avec l'épée…</p><p class="western">Hier au soir, après que Zaku et elle eurent reçu leur veste chunin, Ameyuri-san, Zabuza-san et Mangetsu-san avaient guidé les deux nouveaux chunins dans une pièce vide. C'était là que la cérémonie d'intronisation de Zaku et Tenten s'était déroulée.</p><p class="western">Cela avait été douloureux et flippant. La cérémonie était ancienne et quelque peu mystique. Seuls les épéistes avaient droits d'y assister.</p><p class="western">Tenten en était sortie transformée. Littéralement. Elle avait gagné une dentition pointue mais ce n'était pas tout. Ses muscles s'étaient renforcés sans pour autant gagner en volume. Son arc réflexe avait diminué de moitié et elle avait l'impression que ses réserves de chakra avaient augmentés. Un petit combat avec ses frères lui permettrait de voir si c'était effectivement le cas ou pas…</p><p class="western">Ses parents, l'avait félicitée chaudement et son père avait rajouté que désormais, elle devrait faire attention avec son copain, lorsqu'ils passeraient aux travaux manuels. Tenten avait essayé d'étrangler son père avant qu'il n'entre trop dans les détails. Elle avait compris le sous-entendu, merci bien ! Et puis de toute façon avant de pouvoir passer aux « travaux manuels », il fallait déjà qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans sa vie !</p><p class="western">La toute nouvelle Chunin quitta la salle de bain et descendit dans le salon. Fait suffisamment rare pour être noté, toute sa famille était là. Ses parents étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre dans un canapé. Son père lisant certainement un truc médical et sa mère des rapports divers et variés. Mitsuki dormait dans un fauteuil. Log s’amusait à dessiner sur le visage de son oncle, doucement encouragé par son père. Kabuto lui observait la scène d’un œil désespéré tout en grignotant des biscuits à l’orange.</p><p class="western">Tenten était heureuse de voir toute sa famille réunie. C’était si rare. Kabuto était en infiltration depuis deux ans à Konoha et Iruka… Iruka n’en était jamais vraiment parti. Certes il avait passé <span>du temps</span> à Oto lorsque Tenten avait <span>plus jeune</span> et il venait très régulièrement passer quelques jours avec eux ou il leur envoyait un clone. Mais ce n’était pas la même chose.</p><p class="western">La jeune Épéiste se glissa contre sa mère et jeta un coup d’œil à ce qu’elle lisait. Elle avait le droit. Les rouleaux confidentiels restaient systématiquement dans son bureau.</p><p class="western">« La situation de Kimimaro est si terrible que ça ? » Demanda Tenten inquiète.</p><p class="western">« Son état s'aggrave, » commenta Orochimaru sombrement.</p><p class="western">« Oui. Kabuto et Isshin ont avoué être arrivé au bout de leurs connaissances. Nous devons faire appel à un médecin encore plus qualifié si l'on veut sauver le gaki, » continua Keiko.</p><p class="western">Tenten grimaça. Elle aimait bien Kimimaro, il était toujours très calme et prenait toujours le temps de lui réexpliquer les cours qu’elle peinait à comprendre à l’Academie.</p><p class="western">« Des nouvelles de Tsunade ? » Questionna Keiko, attirant l’attention de Tenten.</p><p class="western">« Mayuko a une piste assez sérieuse. Apparemment mon ancienne équipière aurait été vue dans la région de Tanzaku, » répondit Orochimaru.</p><p class="western">« Logique. Il y a un gros festival de jeux d’argents à cette période de l’année à Tanzaku, » huma l’Otokage. « Il faudrait vraiment que je promeuve Mayuko chef-espion. »</p><p class="western">« Elle refusera. Elle aime trop enseigner aux cafards. »</p><p class="western">Tenten sourit en voyant sa mère tirer la langue à son père pour son commentaire. L’ambiance était affreusement domestique et elle adorait ça. Orochimaru se leva, posa sa revue sur la table basse et parti dans la cuisine. Kabuto le suivit certainement pour aider. Tenten se leva pour rejoindre Iruka et Log sur le tapis. Le neveu de l’Epéiste avait mis la main sur une pochette de senbons, certainement celle de Mitsuki, et les manipulait avec son chakra, montrant ses progrès à son père. C’était un peu étrange d’avoir un neveu de seulement 5 ans son cadet.</p><p class="western">« Tu partiras demain avec <span>une</span> équipe et Kimimaro. »</p><p class="western">Tenten, Log et Iruka tournèrent la tête vers leur mère qui venait de parler. Elle s’était enroulée dans un gros plaid, recroquevillée sur le canapé et regardait Orochimaru. Le Sannin était ressorti de la cuisine, un plateau de bols fumants dans les mains. Kabuto le suivait, également chargé.</p><p class="western">« Trouve Tsunade et fait la soigner mon shinobi. Quels que soient les moyens que tu doives utiliser, elle le soigne, » ordonna l’Otokage.</p><p class="western">Le Sannin acquiesça du chef en posant son chargement sur la table avant de retourner s’asseoir à côté de la matriarche Umino. Il attira Keiko contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Log tira la langue de dégoût en voyant la scène s’attirant une taloche sur le crâne de la part de Kabuto. Iruka leva les yeux au ciel en prenant un bol de soupe.</p><p class="western">"Tenten, réveille ton frère s’il te plaît, annonça calmement Orochimaru. Je prendrais Guren, Byakuya Kuchiki et Kabuto avec moi en plus de Kimimaro. Les deux premiers souhaitent passer l’examen junin, cela leur fera un entraînement grandeur nature et la présence d’un médic-nin au courant de la situation de Kimimaro me semble indispensable. »</p><p class="western">La tête dans son bol, Tenten soupira. Sa famille n’allait pas rester entière bien longtemps.</p>
<hr/><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Petite Chronologie :<br/>6 octobre : Invasion de Konoha<br/>11 octobre : Enterrement Iruka<br/>13 octobre : Naruto part à la recherche de Tsunade</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A la recherche de Tsunade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jiraya et Naruto sont à la recherche de Tsunade<br/>Orochimaru et son équipe sont à la recherche de Tsunade<br/>Evidemment que ca part en vrille !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Tsunade avait très, très mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait gagné le gros lot. Ce n’était pas normal. Elle ne gagnait jamais le jackpot. Jamais ! Sauf quand un grand malheur se présentait à l’horizon.</p>
<p class="western">« Shizune ! Récupère l’argent, on s’en va ! » Déclara froidement la kunoichi blonde en quittant la table de jeu.</p>
<p class="western">Elles devaient quitter cette ville au plus vite.</p>
<p class="western">« Mais on est arrivée hier. Je n’ai rien eu le temps de visiter. »</p>
<p class="western">La Sannin se mordit la lèvre. Elle détestait voir cet air de désolation sur le visage de Shizune. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à Dan et aux enfants qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu.</p>
<p class="western">« On peut aller visiter le Château de Tanzaku. Parait-il qu’il est très beau, » déclara Tsunade.</p>
<p class="western">Elle fut récompensée par un grand sourire un peu trop heureux pour être honnête. Tsunade cédait toujours face aux grands yeux de la nièce de son fiancé. Shizune le savait et Tsunade savait qu’elle savait. La Sannin savait également qu’elle se faisait manipuler. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à y accorder de l’importance. Pas en voyant Shizune, le dernier héritage de Dan, un grand sourire sur le visage, une lourde valise pleine de billets dans les bras, Tonton sur ses talons se diriger d’un pas heureux vers le château.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade la rattrapa en trottinant et lui prit la valise des bras. Elle pouvait encore porter ses propres affaires. Elles entrèrent dans le palais. C’était un bâtiment de pierre datant des Guerres des Clans servant de principale forteresse pour la ville de Tanzaku. Aujourd’hui il avait perdu sa fonction protectrice.</p>
<p class="western">Dans la cour de nombreux arbres avaient été plantés plusieurs décennies auparavant. Cela formait désormais un jardin paisible autour d’un large bassin de carpes koï. Shizune avait disparu dans le jardin avec Tonton, laissant Tsunade seule. Assise sur un banc de pierre au bord du bassin la Sannin ferma les yeux, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de cette fin du mois d’octobre.</p>
<p class="western">« Bonjour Hime. »</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade bondit du siège et frappa de son poing. Au lieu de percuter un corps, comme prévu, elle percuta le banc qui vola en éclat. Lorsque la poussière retomba la kunoichi blonde releva la tête et vit son ancien équipier.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru était comme dans ses souvenirs. Peau blanche comme du marbre, colorée de violet autour des yeux, longs et soyeux cheveux noirs comme de l’encre, yeux ambrés aux pupilles fendues et grand sourire sarcastique. Il portait une veste de junin grise et un pantalon noir. Tsunade aurait pu croire qu’il venait directement de la Seconde Guerre Shinobi si elle ne voyait pas les légères pattes d’oie au coin de ses yeux, les très rares fils d’argent dans sa chevelure couleur nuit et la note de musique sur le bandeau frontal qui cintrait son front.</p>
<p class="western">« Orochimaru ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Toujours aussi vive à ce que je vois Hime. »</p>
<p class="western">« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla Tsunade avec venin.</p>
<p class="western">« Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne suis pas simplement venu voir ma vieille coéquipière ? » Demanda l’homme avec un rictus moqueur.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es un déserteur, tu as massacré des shinobis de Konoha avant de fuir en attaquant Sensei ! » cria Tsunade en tentant de frapper son ancien équipier.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru esquiva son coup, bondissant sur le toit. Le mur se fissura sous le poing de la kunoichi. Elle n’y avait pas mis toute sa force. Elle ne tenait pas à détruire le château. Elle sauta à la poursuite du Serpent Blanc.</p>
<p class="western">« Maa, Tsunade ! Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs… Et puis tu es bien mal placé pour parler… Cela fait quoi… 17 ans ? 17 ans que tu as fui Konoha, » remarqua Orochimaru sans s’arrêter.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux shinobis quittèrent le château et se retrouvèrent rapidement hors de la ville. Ce fut uniquement à ce moment-là que le ninja s’arrêta. Tsunade le rattrapa et s’arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de son ancien équipier.</p>
<p class="western">« Que veux-tu ? Que veux-tu VRAIMENT Orochimaru ? »</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai besoin de ton aide Hime. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je te soignerai pas, » répliqua fermement Tsunade. « Pas après ce que tu as fait à Konoha. »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.</p>
<p class="western">"Ce n’est pas moi. Et renseigne-toi sur ce qui s’est réellement passé dans notre cher village avant de me jeter la pierre. »</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade haussa un sourcil. Orochimaru mentait très facilement. Plus facilement encore que Jiraya qui était un merveilleux Maître Menteur. De l’Équipe d’Hiruzen, elle était la moins bonne pour les mensonges. Par contre elle était excellente pour les détecter.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru ne mentait pas.</p>
<p class="western">« Explique. »</p>
<p class="western">« Un de mes subordonnés est malade. Les médic-nin d’Oto ont épuisé leurs connaissances. Il me faut un miracle pour le sauver. »</p>
<p class="western">Il ne mentait toujours pas.</p>
<p class="western">« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Parce que tu sauveras un innocent, que tu auras ma reconnaissance et celle d’Oto. Et même une place à l’Hôpital. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne me parjurerai pas dans un autre village. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je m’en doutais. Soigne Kimimaro s’il te plaît. »</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade regarda son équipier à la recherche de tromperie. Elle n’en percevait aucune, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il n’y en avait pas. Elle allait demander à Orochimaru de lui montrer son subordonné lorsque Shizune arriva, la valise sous un bras, Tonton sous l’autre. Elle semblait être prête à attaquer. Tsunade la stoppa d’un geste.</p>
<p class="western">« Où est ton ninja ? »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru siffla deux fois longuement.</p>
<p class="western">Une kunoichi aux cheveux bleus sortie des bois. Elle était suivie par un trio de shinobis qui avaient entre 15 et 20 ans. Ceux aux cheveux noirs et gris soutenaient entre eux deux un troisième aux cheveux blancs ayant deux points rouges sur le front. Il était affreusement pâle et avait des cernes immenses. Une crise de toux violente le secoua, le laissant pantelant.</p>
<p class="western">« Tsunade, voici Guren, Byakuya et Kabuto, déclara Orochimaru en pointant tour à tour la bleutée, le noiraud puis l’argenté. Le malade est Kimimaro Kaguya, survivant des Purges de Kiri. »</p>
<p class="western">« Humm… Il faut l’allon. Oh ! »</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade haussa un sourcil en voyant le bloc de cristal rose qui était apparu. Elle quitta du regard son patient et balaya le groupe d’Oto. Le sourire satisfait de la kunoichi lui apprit tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir. Orochimaru avait des shinobis avec des dons exceptionnels sous son aile.</p>
<p class="western">Le jeune Kimimaro fut allongé sur le cristal. Kabuto s’approcha de Tsunade dont les mains étaient recouvertes de Chakra curatif.</p>
<p class="western">« Je me suis occupé de Kimimaru-kun à Oto. »</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade lui accorda à peine un regard.</p>
<p class="western">« Shizune ! Tu écoutes ce que le gaki a à dire ! »</p>
<p class="western">Son assistante attrapa la main du medic-nin le tirant un peu plus loin hors des pattes de Tsunade. L’adolescent sur la table venait du Clan Kaguya. Tsunade en avait entendu parler. Ils pouvaient manipuler leurs os comme ils le souhaitaient, manipulant leur taux de Calcium pour les allonger, les durcir, les projeter. Son kekkai interférait dangereusement avec sa maladie. C’était pour cela que les Oto-nin n’étaient parvenus à rien. Ils étaient très bons. Tsunade leur accordaient. Elle voyait les traces de leurs travaux. Ils étaient excellents. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant.</p>
<p class="western">« Je pense pouvoir le soigner. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour établir un protocole. Je ne te garantis pas de réussir. Mais je vais essayer. »</p>
<p class="western">« Merci Hime. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne le fais pas pour toi Orochimaru, » déclara Tsunade en le fixant dans les yeux.</p>
<p class="western">Il soupira, secouant doucement la tête, désolé. Il avait l’air si humain, si différent de la statue de glace remplie de sarcasme et de colère qu’il était lorsque Tsunade s’était enfuie. Elle pourrait presque croire qu’il n’avait aucun motif caché.</p>
<p class="western">« Je le garde. Reviens dans une semaine. »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru hocha la tête et disparut, suivi par ses trois shinobis valides.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Assis dans sa chambre d’hôtel Naruto méditait comme le lui avait appris… Comme on le lui avait appris. Ou du mois il essayait. <em><strong>ON</strong></em> lui avait dit de faire le vide dans sa tête afin de pouvoir se concentrer ensuite sur son chakra. A l’intérieur, comme à l’extérieur. Sentir les flux d’énergie et les gens. Sentir le Renard aussi. Mais ça c’était encore autre chose.</p>
<p class="western">Habituellement il sentait très facilement le chakra circuler dans son corps, il sentait relativement bien le Renard, il sentait vaguement les énergies dans les cinq mètres autour de lui et galérait au possible à sentir plus loin. Aujourd’hui il n’arrivait même pas à faire à faire le vide. Trop de pensées parasites.</p>
<p class="western">La vieille Jiraya et lui avaient rencontré Tsunade et son apprentie/assistante/nièce/fille, Naruto ne savait pas trop comment qualifier leur lien. Ils étaient allés manger dans une taverne. Ero-teme avait fait un compte-rendu de la situation à Konoha avec le Sandaime, Sasu-teme et Bakashi dans le coma. Naruto avait aussi évoqué Lee en voyant que Jiraya n’allait pas en parler.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade avait été infecte. Elle s’était mise en tête que Konoha la voulait comme Godaime, ce qui était incroyablement narcissique. Naruto avait donné un grand coup de pied à Jiraya mais avant que le Gama-sannin ait le temps de corriger son équipière, elle avait commencé à cracher sur les Hokages, les traitant d’idiots, d’imbéciles morts en vain, de crétins idéalistes. C’était certainement à ce moment-là que Naruto avait pété un câble et attaquer la femme.</p>
<p class="western">Le fait qu’il ne soit qu’un genin de treize ans et qu’elle soit une shinobi légendaire ayant plus de quarante ans d’expérience avait été envoyé par la fenêtre. En soit Naruto ne courrait pas après le titre d’Hokage, il voulait juste de la reconnaissance. Mais il avait un grand respect pour les Hokage précédents, sauf peut-être pour le bâtard qui lui avait collé le Kyubi dans le bide, et ne supportait pas qu’on leur manque de respect.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait attaqué et Tsunade avait été distraite. Elle l’avait regardé comme l’avait regardé Bakashi avant que l’effaceur lui tombe sur la tête, comme le junin au visage scarifié l’avait regardé, comme Naruto regardait ses camarades de classe avec leurs parents. Elle l’avait regardé et avait vu des fantômes, des regrets et des occasions qui n’auraient jamais lieu. Cela n’avait duré qu’un instant mais Naruto en avait profité et avait formé un début de Rasengan.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto n’avait pas réussi à l’atteindre. Elle l’avait envoyé volé avant d’engueuler Ero-teme. Elle avait soutenu haut et fort qu’il était incapable d’apprendre et maîtriser une telle technique. Naruto lui avait alors proposé un marché. S’il maîtrisait la technique en trois jours, elle fermerait sa grande gueule et viendrait avec eux à Konoha sans rechigner.</p>
<p class="western">Elle avait accepté l’offre après en avoir discuté les termes. Naruto avait sept jours. S’il réussissait à maîtriser cette technique alors elle lui donnerait son pendentif et elle viendrait à Konoha, s’il échouait, elle prendrait tout son argent et elle disparaîtrait. Naruto avait accepté et avait mis les voiles. Il s’était réservé une chambre individuelle dans un hôtel pas trop cher et loin de celui de Jiraya et s’était écroulé sur son lit.</p>
<p class="western">Un coup à la porte de son hôtel interrompit les pensées de Naruto. Il attrapa un kunai et se rapprocha doucement de la porte. L’expérience avec le frère de Sasuke lui avait suffi.</p>
<p class="western">En voyant le visage de l’accompagnatrice de la vielle peau par le judas, il ouvrit la porte et lu fit signe d’entrer.</p>
<p class="western">« Bonjour Naruto-kun. Aurais-tu un peu de temps à m’accorder ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui… Heu… »</p>
<p class="western">« Shizune Katô, » déclara la femme avec un sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui, j’ai du temps à vous accorder Katô-san. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je voudrais m’excuser pour les paroles de Tsunade-sensei. Elle n’a pas toujours été aussi en colère contre Konoha, toujours aussi aigrie, » soupira la kunoichi brune. « Elle est en colère parce qu’elle a perdu des gens à qui elle tenait. »</p>
<p class="western">Shizne lui parla d’un petit garçon plein d’enthousiasme et d’espoir qui rêvait de devenir Hokage, qui portait un collier de cristal et qui était mort beaucoup trop tôt. Elle lui parla d’un fiancé aux cheveux bleus qui voulait devenir Hokage pour sauver des vies, pour changer le système entier, qui portait lui aussi un collier de cristal et qui lui aussi était parti trop tôt.</p>
<p class="western">« Après la mort de mon oncle, Tsunade a développé une sévère hématophobie et elle est persuadée qu’elle a maudit son frère et Dan en leur offrant le collier de son grand-père. »</p>
<p class="western">« Du coup elle me hait tellement qu’elle s’est débrouillée pour me mettre face à un choix impossible. Gagner un collier maudit en la ramenant à Konoha ou laisser tomber et condamner mon équipier, mon sensei, Gros-sourcils et Hokage-jiji à la souffrance. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto laissa échapper un ricanement grinçant qui fit frissonner la kunoichi. Il était épuisé. Épuisé de se battre pour être simplement vu comme quelqu’un de normal. Épuisé que tout le monde le haïsse simplement parce qu’il était là. Épuisé. Tout simplement.</p>
<p class="western">« Elle n’est pas la seule à avoir perdu des gens proches et à souffrir. Pour autant les autres ne sont pas devenus des déserteurs alcooliques accros aux jeux, » siffla méchamment Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Il n’avait plus la patience d’essayer de comprendre et compatir. Pas après une vie à se faire cracher dessus, pas après Iruka.</p>
<p class="western">« Partez Katô-san. Je dois retourner m’entraîner, j’ai une malédiction à gagner pour sauver des shinobis de Konoha. »</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Shizune était à la fois impressionnée et attristée. Elle revenait de la forêt où elle avait jeté un coup d’œil à Naruto et se dirigeait maintenant vers l’hôtel où était installé Kimimaro. C’était sa routine depuis l’arrivée des Konoha-nin. Pendant que Tusnade-sensei rattrapait le temps perdu avec Jiraya-san, Shizune veillait sur les deux adolescents, notamment en s’assurant que Naruto ne se blessait pas durant son entraînement.</p>
<p class="western">Le jeune Uzumaki était une véritable force de la nature. Il travaillait en autodidacte pour devenir un senseur tout en étudiant le rasengan et en pratiquant plusieurs jutsu Suiton et Raiton.</p>
<p class="western">Il était extrêmement puissant, connaissait des techniques de rang B et supérieurs et était remplis de rage et de désespoir.</p>
<p class="western">Shizune avait vu son regard. Elle avait été effrayée par le vide qui y résidait. C’était le même regard sans vie sur le visage d’ANBUS vétérans, des survivants des Guerres Shinobies ou civils réfugiés. Des gens ayant tout perdus, sans espoir, sans confiance, sans rien.</p>
<p class="western">Cela avait terrifié la médic-nin de voir un tel regard sur une face si jeune.</p>
<p class="western">Posant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune Kaguya, elle y injecta du chakra curatif pour consolider le système respiratoire du chunin et purger ses poumons des dernières traces de sang. Cela faisait six jours que Kimimaro était ses mains et celle de Tsunade-sensei. Lorsqu’elle n’était pas en train de boire ou discuter avec son ancien équipier, sa tante travaillait à trouver une solution pour soigner l’Oto-nin. Elle passait tous les jours pour surveiller son état et le préparer à l’intervention, laissant Shizune continuer de soigner les symptômes.</p>
<p class="western">Demain le gaki serait opéré par Tsunade-sensei. Shizune ne connaissait pas les détails mais elle savait que sa tante avait de gros doutes sur les probabilités de survie du gaki et elle avait déjà dit que l’opération, si elle réussissait, aurait de lourdes conséquences.</p>
<p class="western">Ce soir Tsunade allait devoir mettre Jiraya-san et Naruto-kun hors d’état de nuire. Naruto n’allait pas être très compliqué à écarter. Il était toujours épuisé lorsqu’il rentrait de ses entraînements et évitait les deux Sannins toute la journée.</p>
<p class="western">Pour Jiraya-san cela serait plus compliqué. Il était incroyablement méfiant. Normal après avoir traversé deux Guerres et plus de quarante ans au service d’un Village Caché. Il avait des soupçons comme quoi Orochimaru avait pris contact avec Tsunade. Il ignorait pourquoi et comment mais avait juré que si Tsunade avait passé un marché avec le traître, il n’hésiterait pas à la tuer.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade lui avait juste souri.</p>
<p class="western">Elle comptait le droguer pour le mettre hors service pour plus de douze heures. Cela laisserait suffisamment de temps pour opérer et rendre son shinobi à Orochimaru. Malgré les menaces du Gama-sannin, Tsunade-sensei avait refusé de laisser tomber Kimimaro. Selon ses propres mots « le gaki est innocent et a besoin d’aide. Je ne compte pas le laisser tomber à cause de mes problèmes et des emmerdes de mes coéquipiers. »</p>
<p class="western">Shizune était tout à d’accord avec cela. Elle était médecin avant d’être kunoichi. Les embrouilles entre les Sannins et Konoha, elle refusait de s’en mêler. Son boulot était de sauver des vies et de soutenir Tsunade-Kaa-san.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Tsunade était épuisée mentalement et psychiquement. Cela faisait 11 heures qu’elle avait drogué Jiraya et que Naruto dormait dans sa chambre, 10 heures qu’elle avait commencé à batailler pour sauver la vie d’un gamin innocent. Shizune et elle avaient fini deux heures auparavant.</p>
<p class="western">Kimimaro ne leur avait pas claqué entre les mains durant l’opération, avait survécu aux deux heures suivantes et semblait en bonne voie de se réveiller. Le gaki avait toutes les chances de survivre. Il y aurait des conséquences. Le gaki ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser son chakra comme il le faisait avant. Il ne deviendrait jamais junin et ne pourrait pas partir en mission. Sa carrière était finie. Mais il était vivant.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux kunoichi quittèrent la ville au petit matin, Kimimaro dans un brancard. Elles rejoignirent rapidement le lieu où Orochimaru les avait trouvées une semaine auparavant. Sans aucune surprise les quatre shinobis d’Oto étaient déjà présents.</p>
<p class="western">Cette fois la Senju prit le temps de les observer. Orochimaru était vêtu cette fois-ci d’une tunique argentée avec des broderies bleues nuit sur le bord des manches et d’un pantalon gris acier. Il était encadré par la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus et le chunin aux cheveux noirs. La première portait une robe verte aux manches asymétriques sous sa veste de protection tandis que le second portait l’uniforme d’Oto complet.</p>
<p class="western">Derrière le trio, un peu à l’écart, se tenait le dernier homme. Il n’avait pas de veste protectrice mais un haut violet aux petites manches blanches avec le même pantalon gris acier. Il était étrangement familier. Quelque chose dans la forme de son visage et de ses yeux… Il était sous henge, Tsunade pouvait le sentir. Mais elle ne le briserait pas. Chacun avait ses secrets, elle y comprit.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu. Il est tiré d’affaire. Mais il ne sera plus jamais un shinobi, » déclara Tsunade en lançant un rouleau à son équipier.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru l’attrapa avec facilité. Il y jeta un coup d’œil rapide avant de le lancer au jeune aux cheveux gris.</p>
<p class="western">« Le compte rendu de l’opération et mes notes et commentaires. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien. Byakuya, Guren. »</p>
<p class="western">Les deux Oto-nin bougèrent immédiatement, traversant l’espace vide entre les deux groupes. Silencieusement ils attrapèrent le brancard avant de retourner vers Orochimaru et disparaître dans la forêt derrière le Serpent Blanc.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru se leva de la souche sur laquelle il était assis et s’approcha de Tsunade. La kunoichi commença à accumuler le chakra dans son bras. Elle n’aurait qu’une seule opportunité.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci Hime, » déclara-t-il avec un sourire heureux.</p>
<p class="western">Le Co-fondateur d’Oto bondit en arrière alors que le sol explosait à ses pieds. Cela l’attristait de voir qu’il avait eu raison de se méfier. Keiko disait qu’il avait des problèmes de confiance depuis quatorze ans. Elle avait raison et il en était tout à fait conscient. Malheureusement les évènements lui donnaient raison un peu trop souvent comme aujourd’hui.</p>
<p class="western">« Pourquoi ? » demanda Orochimaru avec tristesse.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai promis d’aider ton shinobi. Pas de ne pas t’attaquer. Tu es un traître et tu es recherché par tous les Konoha-nin. Je suis peut-être partie du village depuis longtemps mais j’y reste fidèle. Tu vas venir avec moi. »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru soupira en esquivant un autre coup dévastateur. Du coin de l’œil il pouvait voir Kabuto combattre Shizune. Son fils avait certainement sauté dans le combat pour le protéger, adorable imbécile, et la nièce adoptive de Tsunade avait fait de même pour protéger sa tutrice.</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin attrapa Kusanagi. Si son équipière se décidait à passer aux choses sérieuses, il devait être prêt. Il allait bondir sur Tsunade lorsqu’un étrange duo apparut entre lui et la kunoichi. Orochimaru stoppa immédiatement reconnaissant son autre équipier ainsi qu’un gosse qui ne pouvait qu’être le fils du Yondaime. Des cheveux comme ça, ça ne pouvait qu’être la progéniture du Bâtard.</p>
<p class="western">Et brutalement Kabuto était juste devant lui, juste devant Tsunade dont le visage était couvert de sang. Elle était complètement figée, les yeux grands ouverts. Kabuto se soigna d’un geste désinvolte. La scène semblait figée. Orochimaru croisa le regard glacial de Jiraya. Son ancien équipier n’avait pas l’air frais, comme s’il avait une violente gueule de bois… ou comme s’il avait été drogué.</p>
<p class="western">Ils se dispersèrent tous, Shizune à la poursuite de Kabuto, Jiraya sauta vers Orochimaru tandis que Naruto taclait Tsunade hors du chemin. Le Patriarche Umino invoqua rapidement Aoda. Le Serpent géant siffla, mécontent que son invocateur l’ait tiré hors de la Grotte Ryûchi alors que sa compagne était sur le point de délivrer ses œufs.</p>
<p class="western">Depuis la tête de Aoda Orochimaru pouvait voir que Jiraya avait seulement réussi à invoquer un tout petit crapaud. Apparemment la drogue de Tsunade était toujours dans son système et l’empêchait de malaxer correctement son chakra.</p>
<p class="western">Le Serpent Blanc ordonna à Aoda d’envoyer voler Jiraya d’un coup de queue lorsqu’il vit son fils esquiver un putain de Rasengan. L’invocation géante frappa violemment le junin aux cheveux blancs tandis qu’Orochimaru rejoignait son fils.</p>
<p class="western">Kabuto se releva difficilement, s’appuyant lourdement sur son père. Il avait pris un Rasengan en pleine poitrine. Son haut avait été déchiré et dessous la peau avait pris une profonde teinte violacée là où elle n’était pas ouverte et sanglante. Le gamin blond lui, s’effondra.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu l’as tué ? » Demanda le Sannin à voix basse.</p>
<p class="western">« Non. Iruka me tuerait. Je lui ai coupé les tendons par contre, » répondit Kabuto en grinçant des dents.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade se dépêcha d'aller auprès de Naruto les mains luisantes de chakra curatif. Elle semblait absolument paniquée et manqua de faire un bond de dix mètres de haut lorsque le genin attrapa le collier qui pendait au cou de la kunoichi. Elle fit un petit sourire au genin avant de lui mettre le collier autour du coup et de se redresser.</p>
<p class="western">« Je veux juste être laissé tranquille Hime, » déclara Orochimaru. « Je pense que tu peux le comprendre. »</p>
<p class="western">La médic-nin ne répondit pas. Elle souleva le genin évanoui et le plaça sur son épaule avant de rejoindre Shizune que Kabuto avait mise KO avec l’une des drogues de sa mère. Tsunade vérifia que sa nièce adoptive était toujours en vie avant de poser délicatement Naruto à ses côtés.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne peux pas Orochimaru. J’ai accepté de retourner à Konoha. Et tu vas venir avec moi. »</p>
<p class="western">Alors que Tsunade se relevait, Jiraya déboula entre les arbres dégageant une intention meurtrière absolument impressionnante.</p>
<p class="western">« Malheureusement je dois décliner ton invitation Hime. Invocation ! »</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Les évènements de la veille après que le gars aux cheveux gris lui ait foutu une mandale étaient flous pour Naruto. Il avait vaguement souvenirs que les trois Sannin avaient lancé leurs invocations respectives. Il avait vu un serpent violet géant, un crapaud à la peau rouge et une limace blanche et bleue. Ladite limace les avait avalés, Shizune-san et lui, et les avait recrachés dans la ville, loin de la zone de combat.</p>
<p class="western">Après un temps qui avait paru infiniment long à Naruto Jiraya et Tsunade avaient franchis les portes de la ville. La blonde qui faisait vraiment son âge pour une fois, portait le super-pervers qui était dans un état véritablement lamentable.</p>
<p class="western">Ils s’étaient regroupés à l’hôtel de Naruto. Ils s’étaient soignés et avaient dormi. Longtemps. Naruto n’avait jamais eu d’exhaustion de chakra, mais là, il était pas passé loin apparemment.</p>
<p class="western">Deux jours après le combat les quatre shinobis reprenaient la route pour Konoha. Le ciel était clair et sec. La forêt se paraît de teinte rouge et or, c’était magnifique. Naruto était quasiment heureux. Se battre contre le shinobi d’Oto, même si celui-ci le surclassait complètement, lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il avait pu évacuer une partie de sa colère et de sa haine.</p>
<p class="western">« Dit Tsunade-baa-chan, tu peux m’apprendre à soigner comme tu as fait ? C’était tellement classe ! »</p>
<p class="western">La Princesse des Limaces le regarda longuement d’un air scrutateur. Elle lui tendit une feuille qu’elle venait d’arracher d’un buisson.</p>
<p class="western">« Tiens cette feuille avec ton chakra au bout de ton indexe. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto attrapa la feuille avec une grimace. Il était mauvais dans tous les exercices de chakra. Tenant la feuille de la main droite, il approcha son indexe gauche. Dès que son doigt fut en contact avec la feuille il tenta de la faire accrocher à son doigt. La feuille explosa.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade, ébahie regardait les confettis de chlorophylle.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est la première fois que je vois ça… Recommence jusqu’à ce que tu y arrives gaki. Après on verra pour parler de techniques médicales. »</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Tsunade regardait Naruto déchiqueter feuilles après feuilles. Le gaki faisait preuve de bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais son contrôle de chakra était abyssal. A se demander comme il arrivait à produire toutes les techniques qu’elle l’avait vu pratiquer durant la semaine à Tanzaku. Comment diable arrivait-il à produire des jutsus de rang C voire B alors qu’il était infoutu de parvenir à coller une feuille à son doigt avec du chakra ? Incompréhensible.</p>
<p class="western">« T’es pas sorti de la rizière avec le gaki, » ricana Jiraya.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade lui renvoya un regard noir. Mais malheureusement, il n’avait pas tort. Elle ne pourrait jamais accéder à la requête de Naruto et lui enseigner la médecine. Il n’avait absolument pas le contrôle nécessaire. Cela allait être marrant quand elle allait devoir lui annoncer cette nouvelle.</p>
<p class="western">La médic-nin aimait beaucoup Naruto. Il lui rappelait à la fois Dan et Nawaki. Mais il y avait quelque chose de triste et froid dans ses yeux. Cela avait fait de la peine à Tsunade de voir cet éclat mort dans des yeux si jeunes. Heureusement la lumière était revenue depuis qu’elle lui avait donné des exercices de contrôles de chakra à faire. Plongé dans l’entraînement le gaki oubliait d’être triste et collait encore plus aux souvenirs de Nawaki et Dan au point que c’en était douloureux.</p>
<p class="western">« Normalement, on devrait arriver demain en milieu de journée, » déclara Jiraya quelques heures plus tard lorsque les quatre shinobis s’installaient pour la nuit.</p>
<p class="western">Ils étaient en pleine forêt et en ce début de novembre les nuits commençaient à être vraiment froides, même au Pays du Feu. Naruto et Shizune étaient en train de monter les tentes tandis que Jiraya préparait un feu avec du bois qu’il avait scellé dans un rouleau quelques jours auparavant. Le fuinjutsu avait son intérêt de temps à temps. Son équipier parvint finalement à allumer un feu sans fumée. Il fit un signe à Tsunade avait de partir dans les bois, traînant Naruto dans son sillage. Avec un peu de chance ils arriveraient à attraper quelque chose.</p>
<p class="western">L’Invocatrice des Limaces s’assit proche des flammes. Elle sortit son journal de sa sacoche. Elle voulait relire les compte-rendus sur l’état de Sensei avant d’arriver à Konoha. Jiraya avait eu la présence d’esprit de les apporter avec lui. Dommage qu’il n’ait pas aussi eu des informations sur les cas des gamins Hatake et Uchiwa.</p>
<p class="western">Shizune faisait jouer Tonton, lui lançant un bâton, et Tsunade était en train de prendre des notes sur le cas du Sandaime Hokage lorsque Naruto rejoignit le camp. Il était fou furieux et dégageait une aura meurtrière phénoménale pour quelqu’un d’aussi jeune. Tsunade croisa son regard et se figea en le voyant rouge sanglant avec les pupilles fendues. Le genin était trempé de la tête aux pieds et sa tenue était passée d’orange fluo à marronnasse avec des traces noirâtres.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto-kun ! » s’exclama Shizune. « Est-ce que ça va ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Je vais buter cet infâme salopard, » gronda-t-il.</p>
<p class="western">Sa bouche, déformée par un rictus haineux laissait percevoir des canines trop longues pour être totalement humaines.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce fils de pute d’Ero-teme est un connard fini, un… »</p>
<p class="western">« Oh gamin ! » Interrompit Tsunade. « Surveille ton langage. »</p>
<p class="western">La voix sèche de la médic-nin sembla sortir Naruto de sa transe meurtrière. L’aura oppressante retomba d’un coup et un peu de bleu revint dans les sinoples rouges.</p>
<p class="western">« J’fais c’que j’veux, » répliqua le genin.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi que mon imbécile de coéquipier ait fait, tu lui dois le respect. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto haussa un sourcil blond et croisa les bras.</p>
<p class="western">« En quoi devrais-je le respect à un pervers qui matte dans les bains publics et qui me maltraite. »</p>
<p class="western">« C’est ton parrain et il t’a elev… Naruto ? »</p>
<p class="western">Les yeux saphirs du genin s’étaient écarquillés et son visage entier exprimait une souffrance et une horreur infinie. Tsunade, ne s’attendant absolument pas à cela ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait Pourquoi donc le gaki réagissait-il ainsi ?</p>
<p class="western">« Parrain… »</p>
<p class="western">Le gémissement de Naruto n’avait plus rien d’humain. C’était le cri d’un animal blessé et la pure détresse qui remplissait le son fit frémir les deux Kunoichis. Un craquement retentit aux abords du campement et Naruto disparut au moment où Jiraya, un grand sourire victorieux, deux lapins dans les mains apparut. En voyant la tension des deux femmes et l’absence du gaki, son sourire retomba.</p>
<p class="western">« Hime, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Jiraya, » demanda Tsunade d’une voix blanche. « Pourquoi Naruto ne savait pas que tu es son parrain ? »</p>
<p class="western">L’Ermite dégluti devant le regard furibond de son équipière.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Après l’Invasion ratée de Kusa et Taki le village s’était retrouvé en position de faiblesse. Quasiment la moitié des effectifs militaires étaient hors services, définitivement ou momentanément. L’Hokage était toujours dans le coma et les Conseillers étaient emprisonnés. Shikaku, en sa qualité de Commandant Junin gérait le Village comme il pouvait avec l’aide d’Ibiki Morino, d’Ours et de Kaede Matsumoto en attendant le retour de Jiraya.</p>
<p class="western">Tous les shinobis restant étaient sous pression. Le village recevait toujours autant de mission, ce qui était à la fois excellent car cela signifiait que la réputation de Konoha n’avait pas été entachée par l’attaque, et catastrophique car ils étaient vraiment en manque d’effectifs.</p>
<p class="western">Raido, alors qu’il était avant tout un assassin, s’était retrouvé en mission de protection, d’escorte puis finalement de patrouille. Au moins lorsqu’il était de patrouille, il restait au Village. C’était chiant mais au moins il pouvait guetter tranquillement le retour de Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Le genin blond était le dernier lien qu’il lui restait avec Sensei.</p>
<p class="western">Raido savait qu’il inquiétait Genma et Aoba. Il avait des cernes monstrueuses et une mine de zombie. Il était à cran et avait aucune patience pour les abrutis qui peuplaient ce village. C’était d’ailleurs après qu’il eut manqué de tuer son client qu’il devait protéger, que Kaede-San, la responsable des Missions l’avait transféré sur la surveillance du Village.</p>
<p class="western">Sautant de toit en toit à la suite de Hana Inuzuka avec qui il faisait équipe aujourd’hui l’assassin jeta un coup d’œil à la grande horloge de l’autre côté de la place. Il finissait son tour de garde dans deux heures. Après, sauf s’il y avait une urgence, il aurait quinze heures de libre.</p>
<p class="western">Il pourrait manger correctement et non pas grignoter comme il le faisait depuis trois ou quatre jours. Et surtout il pourrait passer voir Naruto. Le gaki était rentré à Konoha à l’aube avec une mine encore plus effrayante que celle de Raido. L’assassin n’avait vu le pupille Umino que de loin lorsqu’il rentrait chez lui, mais même de loin, il pouvait voir que le blondinet n’allait vraiment pas bien.</p>
<p class="western">Raido devait aller vérifier l’état de Naruto comme il l’avait fait avant que le gaki ne parte en mission. L’Uzumaki était la dernière trace que Sensei avait jamais existée. Raido DEVAIT veiller sur lui. Il avait échoué à protéger Sensei, à protéger les malicieux Kabuto et Mitsuki et l’adorable Tenten, à protéger Iruka. Il n’échouerait pas avec Naruto. Il n’avait pas le droit.</p>
<p class="western">« Namiashi-san, Inuzuka-san ! »</p>
<p class="western">Raido et Hana stoppèrent brusquement, tournant leurs attentions sur le chunin qui venait de les interpeller. Il avait un rouleau dans la main. Il le donna à Hana avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<p class="western">« Namiashi-san, vous êtes convoqué à la Tour de l’Hokage. Jiraya-sama et Tsunade-sama viennent d’arriver au village et Commandant Nara-sama vous demande. »</p>
<p class="western">« Le rouleau confirme, » déclara Hana en le lançant à Raido. « Kongo-san, veuillez me suivre. »</p>
<p class="western">Les deux chunins suivis des trois chiens repartirent poursuivant la patrouille. Raido soupira et empocha le rouleau. Il pouvait certainement dire adieu à ses quinze heures de libre… Chier !</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Après trois semaines d’angoisse Sakura pouvait enfin dormir tranquille. Sasuke-kun était réveillé ! Tsunade-sama faisait vraiment des miracles. La Kunoichi de Légende était arrivée au village quelques jours auparavant grâce à Jiraya-sama. Elle avait fait un détour par la Tour de l’Hokage avant de venir à l’Hôpital.</p>
<p class="western">Tsunade avait soigné Sandaime-sama avant de s’occuper de Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke-kun. Le vieil homme était encore très faible et dormait beaucoup. Sakura était passée lui apporter des fleurs de la part de ses parents. La chambre était remplie de bouquets et de cartes de bon rétablissement. Sandaime-sama était très aimé par le village.</p>
<p class="western">Après être passé voir l’Hokage, la genin était passée dans la chambre de son Sensei. Sa mère lui avait dit de le faire par politesse même si elle n’appréciait pas trop Kakashi-sensei. Il la mettait mal à l’aise avec son masque qui cachait toutes ses émotions et son livre de pervers.</p>
<p class="western">Mais quand elle avait toqué à la porte de la chambre, elle avait découvert une pièce vide. Une infirmière de passage lui avait appris que Kakashi avait quitté l’Hôpital dès son réveil alors qu’il aurait dû rester couché. Apparemment c’était habituel et le personnel médical avait arrêté de lui courir après.</p>
<p class="western">Tant pis pour sensei, il n’aurait pas de fleurs. Cela en faisait plus pour Sasuke-kun. Sakura avait posé les deux bouquets dans un vase et s’était assise. Sasuke dormait. Elle le regrettait. Elle aurait aimé parler avec lui.</p>
<p class="western">En rentrant chez elle Sakura avait croisé Shizune-san et Tsunade-sama. Elles discutaient d’une opération à grands risques et il semblait à Sakura que le nom de Lee avait été mentionné. La genin les avait remerciées pour avoir sauvé la vie de Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei et Hokage-sama.</p>
<p class="western">Elle leur avait également demandé s’il était possible d’apprendre des techniques médicales. Sasuke-kun avait besoin de quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui et quoi de mieux qu’une medic-nin ! Sakura n’avait pas eu de réponse immédiate. Tsunade lui avait dit de revenir la voir à son bureau dans l’hôpital le surlendemain. Elle ferait faire quelques tests à Sakura avant de voir s’il était possible de lui enseigner du ninjutsu médical.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La revanche d'Oto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le chapitre commence avant la fin du précédent.</p>
<p>Kusa et Oto se sont déjà affrontés. Mais cette fois, Oto a fini de jouer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Iruka assis dans les Jardins de l’Otokage regardait son fils jouer avec Yukimaru son meilleur ami. Les deux enfants s’amusaient à coller des feuilles au bout de leurs doigts et à les maintenir en place avec du chakra tout en discutant du dernier films à la mode.</p>
<p class="western">Cela faisait un bien fou à l’Héritier Umino de voir son rejeton si heureux et paisible. Iruka avait très mal vécu son départ de Konoha. Il laissait derrière lui une poignée d’amis chers. Il avait tous fait pour éviter de créer trop de liens affectifs. Il avait sciemment évité l’ancienne équipe de sa mère autant que possible. Mais certains s’étaient fait un chemin dans son cœur. Hayate, Izumo, Kotetsu et une poignée d’autres. Et puis il y avait Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Laisser le gaki qu’il considérait à la fois comme un fils et comme un petit frère avait été un crève-cœur, surtout que Naruto le pensait mort. Iruka ne pouvait qu’espérer que le genin surmonterait cette épreuve et continuerait d’avancer vers son but. L’ancien Konoha-nin était intimement persuadé que le blondinet ferait un Hokage merveilleux pour peu qu’on le laisse faire ses preuves.</p>
<p class="western">« Tou-san ! Tou-san ! Regarde ! »</p>
<p class="western">Log, un sourire heureux peint sur le visage se tenait face à son père, les deux mains grandes ouvertes, une feuille à l’extrémité de chaque doigt.</p>
<p class="western">« Oh ! C’est fantastique bonhomme ! Tu as fait de grands progrès depuis la dernière fois ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Vouis ! Idate-sensei dit que si je continue comme ca, j’aurais aucun problème pour l’examen de fin d’année ! » s’exclama Log avant de repartir en trottinant vers Yukimaru qui tentait d’attraper sa neuvième feuille.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka sourit. Log était câlin et collant. Il suivait son père comme un poussin lorsqu’il n’était pas à l’Académie, craintif qu’Iruka reparte. L’ancien Chunin de la Feuille ne restait jamais longtemps lorsqu’il était en infiltration. Savoir qu’il n’avait plus à repartir, qu’il était à Oto définitivement était une notion étrange à appréhender, aussi bien pour lui que pour son fils.</p>
<p class="western">Tout en gardant un œil sur son fils et son ami Iruka autorisa ses pensées à dériver à nouveau. Idate Morino-Uzumaki. Iruka avait le même age que le petit frère d’Ibiki mais il l’avait très peu côtoyé. L’Umino était devenu Chunin à neuf ans tandis qu’Idate était passé genin à 12 ans avant de déserter deux ans après dans des circonstances troubles.</p>
<p class="western">C’était Ameyuri Uzumaki qui avait trouvé le gaki famélique et aux abois au Pays du Thé. Elle l’avait convaincu ou forcé, cela dépendait des versions, de l’accompagner à Oto. Là il avait été mis en équipe sous les ordre de Pakura avec Nurari un orphelin civil du Pays du Thé et Maki, une petiote qui avait fui Suna pour rester avec sa sensei.</p>
<p class="western">(Pakura-san, la sensei de Maki, avait fui Suna pour éviter d’être vendue à Kiri puis tuée par les Kiri-nin.)</p>
<p class="western">Idate avait survécu à sa sensei et ses équipiers, était passé Chunin et avait décidé d’enseigner à l’Académie. Il n’avait aucune envie de monter en grade et préférait transmettre ses connaissances aux futures générations, ce qu’Iruka trouvait très courageux et noble pour l’avoir pratiqué pendant plusieurs années.</p>
<p class="western">Le petit frère déserteur d’Ibiki était bien dans sa peau désormais. Sûr de lui, mature, confiant. Il s’était marié, prenant le nom de sa femme et avait même un petit bout de chou qui devait entrer à l’Académie à la rentrée prochaine si les commérages racontés par l’Otokage étaient vrais.</p>
<p class="western">Parfois Iruka se demandait vraiment ce que sa mère foutait dans son bureau toute la journée. Ce n’était pas possible qu’elle soit au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son village. Elle avait toujours des montages de dossiers sur son bureau mais elle trouvait quand même le temps de connaître toutes les rumeurs !</p>
<p class="western">Avisant le ciel qui s’assombrissait de minutes en minutes Iruka rappela les deux garçons. Il attrapa la main tendue de Log et prit la direction de la sortie des jardins, écoutant attendri les babillages des deux enfants. Ils devaient passer chez Guren pour poser Yukimaru chez sa tutrice puis ils iraient à la maison. Avec un peu de chance Mitsuki aurait empêché leur mère de s’approcher de la cuisine et aurait préparé le repas. Sinon, ils commanderaient à manger chez Shiraki Ramen.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Isshin observait avec attention le frère aîné de son meilleur ami. Iruka-san était de retour définitivement à Oto. Tout le village connaissait l’Héritier Umino. Après tout, il avait passé <span>plusieurs années</span> à Oto pendant que Konoha le pensait en mission d’infiltration et en ermitage pour maîtriser le mode Sage de ses invocations. Mais c’était la première fois depuis quasiment sept ans qu’Iruka allait participer à une mission d’Oto autre que sa mission très longue durée d’infiltration.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko-chan avait juré la perte de Kusa après que sa dirigeante ait tenté de la tuer lors de l’attaque sur Konoha. L’Otokage, que Isshin considérait comme une mère adoptive, voulait du sang et de la destruction. Elle avait nommé son fils aîné comme dirigeant de l’Opération.</p>
<p class="western">C’était une décision stratégique sur plusieurs points.</p>
<p class="western">Premièrement Iruka connaissait Kusa. Il avait visité le village de l’Herbe plusieurs fois durant les années où il incarnait un simple chunin de Konoha, et <span>le village caché de la feuille</span>, étant un ancien allié de Kusa, possédait de nombreux dossiers sur le Village de l’Herbe. Les souvenirs d’Iruka complétés par les informations de la jeune Karin Uzumaki permettraient à l’Umino de guider facilement ses hommes.</p>
<p class="western">Deuxièmement, Iruka avait la rancune tenace. Kusa avait tenté de capturer son fils une poignée d’années auparavant et il ne leur avait absolument pas pardonné. Iruka était présent à Oto lorsque ce l’enlèvement ait eut lieu. La Famille Umino, l’Otokage comprise, avait traqué les Kusa-nin et les avait massacrés. Des rumeurs courraient comme quoi Iruka aurait explosé à mains nues le crane de l’ancien dirigeant de l’Herbe. Que ce soit vrai ou faux, une chose était certaine, il n’aurait aucune pitié envers Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">Et troisièmement, cette opération, en plus d’être une vengeance punitive, était un test. Keiko-chan voulait quitter son poste d’Otokage. Elle disait que la paperasse allait finir par la dévorer si elle ne partait pas, mais Isshin connaissait la vérité. Dans tous les cas, Keiko-chan cherchait un successeur et Iruka était en tête de liste pour de très nombreuses raisons, les liens du sang, tout en bas de la liste. Isshin était prêt à parier que Iruka serait couronné dès leurs retours à Oto.</p>
<p class="western">Le medic-nin traversa la foule et rejoignit son capitaine de mission. Iruka était tendu et ses yeux étaient glaciales. Il était prêt à se battre.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça va ? » Demanda Isshin</p>
<p class="western">« Oui et non. Je connais la valeur de chacun des shinobis que ma mère a mis sous mes ordres, d’après les informations du réseau d’espionnage de Shiraki-san, Kusa est encore désorganisé même si une information de dernière minute parle d’un cousin Inoue qui tenterait de rassembler les troupes. Ils ne nous verront pas venir et nous raserons le village de ces cloportes. Ça c’était la partie, ca va, » sourit Iruka avant de se refermer. « Le problème est que je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Je n’ai pas le droit de foirer cette opération. Pas alors que tant de choses sont en jeux. »</p>
<p class="western">Isshin serra l’épaule du junin d’un geste réconfortant. Iruka était vraiment loin d’être con et savait que sa mère le testait. Par contre il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi. Ils n’étaient que cinq dans tout le village à savoir que Keiko se cherchait un successeur et ils n’étaient que deux, Isshin et Keiko, à savoir pourquoi elle voulait partir.</p>
<p class="western">« Tout va bien se passer. On est pas mauvais nous autres Oto-nin. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka laissa échapper un petit gloussement. Il était un peu moins tendu. Isshin balaya la foule du regard.<span>Il y avait une trentaine d’ANBUS, environs soixante Junins et deux fois plus de Chunins et sept équipes médicales répondant à Isshin.</span></p>
<p class="western">Pakura-san, la Commandante Junin, Kiho et Fuma Jigumo, les deux Capitaines Chunins de l’Opération et Faucon, le Second des ANBUS rejoignirent Iruka et Isshin sur le toit du bâtiment où ils étaient postés.</p>
<p class="western">« Les Troupes sont prêtes Iruka-taicho, » déclara Pakura.</p>
<p class="western">L’Umino sourit de façon dangereuse.</p>
<p class="western">« Dans ce cas en route. Nous avont rendez-vous avec le Shinigami à Kusa. »</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">En entrant dans le village Orochimaru su immédiatement qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange, d’anormal. Il mena son équipe directement au bureau de sa femme.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko était là, signant des dossiers. Dans les ombres une équipe d’ANBUS était cachée. L’Otokage, vêtue d’un grand kimono bleu brodé du symbole Umino en argenté, releva la tête vers le Sannin et les quatre jeunes l’accompagnant.</p>
<p class="western">« Guren, Byakuya, Kabuto, vous repartez dans l’heure. Iruka marche Kusa avec une partie de nos forces. Vos capacités seront très appréciées. »</p>
<p class="western">Les trois jeunes acceptèrent les ordres et quittèrent le bureau, laissant l’Otokage, le Sannin et Kimimaro. Le dernier Kaguya avait bien meilleure mine. Depuis que Tsunade l’avait guéri il revivait.</p>
<p class="western">« Alors, cette rencontre avec ton équipière ? » Demanda Keiko après leur avoir dit de s’asseoir.</p>
<p class="western">« Cela avait plutôt bien commencé. Puis Jiraya est arrivé et les choses sont devenues plus compliquées, » commenta sarcastiquement Orochimaru.</p>
<p class="western">« Oro ! Tu m’avais promis de ne plus taper sur l’abruti ! Déjà qu’il a pas beaucoup de cervelle, si en plus tu lui bousilles ses dernières neurones, il ne va jamais s’en sortir ! »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin et sa femme ricanèrent de concert. Keiko n’aimait pas particulièrement Jiraya à cause de ses manières et son comportement de pervers.</p>
<p class="western">« Et l’opération ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Un succès. Mais Kimimaro ne pourra plus utiliser son chakra. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko fronça les sourcils en tournant son attention sur le jeune.</p>
<p class="western">« Comment te sens-tu et comment vis-tu cela ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Je vais beaucoup mieux. Pouvoir respirer sans m’étouffer sans mon propre sang est absolument merveilleux. Quant aux suites opératoires… Kabuto-san m’avait prévenu qu’il y aurait des conséquences importantes. Savoir que je pourrais utiliser mon chakra seulement pour des techniques de rang E enseignées à l’Académie est compliqué à avaler, mais c’est toujours mieux que la mort, » soupira Kimimaro.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis d’accord avec toi. Quels sont tes projets maintenant ? » Demanda Keiko en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.</p>
<p class="western">« Maintenant… C’est compliqué. Lorsque je suis devenu Chunin, vous m’aviez proposé de souscrire à l’ARC. J’avais décliné la proposition. Je voulais devenir junin avant de me lancer là dedans pour dépendre financièrement du village le moins possible. Mais c’est désormais une option impossible. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » grimaça l’adolescent aux cheveux blancs.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as encore plein de possibilité Kimimaru-kun. Tu es Chunin, cela rien ne pourra te l’enlever. Si tu choisis de redevenir un civil, tu recevras la pension qui es dû à ton rang et tes années d’expériences. Si tu restes un shinobis les missions hors du village te seront impossible à quelques rares exceptions près. Mais tu peux postuler sans aucun souci dans l’un des nombreux départements de mon administration et je sais de sources sûres que l’Académie ne cracherait pas sur ta candidature, » expliqua gentiment l’Otokage. « Quant à l’ARC tu peux toujours postuler. »</p>
<p class="western">« Vous m’avez donné beaucoup à réfléchir Keiko-sama, » répondit Kimimaro.</p>
<p class="western">« Prends le temps qu’il te faut et reviens me voir. Tu peux y aller. »</p>
<p class="western">Le jeune Kaguya se leva de son fauteuil, s’inclina respectueusement devant sa kage et quitta le bureau. Orochimaru se leva et alla prendre son épouse dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué.</p>
<p class="western">« Comment vas-tu ? Honnêtement Oro. »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre la moitié de son âme.</p>
<p class="western">« C’était plus douloureux que prévu de les revoir, » murmura-t-il. « Lorsqu’on se battait, Tsunade m’a attaqué au taijutsu. Tout en essayant de m’immobiliser, elle m’a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Cela m’a tellement surpris qu’elle se souvienne de la date que je me suis figé. Elle a bien failli m’avoir. »</p>
<p class="western">« Oh chéri… je suis tellement désolée, » déclara Keiko en glissa une main dans les longs cheveux d’Orochimaru.</p>
<p class="western">Elle l’attira contre elle, se décalant sur son grand fauteuil pour lui faire une petite place. Ils étaient trop serrés et mal installés, mais Orochimaru n’en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste être avec la seule personne de son passé qui ne l’avait jamais trahi.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Iruka, des jumelles sur les yeux, observait le Village Caché de l’Herbe. Les Oto-nin avaient traversé les épaisses forêts de bambous et de champignons géants qui entourait le village et s’étaient installés tout autour de la muraille, prêts à frapper lorsqu’Iruka donnerait le signal.</p>
<p class="western">Le Capitaine appuya sur sa radio qui crépita légèrement.</p>
<p class="western">« Cristal, ici Dauphin, répondez. »</p>
<p class="western">« Dauphin, ici Cristal, je vous écoute. »</p>
<p class="western">« Cristal, quelle est votre position ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Nous avons atteint la position 7-48-31. Nous sommes prêts. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien Cristal. Attendez mes ordres. Fin de transmission. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka éteignit la radio. Guren et ses équipes étaient en place. L’Héritier Umino avait envoyé la manipulatrice de Cristal avec trente shinobis pour capturer le Château de Hozuki. Mangetsu s’était porté volontaire pour l’accompagner et codiriger l’Opération. Apparemment l’Épéiste trouvait très drôle de capturer un Château qui portait le même nom que lui.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka braqua à nouveau ses jumelles sur le village. Après la défaite de Kusa et la mort de Orohime Inoue à Konoha la panique s’était emparée de Kusa. La majorité des civils avaient fui la ville, sentant qu’ils n’étaient plus en sécurité. Les shinobis tentaient comme ils pouvaient de se réorganiser. Finalement c’était Uryu Inoue, un cousin de feu Orihime qui s’était emparé du pouvoir une petite semaine auparavant. Et tout ce qu’il avait fait était d’alimenter la soif de sang de ses ninjas. Il voulait marcher sur Oto pour venger la mort de sa cousine et capturer les porteurs de Kekkei-Genkai pour les forcer à se reproduire pour former de futurs Kusa-nin et dans quelques années attaquer Konoha à nouveau.</p>
<p class="western">Dommage pour lui que Oto ait bougé ses pions en premiers.</p>
<p class="western">« Cristal, ici Dauphin, répondez, » ordonna Iruka en rallumant la radio.</p>
<p class="western">« Dauphin, ici Cristal, je vous écoute. »</p>
<p class="western">« Attaquez, » annonça Iruka avec un sourire mauvais.</p>
<p class="western">« Bien Taicho. Fin de transmission. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka attrapa la fusée éclairante dans son sac. Cette nuit Kusa allait disparaître. Il pointa l’arme vers le ciel et tira.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Pakura regarda un Kusa-nin s’effondrer au sol, plus sec qu’une momie, avant d’envoyer ses sphères de Shakuton vers d’autres shinobis ennemis. La grande kunoichi aux cheveux verts noués en chignon laissait un chemin de cadavres secs derrière elle.</p>
<p class="western">Son visage était fermé et ses yeux plus durs que l’acier. Elle était en guerre et quiconque se dresserait devant les objectifs de son Capitaine et de sa Kage devait mourir. Elle devait la vie à Keiko-sama qui lui avait offert l’asile et un nouveau but dans la vie après la trahison de Suna. Elle ferait tout son possible pour repayer la dette qu’elle devait à l’Otokage, dût-elle noyer le continent sous une mer de sang.</p>
<p class="western">Sans stopper son carnage Pakura finit par atteindre le cœur de l’Administration de Kusa. Elle poussa la salle des Archives. La pièce, sombre et poussiéreuse, était très vaste. Pakura fit signe à son équipe de fouiller les étagères. Les ombres qui marchaient dans ses pas se déployèrent. La kunoichi vit passer des formes floues à ses côtés alors que les ANBUS se dispersèrent.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko voulait les documents principaux de Kusa. Elle avait dressé une liste assez précise de ce qu’elle souhaitait. Iruka-san avait ordonné à Pakura de les trouver, ce que la missing-nin de Suna comptait bien faire.</p>
<p class="western">En moins de vingt minutes les ANBUS avaient retourné les Archives, trouvant les documents souhaités. Pakura avait gardé les portes massacrant deux pelotons de junins Kusa-nin.</p>
<p class="western">« Les documents sont ici Pakura-taicho, » déclara Louve en tendant un rouleau de scellement à la Commandante Junin.</p>
<p class="western">Pakura le glissa à sa ceinture avant d’ordonner aux ANBUS de quitter les Archives et de nettoyer le bâtiment. Les shinobis disparurent dans les ombres et Pakura laissa échapper un sourire cruel en entendant les cris de souffrance résonner dans les couloirs. Elle avait soif de sang.</p>
<p class="western">Concentrant son chakra la junin aux cheveux verts fit apparaître les trois sphères de flammes qui étaient ses compagnons depuis si longtemps. Avec tendresse, presque amoureusement, elle les frôla du bout des doigts avant de les envoyer sur les étagères remplis de papier. Les flammes rouges et vives grandirent brusquement dévorant les décennies d’archives du Village Caché de Kusa.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Guren, confortablement assise dans le fauteuil du directeur de la prison qu’était le Château de Hozuki recousait tranquillement la plaie qui lui zébrait le flanc. Son équipe et elle avaient attaqué la prison une petite heure auparavant et n’avaient rencontré quasiment aucune résistance. Il y avait peu de gardiens et leur niveau était pathétique.</p>
<p class="western">Le seul qui lui avait donné un peu de fil à tordre était le maître de l’endroit, un type du nom de Mui d’après la plaque sur la porte de son bureau. Il s’était plutôt bien battu. Il avait réussi à blesser Guren, ce qui était un fait suffisamment rare pour être nommé. Mais bon, il avait pas bien vécu d’être fusionné à un bloc de cristal.</p>
<p class="western">« Guren-chan ! »</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi haussa un fin sourcil bleu devant l’entrée fracassante de Mitsuki. Celui-ci était couvert de sang et souriait comme un demeuré. Il avisa le bloc de cristal rose englobant Mui avant de tourner son regard sur la kunoichi.</p>
<p class="western">« En fait, t’es vachement bien roulée ! J’aurais pas dit avec ta veste protectrice ! »</p>
<p class="western">Guren leva les yeux au ciel et serra le dernier nœud avant de couper le fil.</p>
<p class="western">« Mitsuki. »</p>
<p class="western">« Nan, sérieusement ! Comme ça, avec juste un soutif et ton pantalon, les mains pleines de sang et tes ennemies morts à tes pieds, tu fais putain de déesse meurtrière, c’est carrément chaud ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Ok. Alors, deux points. Lui, là, il est certes mort mais dans un cristal, pas à mes pieds »</p>
<p class="western">« Sémantique »</p>
<p class="western">« Et deuxièmement, pour la baise, ça va devoir attendre que petit un j’ai moins mal, petit deux, qu’on soit sorti de cet endroit de merde, petit trois que tu ne sois plus en pleine crise de sang, » déclara Guren en levant un doigt à chacun de ses points.</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki afficha une mine boudeuse avant de jeter un paquet de dossier sur le bureau. Guren, sans se soucier de sa tenue ou du sang séché et frais sur ses mains les attrapa et jeta un coup d’œil <span>aux</span> noms.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce sont les dossiers de l’infirmerie. Apparemment le directeur de la prison s’amusait à expérimenter sur ses prisonniers. »</p>
<p class="western">« C’était un bon plan, » murmura Guren. « Ils sont enfermés à vie et personne ne vient jamais. Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, personne n’allait être au courant. »</p>
<p class="western">Un raclement de gorge interpella la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Un chunin du Clan Soma, Ritsu si sa mémoire était bonne avait passé la tête par la porte. Il les regardait Mitsuki et elle avec incertitude. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Entre elle, vêtue d’un soutient-gorge rose pale et de son pantalon noir, les mains et avant-bras rouges de sang, une plaie recousue à vif sur le flanc et Mitsuki dont les vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et qui était tellement couvert d’hémoglobine que ses cheveux blancs-bleutés avaient viré au rose-rouge, ils formaient un drôle de tableau.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Soma-san ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Les équipes ont fini d’explorer le bâtiment. Tous les gardiens sont morts. Les prisonniers survivants ont été rassemblés dans la cour et sont surveillés par l’équipe de Kagura-chan. Ils vous attendent. L’équipe de Masaki-san est en train d’installer les explosifs dans les sous-sols. »</p>
<p class="western">« Très bien. Quelles sont nos pertes ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Chunin Tomohisa Kaname est en mauvais état mais les médic sont positifs sur ses chances de survie. Sinon, ce sont principalement des blessures mineures. »</p>
<p class="western">Guren acquiesça avant de renvoyer poliment le chunin qui déguerpi sans demander son reste. La kunoichi regarda sa robe avec tristesse. L’attaque de Mui l’avait quasiment tranchée en deux. Elle était inutilisable.</p>
<p class="western">« Donne-moi ta veste de protection. La mienne est explosée et je ne peux pas remettre ma robe. »</p>
<p class="western">« Maa ! Pourquoi tu veux te rhabiller ? Je te trouve très bien comme ça ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Parce que même si tu trouves ça chouette, je ne vais pas me balader en soutient gorge. C’est du savoir vivre. Ta veste. S’il te plaît. »</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki retira sa veste de junin et la tandis à Guren en bougonnant. La kunoichi l’enfila rapidement et remonta la fermeture éclair. C’était pas parfait (la veste lui écrasait la poitrine), mais c’était mieux que rien. Faisant signe à Mangetsu de la suivre Guren quitta le bureau du directeur, un sac rempli de rouleaux de scellement à la main. Elle avait toutes les archives de prison avec elle. La division de crypto<span>graph</span>ie d’Oto allait s’amuser à tout décrypter.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux shinobis rejoignirent la cour. Il y avait une trentaine de prisonniers, à genoux, les mains sur la tête, surveillé par à peu près autant de shinobis. Guren repéra dans un coin Masaki Fuma et son équipe. Ils devaient avoir fini de piéger les fondations.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi aux cheveux bleus longea la ligne de prisonniers et rejoignit le groupe de Arisa, Saki et Kyo. Les trois Chunin et l’Esprit Guerrier monstrueux étaient un peu à l’écart avec deux prisonniers.</p>
<p class="western">« Pourquoi les avez-vous écartés ? » Demanda la Capitaine de l’Opération.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers Guren-taicho, » expliqua Arisa en aiguisant son katana.</p>
<p class="western">« Maroi-san, ici présent est un espion pour le Raikage. Il doit récupérer la Boite de Pandore, un trésor caché dans les sous-sols de la prison. Et voici Ryuzetsu, ANBU de Kusa, elle surveille la même boite, veillant à ce que personne ne s’en empare, » déclara Saki avec un petit sourire.</p>
<p class="western">Guren jaugea l’espion de Kumo. Maroi était un homme grand avec la peau assez foncée et de courts cheveux bruns sur le sommet du crâne et un long catogan au niveau de la nuque. Il avait des yeux gris et une barbe de quelques jours. Sa tenue était composée d’un haut brun<span> à manches longues avec un col haut aux bords déchiquetés et une bordure jaune sur les épaules et les manches, complété par un pantalon vert, des sandales et des genouillères noires.</span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Maroi-san, je crains que votre mission soit compromise. Oto est en guerre contre Kusa. Cette île-prison appartenant au Village Caché de l’Herbe, Otokage-sama a ordonné sa destruction. Tous les documents et objets présents dans le Château de Hozuki sont des prises de guerre. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Je comprends Junin-san, » répondit l’espion avec un sourire contrit. « Je suppose que je vais donc rentrer à Kumo pour annoncer la nouvelle à Raikage-sama. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Je pense que vous devriez faire un détour par Oto. Je suis certaine qu’Otokage-sama sera ravie de discuter avec un shinobi allié. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>La proposition de Guren n’en était absolument pas une et Maroi le comprit aisément. Il raccompagnerait les Oto-nin chez eux avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu’à Kumo. L’homme se leva et suivit Arisa et Mangetsu hors de la prison. Guren avait toute confiance dans les capacités des deux Shinobis. La première était une ancienne élève de Keiko-sama et le second était un putain d’Épéiste du Son.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Guren tourna son attention sur la seconde personne. La femme était toujours à genoux les mains croisées derrière sa nuque. Elle avait la peau </span>
  <span>dorée</span>
  <span> et de longs cheveux blancs cascadant jusqu’à sa taille. Ses iris gris étaient remplis de cercles concentriques. Elle portait la tenue standard des prisonniers.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Ryuzetsu-san, j’aimerais en connaître un peu plus sur la raison de votre présence, » déclara la manipulatrice du cristal.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« J’ai été envoyée ici par Sonozaki-sama, » répondit la femme stoïquement. « Je devais surveiller les actions de Mui. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Elle ment sur la personne qui l’a envoyée ici, mais pas pour la raison de sa présence, » annonça Saki.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Guren hocha la tête. La présence de la petite empathe détectrice de mensonge était une putain d’aubaine.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Il semble que nous ayons un problème Ryuzetsu-san. Je n’apprécie pas trop qu’on me mente. Kyo. Tu t’en occupes. On la ramène avec nous à Oto. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Kyo attrapa les mains de la femme et les tira en arrière, l’empêchant efficacement de s’enfuir. Il abattit sèchement sa main sur sa nuque, l’envoyant dans le royaume des rêves. Le chunin aux cheveux orange souleva la kunoichi inconsciente et la jeta sur son épaule avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Guren rejoignit ensuite Kagura et Masaki.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Quels sont vos ordres Guren-san ? » Demanda la première kunoichi.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« J’ai feuilleté les fiches des prisonniers. Aucuns d’entre eux n’est intéressant ou a commis des crimes pardonnables. On ne fait pas de prisonniers. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Kagura hocha la tête avant de crier ses ordres aux shinobis. Guren les regarda trancher les gorges des hommes à genoux sans hésitation. Le sol se colora de carmin alors que le sang coulait et une forte odeur de fer remplit l’air.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Les charges sont en place ? » Demanda Guren.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Oui. »</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Parfait. SHINOBIS D’OTO ! ON S’EN VA ! NOTRE MISSION EST ACCOMPLIE ! » Cria Guren, d’une voix chargée de chakra qui résonna violemment dans le château désert.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Les Oto-nin quittèrent le château d’un pas ordonné avant de sauter à la surface de la mer et courir vers la cote. Masaki et Guren fermaient la marche. Les deux kunoichis s’arrêtèrent à mis chemin entre la terre et la prison.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>« Fais-moi disparaître cette saloperie, » grinça Guren avec un sourire carnassier.</span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Masaki à ses côtés libéra une impulsion de chakra. Et dans un grondement de fin du monde le piton rocheux ou se dressait le Château de Hozuki s’effondra, envoyant le bâtiment sous les flots.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Guidant son petit frère par la main Mitsuki entra dans le camp des Oto-nin à quelques kilomètres du village de Kusa. Iruka marchait juste devant lui, couvert de suie et de poussière.</p>
<p class="western">Derrière eux <span>ciel</span> nocturne était illuminé par les incendies et l’air était lourd de fumées. Ils avaient traversé le village en ruine. Les invocations géantes avaient détruit les murailles extérieures avant de renverser les bâtiments comme des chiens auraient renversé des quilles. Les Shinobis du Clan Soma avaient relâché leurs Esprits Guerriers à pleine puissance, faisant un massacre. Les quelques Kuchiki présents avaient utilisé leurs kekkei-genkai pour lacérer et déchiqueter, Byakuya en tête. Les chaînes de chakra des Uzumakis avaient balayé bâtiments et Kusa-nin sans distinctions tandis que les fuyards étaient descendus sans pitié par les flèches de Chakra des ninjas du clan Fuma.</p>
<p class="western">Quant aux Uminos… Ils n’étaient que trois sur le théâtre d’opération. Kabuto, Iruka et lui. Mais ils avaient fait un massacre. Les trois frères avaient plongé, seuls, au cœur de la bataille. Ils avaient libéré leur Futton comme jamais auparavant. Couverts de leurs manteaux de chakra acide, ils avaient fauché vies après vies.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka avait fini par trouver Uryu Inoue. Tandis que Mitsuki et Kabuto aidé par plusieurs Serpents Géants avaient combattu l’escorte du Leader de Kusa, leur aîné se battait contre le dernier membre de cette famille maudite.</p>
<p class="western">Inoue était doué. Il avait bien abîmé Iruka avant que celui-ci se décide à vraiment se lâcher. Des quatre enfants d’Orochimaru, Iruka était celui qui avait hérité de sa malédiction. Lorsqu’il ne maîtrisait plus sa soif de sang le Sannin devenait fou-furieux. Il avait manqué plusieurs fois de tuer Keiko. L’Otokage n’avait survécu que parce qu’elle avait son Futton et qu’elle avait réussi à paralyser Orochimaru suffisamment longtemps pour que sa folie meurtrière retombe.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka était le digne fils de son père. Sauf qu’en prime, il avait le futton de sa mère, ce qui le rendait quasiment inarrêtable lorsqu’il perdait les pédales. En vingt-quatre ans d’existence Iruka n’avait eut que deux crises. A chaque fois à cause de Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">La première fois, c’était lorsque Log avait été enlevé. L’aîné des frères Umino avait été submergé par sa soif de sang et avait littéralement broyé le crane de Sora Inoue à mains nues avant de noyer le centre du village Caché de l’Herbe dans une brume si acide qu’elle avait liquéfié la pierre.</p>
<p class="western">La seconde fois était face à Uryu Inoue. Ni Kabuto ni Mitsuki n’avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher Iruka de basculer. Un rictus psychopathe avait pris place sur son visage, son manteau de chakra acide avait doublé d’épaisseur et il avait laissé échapper un rire qui avait glacé le sang de Mitsuki plus efficacement qu’un seau de glace.</p>
<p class="western">Inari merci Iruka avait repris pied tout seul après avoir vaporisé Uryu, les ANBUS qui le protégeaient et les trois pâtés de bâtiments autours de lui. Mitsuki et Kabuto avait rarement été aussi heureux de posséder leur kekkei-genkai et donc d’être immunisé contre les attaques acides. Les Kusa-nin avaient eut moins de chance… même leurs os avaient fondu.</p>
<p class="western">Les Oto-nin connaissaient les capacités des Uminos et savaient qu’ils devaient foutre le camp si un brouillard noirâtre envahissait le champ de bataille. Ils s’étaient donc mis en sécurité lorsque l’attaque d’Iruka avait envahis le centre de Kusa.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque les combats s’étaient terminés, que les derniers shinobis eurent été, soit passés au fils de la lame, soit capturés, les Oto-nin s’étaient rassemblés pour faire le bilan. C’était à peu près à ce moment-là que les trois Uminos débarquèrent, aussi nus que le jour de leurs naissances.</p>
<p class="western">(Leurs vêtements et leurs armes n’avaient pas survécu à la brume acide du Dauphin. Même les lunettes de Kabuto avaient fondu, ce qui le rendait particulièrement grincheux.)</p>
<p class="western">Pakura les regarda incrédule avant d’éclater de rire. Un rire hystérique et libérateur. Elle rit au point de s’écrouler à terre, les joues baignées de larmes. Maki, l’apprentie de Pakura, regardait avec un regard très appréciatif voire carrément affamé les trois frères tandis que plusieurs kunoichis virèrent au rouge pivoine.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka s’éloigna de Pakura qui hoquetait de rire, les joues à peine rosées et récupéra des vêtements de rechange dans le sac qu’il avait laissé là avant l’attaque. Kabuto avait été attrapé par son ancienne junin-sensei qui était en train de l’enrouler dans une couverture de survie. Mitsuki attrapa le pantalon tendu par Isshin qui était absolument mort de rire. Le deuxième fils de l’Otokage sentait qu’il allait en entendre parler longtemps de cette petite mésaventure cul-nul.</p>
<p class="western">« Pakura, lorsque tu auras fini de rire, je veux un compte-rendu de nos pertes, » annonça Iruka d’une voix agacée en bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon.</p>
<p class="western">La Junin gloussa doucement. Elle se releva et détourna le regard. Apparemment, si elle regardait Iruka qui était en train d’enfiler une tunique sans manches, elle allait déclencher une nouvelle crise de fou-rire. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.</p>
<p class="western">« Malheureusement nous avons trente-deux morts. Quatre ANBUS, trois junins, vingt-trois chunins et deux medics, » exposa Pakura d’une voix ferme mais peinée.</p>
<p class="western">« Leurs corps ont été récupérés ? » Demanda Iruka en sanglant une pochette de kunai sur sa cuisse droite.</p>
<p class="western">Isshin empoigna Mitsuki et le tira à l’écart. Le médic-nin avait son regard flippant qui annonçait que le junin aux cheveux blancs n’allait vraiment pas pouvoir échapper au check-up médical.</p>
<p class="western">« Tiens ! Mange ça et bois un coup. Et assieds-toi ici, » ordonna Isshin en lui mettant un paquet de biscuits et une gourde dans les mains avant de le forcer vers un brancard.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai vu que tu n’avais pas de blessures externes lorsque tu nous as montré ton beau cul blanc, mais je dois vérifier que tu n’as pas d’os cassé ou de blessures internes, » déclara le médic-nin avec un grand sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« Isshin, » gronda Mitsuki.</p>
<p class="western">Le junin aux cheveux noirs éclata de rire. Oui, Mitsuki allait en entendre parler longtemps de cette histoire.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Karin était heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie aussi bien. Depuis la mort de sa mère aux mains de Kusa en fait. La jeune Uzumaki détestait son village d’origine pour ce qu’il avait fait à sa seule famille. Elle avait chanté comme un canari lorsque Ameyuri-sama, sa chef de Clan lui avait demandé des informations.</p>
<p class="western">Après que l’équipe de genins de Maki-san l’eu sauvée dans la Forêt de la Mort et qu’elle eut été menée à Oto, Karin avait été perdue. Elle avait passé trois semaines entre l’Hôpital et le Département de Contre-Espionnage d’Oto avec en prime un ou deux passages par le bureau de l’Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsqu’elle avait été approuvée et relâchée dans Oto, elle s’était demandé ce qui allait lui arriver, ce qu’elle allait faire. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre son nouvel appartement qu’elle avait été happée par une tornade rouge. Ameyuri-sama qui était vraiment toute petite l’avait traînée jusqu’au campus Uzumaki dans une vaste salle où une trentaine de personnes, principalement couronnée de rouge, d’orange, de rose l’attendait.</p>
<p class="western">On l’avait saluée en riant, de grands sourires sur les lèvres. La soirée avait été bruyante, pleine de rires et de joie. Elle avait découvert plein de visages heureux, chacun d’entre eux avec des histoires, des origines, des cultures différentes. Ils étaient tous différents avec un point commun fort. Ils étaient des Uzumaki.</p>
<p class="western">Karin s’était installée dans un petit appartement dans le campus. C’était pas immense mais largement suffisant pour elle seule. Elle avait fait la rencontre de sa voisine de gauche. L’appartement de droite était vide.</p>
<p class="western">Amaru était une Uzumaki originaire d’une petite ville du Pays du Feu. Ses longs cheveux bruns rougeâtre étaient maintenus en arrière avec un bandana bleu. Elle avait des sourcils assez épais et des yeux bleus, et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Elle était un vrai garçon manqué et sa tenue composée d’un T-shirt noir sous un gilet cyan et d’un pantalon gris n’arrangeait pas les choses.</p>
<p class="western">Karin s’était très rapidement liée d’amitié avec sa voisine. Elles avaient le même age à quelques mois près, étaient toutes deux orphelines, bien que le cas d’Amaru soit un peu compliqué, et étaient toutes deux intéressées par la médecine. Amaru avait d’ailleurs tiré Karin à l’Hôpital pour que l’Uzumaki de Kusa puisse s’inscrire aux cours de médecines proposés.</p>
<p class="western">Depuis cinq semaines environs Karin alternait entre les entraînements, les missions avec son équipe provisoire et les cours à l’Hôpital d’Oto. C’était un rythme épuisant, mais elle s’était rarement sentie aussi sereine.</p>
<p class="western">L’Uzumaki de Kusa referma son roman d’aventure et se leva de son canapé. Elle avait faim et la flemme de cuisiner. Elle attrapa son manteau et son porte-monnaie et quitta son appartement pour rejoindre la boutique de Ramen Shiraki.</p>
<p class="western">Les restaurateurs étaient originaires du Pays des Tourbillons et cuisinaient déjà des Ramens lorsqu’Uzushio était encore debout. Ameyuri-sama les avait évidemment autorisés à s’installer dans le Campus Uzumaki. Ils étaient quasiment de la famille.</p>
<p class="western">Karin s’installa au comptoir et commanda un bol. Elle aimait beaucoup cette boutique. La nourriture était bonne, mais la vue vertigineuse sur le reste du village était encore meilleure. Le restaurant était installé en haut d’une tour et proposait des sièges suspendus dans le vide. (Il fallait être un shinobi pour manger de ce côté. Il y avait une autre entrée à l’intérieur pour les rares civils qui venaient manger ici.)</p>
<p class="western">Elle était en train de déguster de délicieuses nouilles lorsque de l’agitation attira son regard. Une grosse foule s’approchait de la Porte Principale.</p>
<p class="western">« Il semblerait qu’Iruka-sama soit de retour, » commenta la restauratrice aux cheveux blancs.</p>
<p class="western">Karin opina du chef avant de finir son bol en vitesse et jeter quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Elle voulait voir défiler les gens qui avaient vengé sa mère et raser l’abomination qu’était Kusa.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Keiko regarda par la fenêtre et soupira en voyant l’aube colorer le ciel de teintes pastel. C’était très beau, mais cela signifiait qu’elle avait passé la nuit dans son bureau à débriefer les capitaines sous les ordres de son fils et à lire des rapports de mission. Ce n’était vraiment plus de son âge ces bêtises, il était plus que temps qu’elle passe la main.</p>
<p class="western">S’appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil Keiko posa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle avait trois dossiers importants à traiter et après elle quitterait son poste.</p>
<p class="western">Guren en revenant de sa mission de destruction de l’île prison de Kusa lui avait apporté deux problèmes. Le premier était Maroi, l’espion de Kumo qui était en infiltration au Château de Hozuki. Keiko sentait le gros mal de crâne à venir. Elle aimait bien A. Mais le Raikage avait la sale manie de toujours complexifier les choses. Sans parler du fait qu’il ne savait pas qu’elle était sa demie-sœur. Keiko craignait le jour où A l’apprendrait. Il n’allait plus la lâcher, ce serait l’enfer !</p>
<p class="western">Le second dossier était la lettre du petit <span><span>Shibuki Chiba. Les troupes de Guren lorsqu’elles étaient redescendues plein sud pour rejoindre les bataillons d’Iruka étaient tombées sur l’ancienne Résistance de Taki. Shibuki avait repris le pouvoir à Taki après la mort de Suien, chassant les lieutenants du traître et effectuant un grand nettoyage parmi les soldats du Village Caché de la Cascade. Il avait donné une lettre à Guren pour l’Otokage.</span></span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Dans sa lettre Shibuki s’excusait pour les actions de son ancien sensei et suppliait Oto de ne pas reporter sa colère sur la Résistance de Taki qui était innocente des actions de Suien. C’était mignon tant de naïveté. Shibuki avait de la chance que Keiko n’ait pas de grief contre Taki. Mais s’il n’apprenait pas très vite à imposer ses décisions et à cacher ses faiblesses il allait se faire bouffer par les requins politiques.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Le troisième dossier sur le feu était Suna. Rinji était rentré quatre jours auparavant avec la réponse de Rasa. Le Kazekage acceptait les propositions de Keiko et lui avait donné rendez-vous le vingt-cinq de ce mois à Fukui, une ville frontalière entre les Pays du Vent et des Rivières.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Keiko lui avait renvoyé un aigle messager acceptant le rendez-vous. Elle allait devoir combiner le passage à Konoha et la visite à Rasa. Mais cela en vaudrait la peine. Elle comptait bien humilier Konoha et tirer un accord bien juteux du Kazekage.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Et le vase déborde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>« Mets ton bandeau ! »<br/>« Tu ne me blesseras jamais à la tête, » rétorqua Sasuke<br/>Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.<br/>« Mets-le. On va combattre loyalement entre Konoha-nin, entre égaux, c’est une marque de respect. »<br/>Sasuke adressa un sourire moqueur à Naruto.<br/>« Mais on n’est pas égaux Dobe. »</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Sakura était assez satisfaite d’elle. Tsunade-sama avait passé l’heure précédente à lui faire faire de multiples exercices de contrôle de chacra et la genin les avait tous réussi. Les derniers étaient un peu moins maîtrisés mais c’était les plus complexes et Tsunade-sama avait eu l’air de trouver cela normal. La Senju lui avait dit qu’elle contacterait Sakura en temps voulu pour lui dire si elle lui enseignerait les techniques médicales.</p>
<p class="western">Sakura se dirigeait vers la sortie de l’hôpital lorsque deux voix bien connues attirèrent son attention. Naruto-baka et Sasuke-kun étaient en train de se crier dessus, ce devait certainement être la faute du baka. Il essayait toujours de voler l’attention et venait troubler le repos de Sasuke-kun. Sakura allait se dirigea vers ses deux équipiers pour remonter les bretelles au blondinet mais avant qu’elle ne les atteigne, ils partirent vers la cage d’escalier.</p>
<p class="western">La fillette aux cheveux roses leur emboîta le pas et rejoignit le toit de l’Hôpital.</p>
<p class="western">« Mets ton bandeau ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu ne me blesseras jamais à la tête, » rétorqua Sasuke avec classe.</p>
<p class="western">Le baka fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole.</p>
<p class="western">« Mets-le. On va combattre loyalement entre Konoha-nin, entre égaux, c’est une marque de respect. »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke adressa un sourire moqueur à Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Mais on n’est pas égaux Dobe. Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu ! »</p>
<p class="western">Une boule de feu géante englouti le toit de l’Hôpital. Sakura sauta sur le toit d’un bâtiment proche, perdant du regard ses équipiers un instant. Lorsqu’elle les retrouva ils étaient au beau milieu d’un violent match de taijutsu. Naruto désengagea le combat et envoya une armée de clone sur Sasuke-kun. Heureusement celui-ci, plein de ressources réutilisa la technique de la boule de feu géante et fit disparaître les clones.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque les flammes se dispersèrent Sakura frémit. Naruto était en train de faire apparaître une sphère de chakra bleutée dans ses mains tandis qu’un crépitement semblable au chant de mille oiseaux s’élevait de la position de Sasuke-kun.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque ses deux équipiers bondirent l’un vers l’autre Sakura hurla pour qu’ils stoppent cette folie. Ils allaient se tuer !</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Kakashi courrait comme il avait rarement couru. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard ou sinon il risquait de perdre toute son équipe d’un coup. Quelle folie avait pris ses genins ? Que Sasuke et Naruto se chamaillent, pourquoi pas, mais là ils allaient trop loin ! Et Sakura, même si son intervention partait d’une bonne intention, faisait preuve de la même folie que ses équipiers.</p>
<p class="western">Le junin attrapa les poignets de ses genins masculins et les dévia vers les réservoirs d’eau. Les tours de métal explosèrent déversant des gallons d’eau sur les quatre shinobis. Kakashi souleva par réflexe la pauvre Sakura qu’il avait envoyé bouler lorsqu’il avait dévié les attaques de Naruto et Sasuke. La petiote avait eu le réflexe idiot de se placer entre ses deux équipiers pour les empêcher de combattre. Elle ne connaissait pas la dangerosité du Chidori et du Rasengan.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est bon, vous êtes calmés ? Ou je dois vous arroser à nouveau comme deux chiots désobéissants, » demanda Kakashi d’une voix glaciale aux deux autres genins.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke et Naruto, trempés de la tête aux pieds toussaient comme des perdus. Ils avaient méchamment bu la tasse.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous êtes vraiment allé trop loin pour un combat entre amis ! »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fut le premier à relever la tête et Kakshi ne put stopper le pas qu’il fit en arrière en voyant les deux sinoples rouges aux pupilles fendues. Le regard du genin blond était celui du Kyubi, rouge et remplit de rage. Il se releva et quitta le toit de l’Hôpital sans un mot ni un regard.</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi secoua la tête. Il faudrait qu’il parle à Naruto, mais d’abord Sasuke. Le gaki brun s’était relevé et regardait avec satisfaction les dégâts commis par son attaque.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne t’ai pas appris le Chidori pour que tu attaques ton équipier. Je te l’ai appris pour que tu puisses te défendre si tu arrivais en finale contre Gaara No Sabaku. Le fait que tu l’aies utilisé contre cette Oto-nin lors du tournoi crée de gros problème pour le village et »</p>
<p class="western">« Cette pétasse ne peut rien faire, » coupa Sasuke. « Je suis le dernier Uchiwa, je suis intouchable. »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi papillonna des yeux un instant, soufflé par la réponse de son genin. Il était sérieux ?</p>
<p class="western">« Cette pétasse comme tu dis est l’Otokage, dirigeante d’un village de shinobi qui est allié à Iwa et Kumo. Et avant que tu dises une autre connerie plus grande que toi, sache que nos informateurs nous ont appris que Oto avait rasé Kusa il y a quatre jours. Alors si l’Otokage exige des réparations, elle les obtiendra, surtout que Konoha est en mauvaise forme en ce moment. »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir et quitta le toit en grognant. Kakashi soupira. Le comportement du gosse devenait de plus en plus critique. Il était temps qu’il suive le conseil de Gai et envoie ses genins, Sasuke en tête, chez Inoichi et sa troupe de psy.</p>
<p class="western">« Kakashi-sensei ? »</p>
<p class="western">Tournant la tête vers l’origine de la voix le Ninja Copieur fut surpris de voir Sakura dont il tenait encore le poignet. Il ne l’avait pas lâchée après l’avoir empêchée d’être emportée par la vague provenant des réservoirs d’eau. Il lâcha le bras de la petite.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Sakura-chan ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Est-ce que ça va aller entre Sasuke-kun et Naruto ? » Demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix en se frottant machinalement le poignet.</p>
<p class="western">Apparemment Kakashi l’avait un peu trop serrée lorsqu’il l’avait rattrapée.</p>
<p class="western">« Maa ! Mais bien sur Sakura-Chan. Je suis certain qu’ils redeviendront de bons amis d’ici peu de temps ! »</p>
<p class="western">Du moins il l’espérait très fortement.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Naruto courrait droit devant lui sans regarder ou il allait. Sa vision était noyée par les larmes. Il avait encore une fois été trahi et de la plus affreuse des manières. Il était tout seul, tout seul, tout seul.</p>
<p class="western">Le jinchuriki blond se laissa tomber face à la tombe d’Iruka-sensei. Ses pas l’avaient mené jusqu’au terrain d’entraînement treize. Qu’il était triste de voir qu’il était plus chez lui devant une tombe vide que dans le taudis qu’était son appartement.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto éclata en sanglots. Il était désespéré et au bout du rouleau. Il en avait marre, marre, marre ! Il en avait marre qu’on le prenne pour un con, qu’on joue avec lui, lui donnant de l’espoir avant de le reprendre, riant de son désespoir.</p>
<p class="western">« Kido ? Hey, Kido, est-ce que ça va ? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto, assis en boule devant la tombe de son quasi-père releva la tête de ses genoux et lança un regard mouillé de larmes sur un junin familier. C’était l’homme à la cicatrice qui l’avait déjà ramené chez lui le soir de l’enterrement.</p>
<p class="western">Les larmes sur les joues du blond coulèrent avec violence. Il hoqueta douloureusement. Deux bras chauds l’entourèrent et le plaquèrent contre la veste protectrice de l’homme alors que celui-ci frottait les cheveux de Naruto en murmurant des petits riens.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto sanglota encore un peu avant de réussir à calmer sa crise de larmes. Il renifla bruyamment et essuya d’un revers de manche ses yeux mouillés.</p>
<p class="western">« Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous m’aidez ? »</p>
<p class="western">L’homme le relâcha et s’éloigna un peu. Accroupi en équilibre sur ses talons il avait sa tête à peu près au niveau de celle de Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Raido Namiashi, tokubetsu junin et assassin professionnel. Je t’aide parce que personne d’autre ne le fait et parce que tu es le dernier Umino de Konoha. »</p>
<p class="western">« Suis pas un Umino. » renifla Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Gaki, lorsque Iruka t’a proposé la protection de son clan et que tu l’as acceptée, tu as acquis le droit de te faire appeler Umino. Et sa… disparition ne change cela en rien. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto adressa un regard surprit à Raido. Il avait l’air infiniment triste et ses yeux noirs étaient voilés comme s’il était en train de se noyer dans des souvenirs douloureux. Le genin toucha le bras du junin le faisant sursauter. L’assassin secoua la tête avant de s’adresser à Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Ce sera mieux que ce terrain d’entraînement dévasté. Surtout qu’il va faire bientôt nuit et je suis prêt à parier qu’il va pleuvoir d’ici peu de temps. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se redressa lentement et emboîta le pas à l’homme. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas lui faire confiance, mais le genin était trop fatigué pour en avoir encore quelque chose à faire.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu veux me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda Raido avec gentillesse tandis qu’ils marchaient vers le centre de Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">« Kakashi a dit que j’étais un bon à rien. Il engueulait Ero-teme pour m’avoir appris le Rasengan, disant que j’avais pas la maturité pour posséder un tel jutsu… Alors que lui il a appris au teme le Chidori et Sasuke il a déjà blessé mon amie alors que moi j’ai jamais utilisé le Rasengan pour attaquer. La dernière fois je l’ai utilisé parce que sinon Sasuke-Teme allait me planter son bras dans la poitrine comme il l’a fait avec Kin. Et puis le rasengan c’est un héritage familial d’après mon fils de pute de parrain. D’ailleurs j’ai dit que Jiraya était mon parrain ? Il se fout complètement de mon existence, comme Bakashi-sensei qui est l’élève de mon père d’après Ero-Teme et »</p>
<p class="western">Le discourt décousu de Naruto fut stoppé par un puissant juron de Raido. Le junin avait l’air absolument meurtrier. Avec gentillesse, il souleva Naruto et utilisa un Sunshuin pour rejoindre l’appartement du genin. Il reposa le blondinet avant de se remettre à jurer dans sa barbe. Apparemment quelqu’un allait passer un très mauvais quart d’heure si Raido-san lui mettait la main dessus.</p>
<p class="western">« Écoute gaki. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien. Mais sache que je vais faire mon possible pour t’aider, » déclara sérieusement le junin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Lorsque Raido entra dans l’appartement de Naruto en soirée il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le gaki était encore debout. C’était habituel. Depuis cinq jours l’assassin s’arrangeait pour passer voir le blondinet après ses missions avant d’aller dormir. Raido lui apportait des produits frais et écoutait ce que Naruto avait à dire.</p>
<p class="western">Le jinchiruki lui racontait ses journées. Son équipe et lui étaient assignés au déblayage des rues. Même après plus d’un mois de mission, il y avait encore du travail à faire. C’était un travail rébarbatif mais nécessaire.</p>
<p class="western">A travers les descriptions de Naruto, Raido avait appris à connaître son équipe. La kunoichi, Sakura Haruno était un foutu cas désespéré. Elle avait des lunettes roses greffées devant les yeux, vivait dans un monde de bisounours et son but était de porter la progéniture de Mr Parfait, aka Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci était un crétin bouffi d’orgueil qui allait pleurer des larmes de sang lorsque le monde réel viendrait lui coller la tronche dans sa propre merde. Au vu des rumeurs courant dans la tour de l’Hokage, cela risquait d’arriver très prochainement. (L’Otokage avait envoyé une lettre exigeant des réparations.)</p>
<p class="western">Quant à Kakashi… Raido connaissait l’Hatake depuis longtemps et savait qu’il avait un pet au casque, mais c’était la première fois qu’il avait autant envie de lui casser les dents. Ce type n’aurait jamais dû devenir Junin-sensei ! Certains n’étaient pas faits pour enseigner ! Même Anko malgré ses problèmes aurait certainement fait du meilleur travail que Kakashi !</p>
<p class="western">Raido laissa ses chaussures à l’entrée et rejoignit la pièce principale où se trouvait Naruto. Celui-ci était tendu comme la corde d’un arc, son visage était figé dans un rictus colérique, sur ses joues ses marques faciales avaient doublé d’épaisseur et ses yeux semblaient hésiter entre le bleu et le rouge.</p>
<p class="western">La journée avait dû être catastrophique. Encore plus que celle de Raido qui n’était déjà pas brillante.</p>
<p class="western">« J’vais me tirer d’ici, » gronda Naruto en lançant avec violence un kunai dans le mur.</p>
<p class="western">« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda Raido en se laissant tomber à ses côtés dans le canapé défoncé.</p>
<p class="western">Le genin lança un autre kunai qui s’enfonça profondément dans la cloison à côté du premier. Raido haussa un sourcil en voyant qu’il visait sa photo d’équipe. L’un de ses coutelas était planté dans la tête de Kakashi et les deux suivants avaient transpercé les têtes de ses deux équipiers. Si la tension n’était pas si haute, il aurait félicité Naruto pour la précision de son lancer. Sa cible était minuscule et il avait littéralement mis dans l’œil à chaque fois.</p>
<p class="western">« Tsunade, Jiraya et Sakura. »</p>
<p class="western">Raido grimaça. Tsunade avait été officiellement annoncé comme Godaime Hokage dans la matinée. Elle s’était déjà installée et avait commencé à prendre des décisions importantes, notamment concernant les promotions chunin qui était en suspens depuis plus d’un mois.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est à propos des promotions ? » Demanda Raido</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi ? Non ! C’est à propos que Jiraya m’a menti, encore une fois. Il m’avait qu’il m’enseignerait des choses et je l’ai entendu parler avec la vieille. Il se tire en mission demain. Il ne va pas pouvoir m’enseigner quoi que ce soit s’il n’est plus là. Sinon je passe des semaines à m’exercer à contrôler mon chakra et quand j’arrive enfin à faire son stupide exercice Tsunade m’envoie balader refusant de m’apprendre quoi que ce soit concernant le ninjutsu médical et m’annonce la bouche en cœur qu’elle va prendre Sakura comme apprentie parce que celle-ci est siiii parfaite !!! Après tout c’est facile de maîtriser son chakra quand on en a à peine plus qu’un civil de base. Et puis pour couronner le tout, je me suis fait littéralement craché dessus pendant que je déblayais une rue ! Et mes enfoirés d’équipiers ont ri ! Et la larve qui me sert de sensei n’a à rien eu à foutre, trop occupé à lire son putain de porno ! J’ EN AI MARRE ! Je me casse de ce village ! »</p>
<p class="western">Raido regardait impassible le genin qui s’était levé durant sa tirade enflammée. Depuis la mort d’Iruka le junin se demandait régulièrement ce que le village avait à lui apporter. Certes il avait quelques amis fidèles, mais est-ce que ça suffisait pour supporter l’hypocrisie et la haine ? Raido en doutait de plus en plus.</p>
<p class="western">Pour être parfaitement honnête, l’idée de fuir Konoha venait de plus en plus souvent hanter ses pensées. Cette petite voix pernicieuse chantant les avantages de devenir déserteur était de plus en plus forte au fil des jours. Sa situation de Naruto avait été la goutte de trop.</p>
<p class="western">Si le gaki voulait partir, Raido n’allait pas l’en empêcher, loin de là. Après tout, ni l’un, ni l’autre n’avait de liens affectifs ou d’attachement avec le village.</p>
<p class="western">« Ok. On se tire. Mais on va où ? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto le regarda interloqué. Son regard se durcit, devenant méfiant.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu viendrais avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux, sa main se dirigeant vers sa poche de kunai.</p>
<p class="western">Raido détacha son bandeau frontal et le raya profondément d’un coup de kunai.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis orphelin, Sensei est morte, ses enfants sont morts et toi, le dernier Umino veut partir. Rien ne me retient ici. Où va-t-on ? »</p>
<p class="western">Lentement, un grand sourire dévoilant des canines trop longues pour être humaines, prit place sur le visage de Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Oto. On va à Oto. »</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Raido appliquait avec attention le mascara sur ses cils, donnant l’illusion qu’ils étaient plus longs et plus fournis. Derrière lui Naruto le regardait la mâchoire pendante et les yeux exorbités. S’il n’était pas aussi concentré Raido serait certainement en train de ricaner de la tête abasourdie du gaki.</p>
<p class="western">Malgré son envie de se foutre de Naruto, l’assassin comprenait très bien pourquoi il tirait cette tête. C’était quelque peu perturbant de rencontrer une peau brune, de grands yeux maquillés et une bouche peinte en regardant le miroir.</p>
<p class="western">Après que Naruto lui ait balancé qu’il voulait quitter le village, Raido était intervenu. Même si les effectifs étaient bas, l’Hokage allait envoyer des gens à la poursuite du jinchuriki. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter Konoha comme ça. C’était voué à l’échec. L’assassin avait donc replongé dans ses tiroirs et en avait ressorti des affaires qui y prenaient la poussière depuis longtemps. Il avait manqué de fondre en larmes en voyant le lhenga chori de Keiko-sensei.</p>
<p class="western">Raido avait ordonné à Naruto de mettre dans un sac les affaires auxquelles il tenait et de le rejoindre sur le terrain numéro treize à quatorze heures le lendemain. Là l’assassin lui avait ordonné de créer un clone. Leurs deux clones s’étaient installés devant les tombes des Uminos. Ils étaient ensuite programmés pour agir exactement comme les vrais ninjas auraient agi.</p>
<p class="western">Les originaux avaient quitté Konoha, utilisant un passage connu part une poignée de shinobis de rang A et S. Raido avait porté Naruto pour aller plus vite et avait rejoint Tokushima, le village civil à une demi-journée de course à vitesse ANBUS de Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">Raido avait mené le gaki dans l’un des hôtels miteux du quartier le plus malfamé de Tokushima. Il avait réservé une chambre en plongeant le gérant sous un genjutsu. Planqué à l’abri des regards curieux il avait expliqué son plan à Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Ils étaient sortis de Konoha sans se faire pincer. Ça c’était la partie facile. Le problème désormais était de circuler dans le pays du Feu sans se faire attraper par les <span>Traqueurs</span>. Il était évidemment que leurs fuites seraient découvertes. La question était de savoir combien de temps cela prendrait puis combien de temps avait que leurs traces ne soient découvertes. Pour semer leurs poursuivants Raido comptait sur l’orage qui se déchaînait. Cela dissiperait leurs odeurs. Après ils allaient devoir disparaître sans utiliser de chakra pour éviter de se faire bêtement détecter.</p>
<p class="western">La première chose que Raido avait fait était de sortir de son sac des sceaux limiteurs de chacra. C’était des legs de Keiko-sensei. Il en avait mis une petite dizaine sur les bras du gaki, limitant ainsi son chakra à celui d’un civil avant de s’en coller quatre. Pour lui c’était suffisant. Après cela il avait ordonné au gaki d’aller prendre une douche et de se savonner PARTOUT avec le bloc noir qui sentait le clou de girofle et la muscade.</p>
<p class="western">Le cri de Naruto lorsqu’il s’était vu dans le miroir amenait un sourire sur le visage de Raido même une dizaine d’heures après.</p>
<p class="western">« Raido ! Raido ! Je suis noir !!!! » avait crié Naruto en déboulant dans le salon avec juste une serviette autour des reins.</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin qui s’était mordu les joues pour ne pas rire devant la panique du genin avait vérifié que la peau de Naruto avait bien bruni de façon homogène. Il avait remarqué quelque chose d’inattendu mais avantageux. Les marques faciales du jinchuriki n’étaient plus visibles maintenant que sa peau était brune.</p>
<p class="western">« Panique pas gaki, c’est normal. »</p>
<p class="western">« Quand tu te douches t’es censé ressortir propre, pas sale ! » Avait couiné le genin aux cheveux blonds.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es propre, » avait répondu Raido en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ta peau a bruni à cause du savon. C’est un truc spécial dont la composition est farouchement gardée par les spécialistes des Missions de Corps. Sensei m’a donné ce savon qu’elle tenait de sa mère. Je l’ai utilisé plusieurs fois lorsque j’étais en infiltration. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ah… Et du coup, c’est quoi le reste du plan ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Va t’habiller puis va dormir. Tu en as besoin. Je t’explique tout demain, » avait déclaré Raido.</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin avait pris une douche au savon noir avant d’aller dormir lui aussi. Il avait quasiment fait le tour du cadran avant de se réveiller. Il avait avalé un fruit et deux biscuits avant de continuer sa transformation.</p>
<p class="western">« Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches. »</p>
<p class="western">La mâchoire de Naruto se referma en claquant.</p>
<p class="western">« Raido ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Depuis quand t’as les cheveux longs et des seins ? »</p>
<p class="western">L’Assassin jeta le tube de mascara fermé sur Naruto. Le genin l’attrapa en lançant un grand sourire moqueur à Raido qui leva les yeux au ciel. C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait beaucoup depuis qu’il avait pris Naruto sous son aile.</p>
<p class="western">« On va se faire passer pour une mère et son enfant. Nous sommes originaires du Pays de la Lune et nous y retournons après avoir assisté au mariage de ma sœur cadette, » répondit l’assassin en modifiant sa voix pour lui donner une intonation féminine.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est ultra dérangeant de l’entendre parler comme ça. On dirait Ayame-chan ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Elle fait partie de mes inspirations. »</p>
<p class="western">« Mais pourquoi on doit se déguiser ? »</p>
<p class="western">« On n’arrivera pas à semer les <span>Traqueurs</span>. Ils sont des spécialistes de la vitesse et de la traque. On ne peut que les duper. On est conditionné pour utiliser du chakra pour tout et n’importe quoi. Les Shinobis ne font pas attention aux civils, les <span>Traqueurs</span> compris. On va donc devenir des civils pour un temps. De plus les équipes de recherches vont chercher deux hommes, pas une femme et son enfant. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto hocha la tête, songeur.</p>
<p class="western">Raido se retourna vers le miroir et vérifia son apparence. Sa peau avait une belle teinte brune. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir et sa bouche peinte en rouge. Sa cicatrice était moins visible qu’habituellement mais elle était encore un problème.</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin se retourna dans un grand froufroutement de tissus et fouilla dans le sac où il avait divers autres accessoires qu’il avait récupéré à la disparition de Sensei.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto, ta tenue est sur mon lit. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ok ! »</p>
<p class="western">Ayant trouvé ce qu’il cherchait Raido retourna devant le miroir du salon. Il fixa le collier autour de son cou et enfila les grandes bouches d’oreilles pendantes. Seules trois personnes vivantes savaient qu’il avait les oreilles percées et c’était en les comptant Naruto et lui. Après avoir accroché les boucles d’oreilles Raido attrapa le petit voile de gaze de soie.</p>
<p class="western">« RAIDO ! »</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin gloussa. Le genin avait découvert ses vêtements.</p>
<p class="western">« Aurais-je oublié de préciser que c’est une mère et sa FILLE qui voyage ? » Demanda Raido, un grand sourire dans la voix.</p>
<p class="western">« Je te hais. Je te hais tellement, » grinça Naruto, une jupe dans la main.</p>
<p class="western">« Pleure pas gaki. Tu es suffisamment jeune pour pas avoir besoin de faux seins. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fusilla l’assassin du regard. Raido gloussa avant de lui faire signe de se rapprocher. Le junin effectua quelques mudras puis posa ses mains sur le crâne du gaki. Ses cheveux d’or frémirent avant de commencer à pousser en accélérer. Ils poussèrent et poussèrent, les épis s’aplatirent alors que la masse dorée cascadait jusqu’aux épaules puis jusqu’à la moitié du dos du genin.</p>
<p class="western">« Bien, ça suffira. Naruto tu vas aller te teindre les cheveux. C’est le flacon bleu dans la douche. Les instructions sont dessus et relave-toi avec le savon noir. D’ici que tu te sois lavé et habillé, je devrais avoir fini. Je t’aiderai avec tes cheveux. »</p>
<p class="western">Le genin rejoignit la salle de bain en bougonnant. Raido sourit. En se levant, la première chose qu’il avait faite avait été de se rallonger les cheveux avec une technique piquée, elle aussi, aux Spécialistes des Missions de Corps, de se les teindre et de les tresser.</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin replaça les sceaux anti-chacra avec attention sur ses bras avant de baisser ses manches. Il portait un corsage serré aux manches trois-quarts qui maintenait facilement sa fausse poitrine et qui cachait les sceaux. Il avait également une longue jupe tombant jusqu’à ses chevilles. Elle était fixée à la taille et laissait son ventre et le bas de son dos nu. La jupe et le haut étaient rouges avec des broderies noires.</p>
<p class="western">Récupérant le voile qu’il avait lâché lorsque Naruto était arrivé, Raido le plaça avec attention sur le bas de son visage. Le voile était fixé par une petite chaînette dorée qui traversait son visage, passant juste sous les yeux et par-dessus l’arête du nez. Le voile flottant descendait jusqu’à environs un pouce sous son menton et ondulait paresseusement à chacune de ses respirations.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque Naruto ressorti de la salle de bain habillé d’un ensemble quasiment identique à celui de Raido l’assassin était installé sur le lit et triait ses papiers. Il allait réutiliser les anciens papiers de Sensei. Seul l’âge des personnes était inscrit dessus et Naruto pouvait facilement passer pour une petite de dix ans avec sa voix de crécelle et sa petite taille.</p>
<p class="western">« Viens là gaki. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto s’assit en tailleur devant Raido. L’adulte attrapa la brosse et la longue chevelure corbeau.</p>
<p class="western">« Désormais tu es Kali et je suis Shakti. Tu as dix ans et es née à Getsu, la capitale du Pays de la Lune. Comprit. »</p>
<p class="western">« Hai Kaa-san. »</p>
<p class="western">Raido grimaça.</p>
<p class="western">« Je pense que tu t’amuses beaucoup. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bah, vu que je suis déguisée en fille sans avoir le choix, je compte bien en profiter pour rire un peu, » rétorqua le genin.</p>
<p class="western">« Mouais… Lorsque tu seras coiffée on rejoindra la place centrale. Il y a régulièrement des caravanes marchandes qui en partent. On devrait en trouver une assez facilement pour le Pays du Thé, des Sources Chaudes ou des Vagues. »</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin, jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre se fit la réflexion qu’ils allaient devoir acheter des manteaux. Leurs tenues, bien que typique du Pays de la Lune, n’étaient pas très adaptées au climat hivernal du Pays du Feu. Leurs châles ne suffiraient pas à les empêcher de geler sur place.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Naruto allongé sur le lit de la petite chambre d’hôtel était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait quitté Konoha depuis quasiment une semaine et était habillé en fille depuis cinq jours. Raido avait trouvé une caravane marchande rejoignant le Pays de l’Ours, situé au large des côtes sud du Pays du Feu.</p>
<p class="western">« Kaa-san » s’était bien moqué de lui avant de remercier Karenbana-sama, la cheftaine de la caravane. La femme avait été très gentille et leur avait indiqué plusieurs auberges pas chères au Pays de l’Ours et leur avait donné le nom de plusieurs capitaines faisant des voyages jusqu’au Pays de la Lune.</p>
<p class="western">Pendant que sa « mère » planifiait la suite du voyage Naruto s’était promenée en ville. Il avait vu une ville florissante et une population épanouie. Cela lui avait fait penser au Pays des Vagues. Naruto aurait aimé y aller pour voir l’évolution du Pays après la disparition de Gato. Il espérait qu’il n’y avait plus de gamins faméliques dans les rues, que les gens souriaient, discutaient, riaient.</p>
<p class="western">Même si le Pays de l’Ours était plus sûr pour les deux déserteurs, Naruto regrettait intérieurement de ne pas être allé au Pays des Vagues. Il aurait aimé revoir Inaru-kun et Tsunami-san. Il se demandait comme ils allaient. Penser à la famille du vieil ivrogne constructeur de pont lui fit penser à la mission et donc à son équipe.</p>
<p class="western">Est-ce que sa disparition avait été remarquée ? Ses équipiers s’inquiétaient-ils ? Le clone de Raido avait épuisé son chakra l’avant-veille, se dissipant dans la nuit dans son appartement. L’assassin avait été choqué par les souvenirs qu’il avait reçus. Il s’était figé une bonne minute avant de se mettre à rire au point d’en pleurer.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto l’avait questionné pour savoir ce qu’il y avait de si drôle mais Raido avait refusé de parler. Le genin avait voulu dissiper son clone mais l’assassin lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire, expliquant qu’il se passait quelque chose d’important au village et qu’il devait attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de supprimer son clone.</p>
<p class="western">Du bruit dans la serrure alerta Naruto qui se redressa sur son lit. Raido, sous les traits de Shakti entra dans la pièce. Il referma à clef derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber sur le second lit.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis épuisé, » souffla-t-il. « Mais je nous ai trouvé un transport. On embarque demain matin pour Ube au Pays du Thé. Normalement on arrive après-demain en milieu de matinée. »</p>
<p class="western">« C’est bien, mais on est à peu près à l’opposé d’Oto. »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. C’est pour ça qu’à Ube tu nous feras quelques clones. On en enverra une paire au Pays de la Lune, une autre embarquera pour le pays du Vent et la dernière pour le Pays de l’Eau. »</p>
<p class="western">« Et nous ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Nous on traversera la Péninsule du Thé pour rejoindre le port de Kobe. Durant la traversée, on changera d’identité. Je suis quasiment certain que Sensei à des tenues traditionnelles du Pays des Nuages ainsi que des faux papiers… Bref, à Kobe on prendra l’un des ferrys hebdomadaires pour le port de Mojiko au Pays des Sources Chaudes. Delà on ira droit au Nord en longeant la côte Est. On remontera jusqu’à la mer du Nord avant de plonger plein ouest vers le Pays du Son et Oto. »</p>
<p class="western">« Dis comme ça, ça a l’air facile, » marmonna Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">A tous les coups il allait leur arriver une merde monumentale en chemin. Et puis à l’oral c’était bien rapide, mais ça correspondait à combien de jours de voyage tout ça ?</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Le Pays du Bois, situé au nord du Pays du Thé, de l’autre côté de la Péninsule du Feu était absolument magnifique au printemps et à l’été. Les paysages étaient remplis de couleurs et d’odeurs. Il y avait des fleurs partout, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Raido y avait fait une mission quelques années auparavant. Il avait galéré à traîner son partenaire, un Yamanaka, hors des boutiques.</p>
<p class="western">Aujourd’hui, en ce premier décembre le pays avait perdu beaucoup de son charme. Les fleurs étaient mortes, il faisait froid et Raido venait de survivre de justesse à un naufrage. Par Kami, parfois il maudissait vraiment sa malchance.</p>
<p class="western">Jusqu’à la veille sa fuite de Konoha s’était plutôt très bien passée. Naruto et lui avaient quitté le village sans soucis. Ils avaient rejoint le Pays de l’Ours puis celui du Thé facilement. Au port de Ube les deux shinobis avaient envoyé trois duos de clones dans trois directions différentes avant de s’enfoncer dans les terres.</p>
<p class="western">Sur le chemin entre Ube et Kobe ils avaient quitté leurs tenues traditionnelles du Pays de la Lune et enfilés des tenues civiles passe-partout. Naruto avait repris des vêtements masculins mais Raido avait gardé sa fausse poitrine. Contrairement à ce que le gaki avait déclaré, il n’aimait pas ça. Il était juste réaliste. Les Oinins chercheraient un homme, pas une femme.</p>
<p class="western">Il avait caché sa cicatrice avec des bandages qu’il avait teintés de rouge et s’était peint de magnifiques hématomes sur le visage et sur les bras. Si on leur posait la question, il était Sarada, originaire du Pays des Nuages et elle rentrait chez elle avec son fils, fuyant un mari violent.</p>
<p class="western">C’était le genre d’histoire qui éloignait les gens tout en retenant leur attention. Si les pécheurs du port de Kobe étaient interrogés par qui que ce soit, ils n’auront pas vu deux shinobis en cavale, mais une femme battue et son enfant retournant dans le pays d’origine de la mère.</p>
<p class="western">Les premiers jours de traversée s’étaient très bien passés même si Naruto avait un peu le mal de mer. Cela avait fait rire Raido. Son père était lui aussi malade en mer. Évidemment l’assassin ne connaissait pas, officiellement, les parents du blondinet aux cheveux teints. Mais il ne fallait pas être con au bout d’un moment. Il avait été l’un des Gardes du Yondaime et Minato avait passé des heures à leur enseigner à Genma, Iwashi et lui le Hiraishin. Autant dire qu’il était capable de reconnaître les traits Namikaze dans le visage de Naruto qui portait le même nom de famille que la petite amie de toujours du Yondaime !</p>
<p class="western">Le problème avait eu lieu au début du troisième jour. Le ferry avait eu un incident technique. Rien de catastrophique mais cela avait bloqué l’embarcation au large des côtes <span>du Pays du Bois.</span> Les plages de sables noirs étaient visibles en tout petit à l’horizon. Le gros problème était le putain de typhon qui était apparu en milieu de matinée.</p>
<p class="western">Cela avait été la panique. Certains passagers avaient voulu détacher les canots de sauvetage pour tenter de rejoindre la terre avant l’arrivée de l’ouragan. Ça criait, se battait, priait sur le pont dans une immense cacophonie. Et avant qu’ils n’aient vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir des vagues gigantesques secouaient le ferry tandis que des vents terrifiants faisait s’envoler tout ce qu’il y avait sur le pont.</p>
<p class="western">Raido avait réagi par instinct. Il avait arraché ses sceaux limiteurs de chakra, attrapé Naruto, resserré les sangles de son sac à dos dans lequel il y avait toutes leurs affaires dans des rouleaux de scellement et sauté à la mer. Avec la tempête qui se déchaînait, les rafales de vent et la pluie battante personne n’avait remarqué leur départ.</p>
<p class="western">L’assassin avait manqué de s’enfoncer dans l’eau mais avait réussi à se stabiliser avec son chakra. Naruto était blanc de peur et lui avait hurlé aux oreilles qu’il ne savait pas nager. Raido lui avait ordonné de s’accrocher, ce que le gaki avait fait avec l’énergie du désespoir, et avait commencé à courir vers la cote.</p>
<p class="western">Cela avait été un véritable partout du combattant. La mer était déchaînée sous ses pieds et Raido avait commencé à sombrer. Il avait agit par instinct. Il avait poussé son chakra le plus loin possible et il avait senti un écho familier.</p>
<p class="western">Il s’y était accroché et avait tiré.</p>
<p class="western">La sensation que tout son corps était comprimé dans un tuyau trop petit fut son dernier souvenir avant que son jour ne soit avalé par le néant.</p>
<p class="western">Le typhon n’était pas allé vers les terres et avait poursuivi sa route en mer mais les orages monstrueux faisant son cortège avaient ravagé la cote du Pays du Bois. Naruto avait traîné un Raido inconscient entre les arbres battus par les vents. Il avait trouvé un renfoncement rocheux qui les avait abrités <span>le temps que</span> le déluge passe.</p>
<p class="western">Raido secoua gentiment Naruto. Le gaki s’était assoupi après les avoir mis tous les deux à l’abri. Il dormait roulé en boule comme un chaton. C’était trop mignon.</p>
<p class="western">« Debout gaki. Tu dois te sécher ou tu vas attraper la mort et mettre des vêtements secs. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto couina dans son sommeil avant d’ouvrir péniblement un œil. L’assassin répéta ses instructions. Une fois certain que le genin allait faire ce qu’il lui avait dit Raido entreprit de se sécher et de se changer. Avec la fin de journée et la nuit qu’ils venaient de subir, il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que l’un d‘entre eux (voire <span>eux deux)</span> allait chopper la crève.</p>
<p class="western">Tout en remettant sa tenue du Pays de la Lune Raido réfléchit. Il avait utilisé le Hiraishin. Il l’avait utilisé seul. Sans Genma. Sans Iwashi. C’était un exploit et l’assassin se demandait encore comment il avait fait.</p>
<p class="western"><span>Et maintenant ils étaient quelque part </span>au Nord du Pays du Bois. Ils allaient devoir reprendre un bateau pour atteindre le Pays des Sources Chaudes. Galère.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Cela faisait 21 jours que Naruto avait gravé une profonde ligne dans le bandeau frontal donné par Iruka-sensi. Il avait compté. 21 jours qu’il traversait le monde avec un assassin qui aimait s’habiller en femme. 21 jours qu’il se sentait libre à un point qui le terrifiait. Il avait traversé plus de pays, rencontrer plus de gens et de culture, entendu plus d’histoire en trois semaines sur les routes qu’en treize ans d’existence.</p>
<p class="western">Il était un déserteur et il ne le regrettait pas. Il était libre. Les gens lui parlaient comme à n’importe qui, sans à prioris, sans insultes ou regards haineux. C’était infiniment bon. Certes Raido était toujours sur son dos à surveiller qu’il ne dise pas de bêtises pouvant les compromettre, certes trois semaines de déplacement étaient absolument épuisantes, mais cela n’avait guère d’importance.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux déserteurs de Konoha avaient rejoint le Pays des Sources de Chaudes cinq jours auparavant. Depuis ils remontaient vers le Nord en longeant la côte Est. Raido leur avait trouvé une autre caravane marchande qui se dirigeait vers le Pays du Gel. Au cours de leur marche avec la caravane le clone de Naruto à Konoha s’était dissipé. C’était la Godaime qui l’avait fait exploser en lui pinçant le bras après avoir convoqué l’ensemble de l’équipe 7 dans son bureau. Naruto en recevant tous les souvenirs de son double avait compris l’hilarité de Raido. Les Oto-nin étaient des teignes, son clone était un putain de génie et Konoha était dans une merde noire.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto, grimé en Kali rejoignit sa « mère » qui avait fini de monter la tente. La caravane marchande s’arrêtait pour la nuit aux pieds des Montagnes. Demain l’ascension commencerait.</p>
<p class="western">« Kaa-san, il nous reste encore combien de jours de trajet ? »</p>
<p class="western">Raido, allongé dans la tente releva sa tête de son livre.</p>
<p class="western">« Il nous reste encore trois jours avec la caravane de Hayao-san avant de les quitter pour continuer notre route jusqu’au village de ta tante Kali-chan. Normalement nous verrons tes cousins dans une dizaine de jours. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto grimaça. Il avait compris le message. Ils pouvaient être deux à s’embêter avec les appellations et suffixes féminins. Le genin acquiesça de la tête avant de repartir dans le campement. Il y avait quelques enfants de marchands avec qui il jouait aux billes lorsqu’ils s’arrêtaient. C’était pénible de se retenir de dire « dattebayo » et de se faire appeler Kali-chan par des bébés de cinq ou six ans, mais c’était toujours mieux que s’ennuyer dans la tente.</p>
<p class="western">« Kali ! Kali ! Kali ! Regarde ! Des ninjas ! »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto baissa les yeux vers la petite fille excitée qui lui tirait sur le bras avant de suivre du regard la direction qu’elle pointait. Effectivement, il y avait quatre shinobis qui se déplaçaient à toute vitesse l’Ouest, à l’opposé du Pays du Gel. Avec l’obscurité Naruto ne pouvait pas en être certain, mais il pensait sérieusement qu’ils devaient être des Kumo-nin.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es très forte Yuka-chan. C’est très compliqué de voir des Ninjas, » déclara le genin déguisé à la petite fille qui lui adressa un sourire gigantesque.</p>
<p class="western">Même si être de corvée de babysitting était pénible, les petits poisons allaient lui manquer lorsqu’ils partiraient Raido-sempai et lui.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mauvaises nouvelles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recevoir une visite de l'Otokage est rarement une bonne nouvelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nouveau saut dans le temps. Ce chapitre commence deux jours après la désertion de Naruto et Raido et se termine un peu après leur arrivée au Pays de l'Ours dans le chapitre précédent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="western">Konoha avait souffert, c’était indéniable. Cela se voyait dans les gravats sur la route, dans les mines fatiguées des shinobis et la peur sous-jacente dans le regard des civils. Cela de longues années que Keiko avait vu les équipiers de son époux mais ils n’avaient pas l’air aussi usé dans ses souvenirs.</p>
<p class="western">« Bienvenue à Konoha Kaneko-dono, Seishuu-dono, Otokage-dono, » déclara Tsunade avec un grand sourire complètement faux.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko la comprenait. Recevoir deux Daimyos et la délégation d’un village étranger alors que Konoha n’était pas remis sur pied était quelque peu stressant pour la nouvelle Godaime. Certes Naomi-san avait limité son escorte à une dame de compagnie et une dizaine de gardes et Keiko était accompagnée uniquement de neuf habitants d’Oto, mais le Daimyo du Feu avait débarqué avec quasiment la moitié de sa cour.</p>
<p class="western">La délégation du Son fut installée dans un hôtel particulier en plein centre de la ville, proche de la Tour de l’Hokage. Keiko ordonna à ses fils et Akito de patrouiller avec les gardes de la jeune Daimyo du Riz. Les trois jeunes ANBUS hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître.</p>
<p class="western">Kyoko, Rangiku et Ameyuri s’isolèrent pour préparer leur défense pour demain, Zabuza fila en ville à la recherche du joker du Clan Uzumaki tandis que Keiko, gardée par Renji rejoignait la jeune Seishuu.</p>
<p class="western">Naomi Seishuu était la fille du précédent Daymio du Pays du Riz. Si son père avait été un imbécile, elle avait hérité du génie politique de son Grand-père. Elle était une très bonne dirigeante et Keiko savait que le Pays allait prospérer sous son règne.</p>
<p class="western">« Ah ! Umino-sama ! Vous voilà ! Parfait, j’avais quelques questions à vous posez à propos de demain, » déclara la jeune femme avec un petit sourire poli.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko s’installa confortablement en face de sa Daymio. Elle avait quitté son masque de porcelaine noire, se sachant à l’abri dans l’hotel, surtout que les Uzumaki avaient installé une barrière d’intimité.</p>
<p class="western">« Que souhaitez-vous savoir Naomi-san ? »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko avait demandé la réunion du Grand Conseil de Konoha pour exposer la requête du Clan Uzumaki et pour exposer également ses exigences pour la tentative de meurtre sur Kin Tsuchi dans le cadre d’un tournoi amical entre les nations. La présence de Naomi, en sa qualité de Daimyo ne ferait qu’apporter plus de poids à leurs requêtes. La venue du Daimyo du Feu était absolument imprévue, mais extrêmement intéressante car avec lui présent, les Konoha-nins seraient obligés de respecter l’accord qui serait négocié demain.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Ameyuri grimaça en voyant l’immeuble délabré où vivait son cousin d’après Zabuza. L’ancien Momochi était le seul shinobi de leur délégation à avoir rencontré Naruto Uzumaki et à pouvoir se balader en ville sans trop attirer l’attention. Il avait donc été envoyé pour traquer le genin blond.</p>
<p class="western">Il l’avait trouvé a priori assez facilement et guidait désormais Ameyuri et Keiko jusqu’au logement du dernier Uzumaki de Konoha. La Capitaine des Épéistes du Son frappa à la porte de l’appartement de Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Une petite tête blonde ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, la scrutant avec méfiance.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto Uzumaki ? » Demanda Ameyuri.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Et vous êtes ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Ameyuri Uzumaki, Matriarche du Clan Uzumaki d’Oto. Et tu connais déjà Zabuza Uzumaki et Otokage-sama. »</p>
<p class="western">Le genin balaya les deux personnes du regard avant d’ouvrir sa porte et leur faire signe d’entrer. Ameyuri s’installa dans le canapé défoncé aux côtés de Keiko tandis que Zabuza restait debout derrière elles et que le genin s’asseyait sur une chaise de l’autre côté de la table basse.</p>
<p class="western">« Que voulez-vous Ameyuri d’Oto ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Te proposer un marché petit clone, » déclara Ameyuri avec un sourire plein de dents pointues.</p>
<p class="western">Le sursaut du gaki était mignon. Personne n’aurait pu remarquer qu’il était un clone. Personne sauf un senseur Uzumaki. Et Ameyuri en était un.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Naruto et son accompagnatrice se tournèrent vers l'entrée du couloir et virent Ameyuri-san. La kunoichi avait abandonné sa tenue de shinobi pour mettre un étrange kimono tel que Naruto n'en avait encore jamais vu. L'interrogation du se voir sur le visage du blond car Louve-san se pencha vers lui.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>« Ameyuri porte un </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>jūnihitoe, c'est un type de kimono porté quasiment uniquement par les dames de la cours des Daimyo. Il y a douze couches de tissus. Les différentes couches sont des vêtements en soie. Le vêtement le plus intérieur est en soie blanche, suivi d'autres couches qui ont des noms variés, qui sont finalement fermés par une dernière couche ou un manteau. »</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">« Ca doit peser super lourd, dattebayo ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Celui-ci pèse 18 kilogrammes, » répondit Ameyuri qui avait entendu le commentaire de son cousin.</p>
<p class="western">« Pourquoi vous portez ça ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Pour impressionner. Le Conseil sera plus prompt à agréer à ma requête si je m'impose immédiatement en entrant dans la salle. »</p>
<p class="western">« Hein ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Le Conseil lui donnera ce qu'elle veut si elle leur en met plein la vue, » traduit Akito avec un sourire dans la voix.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto opina du chef sans lâcher sa chef de clan des yeux. Le Junihitoe était vraiment très joli. Mais elle devait vraiment avoir chaud avec cela. Un bruit de pas alerta le genin qu'une autre personne les rejoignait dans le couloir.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Un homme et deux femmes, tous deux habillés avec soins rejoignirent le groupe. La première femme qui devait avoir la trentaine avait de beaux cheveux rouge clair coupés en carré. Elle avait une mine sévère et avait une épaisse pile de dossier dans les bras. Sa seconde qui devait avoir une décennie de moins avait de longs cheveux ondulés plus clairs dont le rouge tirait vraiment vers l’orange. Elle avait l'air soucieuse et tenait entre ses mains finement manucurées un éventail replié. Leur compagnon avait de longs</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> cheveux rouges maintenu dans une queue de cheval haute. Les racines de ses cheveux formaient de grandes piques en pointes et son front était couvert de tatouages noirs.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">« Vous aviez oublié votre éventail Ameyuri-san, » déclara la femme aux cheveux longs en tendant l'accessoire à la kunoichi.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci ! Je l'oublie toujours ! Quelle tête en l'air, » chantonna joyeusement l’épéiste.</p>
<p class="western">La femme aux dossiers lui jeta un regard noir.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est plutôt un oubli systématique, » grommela le jeune homme à voix basse.</p>
<p class="western">« Bon ! Passons aux présentations ! Naruto-kun, voici Kyoko, Rangiku et Renji Uzumaki ! » Annonça Ameyuri-sama en pointant tour à tour la femme aux cheveux courts, celle aux cheveux longs et l’homme.</p>
<p class="western">« Enchantée Naruto-kun. Tayuya-chan nous a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, » déclara Kyoko en s'inclinant légèrement devant le genin statufié par la surprise.</p>
<p class="western">« Ho ! Qu’il est mignon ! » Couina Rangiku en se penchant vers lui, lui offrant une vue impressionnante sur son décolleté, pour l’embrasser sur les deux joues.</p>
<p class="western">« Ouais, ouais, pareil, » répondit Renji en agitant la main. « Viens avec moi le nain, tu peux pas porter cette horreur devant un Grand Conseil. »</p>
<p class="western">Voyant que son interlocuteur désignait sur super survêtement orange, Naruto grogna.</p>
<p class="western">« Hey ! Il est très bien mon jogging ! Et puis avec ta peinture sur le visage, tu peux parler grande perche ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Sale mioche ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Pauvre andouille ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Je sens le début d'une grande amitié, » ricana Ameyuri alors que Renji et Naruto s'éloignaient dans le couloir.<br/>Naruto suivi Renji-baka jusqu'à des toilettes. L'autre Uzumaki lui tendis un petit sac de tissus.</p>
<p class="western">« Va te changer. »</p>
<p class="western">« C'est quoi ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Un de mes anciens kimonos, lorsque j'avais ton age. Il devrait t'aller parfaitement. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto attrapa le sac et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Alors qu’il bataillait avec son survêtement orange, le blondinet prit la parole.</p>
<p class="western">« T'as quel âge Renji ? »</p>
<p class="western">« 19 ans. »</p>
<p class="western">« T'es un ninja ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Ouais. Je suis né au Pays des Vagues. C’est Ameyuri-san qui m'a trouvé et ramené à Oto. Là j'ai été mis en équipe avec Kagura Soma et Arashi Fuma sous les ordres de Sojun Kuchiki. Mon équipe est passée chunin lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Kagura enseigne à l'Académie, Arashi fait partie de la Division Cryptographie et moi-même suis passé Spécial Junin il y a 3 ans. »</p>
<p class="western">« Classe. Quelle spécialité. »</p>
<p class="western">« Kenjutsu. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto sorti de la cabine pieds nus, le sac vide posé sur l'épaule, ses sandales ninjas dans une main et ses vêtements dans l'autre. Renji haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Le ninja à la chevelure sanglante fourra les vêtements de Naruto dans le sac avant de poser celui-ci sur le rebord du lavabo.</p>
<p class="western">« Tourne-toi. »</p>
<p class="western">Le blondinet s'effectua. Son cousin tourna autour de lui, réajustant son col, rattachant sa ceinture correctement, lissant divers plis.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu étais vraiment petit comme moi avant ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui, » sourit Renji. « Les Uzumaki ont tendance à grandir plus tard que les autres. »</p>
<p class="western">« Cool ! J'en ai marre d’être petit ! C'est vraiment pas classe ! Dattebayo ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Évite de dire ça à proximité de notre tarée de chef de clan, » ricana Renji.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto lui souris. Finalement la grande perche était pas si pénible. Le genin de Konoha s'observa rapidement dans le miroir. Sa tenue était sobre mais classe et bien taillée. Son kimono noir était doux sous ses doigts. Il était fermé par une ceinture d'un bleu très foncé et dans son dos était brodée une large spirale bleue. Renji lui tapota le dos, au niveau de la spirale.</p>
<p class="western">« Ceci est le symbole de notre Clan. C'est pour lui que l'on va se battre toute à l'heure. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto hocha la tête. Son regard se fit dur et déterminé. Il était prêt à se battre et refusait tout net d'envisager une défaite. Pas lorsque sa famille comptait sur lui.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Naomi Seishuu, 22 ans et Daimyo du Pays du Riz depuis trois ans, plaça son éventail ouvert devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire satisfait. Elle était ravie d’avoir accompagné ses shinobis à cette petite réunion. C’était jouissif de les voir latter la tronche des habitants orgueilleux du Pays du feu.</p>
<p class="western">De ses trois voisins, le Daimyo du Feu était celui qu’elle supportait le moins. C’était un imbécile du même acabit que son propre père, Sadamu Seishuu, paix à son âme. La jeune Daimyo n’avait qu’une hâte, que Kaneko-baka décède et laisse la place à son fils aîné. Au moins Daiichi avait la tête sur les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">Umino-sama, trônant majestueusement au bout de la longue table dégageait une puissante aura de supériorité teintée d'intention meurtrière. Le mélange, subtilement dosé, mettait les conseillers civils infiniment mal à l'aise et parvenait même à affecter les différents chefs de Clans. Naomi bénissait sa tutrice, une ancienne kunoichi du Pays de la Neige qui lui avait appris à résister à ce genre d’intimidation. Sans quoi elle serait aussi pathétique que son voisin, le Daimyo du feu.</p>
<p class="western">L<span><span><span>a jeune femme balaya la table du regard. Sur les douze sièges des chefs de Clan, seuls trois étaient inoccupés. C'était exceptionnel. D'après Umino-sama, habituellement, c'était six ou sept sièges qui étaient vides. Visiblement Konoha avait rassemblé les foules pour tenter d'impressionner la Kage du Son. Comme si un manœuvre si pathétique allait marcher…</span></span></span></p>
<p class="western">Tsunade Senju, en tant que Godaime Hokage siégeait en bout de table, encadrée par son assistante Shizune Katô et son ancien équipier Jiraya.</p>
<p class="western">Du côté gauche de la table étaient installés Hyuga Hiashi, Sarutobi Asuma, le siège vide de Shimura Danzo, Ikari Kurama, le régent du Clan en attendant la majorité de sa nièce, Aburame Shibi et Kakashi Hatake. Face à eux se tenaient les sièges vides des Senju et des Uchiha puis venaient Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi et Inuzuka Tsume.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Ensuite, placés entre les chefs de Clan shinobis étaient installés les Capitaines des ANBUS et des </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Traqueurs</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> ainsi que les représentants des Junins et Chunins et les dirigeants des Renseignements et de la Cryptographie. Après eux siégeaient les rares chefs de clan civils et les différents chefs de guildes de Konoha.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Naomi avait étudié avec attention les informations données par son Otokage. Comment Diable la femme aux cheveux argentés en savait-elle autant sur l’organisation interne de Konoha, la Daimyo préférait l’ignorer. C’était des trucs de shinobis et elle préférait ne pas y mettre son nez.</p>
<p class="western">Au total Umino-sama faisait face à une grosse trentaine de personnes dont l'attitude variait de neutre à franchement hostile. Les présentations avaient été faites et le blabla protocolaire rapidement expédié. Désormais, les choses importantes allaient être abordées.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi le Grand Conseil a été rassemblé. Nous avons autre chose à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades d'une étrangère, » attaqua immédiatement le représentant de la guilde marchande.</p>
<p class="western">« Je soutiens les dires de Uhataki-sama, » déclara froidement Hiashi Hyuga.</p>
<p class="western">« Moi également. D'autant plus que les actions des Oto-nin durant la tentative d’invasion sur Konoha et votre fuite consécutive sont plus que suspectes, » commenta Inoichi Yamanaka.</p>
<p class="western">Sentant le chakra d’Umino-sama crépiter, Naomi su que le petit lecteur d'esprit avait fait une erreur stratégique.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis certaine que mes shinobis, qui ont empêché votre petite fille, Ino, de se faire violer par des déserteurs de Yukikagure, seront absolument ravis de voir que leurs efforts ont été autant apprécié, » répondit Keiko-sama d’un ton glacial. « A moins qu'il ne soit commun pour les Yamanaka d'avoir des enfants sans père ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Comment osez-vous ! » S'écria Inoichi, le visage rouge de rage.</p>
<p class="western">« J'ose car je sais que les enfants nés hors mariage étaient une pratique courante à Uzushio chez les Umino et les Uzumaki notamment. »</p>
<p class="western">La Daymio du Pay de Rizières cacha son sourire derrière son éventail. Keiko-sama venait de donner un indice considérable sur son identité. S’ils n’étaient pas crétins, les Konoha-nin allaient comprendre que l’Otokage était une descendante d’Uzushio.</p>
<p class="western">« Nous ne sommes pas Uzushio, » déclara Shikaku Nara. « Et puis le Clan Uzumaki n'existe plus depuis longtemps et le dernier Umino est mort lors de l'invasion. »</p>
<p class="western">Un silence glacial s’abattit sur l'assemblée. Les civils étaient de toute façon morts de peurs donc hors-jeu. Sarutobi-san ainsi que les trois représentants chunins s'étaient crispés à la mention de la mort d'Iruka Umino.</p>
<p class="western">Naomi avait rencontré le fils aîné de Keiko-sama et Orochimaru-sama après son retour définitif à Oto. Il était vraiment très mignon et très poli. La Daymio n’aurait pas été contre apprendre à le connaître plus en profondeur, mais il lui avait gentiment fait savoir qu’il n’était pas vraiment intéressé par les femmes. Dommage. Il aurait été un géniteur parfait.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est aimable à vous de mentionner le Clan Uzumaki Lord Nara, » ronronna Keiko. « C'est justement pour cela que je souhaite vous parler. Serpent, s'il te plaît. »</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Mitsuki hocha doucement la tête avant d'aller ouvrir la porte derrière sa mère. Ameyuri, vêtue de son majestueux </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>jūnihitoe entra, suivie par Kyoko, Rangiku et Renji. Discrètement le second fils de l’Otokage fit signe à Naruto de rester dans le couloir. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, Mitsuki vit Zabuza sortir de l'ombre et s'installer aux côtés du gamin.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Dans la salle Keiko s’était levée et décalée, laissant la place à la délégation Uzumaki.</p>
<p class="western">Ameyuri, dans toute sa splendeur, au centre, Kyoko à sa droite, Rangiku à sa gauche et Renji lui derrière elle, un pas en arrière. Mitsuki reprit sa place à gauche, un pas en retrait, de Keiko.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce symbole… » murmura Shikaku, avec l’air d’avoir vu des fantomes.</p>
<p class="western">« Impossible, » déclara Ikari Kurama fermement.</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki prit sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de l'homme et laissa Ameyuri lui détruire le portrait verbalement.</p>
<p class="western">« Impossible n'est pas Uzumaki, » déclara tranquillement la cheffe de Clan. « Je me nomme Ameyuri Uzumaki, matriarche et dirigeante du Clan Uzukami. C'est en ces qualités que je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, nobles membres du Grand Conseil de Konoha. Acceptez-vous d'entendre mes exigences ? »</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki sourit devant les mines ébahies des citoyens de Konoha. Cela faisait longtemps que les vieilles tournures verbales du Clan du Tourbillon n'avait pas résonné entre ces murs.</p>
<p class="western">« Nous vous écoutons Uzumaki-dono, » déclara Tsunade Senju, au bout d'un certain temps. Elle aussi avait l’air malade. Elle devait certainement se souvenir de sa grand-mère paternelle.</p>
<p class="western">« Il y a bien des années, Hashirama Senju épousa Mito Uzumaki, scellant l'alliance entre leur deux clans. Après la fondation de Konoha et d'Uzushio, cette alliance s'étendit aux deux villages. Konoha jura une amitié éternelle et un soutient indefectible envers Uzushio. Chaque village jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour aider l'autre en cas de problème. En signe de cette amitié, les Uzumaki autorisèrent les shinobis de Konoha d'utiliser le symbole de leur clan sur le bandeau frontal et sur l'uniforme de leurs ninjas de rang supérieur. »</p>
<p class="western">« C'est effectivement le cas, » commenta Inuzuka Tsume. « Mais je ne vois pas l’intérêt de cette leçon d'histoire. »</p>
<p class="western">« C'est une histoire pourtant des plus intéressantes qui aurait dû être mise beaucoup plus en avant à l'Académie Ninja selon moi… Mais reprenons justement notre leçon, » sourit Ameyuri.</p>
<p class="western">« Quelques années avant le début de la Seconde Guerre Shinobi, Uzushio, honorant l'alliance avec Konoha, envoya son genin le plus prometteur à Konoha. Ce genin devait devenir le prochain Jinkurichi de Kyubi après la mort de Mito-sama. Mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Uzushio honora les contrats qui le liait à Konoha, » gronda l’épéiste, les yeux brillants de colère.</p>
<p class="western">« Tout le monde sait ce qui c'est passé après. Kumo et Iwa fondirent sur Uzushio, rasant le village jusqu'aux fondations. Ce qui est beaucoup moins connu est que Konoha, l'ami éternel, le soutient indéfectible… ferma ses portes aux survivants de cette catastrophe. »</p>
<p class="western">Un silence pesant accueilli la fin du discours de la matriarche Uzumaki. Ameyuri était auréolé de chakra, lui donnant l'air d'une créature mystique.</p>
<p class="western">« Le Clan Uzumaki, éclaté par la tragédie et la trahison, s'est aujourd’hui reformé grâce à la bienveillance d'Otokage-dono, » reprit l’Epeiste du Son en s’inclinant légèrement vers la mère de Mitsuki.</p>
<p class="western">« Pourquoi avez-vous réuni le Grand Conseil ? » Demanda Hiashi. « Pour raconter votre misérable histoire ? Konoha n'a que faire d'un clan de pathétiques et faibles shinobis. »</p>
<p class="western">« Il a fallu quelques dix-sept-milles ninjas d'une coalition de Iwa et Kumo pour parvenir à bout des 1500 habitants qui peuplaient Uzushio, » commenta Ameyuri. « Les défenseurs ont tenu suffisamment longtemps pour évacuer la totalité des civils et plus de la moitié des genins et chunins du village. Avec le même rapport de force, je doute que Konoha réussisse à tenir suffisamment longtemps ne serait-ce que pour évacuer un dixième de ses civils. Quelle est la devise de votre Clan Huyga-sama ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Aussi haut que l'honneur, » répondit Hiashi, déconcerté par le changement de sujet.</p>
<p class="western">« Aburame-sama ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Famille, devoir, honneur. »</p>
<p class="western">« Nara-sama ? »</p>
<p class="western">« La peur dans les ombres. »</p>
<p class="western">« Connaissez-vous la devise de mon Clan ? » Demanda Ameyuri, joueuse.</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki ne fut pas surpris de voir que nul à Konoha ne connaissait la devise du principal Clan du Village des Tourbillons. Ce n'était pas une connaissance très répandue.</p>
<p class="western">« La mémoire dans nos veines, » annoncèrent d'une même voix les quatre Uzumaki présents.</p>
<p class="western">« Nous n'oublions rien. Nous n'oublions jamais rien. Et la traîtrise de Konoha n'a pas été oublié malgré les années. Moi, Ameyuri Uzumaki, matriarche et dirigeante du Clan Uzumaki, exige que Konoha cesse d'utiliser notre symbole. Que la spirale disparaisse des Hitai, des uniformes, des frontons des bâtiments, de la Tour de l'Hokage et de tous les autres endroits où elle a été mise. Nous vous avions laissé utiliser notre symbole en gage d'amitié et de confiance. Konoha n'a plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous reprenons ce qui nous appartient. »</p>
<p class="western">Un silence de plombs tomba dans la salle avant que le niveau sonore n'explose lorsque chacun se mit à crier. Les civils ne semblaient pas contre accéder à la demande de Ameyuri tandis que les ninjas semblaient horrifiés. Chacun y allait de son commentaire et de son avis dans la plus grande des cacophonies.</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki entendit sa mère inspirer profondément derrière son masque de porcelaine noire. L’ANBU au masque de Serpent sourit et observa le spectacle. Sa mère frappa brutalement ses mains sur la longue table en bois qui craqua brutalement, interrompant brutalement les cris.</p>
<p class="western">« Dois-je conclure de tout ce brouhaha que Konoha refuse d’accéder à la requête de Uzumaki-dono ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Non ! »</p>
<p class="western">Hiashi et Tsume, les deux personnes qui venaient de parler, se jugèrent du regard, prêt à se sauter à la gorge au moindre mouvement.</p>
<p class="western">« Si nous refusons, » commença Tsunade.</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>« Oto prendra cela pour une déclaration de guerre. Je rassemblerais mes armées et convoquerais mes alliés avant de fondre sur votre village pour lui faire subir la même chose qu’à subit Kusa. Alors vous comprendrez qu'il y a une raison pour que </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>trois des cinq Kages</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> me craignent, » répondit froidement Keiko.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Un frisson traversa la salle faisant sourire un peu plus Mitsuki. Le raid sur Kusa avait été… sanglant. Et particulièrement violent. Le Village caché de l’Herbe ne s’en remettrait jamais. Et les Konoha-nin le savaient très bien. C’était pour cette raison que Mitsuki et son frère aîné avaient laissé filer l'indic de Jiraya.</p>
<p class="western">« Et si un Uzumaki s'opposait au retrait de votre symbole de notre village ? » Questionna Shizune Katô.</p>
<p class="western">« Alors nous vous laisserons utiliser notre symbole et nous ne demanderons pas à Otokage-dono d'entrer en guerre contre votre village, » déclara Ameyuri.</p>
<p class="western">Mitsuki se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang en voyant les lueurs d'espoirs dans les yeux des shinobis du conseil. La Godaime interpella un ANBU dans les ombres.</p>
<p class="western">« Neko, va chercher le genin Naruto Uzumaki, sa présence est requise au Conseil. »</p>
<p class="western">« Inutile ANBU-san, Uzumaki Naruto est déjà présent, » intervint Keiko alors que Zabuza entrait dans la salle du Conseil, escortant un blondinet méconnaissable avec son kimono noir, ses getas et son visage fermé.</p>
<p class="western">Que le spectacle commence ! songea Mitsuki avec un grand sourire derrière son masque de porcelaine.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto marcha lentement dans la salle. Kyoko-san s'écarta, lui permettant de s'installer à la droite de Ameyuri-sama. Cette dernière pressa de manière réconfortante son épaule avant d'enlever son bras.</p>
<p class="western">« Genin Uzumaki, votre présence a été… »</p>
<p class="western">« Je vous prierai de m'appeler Naruto-san ou bien Uzumaki-san, » coupa Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Sale dé… »</p>
<p class="western">Le senbon qui se planta à quelques millimètres de la main du marchand fit taire efficacement le civil.</p>
<p class="western">« Excusez-moi Marchand-san, aviez-vous un commentaire à faire ? » demanda poliment Kyoko avec un sourire aimable.</p>
<p class="western">Le vieil homme, transpirant désagréablement, secoua négativement sa tête.</p>
<p class="western">« Comme je disais avant d’être interrompu de manière forte discourtoise, le conseil m'a fait mandé en ma qualité de dernier Uzumaki de Konoha. Cette position fait de moi, par défaut je l'accorde, le chef du Clan Uzumaki de Konoha. Un certain standard, surtout de la part du Conseil, est attendu lorsque l'on s'adresse à un chef de clan. Normalement je pourrais exiger d’être nommé Uzumaki-sama, mais nous savons tous que vous me haïssez trop pour cela. Je me contenterai donc d'un « san ». Maintenant que nous avons défini que vous vous adressiez à un chef de clan et non pas un genin, pouvons-nous reprendre ? Que me voulez-vous donc honorables membres du Conseil ? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto, si le stress et l'adrénaline ne noyaient pas entièrement son cerveau aurait vraiment rit des faces stupéfaites des membres du Conseil. Le premier à se reprendre fut Jiraya. Naruto grimaça en voyant le vieil homme. Il ne lui pardonnait pas de s’être foutu de lui alors qu'il était sensé l’entraîner.</p>
<p class="western">« Ameyuri Uzumaki-dono souhaite faire retirer la spirale Uzumaki de » commenca Ero-sannin.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est d'accord, » déclara Naruto fortement.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi ?! Naruto ! Tu ne peux » commença Bakashi.</p>
<p class="western">« SILENCE ! » Hurla Naruto, son volume sonore augmenté par le chakra chargé par sa voix.</p>
<p class="western">Le blondinet, tout en remerciant Iruka-sensei pour lui avoir montré ce petit tour de passe-passe, fusilla du regard son junin-sensei.</p>
<p class="western">« Tout compte fait, ce sera Uzumaki-sama pour vous Hatake-sama, » déclara acidement Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi, qui s'était à moitié redressé se laissa tomber dans son siège avec un air choqué, comme s'il avait été frappé.</p>
<p class="western">« Le village de Konoha et tous ses habitants me déteste pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle. Si vous voulez absolument blâmer quelqu'un pour la présence du Kyubi dans mon ventre, la tombe du Yondaime est dans le cimetière de Konoha. »</p>
<p class="western">« Uzumaki-san, c'est… »</p>
<p class="western">« Un secret de rang S, je sais. Étant directement concerné par ce « secret », qui au passage est connu par tous les plus de quinze ans du village, j'ai le droit de le révéler à qui je veux. Mais reprenons. Aurais-je été traité de façon normale pour un orphelin dans un village ninja, je me serais battu bec et ongle pour garder la spirale de mon clan ici, à Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">Mais sachant que j'ai été battu par des shinobi et civils en colère à chacun de mes anniversaires, que les commerçants appliquent systématiquement une rehausse de 300 % sur chacun des articles que j'achète, qu'on me vend des denrées alimentaires périmées ou des accessoires volontairement sabotés, que j'ai passé mon enfance à me faire insulter par vos héritiers, que les manuels prêtés par l'Académie ninja étaient toujours ceux qui avaient été tachés d'encre ou dont il manquait des pages, que mon sensei me mettait volontairement de côté pour s'occuper de Sasuke Uchiha et que même les senseis remplaçants préféraient mater les femmes dans les bains publics ou m'insulter, non, décidément, je ne vois pas d'amitié entre Konoha et le Clan Uzumaki. »</p>
<p class="western">Un silence glacé salua les propos de Naruto. Celui-ci ressentait une douce euphorie à l'idée d'avoir enfin pu vider son cœur. Le vieux conseil d’Iruka-sensei était payant. Les paroles froides et factuelles, récité d'un ton mesuré et bien articulé, avaient beaucoup plus d'impacts qu'un discourt décousu et hurlé à moitié englouti dans les sanglots de rage.</p>
<p class="western">« Dois-je comprendre que vous vous rangez à l'avis de Ameyuri-san ? » Demanda l’Otokage, intimidante.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Otokage-dono. Je soutiens la demande de Uzumaki Ameyuri-Sama. Que la spirale disparaisse des Hitai, des uniformes, des frontons des bâtiments, de la Tour de l'Hokage et de tous les autres endroits où elle a été mise. Konoha a traîné le dernier des Uzumaki plus bas que terre. Il ne mérite plus de pouvoir utiliser ce qui fut un gage d'amitié et de confiance. Que ce qui appartient au Clan retourne au Clan. Je demande juste à pouvoir conserver l’usage de la spirale Uzumaki pour ma personne et mes descendants. »</p>
<p class="western">« Accordé, » déclara immédiatement Ameyuri.</p>
<p class="western">« Alors tout était décidé d'avance ? » Demanda Tsunade d'un air calculateur.</p>
<p class="western">« A votre avis Hokage-sama ? » Demanda Naruto en penchant la tête sur le côté.</p>
<p class="western">La Godaime ne répondit pas.</p>
<p class="western">« Alors c'est une vengeance. » déclara Jiraya l'air peiné.</p>
<p class="western">« Venant de l'homme qui a refusé de m’entraîner pour des motifs fallacieux, je vous trouve mal placé pour faire un commentaire, » rétorqua froidement Naruto. « Auriez-vous été là lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide, je vous aurai peut-être écouté. Mais vous avez perdu ce droit il y a bien longtemps « parrain ». Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont j'aurais écouté l'avis dans tout ce village. Et cette personne est morte. »</p>
<p class="western">« Que Inari accueille Umino Iruka en ses jardins chaleureux car c'était un homme bon, » déclarèrent d'une seule et unique voix l'ensemble des Oto-nin faisant frémir le Haut Conseil de Konoha.</p>
<p class="western">« Konoha retirera la spirale Uzumaki de tous les endroits ou elle a été mise, » déclara Tsunade d’un ton défait.</p>
<p class="western">Même elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même si elle était la petite fille de Mito Uzumaki, elle portait le nom Senju et son inaction envers Naruto faisait qu’Ameyuri l’avait officiellement radiée du Clan.</p>
<p class="western">Oto avait gagné. Le petit village du son avait imposé ses décisions à Konoha. Naruto quitta la salle, exposant la large spirale bleue de son dos à l'ensemble des membres du Conseil, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L’original allait regretter de ne pas avoir été là pour enfoncer la suffisance hautaine du Conseil des Clans dans leurs gosiers prétentieux.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Après le départ de Naruto, et voyant les regards mauvais de certains membres du Conseil, Ameyuri avant prit les devant et les avaient prévenus que la moindre blessure de Naruto causée hors mission ne resterait pas sans conséquences.</p>
<p class="western">Peu après trois des Uzumaki et Serpent avaient quitté la salle, suivi par la majorité du Conseil. Il était finalement resté Keiko et Louve, Tsunade, Jiraya et Shizune pour finir de régler la paperasse liée au retrait de la spirale Uzumaki de Konoha et pour parler du cas de Kin et Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p class="western">La soirée venait de débuter lorsque finalement Keiko et son ANBU sortirent de la salle du Conseil et quittèrent la Tour de l’Hokage. La nuit était tombée sur Konoha et l’air commençait à être vraiment froid, autant dire qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde dans les rues.</p>
<p class="western">« Je pensais que ce serait plus compliquer que cela pour faire plier Konoha, » commenta Akito derrière son masque de louve.</p>
<p class="western">« Malgré tout ce que je reproche à ce village, je ne peux pas dire que ses chefs de Clans soient stupides. Ils sont à genoux, Tsunade galère dans son nouveau rôle, leur hôpital déborde de blessés. Ils ne peuvent se permettre de fâcher Oto, pas en sachant que nous avons des accords avec Iwa qui guette leurs moindres faiblesses pour les achever et Kumo qui attends patiemment la moindre brèche pour s'emparer du Byakugan. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu n’aurais pas déclenché une guerre avec Konoha, Sensei, » répondit moqueusement Akito.</p>
<p class="western">« Certes. Mais cela Konoha ne le sait pas. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as toujours su manipuler les évènements pour qu'ils abondent en ton sens Keiko. »</p>
<p class="western">Les deux Oto-nin se figèrent, Keiko les mains couvertes de chakra corrosif, Louve, son katana dégainé, prêtes à attaquer. Lentement, les deux mains levées pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides de toutes armes, une silhouette apparue à la sortie d’une ruelle. Keiko se détendit et fit signe à sa garde-du-corps de ne pas attaquer à vue.</p>
<p class="western">« Bonsoir Shibi. Comment vas-tu ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Très bien, je te remercie. Je trouve d'ailleurs que tu as très bonne mine pour un cadavre. »</p>
<p class="western">Le chef du Clan Aburame se rapprocha doucement toujours les mains en l'air. Keiko qui avait évité de regarder son ancien équipier durant tout le Conseil, focalisa cette fois entièrement son attention sur lui. Shibi avait vieilli. Son visage autrefois lisse abordait une barbe légère et une fine moustache. Il avait remplacé ses vieilles et larges lunettes par un modèle plus fin.</p>
<p class="western">« Tout va bien Louve. »</p>
<p class="western">L'ANBU acquiesça sans pour autant ranger son katana. Shibi s'approcha doucement, comme ayant peur que Keiko disparaisse comme un mirage s'il allait trop vite. Lorsqu'ils se tinrent face à face, séparés par moins d'une quarantaine de centimètres, l'homme aux cheveux châtains enlaça son ancienne coéquipière et la serra fort contre lui, faisant couiner Keiko qui n'avait pas anticipé le mouvement et faisant se crisper Louve.</p>
<p class="western">« Quatorze ans ! Quatorze putains d'années ! Keiko ! »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko, écraser contre la poitrine de son équipier pouvait sentir une humidité suspecte sur son épaule, là où le chef Aburame avait posé sa tête. Maladroite, elle lui tapota l'épaule. Kami, qu’elle détestait gérer des crises émotionnelles ! C’était déjà suffisamment galère avec ses enfants, si son dernier équipier s’y mettait aussi, elle était pas sortie de la rizière.</p>
<p class="western">« Chut… Tout va bien… Je suis là… là. Doucement Shibi, je suis là… »</p>
<p class="western">L'Otokage vit du coin de l’œil sa garde du corps se détendre et finalement ranger son katana tandis qu'elle continuait de dire des petits riens à son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci finit par la relâcher. Il s'écarta un peu et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, d'un revers de mains.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as changé de gourde, » commenta Keiko, un peu à court de mots.</p>
<p class="western">Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de devoir reparler au seul membre survivant de son équipe d'enfance. Ni même à son équipe de genin, pour être honnête… Revoir Kurenai et Raido de loin, puis Asuma au Conseil avait été douloureux.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent en quatorze ans, » commenta moqueur Shibi. « Le manteau de Kage te va vraiment bien. »</p>
<p class="western">« Merci. Oto est vraiment un beau village. Tu devrais venir un jour. »</p>
<p class="western">« Si une alliance est mise en place entre nos villages, je demanderais à être ambassadeur, mais vu ta dernière action d'éclat, je doute que ne serait-ce que des pourparlers soient mis en place. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko sourit tristement. Oui, le retrait de la spirale Uzumaki des uniformes de Konoha avait violemment blessé l'égo de ses dirigeants et ils risquaient de faire la gueule un long moment.</p>
<p class="western">La Kage d'Oto savait très bien comment Shibi l'avait reconnu. On pouvait cacher son visage, son odeur ou même sa voix… mais on ne pouvait pas cacher son chakra. Les insectes de Shibi connaissaient son chakra par cœur et le reconnaissaient aisément, même quatorze ans après.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu peux nous laisser Louve, je ne risque rien avec Shibi, » annonça Keiko lorsque le trio atteint la sortie de la Tour.</p>
<p class="western">« Bien Otokage-sama, » répondit Akito avant de disparaître d'un shushin.</p>
<p class="western">« Si tu es vivante, je suppose que tes enfants aussi. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko opina du chef avant de retirer son masque de porcelaine. Elle le plaça dans un rouleau à sa ceinture avant d'appliquer un petit henge qui la transforma du tout au tout. Ses vêtements étaient désormais ceux d’une civile. Sa peau avait une teinte porcelaine et ses cheveux blancs avaient viré au blond.</p>
<p class="western">« Ton fils aîné n'est pas mort, » commenta le chef du Clan Aburame</p>
<p class="western">« Non. Il a rejoint Oto après l’attaque de Kusa et Taki. »</p>
<p class="western">« Il savait que tu étais vivante. »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Ruka-kun a toujours été très intelligent. Entre son père et moi, il aurait été étonnant du contraire. C'est lui qui a proposé de rester à Konoha pour me tenir informée de ce qui se passait au village. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu sais que je devrais te dénoncer au Conseil des Clans, » soupira Shibi.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Mais je sais également que tu ne le feras pas. »</p>
<p class="western">« L'attachement que je te porte, même quatorze ans après est trop fort pour que j'imagine te porter préjudice. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko sourit et attrapa la main de Shibi, la serrant fort dans la sienne.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu fais partie des rares personnes à qui je confierai ma vie. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu me confierais peut-être ta vie, mais pas l’identité du père de tes enfants, » grinça sarcastiquement Shibi. « Tu m’as toujours empêché d’aller menacer le bâtard qui t’a mise enceinte quatre fois. Je ne peux que supposer que c'est pour lui que tu as simulé ta propre mort. »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko grimaça en entendant son plus ancien ami. Il avait raison. Malgré toute la confiance qu’il avait en elle, malgré le fait qu’il garde sa survie et sa présence à Konoha secrète, elle ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler son plus lourd secret.</p>
<p class="western">« Orochimaru. »</p>
<p class="western">Shibi jura.</p>
<p class="western">« Sérieusement ? Le Serpent Blanc ? Le Sannin ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. C’est pour lui que je suis partie. Il a été manipulé par Danzo et a été happé dans une spirale destructrice. Nos départs de Konoha ont été salutaires, pour chacun d'entre nous. Konoha nous empoisonnait. Partir fut… libérateur. Nous étions libres. Libres de nos choix, libres de nous aimer sans se cacher et sans compromis… Nous nous sommes mariés au Pays de la Lune deux mois après ma mort. »</p>
<p class="western">Le manipulateur d'insectes renifla, amusé. Il passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Keiko et la rapprocha de lui, faisant glousser l'Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te marierais un jour… Quand je repense à la tête brûlée, à l'attitude de garçon manqué, qui criait haut et fort qu'elle deviendrait la kunoichi la plus crainte de toutes les nations élémentaires… »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko éclata de rire. Que ces souvenirs étaient lointains. Ils n'avaient pas 10 ans, ils étaient jeunes et cons et se croyaient les rois du monde. C'était le bon temps. Marchant lentement dans les rues illuminées par les lampadaires, les deux ninjas prirent la direction du petit restaurant où ils allaient manger lorsqu'ils étaient des gamins, lorsque Takeo et Sensei étaient encore là.</p>
<p class="western">Ils parlèrent un peu du fils de Shibi, un peu des enfants de Keiko, de ce qui était arrivé depuis le départ de Keiko, de la fondation d'Oto, de la galère des premiers jours et de la fierté de voir éclore un village caché sous sa ferme mais douce dirigeance.</p>
<p class="western">Ils parlèrent également longuement de leur enfance, des fous rires et des crises de larmes, des dîners avec toute l'équipe et des entraînements mortels de Sensei. Ils évoquèrent doucement, avec tristesse et respect de ceux tombés au combat et de ceux qui ne reviendraient pas.</p>
<p class="western">Ils dégustaient une coupelle d'un sake de vingt ans d'age lorsque Shibi mentionna l'un des sujets sensibles qu'ils avaient évités toute la soirée.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu comptes leur dire ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Non. Ils ont refait leur vie. Ils ont grandi, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. »</p>
<p class="western">Shibi resta silencieux un instant. D'un certain point de vue, Keiko avait raison. Son ancienne équipe n'avait plus besoin d'elle. La junin leur avait transmis tout ce qu'elle savait, mais d'un autre côté…</p>
<p class="western">« Je doute que Raido-kun se soit réellement remis. C'était ton apprenti. Il était plus proche de toi qu'Asuma ou Kurenai. Ta mort l'a détruit. Sans ses amis, je pense qu'il aurait fait une bêtise. Avec la « mort » d’Iruka, je crains qu’il n’ait replongé. Il va vraiment mal en ce moment. »</p>
<p class="western">« Mais il a survécu. C'est pour cela que je ne veux… que je ne PEUX pas revenir dans leur vie. Ce serait rouvrir les plaies et jeter du sel dessus. »</p>
<p class="western">Shibi soupira et prit une gorgée de sake. Il connaissait son ancienne équipière. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Et puis ses arguments étaient logiques.</p>
<p class="western">« Quand repars-tu pour Oto ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Je pars pour Suna demain matin. J’ai rendez-vous avec le Kazekage pour parler de la dette de vie qu’il me doit, » répondit Keiko avec un petit sourire.</p>
<p class="western">Même si Shibi répétait cette opération, cela n’aurait aucuns impacts. Les espions de Jiraya seraient au courant très rapidement que les dirigeants d’Oto et Suna avaient rendez-vous.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux ninjas payèrent l'addition et quittèrent le restaurant dans un silence apaisé. Shibi n'avait jamais été un grand bavard et Keiko, avec l'age, avait appris à apprécier le calme. L'air était froid et le ciel dégagé. Ils se concertèrent du regard avant de s’asseoir sur le banc d’un parc pour enfants, désert à cette heure de la nuit. Keiko s’enroula dans son grand manteau de Kage et se blottit contre son équipier. A eux deux ils pourraient rester un peu de temps avant de geler. Au-dessus d’eux les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir d'encre, gardiennes silencieuses d'une amitié retrouvée.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Baki était… mal à l'aise. La tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau… Les deux Kages étaient deux prédateurs, les griffes sorties, prêts à attaquer. Le junin connaissait bien Rasa. Le Kazekage avait deux ans de plus que lui et les deux hommes avaient partagé bien des missions avant que le patriarche No Sabaku ne deviennent l'ombre du vent. Baki savait à quel point son ami pouvait être imprévisible et à quel point il était dangereux avec son jiton.</p>
<p class="western">La petite délégation du Son venait d’entrer dans la salle de réunion où étaient installés Rasa, Chiyo et Baki. L’Otokage, vêtue de son grand manteau et de son chapeau ainsi que de son masque de porcelaine noire était suivie par Zabuza Momochi, ou Uzumaki comme il se faisait appeler désormais, et par un ANBU au masque de Singe.</p>
<p class="western">Après l’attaque sur Konoha Rasa avait exigé des informations sur Oto et sa dirigeante. Les rapports n’avaient pas été très épais. Le village était une véritable forteresse ou pas un espion n’était parvenu à entrer. Quant à l’Otokage… Manipulatrice du Futton, kunoichi d'exception respectée par le Tsukikage, le Mizukage et le Raikage, elle avait créé et hissé son village au niveau des plus grands en un rien de temps. C’était à peu près tout ce que les Suna-nin savaient sur elle.</p>
<p class="western">« Otokage-dono. »</p>
<p class="western">« Kazekage-dono. »</p>
<p class="western">Les deux Kages se serrèrent la main. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'une table haute. Chiyo s’installa à la droite de Rasa tandis que Baki restait debout. En face l’Otokage s’assit et l’ANBU prit place à sa droite tandis que Uzumaki restait debout. C’était une disposition étrange. Les ANBU étaient des combattants, pas des conseillers…</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage enleva son chapeau, dévoilant sa chevelure blanche et le posa à côté d’elle sur la table. Elle enleva ensuite son masque, son ANBU faisant de même. Baki nota trois choses très rapidement. Sa couleur de peau la désignait clairement comme originaire ou du Pays des Nuages, ou des tribus nomades du Pays du Vent. Elle avait les yeux d’une tueuse. L’homme à ses côtés était soit son frère, soit son fils.</p>
<p class="western">« TOI ! » Cria Chiyo en se redressant brutalement, abandonnant son attitude de mamie gâteuse.</p>
<p class="western">L’Aînée de Suna avait son doigt pointé sur l’Otokage, les épaules tremblantes et les yeux remplis de rage.</p>
<p class="western">« Chiyo-sama ? » Questionna Rasa en se tournant légèrement vers la grand-mère.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est Keiko Umino ! L’Apprentie du salopard qui a tué mon fils et ma belle-fille ! »</p>
<p class="western">Le regard de Baki, toujours fixé sur les shinobis étrangers, devint appréciateur. La Princesse des Poisons était une légende à Suna. Rares étaient ceux capables de produire des mixtures plus toxiques que le Corps des Marionnettistes et cette kunoichi en faisait partie. Par contre aux dernières nouvelles, Keiko Umino était morte lors de l’attaque du Démon Renard.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai effectivement été l’élève du Croc Blanc, » répondit calmement l’Otokage avec un petit sourire en coin.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour vos pertes Chiyo-sama, » continua-t-elle beaucoup plus sérieuse, « mais nous étions en guerre. Et bien que j’aie perdu des gens proches aux mains de Suna-nin durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre, je suis prête à négocier aujourd’hui avec votre village. J’espère qu’il en est de même pour vous. »</p>
<p class="western">Rasa empêcha l’aînée de répondre d’un geste de main. Chiyo était une vieille chose rancunière et s’ils la laissaient faire, ils allaient passer la journée à l’entendre injurier Sakumo Hatake.</p>
<p class="western">« Je vous ai invité pour que nous parlions du futur Otokage-dono, pas pour de vieilles querelles. Vous connaissez déjà Chiyo Akasuna. Elle est l’une de mes conseillères et l’experte en fuinjutsu de Suna. Mon garde du corps est Baki, l’un de mes plus fidèles shinobis. »</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<p class="western">« Zabuza Uzumaki anciennement connu sous le nom de Zabuza Momochi est chargé de ma protection. Quant à mon accompagnateur, il s’agit d’Iruka, mon fils et héritier au poste d’Otokage. Il sera votre interlocuteur dans quelques mois lorsque je lui passerai le pouvoir. »</p>
<p class="western">L’homme qui devait avoir une grosse vingtaine d’années inclina poliment la tête. Rasa fit un signe de main et un ANBUS de Suna sortit de l’ombre, un plateau de thé dans les mains.Il servit quatre tasses avec grâce et dextérité. Rasa but la première gorgée suivant les vieilles traditions. Cela devait montrer que la boisson n'était pas empoissonnée. Évidemment, ils étaient tous ninjas et connaissaient au moins 20 façons différentes de glisser un poison dans une tasse sans que l'autre s'en aperçoive. Mais respecter de temps à autre les vieux cérémoniaux ne faisait pas de mal.</p>
<p class="western">« Au vu des performances exceptionnelles de vos ninjas, je souhaiterais mettre en place une alliance entre nos deux villages, » attaqua Rasa en reposant sa tasse.</p>
<p class="western">Le sourire, mortel, qui prit place sur les lèvres de Keiko Umino mis Baki terriblement mal à l'aise. Si Rasa était un putain de lion du désert, Keiko était une louve à l’affût. Et des deux prédateurs, Baki ne savait pas lequel gagnerait.</p>
<p class="western">« Effectivement. Je pense qu'une alliance entre nos deux villages serait une excellente idée, » accorda Keiko en faisant délicatement tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse.</p>
<p class="western">Baki vit le sourire froid de son kage et soupira mentalement. C'était exactement pour des situations comme celle-ci qu'il était bien content que ce soit Rasa qui ait hérité du pouvoir. Kami, qu'il détestait la politique.</p>
<p class="western">« J'ai entendu parler du combat de votre fils Gaara et de Naruto Uzumaki. Je doute que Konoha ait bien pris l'apparition de l'Ichibi juste à l'extérieur de ses murailles. » continua l'Otokage. « Ce serait problématique que la situation se reproduise. Cependant, comme je vous l’ai dit dans ma lettre, je suis certaine qu'une entente peut être trouvée, permettant à mes maîtres de Fuinjutsu de régler ce petit problème. »</p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Le sourire de Rasa se </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>crispa</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> aux mots de son interlocutrice alors que le rictus de cette dernière se faisait </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>carnassié</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. L'Otokage savait où appuyer pour faire mal et il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas se plier aux bonnes volontés du Kazekage.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western">« D'autant plus que vous me devez une dette de vie Rasa-dono. »</p>
<p class="western">Suna était dans la merde. Le lion avait largement sous-estimé la louve qui lui faisait face. L'Otokage était comme un ratel, avait-elle planté ses crocs dans sa proie, qu'elle ne la lâchait plus.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Le voyage depuis Oto en faisant un détour par Konoha avait été sacrément long. Encore plus pour Rangiku qui n’était pas une shinobi. Heureusement la suite réservée par la Kazekage était très confortable et la jeune Uzumaki avait pu dormir aussi longtemps qu’elle le voulait pendant que les deux Kages bidouillaient leurs trucs de politiciens.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque Rangiku s’était levée, elle avait été accueillie par Hatori. Le médic-nin du Clan Soma était vraiment un homme gentil et Rangiku savait que si elle n’avait pas rencontré son merveilleux et parfait époux, elle aurait certainement fait la cour à Hatori.</p>
<p class="western">Zabuza était passé en coup de vent un peu après midi chercher Rangiku. L’Uzumaki spécialiste en sceaux et le médic-nin l’avaient suivi jusque dans une petite pièce où patientait un garçon aux cheveux rouges, une vieille dame grognon et deux ANBUS.</p>
<p class="western">Des présentations rapides avaient été faites puis Rangiku avait ordonné à Gaara No Sabaku de s’allonger sur divan. Elle avait relevé sa longue chevelure et l’avait fixé en chignon avec deux longues aiguilles avant d’attraper du parchemin et de l’encre. Elle avait demandé à l’adolescent de faire apparaître le sceau retenant l’Ichibi en y concentrant son chakra. Rangiku l’avait copié rapidement avant de laisser la place à Hatori.</p>
<p class="western">Pendant que le médic faisait un check-up complet au gaki qui semblait choqué qu’on s’inquiète pour sa santé, Rangiku s’était penchée sur le sceau, interrogeant quelques fois Chiyo-san sur les raisons l’ayant poussé à utiliser certaines variations et composants.</p>
<p class="western">Rangiku n’était pas une ninja. Elle n’avait jamais appris de techniques flashies, cela ne l’intéressait pas. Elle savait se battre. Son grand-père maternel avait été un samouraï de l’Ile du fer et il avait entraîné tous ses petits enfants et le père de Rangiku l’avait obligée à maîtriser ses chaînes de chakra avant de la laisser faire ce qu’elle voulait. Mais le véritable point fort de la jeune femme, le domaine où elle n’avait aucune concurrence valable, était le Fuinjutsu.</p>
<p class="western">Elle avait vu de très nombreux sceaux dans sa vie. Des complexes, des simples, des bons, des mauvais. Elle en avait créé pour s’amuser, en avait amélioré à la demande de Ameyuri-san ou Keiko-sama et en avait redécouvert de nombreux lors d’une expédition dans les ruines d’Uzushio. De tous les sceaux qu’elle avait rencontrés dans sa vie, celui appliqué sur Gaara-kun était sans nul doute le plus raté.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est d’la merde, » avait déclaré Rangiku sans aucun tact.</p>
<p class="western">La vieille avait manqué de s’étouffer avant de commencer à défendre son travail. Zabuza avait ricané dans son coin et même le sérieux Hatori avait laissé échappé un sourire. Rangiku avait quitté les Suna-nin, retournant dans la suite des Oto-nin. Elle allait avoir du boulot avant de transformer cette horreur en quelques choses de potable.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Hatori haussa un sourcil en entrant dans la suite réservée pour les Oto-nin. La table était couverte de parchemins et le sol commençait à être aussi sérieusement envahi. Rangiku, accoudée à la table avait une main glissée dans ses cheveux défaits, un pinceau dans l’autre, de l’encre sur la joue, marmonnait à voix basse.</p>
<p class="western">Apparemment elle galérait à réparer le sceau de Gaara-kun.</p>
<p class="western">Hatori avouait sans honte qu’il ne connaissait strictement rien au Fuinjutsu. Pour lui c’était du charabia incompréhensible. Il avait un très grand respect pour ceux qui savaient l’utiliser. Voyant la mine froncée de l’Uzumaki, il se dirigea vers la bouilloire. Un thé ferait le plus grand bien à Rangiku. Et lui-même ne cracherait pas sur une tasse.</p>
<p class="western">« Zabuza-san, une tasse de thé ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Volontiers, » répondit le junin assis dans le canapé.</p>
<p class="western">L’Épéiste était là principalement pour protéger l’autre membre de son Clan. Rangiku était la seule civile de la délégation du Son et sa vie et son talent devaient absolument être protégés. Elle était constamment avec un protecteur, que ce soit Hatori ou Zabuza en journée ou Keiko-sama, avec qui elle partageait une chambre, la nuit.</p>
<p class="western">Hatori apporta une tasse fumante à Rangiku qui le remercia avec un grognement sans même relever la tête de ses schémas et calculs, avant de s’asseoir aux côtés de l’autre Uzumaki. Il était fatigué. Examiner Gaara avait été difficile. Sa foutue armure de sable était chiantissime !</p>
<p class="western">Le médecin et l’épéiste faisaient une partie de go lorsque la porte de la suite s’ouvrit avec violence. Iruka-san entra d’un pas furieux, suivi beaucoup plus calmement par sa mère. Keiko-sama referma la porte et plaça des sceaux de confidentialité, isolant la pièce du monde extérieur.</p>
<p class="western">"Nidaime ? Sérieusement ? » s’exclama Iruka en levant les bras en l’air.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko lui adressa un regard impassible.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. »</p>
<p class="western">La réponse succincte frappa Iruka avec violence. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet. Il rejoignit sa mère sur le canapé.</p>
<p class="western">Hatori jeta un coup d’oeil à Zabuza. Le junin regardait sa Kage avec attention, absorbé par la discussion. Le médic-nin déplaca quelques pions, s’assurant la victoire, avant d’écouter lui aussi la discussion entre les deux Uminos.</p>
<p class="western">« Je porte Oto depuis sa fondation. Je suis fatiguée de passer mes nuits dans ce bureau. Je veux passer plus de temps avec ma famille. Je suis intimement convaincue qu’avec toi à sa tête Oto brillera encore plus fort. Le village a besoin de continuer à grandir et évoluer. Et puis je doute que ma condition me permette de continuer bien longtemps. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ca va ? » Paniqua Iruka. « Tu es malade ? C’est grave ? Ça se soigne ? Papa est au courant ? Kabuto ? Je suis certain qu’il pourra trouver… »</p>
<p class="western">Keiko coupa la tirade paniquée de son fils en le bâillonnant d’une main, les yeux pétillants de malice.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui ca va. Je ne suis pas malade, pas encore, ça devrait arriver d’ici un petit mois, non ce n’est pas grave, oui ton père est au courant et non, Kabuto ne l’est pas. »</p>
<p class="western">« Maman. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis enceinte Iruka. »</p>
<p class="western">Le futur Nidaime sursauta violemment. Hatori hocha la tête. La grossesse de keiko-sama expliquait pas mal de chose, que ce soit sa volonté de trouver rapidement un successeur ou ses rendez-vous avec Isshin Kurosaki. Le collègue de Hatori était très proche de la famille Umino.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi ?! Mais comment ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Dois-je vraiment t’expliquer comment on fait des enfants Iruka ? » demanda Keiko d’une voix blasée.</p>
<p class="western">« Non ! Définitivement non, » répondit vivement l’Héritier avec une mine dégoûtée. « N’empèche Mam’, c’est un cadeau empoisonné que tu me fais. Tu dis que tu quittes le poste de kage pour passer plus de temps en famille et tu me nomines à ta place. Ce n’est pas très logique. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu l’un des plus puissants shinobi du village mon poussin. Tu es respecté par tes troupes et aimé des villageois, surtout après la réussite de l’Opération contre Kusa. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je savais que c’était un test ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Et tu l’as parfaitement réussi. Outre ta puissance et ta popularité, tu as un don pour planifier et élaborer des stratégies. Tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds et sais négocier. Tu as très bien géré avec le Kazekage tout à l’heure. Tu feras un merveilleux Nidaime. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka soupira. C’était un combat perdu d’avance. Il deviendrait Nidaime et ne pouvait rien faire contre.</p>
<p class="western">« Ok. Par contre je choisirai un Sandaime d’ici dix ans. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ça, ce sera ton problème, » répondit Keiko. « Tu deviendras Nidaime au passage de la nouvelle année. La cérémonie officielle aura lieu en avril, » conclut l’Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">Hatori retourna son regard sur le plateau de go. Le jeu avait changé. Il leva des yeux soupçonneurs sur Zabuza. Le sourire du l’épéiste était trop <span>satisfait de lui-même</span> pour être honnête. Ce fils de hyène avait triché.</p>
<p class="western">« Je n’avais pas souvenirs d’être en si mauvaise position, » déclara Hatori.</p>
<p class="western">« Il suffit de quelques secondes pour renverser le cours d’une bataille Soma-san, vous devriez le savoir. »</p>
<p class="western">Hatori était piégé et son adversaire le savait. Connard.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Rasa avait un avis très mitigé sur sa rencontre avec l’Otokage. D’un côté, il en avait retiré quelques avantages non négligeables, de l’autre… Il avait cédé bien plus que ce qu’il aurait souhaité. Les Umino, mère et fils, étaient de véritables requins.</p>
<p class="western">En commençant ces négociations le Kazekage savait qu’il était désavantagé. Suna était en faillite à cause de la bêtise de leur Daimyo qui donnait la quasi-totalité de ses missions à Konoha et qui leur avait coupé les fonds. Ils n’avaient pas d’alliés, juste quelques pactes de non-agression alors que Oto avait des alliances solides avec Iwa et Kumo. Gaara était complètement instable et Rasa savait qu’il avait besoin de l’aide des spécialistes d’Oto pour résoudre le problème. Et en prime, de manière personnelle il devait une dette de vie à l’Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">Oto n’avait rien à gagner à s’allier avec Suna. Le Village Caché du Son avait beau être plus petit que Suna, il était en meilleur forme. Que Keiko-sama accepte de s’asseoir à la table des négociations était déjà une victoire en soi.</p>
<p class="western">Trois jours après l’ouverture des discussions, Rasa se demandait s’il avait bien fait de parlementer avec l’Umino.</p>
<p class="western">Suna avait gagné une alliance avec Oto, leur jinchuriki était stable et la faillite du village serait bientôt un lointain souvenir. En échange de cela le Village du Sable allait devoir payer deux missions de rangs S à Oto ainsi qu’un gros paquet de techniques, notamment Futon.</p>
<p class="western">Suna allait également devoir fournir un « ambassadeur » à Oto. Rasa avait dû proposer cet arrangement lorsque Keiko-sama avait commencé à évoquer la dette de vie. L’Umino aurait pu exiger la mort de Rasa. A la place le Kazekage avait proposé de lui donner un de ses shinobis spécialisés en Futon.</p>
<p class="western">En regardant l’Otokage disparaître au cœur du désert, tandis que sa spécialiste en Fuinjutsu et le médic-nin quittaient Fukui en direction du Nord, le Kazekage se demanda si les avantages gagnés par Suna balancerait la perte qu’il allait subir.</p>
<p class="western">Zabuza Uzumaki, le visage bandé, son Épée sanglée dans son dos et Iruka Umino, à nouveau avec son masque d’ANBU patientaient aux côtés de Gaara et Baki. Les deux Oro-nin allaient accompagner les Suna-nin jusqu’à chez eux. Ils resteraient au village quelques jours avant de repartir sur Oto avec l’argent, les techniques et l’otage politique.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clan Uzumaki :<br/>Ameyuri Uzumaki (Ringo) : Matriarche du Clan, missing-nin de Kiri, Epeiste de la Brume, Porteuse de Kiba.<br/>Kyoko : Librement inspirée du manga Fruit Basket où elle est la mère de Tohru, le personnage principal. Ici elle est l'assistante de l'Otokage et un membre important du Clan Uzumaki.<br/>Rangiku : Librement inspirée du manga Bleach. Ici c'est une civile experte en Fuinjutsu.<br/>Renji : Librement inspiré du manga Bleach. Ici c'est l'Héritier présomptif du Clan Uzumaki en attendant que Ameyuri ait des enfants.<br/>Zabuza Uzumaki (Momochi) : J'ai lu de supers fics sur FF.net où Zabuza était un cousin de Naruto. L'idée m'a plue et je l'ai gardée. (Si je retrouve le nom de la Fic, je me mettrais)</p>
<p>Naomi Seishuu : Daymio du Riz. OC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. La fin ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C'est la fin du voyage pour de nombreuses personnes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Comme a chacune des absences de Keiko-sama le trident avait pris sa charge de travail. Cela faisait donc quasiment vingt-cinq jours que Kyoko aidée de Pakura-san et Orochimaru-sama faisait tourner Oto. C’était un honneur d’être Secrétaire de l’Otokage (ou Maître de la Paperasse, comme aimait plaisanter Kabuto-san), mais c’était épuisant. Kyoko tenait ce poste depuis son arrivée à Oto un peu plus de dix ans auparavant et elle avait hâte de pouvoir tirer sa révérence.</p>
<p class="western">L’Uzumaki avait utilisé toute sa retenue pour ne pas sauter de joie lorsque Keiko-sama lui avait parlé de sa décision de quitter l’office maudite. Kyoko avait juré allégeance à Keiko et comptait bien partir en même temps qu’elle. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir reprendre les missions sur le terrain. Et puis pouvoir profiter de sa famille sans craindre d’être rappeler au bureau à des heures impossibles étaient un véritable plus. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son époux et ses trois enfants.</p>
<p class="western">Le travail de la journée était fini depuis un petit moment mais Kyoko était encore au bureau. Katsuya était en mission tout comme Tohru. Mariko était chez une amie pour une soirée pyjama et Idate gardait Kohroku pour la nuit. La mère de famille avait donc tout le loisir de zoner au bureau pour trier les dossiers de candidatures.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko-sama avait prévu la passation de pouvoir pour la nouvelle année. Kyoko avait donc une vingtaine de jours pour trouver un ou une remplaçante. Elle devait avoir étudié la moitié de la pile lorsqu’un chakra familier entra dans son périmètre de détection. Kyoko sourit et s’affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil après avoir éteint la lumière et croisé les bras.</p>
<p class="western">Dehors il faisait nuit et la lune était complètement voilée par la neige épaisse qui tombait avec rage. L’Uzumaki attendit moins de cinq minutes avant de percevoir une ombre par la fenêtre. Les pièges furent désactivés et la vitre s’ouvrit, laissant passer une silhouette bedonnante. Kyoko attendit que la fenêtre soit refermée avant de parler.</p>
<p class="western">« Où étiez-vous ? »</p>
<p class="western">La silhouette sursauta et Kyoko se pencha pour esquiver les trois kunais qui s’enfoncèrent à l’endroit précis où était sa tête une fraction de seconde auparavant !</p>
<p class="western">« KYOKO ! Par Inari ! Ça va pas de me surprendre comme ça ? »</p>
<p class="western">L’Uzumaki ralluma la lumière, fixant sa supérieure avec un regard blasé.</p>
<p class="western">« J’aimais ce fauteuil. »</p>
<p class="western">« Fallait pas me surprendre ainsi, » grommela l’Otokage en enlevant un gros manteau, foutant de la neige partout.</p>
<p class="western">Kyoko leva les yeux au ciel. Keiko-sama était une kunoichi de rang S, elle aurait dû faire plus attention à son environnement.</p>
<p class="western">« Soma-san et Rangiku-chan sont revenus il y a deux jours… Où étiez-vous ? » Redemanda Kyoko en se levant pour récupérer le manteau mouillé de sa Kage et le pull détrempé.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai assassiné le Daimyo du vent, » grogna Keiko en jetant son pantalon trempé sur son bureau étrangement vide de dossiers.</p>
<p class="western">« Évidement, » maugréa Kyoko. « Vous avez assassiné le Daimyo du Vent… Normal. Puis-je demander pourquoi et comment ? » Demanda l’Uzumaki en étendant les vêtements mouillés.</p>
<p class="western">« Pourquoi ? Parce que Rasa m’a très grassement payée pour le faire. Comment ? Disons que le Daimyo du Vent a succombé à la maladie cardiaque qui le rongeait de l’intérieur. Étant donné qu’il a aucun héritier en vie, le pays va être salement déséquilibré pendant un temps et le Kazekage compte bien en profiter, » répondit l’Otokage en sous-vêtement en fouillant dans son bureau à la recherche de vêtements de rechange.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suppose donc que les négociations ont été fructueuses ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui, plutôt, » répondit Keiko avec un sourire dans la voix. « Iruka s’est très bien débrouillé avec le Kazekage. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu lui as dit ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Qu’il serait le futur Nidaime ? Oui. Il ne l’a pas trop mal prit, » ricana Keiko en enfilant un long kimono bleu foncé.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentrée Keiko-chan, » déclara Kyoko en tendant une pile de candidatures à sa Kage. « Lève pas les yeux au ciel. Tu as ton remplaçant, aide-moi à trouver le mien. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Orochimaru griffonna ses résultats avant de replacer les éprouvettes dans l’incubateur. Il devait encore attendre un cycle. Normalement les cultures devraient entre bonnes. Mais bon, cela était si tout marchait bien… Le Sannin savait par avance que cela allait foirer encore une fois.</p>
<p class="western">Il n’avait réussi à cultiver des cellules souches de Hashirama Senju qu’une seule fois à Konoha. Et Danzo les avait volées avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de consigner ses résultats. Et en prime les très rares échantillons de l’ADN du Shodaime avait été détruit.</p>
<p class="western">Lors de son combat à Konoha Keiko avait récupéré de l’ADN des deux Kages réincarnés. Elle avait donné ses vêtements couverts de sang et le bout de doigt à son époux. Depuis lors, lorsqu’il était au Village et qu’il n’était ni chez les ANBUS, ni chez lui, Orochimaru allait se terrer dans son labo. En fait en y réfléchissant, entre sa famille et les Ombres, il avait vraiment très peu de temps pour jouer avec ses expériences… Bah ! Il passerait définitivement la main à Faucon lorsqu’Iruka deviendrait le Nidaime.</p>
<p class="western">« Où ai-je foutu l’eau dis...»</p>
<p class="western">Une main tenant la pipette d’eau distillée apparue dans son champ de vision avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase. Le Sannin s’en empara.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci Karin. »</p>
<p class="western">La jeune Uzumaki lui sourit avant de replonger dans sa discussion avec Kimimaro. Les deux adolescents s’étaient installés en débat d’après-midi dans le laboratoire privé du Sannin. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de s’installer ici parmi toutes les places possibles ? Il l’ignorait. Il n’avait pas pensé à leur dire de dégager, plongé dans ses expériences. Du coup ils étaient restés.</p>
<p class="western">« Et sinon Mariko-Chan ? Elle a un excellent contrôle de chakra. Elle est d’origine civile donc aucun risque qu’un kekkai-gekai oublié interfère avec le tien. »</p>
<p class="western">« Mmm… Pas faux… Rajoute là sur le tas. »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru lança son minuteur et s’approcha des deux jeunes. Karin était assise sur une paillasse, les jambes croisées, mâchouillant la branche de ses lunettes. Kimimaro était sur une chaise à côté de l’Uzumaki, triant les dossiers en deux piles distinctes.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as candidaté à l’ARC ? » Demanda le Sannin en s’approchant du duo.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui et ma proposition a été accepté sans hésitation. »</p>
<p class="western">« Non surprenant, » commenta Orochimaru. « Tu as un kekkai-gekai très puissant et Oto n’en sera que plus fort. Le Conseil n’allait certainement pas décliner ta demande. Montre-moi ce que tu as sélectionné. »</p>
<p class="western">Le dernier Kaguya donna une dizaine de fiches au Sannin. C’était les fiches de plusieurs femmes, civiles ou kunoichis qui étaient inscrites au registre de l’ARC. Kimimaro en avait pré-sélectionné une dizaine.</p>
<p class="western">« Quelle est la suite du programme ? »</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai rendez-vous avec Amashi-san après-demain pour parler de mes différentes options. Et demain je commence mon nouveau… »</p>
<p class="western">La porte du laboratoire claqua violemment, coupant net Kimimaro. Les trois shinobi se tournèrent en bloc vers l’entrée. L’Otokage, fulminante venait d’entrer. Faisant preuve d’un excellent instinct de survie les deux adolescents attrapèrent leurs dossiers et disparurent.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai l’impression que tu vas éviscérer quelqu’un avec les dents. »</p>
<p class="western">« L’idée est tentante. Mais Rasa est de l’autre côté du continent, » feula Keiko les poings crispés.</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru leva un sourcil. Pourquoi donc son épouse voulait-elle tuer le Kazekage ? Aux dernières nouvelles Suna et Oto avaient de bonnes relations.</p>
<p class="western">« Peux-tu m’expliquer ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Iruka et Zabuza sont arrivés il y a quelques heures. Ils avaient avec eux l’otage politique de Suna. Quand Rasa m’a promis un shinobi du Vent pour payer sa dette de vie, je pensais qu’il allait m’envoyer un chunin ou un junin quelconque. Un civil avec quelques jutsus Futon mais finalement sans expérience. »</p>
<p class="western">« Et ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Il m’a vendu SA FILLE ! » Hurla Keiko en frappant du poing sur la paillasse.</p>
<p class="western">Voyant le plateau de céramique se fissurer Orochimaru grimaça. </p>
<p class="western">« Il m’a envoyé Temari No Sabaku, son héritière, une apprentie Kaze no aijin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’a-t-il donné sa fille ?! »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru soupira. Il pouvait imaginer un nombre impressionnant de raisons pouvant pousser un homme à vendre sa fille. La culture… La tradition… Les femmes étaient principalement vu comme des machines à bébés. Même chez les shinobis la situation n’était guère meilleure. Tsunade avait dû se battre toute sa vie pour être reconnue comme l’égale de ses équipiers, Keiko était l’une des très rares kunoichies à avoir atteint le rang S et la seule à avoir jamais atteint le rang de Kage.</p>
<p class="western">La dette de vie était celle de Rasa, pas du village. C’était sa famille qui devait payer, pas Suna. Rasa n’avait pas pu choisir n’importe quel Suna-nin, il avait dû choisir parmi ses enfants. Son plus jeune était hors de question. Suna n’allait pas se départir de sa carte majeure. Il restait donc les deux aînés. Temari ou Kankuro. Les plus puissantes attaques Futon existantes ou l’art des marionnettes. Rasa avait sacrifié sa fille.</p>
<p class="western">« J’ai envie de lui casser la gueule avec une puissance ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Même si je comprends, évite s’il te plaît. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je n’ose même pas imaginer dans quel état doit être cette pauvre Temari… Être vendue par son enfoiré de père… Exilée loin de chez elle… »</p>
<p class="western">Voyant les yeux plein de larmes de son épouse Orochimaru soupira. Keiko en était, à peu près, a deux mois de grossesse. Cela faisait bien des années qu’il l’avait vue enceinte, mais il se souvenait très bien que les pires sautes d’humeurs avaient lieu à cette période. Il l’attrapa et l’attira dans ses bras.</p>
<p class="western">« Chut, pleure pas… Ce sont les hormones qui te mettent la tête à l’envers, » murmura doucement le Sannin en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son épouse. « Chut… Tout va bien aller. On s’occupera de Temari-chan correctement. Elle est une kunoichie d’Oto désormais, pas une otage de Suna. »</p>
<p class="western">Perdu au milieu des larmes Orochimaru vit un petit sourire sur le visage de sa moitié.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">La salle de réunion était vaste et lumineuse. Dehors le soleil brillait de mille feux et la neige pure réverbérait sa lumière. Ameyuri ne regardait pas par la fenêtre contrairement à sa Kage. Son regard était fixé sur la monstruosité quichée dans un coin de la salle. C’était un cube d’environ un mètre de haut avec sur les quatre faces latérales et sur la supérieure des sortes de masques démoniaques gravés. Absolument hideux.</p>
<p class="western">Et outre son aspect extérieur très moche, il y avait les sceaux absolument ignobles qui le parcourraient, cachés par les masques. Rangiku avait failli vomir en les déchiffrant et même Orochimaru avait frémi. Le témoignage de Ryuzetsu, la kunoichi aux cheveux blancs de Kusa qui dormait dans les cellules de la Division de Contre-Espionnage, avait perturbé de nombreuses personnes.</p>
<p class="western">Trois coups sur la porte attirèrent l’attention de Keiko et Ameyuri. Orochimaru suivit par quatre Kumo-nin entra. Le sannin fit le tour de la table pour s’installer à la droite de sa Kage tandis que les Kumo-nin s’asseyaient à l’opposé.</p>
<p class="western">La délégation du Raikage était composée de deux hommes et deux femmes ayant entre vingt et trente ans. Le premier à être entré était Darui No Ranton. C’était un homme assez grand, à la peau mate avec un nez légèrement proéminent, un regard paresseux et une chevelure épaisse blanche qui couvrait son œil gauche. Il portait un uniforme à haut col avec des manches longues avec un pantalon ample, des bandages sur ses poignets et la veste de chûnin, ne possédant qu'une seule bretelle au-dessus d'une épaule. Il avait également une épée large et pliable, ressemblant à un couperet, attachée dans le dos.</p>
<p class="western">Il était suivi par Mabui, l’assistante personnelle de A. La femme à la peau sombre et aux yeux verts avait quitté son costume formel pour un uniforme de junin avec des manches longues. Ameyuri l’avait déjà rencontrée quelques années auparavant. L’Épéiste appréciait grandement la jeune Kumo-nin qui supportait avec stoïcisme les frasques de son Kage.</p>
<p class="western">Derrière Mabui venait deux shinobis inconnus de la matriarche Uzumaki. Tous deux avaient la peau pâle et des cheveux blonds. L’homme qui était le plus jeune du groupe avait de profonds yeux noirs, un uniforme de junin, lui aussi avec des manches longues (il faisait froid à Oto en cette saison, Darui avait dû dire à son équipe s’habiller chaudement) et une sacoche de medic-nin. La femme avait les cheveux coupés en carré plongeant et des yeux bleu pâle. Elle avait le même uniforme que Mabui-san. Ameyuri se fit la réflexion en regardant la kunoichi blonde s’asseoir qu’elle devait avoir souvent mal au dos avec une poitrine telle que la sienne.</p>
<p class="western">« Otokage-sama, » salua Darui.</p>
<p class="western">« Darui-san, » répondit Keiko.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous connaissez déjà Mabui-san. Voici C, mon partenaire et Samui-san, l’une de nos meilleures junin. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bienvenue à Oto. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour la Boite de Pandore, » déclara Keiko en désignant le cube de pierre dans le coin de la salle.</p>
<p class="western">« Effectivement Otokage-sama. A-bosu a un fort intérêt pour cet objet. Marui-san que vous avez sorti du Château de Hozuki était chargé de la récupérer. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je vois… Orochimaru, tu leur expliques ? »</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin hocha la tête et sorti plusieurs textes, graphiques et schémas. Depuis le retour des Oto-nin en mission pour détruire Kusa une équipe pluri-disciplinaire regroupant des spécialistes en fuinjutsu, en cryptographie, en histoire et autre s’était formée pour étudier la Boite de Pandore.</p>
<p class="western">L’artefact était censé pouvoir exaucer le vœu de la personne qui l’ouvrait, bien que, selon l’Hakuja Sennin que Mitsuki avait interrogé, il s’agissait simplement d’un mythe créé par des personnes qui étaient trop désespérées pour faire de véritables efforts pour atteindre leurs rêves. En réalité, la boite corrompait tout ce qui entrait dans ses limites.</p>
<p class="western">La boîte avait de réels pouvoirs. A l’époque du Sage des Six Chemins elle avait permis à Kusagakure de conquérir le monde. Mais au bout d’un moment, tout était parti en vrille pour une raison qui avait été perdue dans les limbes de l’Histoire.</p>
<p class="western">Pour l’ouvrir et atteindre son pouvoir, il fallait une quantité de chakra juste monstrueuse, égale à celle d’un jinchuriki.</p>
<p class="western">Une fois ouverte, un monstre appelé Satori, appelé « la Marionnette de la Boîte », en sortait. Le travail de la marionnette était de capturer les ennemis et de les jeter dans la boîte. Apparemment les prisonniers subissaient un lavage de cerveau et ressortaient de la boite, complètement dévoués à la personne contrôlant Satori.</p>
<p class="western">Le problème était que si personne ne contrôlait la Marionnette, celle-ci devenait complètement folle et tentait de tout aspirer dans la boîte, semant chaos et destruction sur son passage.</p>
<p class="western">« La Boite de Pandore se referme uniquement lorsque l’invocateur est tué ou lorsqu’il force Satori à y rentrer, » conclut Orochimaru.</p>
<p class="western">« Voici des copies de rapports sur les ravages causés par Satori. Ils datent de plusieurs centaines d’années. A cinq reprises Kusa tenta de se servir de la Marionnette de la Boite pour retrouver sa grandeur d’antan. Cela a toujours fini en malheur, » déclara Ameyuri en transmettant une pile de papier à Samui.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi les donna a Darui et Mabui qui les feuilletèrent.</p>
<p class="western">« Raikage-sama sera intéressé par ces documents. Puis-je les lui transmettre ? » Demanda Mabui l’air soucieuse.</p>
<p class="western">« Faites Mabui-san. Et en attendant la réponse de A-sama, je pense que ce serait intéressant que vous entendiez le témoignage de Ryuzetsu no Kusa. »</p>
<p class="western">Mabui écrivit quelques mots sur un papier qu’elle plaça sur la pile de rapports. Elle effectua le mudra du mouton et un faisceau de lumière engloutit les papiers. Lorsque la luminosité redevint supportable la table était vide.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Lorsque Raikage-sama l’avait personnellement désigné pour accompagner Mabui-san, Darui et Samui-san à Oto, C avait été flatté. Il avait beau être un médic-nin qualifié et le partenaire habituel de Darui, il avait beaucoup moins d’expérience que d’autres shinobis plus puissants et plus adaptés pour une mission d’escorte.</p>
<p class="western">Puis le Raikage lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait été choisi. C faisait partie des rares Kumo-nin à avoir des capacités de senseurs très développées. A-sama voulait qu’il s’en serve pour s’assurer que la Boite de Pandore possédée par Oto était la vraie et pas un leurre de Keiko Umino.</p>
<p class="western">Durant la première rencontre avec l’Otokage C avait scanné le cube de pierre présent dans la salle. Il exsudait un chakra froid, colérique et malveillant. Le chunin n’avait pas eu le moindre doute. Cette mocheté était la véritable Boite.</p>
<p class="western">En scannant la boite, il avait également ressenti les autres chakras des autres shinobis présents. Il avait reconnu facilement ceux de ses équipiers, avait survolé ceux de Uzumaki-san et d’Orochimaru-sama. C’était celui de l’Otokage qui avait retenu son attention.</p>
<p class="western">Son chakra était acide, donnant l’impression à C qu’il avait croqué dans un quartier de citron. Mais il y avait autre chose. Après l’acidité C avait retrouvé une sensation familière. Le Chakra de l’Otokage piquait la langue comme plein de minuscules épines. C’était une sensation que C avait assimilé au chakra raiton, mais il n’y avait que deux personnes dont le chakra lui laissait cette impression précise. Le Raikage et son équipier Darui.</p>
<p class="western">Les membres d’une même famille laissaient des impressions de chakra similaires. C l’avait appris relativement jeune. C’était pourquoi il avait été surpris en sentant le chakra de Darui pour la première fois. A-sama lui avait fait juré de ne jamais parler de la filiation de son équipier. Darui, qui tenait son Ranton de sa mère ignorait qui était son père.</p>
<p class="western">Et maintenant, comme si connaître l’un des enfants bâtards du Sandaime Raikage n’était pas suffisant, C venait d’en découvrir un second. Le médic-nin était prêt à parier sa vie que l’Otokage était la demie-sœur de son Kage. Déjà, rien qu’en la voyant il avait su qu’elle était la fille d’habitants du Pays des Nuages.</p>
<p class="western">Comment par Susanoo le père de Raikage-sama avait-il mis une Konoha-nin enceinte, C l’ignorait. Ce qu’il ignorait également était si l’Otokage connaissait sa filiation et surtout si A-sama connaissait l’existence de sa sœur aînée.</p>
<p class="western">Par tous les Kamis, parfois C détestait sa capacité de senseur, surtout lorsqu’il se retrouvait mêlé à des drames familiaux de cette ampleur.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">« Ca va C ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Humm ? Oui, oui, tout va bien. Juste hâte de rentrer. »</p>
<p class="western">Darui regardait son équipier d’un œil inquiet. C n’était pas dans son état normal depuis la première réunion des Kumo-nin avec l’Otokage deux jours auparavant. Le blond était tendu et lui cachait des choses.</p>
<p class="western">Le capitaine des Kumo-nin détourna le regard de son équipier et retourna son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Deux équipes d’Oto étaient en train de placer la Boite de Pandore dans le panier d’un ingénieux système à contrepoids. La machine de bois et d’acier allait propulser la boite loin dans la Mer du Nord.</p>
<p class="western">Après la réponse du Raikage il avait été décidé de se débarrasser de la boite. A-bisu avait convenu que les risques qu’elle représentait dépassaient largement les quelques avantages qu’ils pourraient en tirer et qu’il était mieux pour le monde entier qu’elle disparaisse. Sachant qu’elle était indestructible Orochimaru-sama avait proposé une solution alternative : la jeter en mer.</p>
<p class="western">C’était pour cette raison que les Kumo-nin, l’Otokage et ses équipes se retrouvaient en ce matin pluvieux sur une falaise aux bords de la mer. Darui avait haussé un sourcil en voyant l’engin planté sur la crête rocheuse. Apparemment c’était une vieille arme de l’époque des Guerres de Clan qui appartenait au Daymio du Riz. Des Oto-nin l’avaient réparée et améliorée, renforçant la structure avec du chakra de facon à pouvoir multiplier sa portée par deux. Le trébuchet allait pouvoir expédier la Boite de Pandore à une distance comprise entre deux et trois kilomètres de la cote.</p>
<p class="western">« Darui-san, à vous l’honneur, » déclara l’Otokage en désignant le levier.</p>
<p class="western">Darui inspira profondément et appuya. Avec un claquement retentissant le contre-poids tomba et la boite fut propulsée vers le ciel.</p>
<p class="western">« Bien, voici une bonne chose de faite. Vous êtes certains de vouloir rentrer immédiatement ? »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Otokage-sama. Nous sommes attendus à Kumo, » répondit Mabui avec un sourire.</p>
<p class="western">Les quatre Kumo-nin serrèrent la main de la dirigeante du Village Caché du Son. Derrière elle des ANBU encadraient la Kusa-nin aux cheveux blancs dont le village était partagé entre le soulagement et la peine. Darui fit signe à son équipe et prit la direction de l’est. Ils rentraient au village. Jetant un dernier coup d’oeil vers la mer, il vit au loin une gigantesque gerbe d’écume. La Boite de Pandore avait rejoint sa nouvelle demeure.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Cela faisait une semaine que Temari était arrivée à Oto. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’habituer à son exil forcé. Oto était au milieu des rizières, perché dans les montagnes. Il faisait froid et humide et horreur des horreurs il y avait même de la neige.</p>
<p class="western">La kunoichi n’hésitait pas à dire qu’elle avait le cafard. Elle avait dû quitter la seule maison qu’elle avait jamais connue, ses amis, son junin-sensei et ses frères. Elle avait été vendue par son père au Village du Son. L’Otokage avait tout pouvoir sur elle. Elle aurait pu faire interroger Temari pour lui extirper toutes ses connaissances, elle aurait pu l’engrosser de force pour insérer du sang frais avec du chakra futon et potentiellement un kekkai-gekai dans les rangs d’Oto, elle aurait… Keiko Umino aurait pu faire littéralement tout ce qu’elle voulait de Temari. La vie de la Suna-nin n’avait plus aucune valeur. Elle n’existait plus pour Suna ou pour sa famille. Elle n’était plus humaine, juste un esclave donné à Oto.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsqu’elle était arrivée au Village du Son Temari était malade de peur. Elle ignorait à quoi s’attendre.</p>
<p class="western">Ses gardiens l’avaient déposée dans le bureau de l’Otokage dès leur arrivée. La femme l’avait regardé silencieusement une bonne minute avant d’interpeler sa secrétaire. Elle avait ordonné à Kyoko-sama de s’occuper de Temari et avait congédié la Suna-nin. En quittant le bureau Temari avait entendu un grand cri de rage et le bruit sourd d’objets lourds tombant sur le sol.</p>
<p class="western">Depuis elle n’avait plus revue l’Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">Ignorant encore et toujours ce qui allait lui arriver l’adolescente blonde avait suivi Kyoko-sama jusqu’à sa demeure. Elle y avait rencontré son époux et ses trois enfants. Et depuis lors elle vivait avec la famille d’Uzumaki, attendant le moment où l’Otokage aurait décidé de son sort.</p>
<p class="western">Temari, habillée d’un gros manteau fourré prêté par Kyoko-sama, déambulait dans le village. Elle savait parfaitement qu’une équipe d’ANBU la suivait cachée dans l’ombre. De tous les lieux qu’elle avait visités durant la semaine, le quartier Uzumaki était son favori. Les murs colorés d’ocre, de sable et d’or lui rappelaient Suna.</p>
<p class="western">Elle s’installa dans un petit salon de thé et commanda le thé le plus fort qu’ils aient. Elle avait besoin de chaleur. Lorsqu’elle aurait fini, elle irait visiter le quartier Soma. D’après la vendeuse il y avait un très bel onsen là-bas dont la gérante était également la chef du Clan Soma par intérim.</p>
<p class="western">Temari venait de quitter le salon de thé lorsqu’un shinobi atterrie juste devant elle. Par réflexe elle tandis la main pour attraper son éventail avant de se rappeler que son héritage familial et le reste de ses armes avaient été confisquées.</p>
<p class="western">« Bonjour No Sabaku-san, » déclara le shinobi en esquivant habilement le tas de neige qui dégringola du toit.</p>
<p class="western">« Shinobi-san, » répondit Temari en serrant les dents.</p>
<p class="western">Sesu-kamyu, que ça faisait mal d’être appelée ainsi !</p>
<p class="western">« Otokage-sama vous attends, je vais vous menez jusqu’à elle. »</p>
<p class="western">Temari hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à l’Oto-nin. C’était un jeune aux cheveux bicolores noirs et blancs ayant une veste protectrice grise et un pantalon kaki.</p>
<p class="western">Le trajet jusqu’au bâtiment administratif d’Oto fut relativement court car ils passèrent par les toits et par des chemins dérobés. Et bien trop rapidement à son goût Temari fut invitée à entrer dans le bureau de la femme qui tenait sa vie dans le creux de ses mains.</p>
<p class="western">Temari connaissait Keiko Umino de réputation. Chiyo-sama avait parlé plusieurs fois de la Princesse des Poisons, la kunoichi de Konoha dont la maîtrise des poisons dépassait celle de la Maîtresse Marionnettiste.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko Umino avait peu changé par rapport à sa photo dans le Bingo Book publié juste après la dernière Guerre Shinobies. Elle avait juste quelques marques discrètes au coin des yeux, témoins du passage des ages. Elle portait un épais pull de laine et d’un pantalon noirs avec un foulard bleu autour du cou.</p>
<p class="western">« Temari-san ! Assieds-toi, je t’en pris, » déclara l’Otokage. « Nous devons discuter de ta situation. »</p>
<p class="western">L’aînée des No Sabaku s’installa dans le fauteuil de l’autre côté du bureau de la femme la plus puissante d’Oto.</p>
<p class="western">« Lorsque le Kazekage m’a proposé un shinobi de son village en payement de sa dette de vie, je ne m’attendais absolument pas à ce qu’il m’envoie sa fille aînée comme ambassadrice. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne suis pas une ambassadrice, » déclara Temari sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. « J’ai été donné à l’ennemi en payement. Je n’existe plus pour Suna. Je n’existe plus pour ma famille. Je suis juste personne. Un fantôme, souvenir brumeux d’une existence effacée… »</p>
<p class="western">« Foutues traditions buzoku, » cracha l’Otokage, sortant Temari de sa transe désespérée.</p>
<p class="western">L’Otokage se leva de son siège et contourna son bureau, elle s’accroupit face à Temari, attrapant les mains gelées de la blonde entre les siennes.</p>
<p class="western">« Écoute-moi bien Temari-chan. Ton abruti de père t’a peut-être vendue à Oto en payement de SA dette mais cela ne fait de toi une esclave. Tu es une jeune femme forte et déterminée. Ou bien la genin que j’ai vu se battre à Konoha était juste un mirage ? »</p>
<p class="western">Temari sursauta, frappée par la violence des mots.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne peux pas te renvoyer à Suna. Je me suis renseignée sur les traditions des tribus du désert. Je sais que Suna considère que tu n’existes plus. Je sais que ton père en t’envoyant ici t’a dépossédée de tout, y compris de ton nom. »</p>
<p class="western">Des larmes, chaudes, roulèrent sur les joues de l’adolescente alors que son ventre se nouait.</p>
<p class="western">« Oh ! Ne pleure pas poussin, » murmura l’Otokage, essuyant les joues de Temari de ses pouces.</p>
<p class="western">L’ancienne Suna-nin regarda son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Ils étaient marrons si foncés qu’ils paraissaient noirs. Il y avait une petite tache bleu-verte dans son iris gauche. C’était beau. Et Temari éclata en sanglots.</p>
<p class="western">Lorsque l’adolescente reprit pied avec la réalité, elle était blottie contre l’Otokage qui la serrait dans ses bras. Temari s’écarta lentement de la femme qui la relâcha. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer, rouges de honte d’avoir craqué ainsi. Elle retint difficilement un gémissement d’horreur en voyant qu’elle avait trempé le pull de l’Otokage et même morver dessus.</p>
<p class="western">Keiko-sama suivi son regard et ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce n’est pas la première fois que je dois essuyer des larmes ou d’autres fluides corporels. Je ne serais pas une kunoichi si cela me dérangeait. Ça va ? »</p>
<p class="western">Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas craquer Temari hocha la tête et attrapa la boite de mouchoirs qui venait de tomber du plafond et que l’Otokage lui avait fait passer. Génial. En plus de l’Otokage, elle s’était ridiculisée devant une équipe d’ANBU.</p>
<p class="western">« C’est bien que tu aies laissé couler tes larmes. La douleur de la perte peut nous empoisonner et Kyoko-chan était très inquiète de ton stoïcisme. »</p>
<p class="western">Temari ne put s’empêcher de lever un sourcil amusé. C’était bien la première fois qu’on lui reprochait (gentiment) la maîtrise de ses émotions.</p>
<p class="western">« Temari-chan, si je t’ai convoqué c’était pour parler de ton avenir. Je souhaite que tu deviennes pleinement une kunoichi d’Oto. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses ou que tu souhaites att… »</p>
<p class="western">« OUI ! » s’exclama la blonde, le poing crispé sur sa poignée de mouchoirs. « Oui, j’accepte de devenir une kunoichi d’Oto. Toute ma vie je me suis entraînée pour être un ninja. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire d’autre et… »</p>
<p class="western">« Suna n’est plus une option, » finit Keiko avec douceur. « Bien. Tu souhaites rejoindre les rangs d’Oto. Cela règle un problème. Tu seras sous surveillance pendant un certain temps cependant. »</p>
<p class="western">La genin blonde acquiesça. C’était logique.</p>
<p class="western">« Passons désormais au reste. Sache que Kazekage-teme nous a donné suffisamment de rouleaux de techniques pour que je ne te force pas à transmettre tes connaissances. Si tu souhaites les partager, cela sera uniquement de ta propre volonté. Je ne peux que t’y encourager cependant, » déclara l’Otokage avec un sourire. « Pour ton rang… Tu as des capacités Chunin. Mais je ne peux pas te promouvoir immédiatement. Il faut d’abord que tu te familiarises avec le village, ses habitants, notre fonctionnement et nos infrastructures. Je pense qu’une période d’essais de quatre à six mois sera adaptée. »</p>
<p class="western">Temari hocha la tête. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir garder ses techniques secrètes et si elle était heureuse qu’on lui dise qu’elle avait un niveau chunin, la période d’adaptation était une très bonne chose. L’Otokage interpella l’un de ses ANBUS et lui ordonna d’aller chercher sa fille avant de reprendre la parole.</p>
<p class="western">« Pour le logement, Kyoko-chan a proposé de t’héberger gracieusement tant que tu n’aurais pas trouvé de logement. En tant que genin d’Oto non affiliée à un Clan tu peux déposer un dossier de candidature pour obtenir un studio dans les Dortoirs. Tu peux également chercher un logement ailleurs dans le village. Je suis certaine qu’il y a des habitations vides dans le Quartier Uzumaki. Pour l’argent, tu as deux options : un prêt ou une avance sur ton salaire. »</p>
<p class="western">Après les techniques, le rang, le logement et l’argent, l’Otokage avait dévié la conversation sur l’organisation du village avec un descriptif des diverses Divisions administratives, les différents Clans et quartiers.</p>
<p class="western">Deux coups secs sur la porte interrompirent Temari. Allez savoir comment l’Otokage avait réussi à la faire parler de la ferme aux Poisons de son ancien village.</p>
<p class="western">« Salut Mam’ ! »</p>
<p class="western">Temari reconnu la kunoichi. C’était la brunette coiffée avec deux chignons qui avait participé à l’Examen Chunin. Elle portait désormais une veste protectrice grise par-dessus un t-shirt rose pale à col montant et manches longues.</p>
<p class="western">« Tenten, tu vas accompagnée Temari-chan récupérer un pack de bienvenue et un bandeau frontal. Sa situation est similaire à celle des réfugiés de Kiri. »</p>
<p class="western">Quoi que la dernière phrase de l’Otokage signifie, Tenten l’a comprise. Temari se leva de son fauteuil et s’inclina profondément devant la femme qui avait sauvé sa vie et son futur. Elle emboîta le pas à la chunin. Tenten se tourna vers la grande blonde dès que la porte du bureau de l’Otokage fut refermée.</p>
<p class="western">« Dès que tu seras installée, faudra qu’on se fasse un petit entraînement. J’aurais adoré qu’on combatte pendant l’examen. Tu as l’air super forte ! »</p>
<p class="western">Temari sourit devant l’air enthousiasme de la chunin. L’ancienne Suna-nin avait accepté l’offre de l’Otokage par désespoir, sur un coup de tête. Mais peut-être qu’elle finirait pas s’y plaire dans ce village glacé.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Iruka, installé au bureau de l’Otokage étudiait le dernier rapport de la Division Scientifique d’un œil suspect. Son père et Kabuto avaient réussi à cloner des cellules souches de Hashirama Senju et demandait l’autorisation de poursuivre leurs expériences pour créer un clone du Shodaime Hokage. Le futur Otokage posa le rapport dans la pile des choses qu’il comptait revoir avec sa mère avant d’attraper le suivant.</p>
<p class="western">Il ne deviendrait Nidaime que dans dix jours, mais sa mère avait déjà commencé à lui refiler la paperasse. Le rythme était épuisant et Iruka comprenait que sa mère relâche un peu la pression. Il releva la tête de ses papiers. Sa mère était roulée en boule dans le vieux canapé, lisant un roman quelconque. Elle avait l’air sereine et heureuse.</p>
<p class="western">L’annonce de sa grossesse avait été un choc pour la famille Umino. Keiko s’était pris une lame de katana dans le ventre deux ans après sa fuite de Konoha, lui faisant perdre la deuxième sœur qu’Iruka aurait dû avoir. Le deuil de l’Otokage avait été très dur, surtout que les médic-nins lui avaient assurée que sa blessure l’avait rendue stérile.</p>
<p class="western">Iruka avait du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur de vingt-cinq ans son cadet, Mitsuki avait paniqué, refusant tout net l’idée de servir de baby-sitter pour la future addition à leur famille, Kabuto était sur les dents, surveillant la santé de leur mère comme du lait sur le feu, Tenten était folle de joie et Log avait du mal avec la notion d’être plus âgé que son futur oncle ou tante.</p>
<p class="western">La réaction de leur père, lorsqu’il avait appris sa grossesse de sa femme (quelques jours avant les enfants) avait été d’une sobriété exemplaire. Il s’était évanoui. C’était Isshin qui l’avait raconté à Mitsuki qui l’avait raconté au reste de sa fratrie.</p>
<p class="western">L’apparition d’un ANBU accompagné d’une kunoichie de la Division de Contre-Espionnage, fit sortir Iruka de ses pensées.</p>
<p class="western">« Nous avons une situation grave Nidaime-sama. »</p>
<p class="western">Le regard d’Iruka se durcit. Même s’il n’était pas encore Otokage, ses shinobis avaient pris le plie de l’appeler Nidaime-sama. Il ne comptait pas les décevoir. Sa mère avait quitté le canapé défoncé et s’était postée juste derrière lui, prête également.</p>
<p class="western">« Explications. »</p>
<p class="western">« Deux déserteurs se sont présentés au poste de garde il y a vingt-huit minutes, » déclara l’ANBU.</p>
<p class="western">« Ils sont désormais dans nos locaux », continua la kunoichi en jetant deux bandeaux frontaux sur le bureau.</p>
<p class="western">Leurs tintements métalliques résonnèrent dans la pièce silencieuse. Iruka jura. Sur les plaques métalliques, comme pour le narguer, étaient gravés deux feuilles stylisées barrée d’une profonde entaille.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Ils avaient réussi.</p>
<p class="western">Ils avaient atteint Oto.</p>
<p class="western">Raido et Naruto étaient sur les routes depuis un mois et une poignée de jours. Ils étaient épuisés physiquement et mentalement. Raido avait une mauvaise toux depuis quelques jours et une sale coupure sur la cuisse depuis une embuscade de brigands au Pays des Sources Chaudes. Naruto, grâce au Kyubi, avait légèrement meilleure mine. Cependant la faim avait creusé ses joues, le froid avait gercé ses lèvres et la fatigue avait peint des cernes immenses et noires sous ses yeux saphirs.</p>
<p class="western">Leurs vêtements étaient abîmés, mouillés et immondes. Eux-mêmes devaient puer la mort. Cela faisait plus de dix jours qu’ils étaient seuls dans la nature et qu’ils évitaient toute civilisation humaine.</p>
<p class="western">Raido avait traîné Naruto dans les contre-forts sauvages des montagnes après avoir croisé une équipe de Konoha le dernier jour qu’ils avaient passé avec la caravane marchande au Pays des Sources Chaudes. Ils n’avaient pas été reconnus mais l’assassin n’avait voulu prendre aucun risque.</p>
<p class="western">Ils étaient arrivés à Oto sous leurs identités de Kali et Shakti. Les Chunins du poste de garde n’en avaient pas cru leurs yeux en les voyant apparaître au milieu du blizzard qui soufflait dans les montagnes depuis la veille. Raido avait posé leurs deux bandeaux fronteaux dans les mains du garde avant de tituber. Le soulagement d’être enfin arrivé lui avait volé ses dernières forces.</p>
<p class="western">Il lui semblait que c’était un ANBU qui l’avait empêché de tomber et qui l’avait emporté jusqu’à l’intérieur du village. Mais c’était un peu flou et Raido n’était pas certain de l’exactitude de ses souvenirs.</p>
<p class="western">Le fait était qu’il était désormais dans une petite pièce chaude et sèche comportant deux banquettes et une table sur laquelle était posée une tasse et une théière fumante. Naruto assis sur une banquette serrait entre ses mains une tasse fumante.</p>
<p class="western">Raido se leva de sa banquette et se servit un thé. Il reconnut sans peine les odeurs des herbes relaxantes qu’affectionnait le département de Torture et Interrogation de Konoha. C’était un mélange qui « aidait » les prisonniers à parler.</p>
<p class="western">Raido haussa les épaules. Il avait froid et n’avait rien à cacher. Il avala goulûment sa tasse. Le liquide bouillant lui brûla la langue et descendit le long de son œsophage comme du feu. C’était douloureux mais ça faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression que le froid qui s’était installé dans ses os reculait.</p>
<p class="western">Raido se resservit une seconde tasse. Cette fois il comptait bien en profiter. Il portait la tasse à ses lèvres lorsque la porte de leur cellule s’ouvrit violemment, allant claquer contre le mur. Naruto sursauta, se renversant une partie de son thé dessus. Raido lui se tourna lentement vers l’entrée, curieux de voir qui Oto lui avait envoyé.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se tourna vers le bruit de porcelaine brisée. Raido-sempai avait les yeux écarquillés et le visage tout pale malgré sa peau brune. A ses pieds s’étalaient les morceaux de sa tasse. Il fixait la femme qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte comme si elle était un fantôme.</p>
<p class="western">Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, permettant à Naruto de mieux la voir. Elle avait la peau brune, les cheveux blancs et un manteau violet par-dessus une tenue entièrement noire. Le genin lâcha une petite exclamation étouffée en la reconnaissant.</p>
<p class="western">« Sensei. »</p>
<p class="western">La douleur dans la voix de Raido-sempai fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Naruto. Le blondinet regarda l’assassin de Konoha faire un pas hésitant vers la mère de Iruka-sensei. Celle-ci lui accorda un petit sourire et ouvrit grand ses bras. Dans une grande envolée de jupe Raido y sauta, s’accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa sensei. Il blottit son visage au creux du cou de la femme, mais Naruto pouvait voir aux tremblements de ses épaules qu’il pleurait.</p>
<p class="western">
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru avait immédiatement été prévenu lorsque les deux déserteurs de Konoha avait été placé dans une cellule de la Division de Contre-Espionnage. Il était arrivé dans le bâtiment en même temps que son épouse et que son fils. Keiko avait jeté un coup d’œil aux écrans de surveillance et avait disparu en courant.</p>
<p class="western">Le Sannin qui avait suivi un peu plus lentement, arriva dans la cellule pour trouver sa femme à genoux, serrant contre elle une femme originaire du Pays de la Lune qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. L’inconnue était couverte de boue et de crasse et ses habits étaient en très piteux état. Elle releva son visage et Orochimaru se figea en voyant la cicatrice qui lui couvrait une partie du visage.</p>
<p class="western">A ses côtés Iruka s’était arrêté aussi. Il avait reconnu l’ancien apprenti de Keiko. Curieux de savoir qui Raido Namiashi avait tiré avec lui dans sa fuite de Konoha le Sannin observa l’accompagnateur/trice de l’assassin.</p>
<p class="western">C’était une gamine originaire du Pays de la Lune d’après ses vêtements et sa couleurs de peau. Mais comme Raido l’avait démontré, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. L’enfant était guère en meilleur état que l’assassin. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient de belles racines dorées et ses yeux brillaient d’un bleu plus pur que le ciel d’été.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto ? » Demanda Iruka à voix haute, éberlué.</p>
<h3 class="western">oOo</h3>
<p class="western">Trottinant à la suite de sa compagne Ameyuri lâcha un bâillement monstrueux. Pakura avait été appelée en catastrophe par Kyoko-san. Apparemment la Commandante Junin était demandé à la Division de Contre-Espionnage.</p>
<p class="western">Comme le programme de l’Épéiste consistait à aller faire une petite sieste, elle avait décidé de suivre Pakura. Sa curiosité la perdrait un jour.</p>
<p class="western">Les deux kunoichies venaient d’arriver en vue de la cellule où avaient été emmenés les deux déserteurs de Konoha lorsqu’une tornade brune tacla Iruka, le projetant au sol. Aussi les Crocs furent dans les mains d’Ameyuri et Pakura fit apparaître ses trois sphères de Shakuton. Pourtant, avant qu’elles attaquent, Iruka, allongé au sol, les arrêta d’un geste de main avant de serrer contre lui l’enfant brun qui lui avait bondi dans les bras.</p>
<p class="western">Pakura fit disparaître son feu et entra dans la salle, suivie par Ameyuri qui avait toujours ses épées en mains. Envoyant sa Kage à genoux serrant contre elle une inconnue la Matriarche Uzumaki stoppa net.</p>
<p class="western">« Bordel, mais il se passe quoi ici ? »</p>
<p class="western">Orochimaru, apparemment blasé, balaya la salle du regard.</p>
<p class="western">« Pakura-san, Ameyuri-san… voici Raido Namiashi, le tout premier élève de Keiko, » dit-il en pointant la femme dans les bras de la Shodaime Otokage, « Et Naruto Uzumaki, l’apprenti de mon fils, » finit-il en désignant le gosse tenu par le Nidaime Otokage.</p>
<p class="western">« Bordel. » jura Pakura. « Ca va être un bordel à gérer ! »</p>
<p class="western">« Sans dec ! » s’exclama Ameyuri en levant les bras au ciel. « C’est une putain de catastrophe, oui ! C’est la fête de Tôji dans quatre jours !!! Comment je vais trouver un cadeau pour ce nouveau membre de mon clan en si peu de temps !!! »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka, toujours au sol, éclata de rire. Les Uzumaki et leurs sens des priorités...</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ca y est, cette partie est terminée !<br/>La suite est en cours d'écriture. Il y aura deux histoires en parallèle, une centrée sur les Konoha-nin et une autre sur Naruto et Iruka à Oto !<br/>A bientot !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>